A lenda da pureza dos corações demoníacos
by M. Fernandes
Summary: [PÓS KANKETSU-HEN] Sesshomaru deixa Rin no vilarejo de InuYasha para se acostumar com uma família de humanos. Mas seus cuidados com a menina não acabam, pois em mais um dia de visitas, ela fatalmente cai no Poço Come Ossos. Uma nova aventura na Era contemporânea se inicia... Ou seria apenas uma lenda urbana contada em um colégio de Tokyo?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: **_Lendas de tempos esquecidos..._

Havia uma lenda, oriunda da antiga era feudal japonesa, em que demônios e humanos possuíam tensas e desconexas ligações durante suas vidas. Um mundo marcado por guerras civis em que o ódio, a carnificina, o poder e a ambição governavam seres mitológicos e mortais, coloridos pelo rubro sangue de inocentes em afiadas garras e presas de destinos implacáveis.

O _poder_ sucumbia almas de desesperados, cristalizado em uma pequena joia denominada de Joia de Quatro Almas, uma interminável batalha entre a pureza de uma sacerdotisa e a obscuridade de milhares de demônios. Um único desejo sombrio, nas mãos desta pequena bolinha de gude, era capaz de destruir vidas e atrair centenas de demônios sedentos por mais maldade e mais escuridão.

Dentre tantos seres humanos frágeis, simplórios, supersticiosos, havia escolhidos por sua coragem, amor, amizade e força – as quatro almas regentes do equilíbrio do universo – capazes de lutarem e purificarem a Joia de Quatro Almas, iniciando uma nova era de paz e harmonia.

Longas batalhas e perigosas jornadas foram realizadas a procura dos fragmentos de tal joia, rompendo fronteiras territoriais e temporais, além das difíceis e complicadas fronteiras dos corações humanos e demoníacos. Em um mundo fomentado pelo caos, relações fraternas, amorosas também nasciam, embora sempre sob uma constante névoa de solidão, incertezas de escolhas, desafios, vingança e desentendimentos passados.

_Essa é a lenda do InuYasha_, o demônio meio cão, meio humano que bravamente lutou ao lado da sacerdotisa reencarnada Kagome Higurashi, do pequenino demônio raposa Shipou-Chan, da exterminadora de demônios Sango e sua fiel companheira, Kirara, além do monge budista Miroku. Seu objetivo? Reencontrar todos os fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas, vingar a morte de sua amada Kikyou com o extermínio de seu pior inimigo, Naraku; e encontrar na própria força de sua natureza híbrida, a coragem para o desejo correto que extinguiria a Joia de Quatro Almas.

Em um mundo de antigas lendas, uma história _continuaria_ reencarnada milhares de anos depois, na era atual. Um lorde demônio das Terras do Oeste, um poderoso príncipe demônio cão, entenderia após longos anos e jornadas através do tempo, o _sentimento_ de seu meio irmão, hanyo, InuYasha; ao se apaixonar e permanecer junto com a reles humana Kagome, constituindo uma família no pequeno vilarejo de Musashi.

_Sesshomaru_, o temível cão youkai, deveria resgatar pela terceira vez a pequena Rin de um fim trágico. Farejaria sua _pureza_ onde quer que fosse e, estranhamente, cairia no Poço Come Ossos, nunca mais usado e lacrado pela sacerdotisa reencarnada do outro mundo.

Como um demônio conseguiria atravessar a fronteira do tempo e ir para a era atual? Como iria achar Rin? E por que a mocinha havia caído no poço? Por mais desastrada que fosse, havia algum _grande poder_ por trás desta nova aventura, disposto a manipular o Lorde das Terras do Oeste...

**...**

**Obs da autora: A fanfic acontecerá no universo da atualidade, em Tokyo. Entretanto, como eu gosto de um texto coeso e coerente, tudo estará diretamente interligado com o fim do anime InuYasha e, consequentemente, com InuYasha kanketsu-hen.**

**Obs da autora 2: Escrevo bem em português, então vou evitar sim usar termos em japonês, acho bacana toda a linguagem otaku e a importância de evitar traduções superficiais em expressões do anime, mas é uma facilitação pra minha vida escrever tudo em português viu? Haha E perdoem se eu errar na escrita dos poucos termos em japonês futuramente usados :P**

**Apreciem a leitura. Atualizarei na medida de tempo livre e inspiração, não me cobrem prazos porque eu não cobro reviews, ok? Mas elogios e críticas construtivas serão bem-vindos e guardados com carinho (:**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: **_Começo desastrado!_

Silêncio. Calmo, leve e tranquilo, contrapondo-se com seu corpo desengonçado, pesado e largado sob os lençóis claros. A respiração era tão descompassada quanto às batidas de seu coração, se não estivesse a dormir profundamente, diriam que seu metabolismo era extremamente hiperativo, como sua alma.

Os cabelos de um castanho escuro desgrenhados sob o rosto pálido, de feições meigas. A mão direita ligeiramente caída para fora da cama, os pés cruzados enquanto ronronava de bruços, como um pequeno gatinho manhoso. Estava certamente a sonhar e era bom, muito bom...

A pequena adolescente dorminhoca sonhava com um céu estrelado como nunca vira antes, até porque a poluição sonora, visual e atmosférica de Tokyo formava nuvens carregadas de fumaça e fuligem, sobrecarregando almas cansadas do dia a dia, impossibilitando pequenos sonhadores de admirar o brilho faiscante de cada estrela, em conjunto, formando belas constelações. Ainda no sonho, o céu era límpido e pairava uma lua crescente majestosa no centro, clareando um gramado úmido pelo orvalho da madrugada, sob a colina de forma arredondada. Uma bela paisagem para sentar, admirar a natureza e pensar na vida. Eis o sonho da menina que dormia angelicalmente, um sonho simples e acolhedor: sentada na colina a ver a lua e as estrelas de um branco tão puro...

O vento era gentil e chamava para dançar as mechas de seu cabelo. Ela trajava um quimono alaranjado, estranhamente comum a sua pele, como se fosse feito para seu corpo desengonçado do fim da puberdade. Sorria sem motivos, enquanto prendia parte da franja com um pequeno prendedor, deixando os longos fios castanhos que sobravam a cair sobre suas costas e ombros. Pés descalços, rosto risonho e sem maquiagem, uma beleza natural e pura, convidativos olhos que pareciam amêndoas aveludadas, queimando entusiasmo e bondade.

Distraída, como de costume, a pequena contava as estrelas. De repente, percebe que alguém se aproximava a passos quase inaudíveis, caminhando lentamente atrás de si. Ela vira-se de sobressalto, mais por curiosidade em ver quem era do que de susto; afinal, ela exalava ingenuidade.

Sob sua visão, aparecia um alto e belo homem... Corpo esguio, bem apresentado e forte, a pele extremamente pálida, como se fosse de marfim, de um branco que invejava os anjos. Os cabelos eram mais longos que o seu; prateados e tão claros como a lua, de fios lisos e sedosos. Trajava vestes estranhas, mas elegantes; mais parecia uma armadura, com direito à espada embainhada e tudo o mais. Era, sem dúvidas, uma figura ímpar e irresistivelmente diferente, chamando a atenção da mocinha enquanto ele caminhava indiferente à sua direção.

Os passos permaneciam calmos, flutuantes e inaudíveis sob os pés calçados. As orelhas eram pontudas e olhos dourados mesclados com a viscosidade do mel, lábios finos em um maxilar rígido, rosto totalmente inexpressivo. Havia curiosas marcas avermelhadas ao redor das bochechas e do braço esquerdo, cedendo logo após para o contorno dos pulsos e das mãos com garras longas e afiadas... Ela percebeu que não havia o braço direito, um único defeito exposto pela longa manga de seu belo e fino traje.

O estranho homem, de beleza singular e aura misteriosa, possuía ademais uma lua crescente na testa e uma pelagem felpuda no braço direito que caia até o chão, como uma cauda, realçando toda a sua figura apresentável, marcante e impressionante. Tamanha presença era, que a pobre menina ficara completamente sem reação, limitando-se em observar detalhadamente a imagem daquele que se aproximava, mais e mais...

- Rin. – Disse, finalmente, parando frente a frente a ela que permanecia sentada, boquiaberta. Sua voz era fria, as palavras saiam secamente de sua boca, mas o timbre era tão belo quanto sua aparência.

- E-Eu...? – Balbuciou, desajeitada.

- Finalmente encontrei-a.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Assustou-se!

O despertador estava a tocar ensurdecedor, caindo do criado ao lado de sua cama, espatifando-se no chão.

Irritada, desengonçada, desesperada e embaralhada, Rin acorda de seu profundo e enigmático sonho. Tropeça nos próprios pés enquanto tenta desativar o escandaloso objeto, trocar de roupa, arrumar a cama e praguejar que estava atrasada:

- Droga, droga, droga! Já são 7 e meia e eu vou me atrasar pro primeiro dia no colégio! Ah, qual é, compro essa porcaria na promoção e ela só serve pra me assustar no último minuto? Tivesse um apito mais suportável aos ouvidos que me tirasse do sono pesado, e não uma gritaria que acorda a vizinhança toda! – Reclama, prendendo sua franja como costume e ajeitando a blusinha e a calcinha cor de rosa que usava para dormir. Coloca suas pantufas de cachorrinho e vai escovar os dentes, completamente desajeitada e apressada. – Não sei minha carteira, meu horário, minha sala e nem se o professor da primeira aula é compreensível, ai eu tô ferrada!

Enquanto termina de lavar a boca do creme dental, Rin para de repente e fixa o olhar para sua imagem no espelho rachado do banheiro antigo. Os olhos perdidos nas vagas lembranças do esquisito sonho da noite passada...

_Eu ando ouvindo bandas alternativas demais, comecei a sonhar com esses cantores excêntricos de J-Rock, ai ai... Mas..._ – Pensa, em um suspiro. - ._..Ele era tão bonito._

**...**

Correndo apressada, Rin consegue sair e fechar a porta do minúsculo kitnet que alugara em Tokyo para estudar. Tratava-se de um apartamento velho e pouco mobiliado, em um bairro tranquilo da capital, próximo a mercados, lojinhas e um templo antigo da família Higurashi.

Todos os dias, no caminho da escola, pegando o metrô, a menina passava em frente ao templo, com uma bela entrada e uma escadaria que dava para seu interior, onde havia a casa da família, estátuas para adoração, pergaminhos sagrados e uma enorme e centenária árvore que enfeitava e coloria de um verde vivo o local. Uma beleza natural naquela selva enloquente de pedras e neon, pensava.

Minutos depois, lá estava ela na entrada da escola de ensino médio que cursaria, uma das melhores da capital, por sinal. Tinha passado no exame de admissão com glória e, portanto, conseguido uma bolsa de estudos. Seu próximo passo, assim que terminasse de se ajeitar na nova rotina, seria encontrar um emprego de meio expediente para pagar as contas.

Estava com 15 anos de idade e o primeiro ano pronto para começar. Trajava o uniforme da instituição, de um azul marinho sóbrio demais, se não fosse por sua cara de moleca e seu jeito desengonçado. Meias 3/4, boina e uma bolsa marrom escuro no ombro direito. Corria feito louca, não importava a dificuldade em achar a secretaria para saber sua nova sala, mas torcia para poder logo sentar-se e ficar mais calma, ajeitando o suéter e a saia curta xadrez. Enquanto tentava desamassar a roupa, olhando para baixo, Rin acaba trombando com alguém em sua frente, caindo bolsa, lápis, livros e papéis avulsos.

Sentada no chão, a menina choraminga a dor nos quadris pela queda, tentando juntar toda a bagunça, quando é surpreendida por uma mão gentil que encosta na sua, ao tentar pegar o mesmo objeto:

- Ah, perdão! – Diz a tímida voz masculina.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu que sou uma desastrada e não olho para onde ando e... – Rin olha por cima e vê um sorridente rapaz com seu uniforme preto do colégio, olhando carismático para ela, fazendo-a corar.

- Meu nome é Shimizu. Hirano Shimizu. Muito prazer. – Sorriu estendendo a mão com os objetos juntos. Hirano era alto, jovial, dos olhos escuros e alegres e o cabelo negro, bem curto. Possuía traços bonitos e uma voz cordial.

Rin piscou os olhos duas vezes, desconcertada com a situação, pegando e guardando seus materiais. Levantou-se rapidamente, evitando corar ainda mais com outro gesto educado do rapaz e, nervosa, diz:

- Rin. M-Meu nome é Rin. _E tenho o costume de gaguejar demais... – _Ironizou em seus pensamentos.

- Rin? – Deu um sorriso ainda mais largo. – A menina que ganhou bolsa integral no colégio?

- Ah... É. – Riu timidamente. O entusiasmo de Hirano incomodava a moça desastrada.

- Uau! Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos hein?

- Eu não tenho pa...

- Vem comigo! – Interrompeu, completamente animado, pegando na mão de Rin delicadamente, mas de súbito. Hirano começa a andar em passos largos, tagarelando tanto que não percebe o quão ruborescida estavam as bochechas da menina. – Você tá na minha sala, 1ºB, tem uma carteira de sobra bem perto da janela, vista pra rua e pátio do colégio, você vai adorar! A aula da professora Yuki já começou tem 15 min, mas é só chegar e se apresentar para todos como Rin, não tem problema, você vai ver só, vai dar tudo certo!

- Ah... Que legal... _Meu Deus, que garoto rápido. Medo desse lugar! – _Rin engolia em seco a cada passo que se aproximava da sala de aula, treinando mentalmente a pequena e temida apresentação na frente da turma. – _Apesar de toda confusão, estou feliz por estar aqui. – _Sorriu.

- Com licença, professora Yuki? – Diz Hirano, batendo na porta da sala de aula.

Rin arregala os olhos. Como assim já havia chegado? Tantos corredores que mais pareciam labirintos e Hirano já havia carregado a coitada para o massacre? Suas mãos estavam geladas e o frio na barriga aumentou só de ouvir a voz da nova professora, uma senhora que aparentava ter 30 anos, cabelos de um castanho claro Chanel, roupas elegantes e sérias, meia-calça com um belo sapato de salto e livros às mãos.

- Por que todo esse tempo ausente, senhor Shimizu?

- Perdão, professora, mas encontrei no corredor com a aluna bolsista, ela estava perdida. – Sorriu, compreensível, cochichando baixinho para Rin: - Vou me sentar, boa sorte. Qualquer coisa me procura no fim da aula.

- Muito bem. – A professora Yuki aproxima-se de Rin, olhando-a calma. – Você é a senhorita Rin, certo?

- S-Sim...

- Meu nome é Hissae Yuki, serei sua professora de inglês. Depois da aula, por favor, compareça à secretaria para pegar seu horário. Estamos na leitura da página 4 do livro. Por agora, apresente-se para a turma. – Sorri, acolhedora, indicando o centro da sala para a menina.

- Bem... – Rin engole em seco, observando a grande quantidade de alunos presentes. Suas pernas ameaçam bambear, quando ela concentra sua visão em Hirano, que permanecia sorridente. Mais calma, prossegue: - Eu sou Rin. Vim de um pequeno vilarejo de Hokkaido, no campo. Estudei todo tempo no orfanato em que vivi e transferiram-me para o colégio por causa das boas notas. É isso... Muito obrigada.

Concluiu, ainda sem graça, dirigindo-se para a carteira ao lado da janela, na frente de Hirano. Com um suspiro, ela começa a prestar atenção nas anotações da gentil professora de inglês, quando percebe que um pequeno bilhete cai em sua mesa, vindo da direção de seus ombros:

"_Desculpe-me, não sabia que era órfã. Enfatizo meu sincero convite em ser seu amigo e ajuda-la no que precisar nessa nova vida, mudar de cidade e escola deve ser complicado. Seja bem-vinda!_

_Ass: H. Shimizu_

_Ps: E aí, já tem companhia para o almoço hoje? (:"_

Sorriu, aliviada. Seu jeito desastrado havia conquistado um novo colega.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: **_Visões_

O sino do colégio havia tocado. Mais um dia e dessa vez nenhum grande imprevisto ocorrera antes de sua chegada à sala de aula... Rin apenas parecia cansada, como se tivesse dormido mal. De fato, já era a segunda noite em que ela sonhara com o estranho homem de mechas prateadas e cauda felpuda, do olhar frio como a madrugada. Uma aparência aterrorizadora, mas bela. Continuava a chamá-la pelo nome, ao passo que Rin nada conseguia responder, maravilhada com a presença do estranho. Era intrigante a sensação de tranquilidade que ele lhe dava, fazendo-a querer segui-lo seja onde for, como se seu lugar fosse justamente ao seu lado.

Rin sorriu incrédula, enquanto cumprimentava os recém-novos amigos de sala no pátio da escola. Obviamente não haveria lugar para uma menina desajeitada e sem família, de passado desconhecido e futuro incerto. Seus dias eram fadados a continuarem no cotidiano, sobrevivendo ao tédio de uma vida cosmopolita. Pelo menos possuía os livros de história e literatura, suas matérias favoritas, trancando-se por horas na biblioteca e viajando nas lendas e contos de uma cultura milenar. Aliás, hoje era dia de ter aula de história, estava ansiosa pelo momento e disposta a ter um comportamento exemplar na matéria.

- Antes disso, preciso ir à secretaria.

Estalou os dedos e dirigiu-se ao local, com um cheiro convidativo de chá verde pela manhã. A atendente tomava uma pequena xícara, sem muito se importar com a urgência de um dos alunos que estava para ser atendido primeiramente do que Rin. Era um rapaz de olhos escuros e corajosos, brincava com uma caneta na agenda, enquanto arrumava o cabelo nem tão curto de um castanho escuro, da tonalidade do seu.

Ela simpatizou pelo distraído garoto, que às vezes olhava para o teto. Gostava de pessoas mais caladas, diferentemente de Hirano que possuía simpatia até demais. Sorriu lembrando-se da confusão do dia anterior. A vontade de puxar assunto aumentou e, não aguentando, cochichou risonhamente para o menino que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, esperando a secretária preguiçosa:

- Será que ela vai esperar até a hora do almoço para nos atender?

- Se for assim, lá se vai a minha aula de matemática. – Sorriu, virando-se e encarando os olhos alegres de Rin. – Muito prazer, você é...?

- Rin. – Sorriu de volta. – Meu nome é Rin, 1ºB.

- Ah, pobrezinha, é da sala do Hirano? – Riu baixinho, incomodando a secretária que folheava o jornal. Ela solta um pequeno pigarro, colocando mais do chá verde na xícara. Não pretendia atendê-lo tão cedo.

- Sou sim! – Riu ainda mais alto, uma risada travessa, já sabendo da fama de mister simpatia que Shimizu possuía. Mais um pigarro, de tom mais incomodado. – Você não é da nossa sala, é? Não me lembro de você ontem...

- Não sou. Sou o Higurashi da turma C, a sala ao lado. Souto Higurashi. – Corou levemente, ao ver os olhos da pequena Rin brilhar mais entusiasmados. Era muito bonita e sem dúvidas lembrava demais sua irmã mais velha.

- Higurashi? A família que cuida do lendário templo?

- Exatamente! – Piscou os olhos escuros, surpreso. – Já visitou o templo antes?

- Ainda não, acontece que todos os dias eu passo em frente sua casa, a caminho da escola. É um bairro muito tranquilo né? Adoro aquela árvore! Ela é sagrada? Parece ter centenas de anos! – Disparou a falar, fazendo com que a secretária taciturna pigarreasse ainda mais, olhando para os jovens, já irritada.

Souta sorriu envergonhado. Rin parecia ser bem alegre, uma faísca que com qualquer impulso ou início de conversa, começava a tagarelar. Mas era natural, sincera e divertida; um carisma ingênuo que brotava com um sorriso doce e olhinhos de castanhos espertos. Gostara de sua companhia, parecia ser uma pessoa legal e por bons minutos não pararam de falar do templo de seu avô, onde morava com ele e sua mãe, da saída de sua irmã mais velha de casa para casar-se e que, aliás, lembrava muito a aparência de Rin, além, claro, do gato de estimação Boyuo.

Depois de longos minutos de espera, os dois finalmente venceram a secretária pelo cansaço, adquirindo seus respectivos quadros de horário. Cada qual se encaminhou para sua sala, despedindo-se amigavelmente. Rin e Souta ficaram contentes pela companhia um do outro, como se no fundo já se conhecessem de algum lugar. A garota percebeu que ele parecia muito com um menino que vez ou outra ela via a imagem em sua mente, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros médios amarrados por um pequeno rabo de cavalo, sardas simpáticas pelas bochechas e maçã do rosto e olhinhos corajosos como os de seu novo amigo, Souta. Mas, era apenas fruto de sua imaginação fértil.

Apesar da demora, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o início da primeira aula de história. Rin ajeitou seu uniforme, um suéter azul marinho combinando com a saia xadrez, meias 3/4 e uma boina da mesma cor. Retirou o adereço do cabelo, amarrando sua franja com um prendedor, sentia-se mais a vontade desde pequena, assim.

Trocou algumas conversas com Hirano, seu amigo simpático demais, que sentava justamente na carteira de trás, ambas próximas a uma ampla janela. Era outono e o sol da manhã irradiava pelo vidro, iluminando o pátio do colégio e a rua logo em seguida. Rin gostava de deixar cair o rosto moleco sob a mão direita; observando os alunos e demais pessoas indo e vindo pela janela.

Duas meninas sorridentes apresentaram-se para ela, interrompendo seu pequeno momento de distração. Uma possuía os cabelos castanhos avermelhados presos por uma trança e chamava-se Chisato, a outra usava óculos e longos cabelos negros, de nome Mioshi. Trocaram algumas palavras, voluntariando-se para serem companheiras de Rin nos passeios aos shoppings, festas e parques, além de parabenizá-la por conquistar a simpatia do senhor Shimizu tão rapidamente, alegando que ele era o aluno mais bonito e inteligente de todo o 1º ano do colégio. Rin sorriu, pensando brincalhona: _Achava que a simpatia dele era conquistada por todos facilmente até demais..._

Sem perceber, Hirano já estava voltando para sua carteira, Chisato e Mioshi também, sentadas na fileira ao lado. Rin olha de soslaio para o dia que corria lá fora pela janela, não percebendo a entrada do professor de história e a classe em silêncio.

- Bom dia.

Indiferente, a garota retorna o olhar para o quadro negro ao ouvir a voz do professor que acabara de chegar. Entretanto, seus olhos arregalam-se e suas pupilas dilatam ao perceber que havia um belo, alto e esguio homem à frente da sala, trajando um discreto terno cinza claro, de gravata azul marinho, sapatos elegantes e... Longuíssimos e sedosos cabelos prateados que emolduravam seu rosto inexpressivo e extremamente pálido, dos olhos dourados mesclados com mel.

_Não pode ser!_

Rin fica boquiaberta, assustada com a imagem do elegante professor de história que, ao virar-se, já iniciava as anotações da primeira aula no quadro negro.

_É ele! Mas como? Já são duas noites que sonho com este homem! É ele! Sim! Claro que é ele! Eu nunca o tinha visto no colégio antes ou até mesmo no bairro que moro, por que sonhei com este rosto por duas vezes? Ele é meu professor de história! O homem do meu sonho!_

Rin começa a respirar descompassada, controlando-se para que seus colegas não percebessem seu espanto e medo diante de uma situação tão estranha e sobrenatural. Ela sabia que às vezes o cérebro humano prega peças, assim como as ilusões de ótica; _deja vus_ poderiam ocorrer vez ou outra, ou sensações estranhas ao depararmos com determinadas pessoas ou lugares. Porém, jamais havia acontecido tal situação intrigante: sonhar com uma pessoa por duas vezes seguidas e depois conhecê-la. Rin tinha total certeza de que nunca vira o professor de história antes em sua vida, apenas no sonho; e não havia o porquê de duvidar, afinal de contas, um homem de cabelos prateados andando pela rua seria alvo de comentários e olhares atentos, ele não iria passar despercebido pelos olhinhos espertos de Rin. Sim, apenas no sonho ela havia o encontrado, mas como isso era possível?

O momentâneo susto estava dissipando-se. A respiração ficava mais regular, mas a sensação intrigante em seu coração só aumentava. Muitas perguntas viam a sua mente, às vezes por superstição, às vezes por curiosidade. Por que havia sonhado duas vezes com o rosto daquele homem? Seria um sinal, um mau presságio? Por que ele possuía estranhos cabelos prateados? Era uma nova moda pintá-los? E por que seus olhos eram tão enigmáticos, inexpressivos... Frios?

Uma ponta de sensatez ecoava na mente da menina. Talvez o professor de história fosse fã de J-Rock e havia pintado o cabelo excentricamente; vivia em um Japão efervescente, jovens adoravam chamar a atenção com seus gostos esquisitos, ainda mais na capital. Os olhos dourados deveriam ser lentes de contato, de uma marca muito boa, por sinal, afinal de contas, nunca vira uma cor tão viscosa e que trazia sinestesias tão intensas para a mente da menina. Olhos que prendiam a atenção de quem os olhassem, como um predador abocanhando fatalmente sua presa... Uma aparência bela, sem dúvidas, mas aterradora. Embora, para Rin, isso significasse apenas um maior interesse, uma maior ligação. Por quê?

Não adiantava criar desculpas em sua mente. Não havia medo, apenas curiosidade. Ela precisava saber o que aquele sonho e aquele homem representavam. Sentia que havia algo de errado ali e precisava descobrir o que é, segui-lo, acompanha-lo, saber sua origem e seus motivos. Havia uma necessidade sobrenatural em Rin de aproximar-se daquele estranho homem.

Tudo bem que ele não vestia aquela antiga e elegante armadura, tampouco possuía marcas avermelhadas ao redor do rosto, braços e pulso, ou uma calda felpuda no braço esquerdo. Aliás, ele possuía dois braços! Dois longos e fortes braços que deslizavam com o giz branco no quadro negro. A meia lua em sua testa também não estava presente. Apenas as mechas prateadas, os olhos dourados e as orelhas extremamente pontudas eram suficientes para compor sua aparência medonha, bela e singular.

Irritou-se pela sala de aula estar tão quieta. Todos os alunos pareciam ter entrado em uma espécie de transe, ou estavam com tanto medo assim do novo professor? Um silêncio mórbido preenchia o espaço, apenas o barulho do giz no quadro e a própria respiração eram audíveis para Rin. Decidiu, então, fingir estar concentrada, começando finalmente a copiar as anotações da matéria, afinal de contas, ela ainda estava em uma escola... Apesar de sua mente estar presa em suas ideias, teorias e na lembrança daquele estranho sonho.

De repente, o professor para de escrever. Vira-se em um giro perfeito, elegante como um cisne e, ainda inexpressivo, fala:

- Vocês têm 3 minutos. Depois escolherei um nome da lista para arguir questões do que aprenderam no ensino fundamental.

Sua voz era ritmada, um belo timbre que soava completamente equilibrado, nenhuma sílaba ganhava um acento tônico na medida errada, nenhum som saía de forma alterada e as frases eram concisas e objetivas. Frio, completamente frio.

Rin arrepiou-se. Por 3 infindáveis minutos, o homem não piscou os olhos ou moveu qualquer parte de seu músculo. Parecia um cadáver, congelado, imóvel. Porém, os olhos dourados concediam vida àquela figura arrepiante, olhos de um predador esperando pacientemente para sair da tocaia e atacar com um único golpe, fulminante, sua presa. Por que raios apenas ela percebia e sentia tudo aquilo? Por que aqueles malditos alunos agiam tão naturalmente, mesmo estando em completo silêncio? Por que ninguém percebia a ameaça constante na presença daquele professor?

Até mesmo Hirano, falante e atrevido, não ousou perguntar o nome do professor ou pedir para que ele fizesse uma breve apresentação da matéria que iriam estudar durante aquele ano. Ele permanecia calado, tenso, sentado em sua carteira observando tudo, concentrado caso fosse ele o escolhido para dar boas respostas e não decepcionar aquele professor que parecia tão rígido.

_Rígido? – _Contrariou a própria ideia mentalmente. – _Esse homem não é normal, não é... Humano! Ele não é um professor malvado ou rígido! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui e parece que apenas eu percebo isso. Por quê? – _Desesperava-se Rin.

- Tempo esgotado. – Soou a gélida voz do estranho homem. Ele pega com o braço direito, o braço que Rin não via em seu sonho, a lista de chamadas e passa os olhos rapidamente, escolhendo um nome.

Rin engole em seco. As mãos ficam trêmulas, mais uma vez sua voz da sensatez ecoa em seus ouvidos: _Pare de ser medrosa, é claro que ele é só um professor de história e você é a melhor nessa matéria. Ele não é um monstro ou fantasma ou alguma visão da sua cabeça. Você não está ficando louca e ele nem vai chamar pelo seu nome! – _Pensou, por fim, ficando aliviada por um milésimo de segundo. Porém...

- Rin.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: **_Nas terras da província de Musashi_

- Senta!

Um estrondoso barulho fez-se pelas colinas, clareiras das florestas, plantações de arroz, riachos e bosques das terras da província de Musashi.

Passarinhos abriram voo, percebendo o grande perigo que se aproximava. As nuvens dançavam sob o céu de um azul claro tranquilo, o sol iluminava as humildes casas de um vilarejo pobre, porém acolhedor.

Seria a chegada de um perigoso demônio, trazendo as trevas e a destruição para os destinos das miseráveis famílias que viviam no local? Ou algum tipo de entidade ou deus que estava furioso com os poucos resultados das colheitas daquele ano? Haveria mais alguma ameaça escondida nos submundos para ressurgir e massacrar mulheres e crianças, destruindo plantações e clamando pelo poder absoluto da Joia de Quatro Almas?

- Não se preocupe senhor. – Diz uma sorridente menina a um ancião que saíra com dificuldades de sua casa, ao ouvir o estrondoso barulho, como se uma rocha desprendesse da montanha ou um trovão anunciasse uma tempestade. Ela ajuda o velhinho com sua bengala a entrar novamente em sua humilde cabana, tranquilizando-o: - É apenas a sacerdotisa Kagome brigando com o pobre do InuYasha de novo. Ele deve ter aprontado mais alguma. – Sorriu, despedindo-se e correndo apressada pelo vilarejo.

- Rá, Kagome! – Gritou furioso o hanyo, meio humano, meio demônio cão, InuYasha. Trajava sua característica vestimenta vermelha, feita da pele do demônio Rato de Fogo, os cabelos bagunçados de um prata acinzentado, olhos acobreados, as costumeiras orelhinhas caninas a mover-se de um lado para o outro, demonstrado seu humor contrariado.

InuYasha era sem dúvidas um herói valente, bondoso e generoso com todos do vilarejo protegido pela velha sacerdotisa Kaede. Mas, como todo cãozinho mau treinado, às vezes fazia bagunça e merecia ser castigado, latindo esbravejado e reclamando por aí.

- Olha só o que você fez! Cavou justamente na minha pequena plantação de ervas medicinais... E pensar que eu me dediquei tanto, deu muito trabalho sabia? Agora a vovó Kaede não vai ter ervas suficientes para abençoar os recém-nascidos da vila!

A voz irritada, porém extremamente feminina e amorosa, pertencia à Kagome Higurashi. Vestida como uma típica sacerdotisa da era feudal, a bela jovem possuía longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos escuros, da mesma cor de seus olhos expressivos e um temperamento assustador... InuYasha, mesmo com bons anos de casado com seu grande amor, ainda não aprendera a lidar com isso, sempre levando a pior por causa do colar da Koto-Dama.

- Rá! – Esbravejou o meio Yokai, com seus típicos trejeitos. – Os filhos do Miroku e da Sango esconderam o resto do jantar de ontem que eu guardei! Mas aposto que foi ideia daquele maldito Shipou, ah quando eu o pegar...!

- Senta.

Mais um estrondoso barulho, fazendo com que InuYasha caia de cara no chão.

- Kagome!

- Não me importa se você quer brincar com as crianças e o Shipou, contanto que não venha cavar a minha plantação, entendido?

- Senhorita Kagome! InuYasha!

O casal, ao ouvir uma conhecida e doce voz de uma menina, olha em direção ao fim da pequena colina afastada do vilarejo, onde estavam. Era Rin, correndo moleca pelo caminho a gritar o nome dos dois, sempre sorridente.

- Bom dia, Rin-Chan. – Sorriu Kagome. – Como está vovó Kaede?

- Ah, muito bem! – Sorriu de volta. – Acabei de sair de sua cabana, quando ouvi um barulho e soube que estavam aqui. – Riu sapeca, observando a cara ainda contrariada do reclamão InuYasha.

- Ah... InuYasha estragou minha plantação de ervas de presente para a vovó Kaede. – Diz a jovem sacerdotisa em um leve tom de decepção. – Mas vamos ver o que podemos fazer com isso, sim?

- Claro! – Entusiasmou-se Rin, que adorava viver no vilarejo com todos os seus amigos e ajudar as sacerdotisas com os partos e bênçãos do pequeninos que nasciam.

- E por falar em presentes... – Lembrou Kagome, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, com a expressão pensativa. – Como estão os preparativos para seu aniversário?

- Rin vai fazer aniversário? – Interrompeu InuYasha, um pouco mais simpático, ao passo que a menina sorri ainda mais contente.

- Sim! 15 anos. Kohaku é só um pouco mais velho do que eu, disse que vai trazer ossos muitos bonitos dos Yokais que exterminou para adornar a casa.

- Eu posso matar um javali pra você! – Respondeu o meio Yokai, entusiasmado, fazendo Kagome envergonhar-se pelos dois rapazinhos. **(aquela típica gota usada nas expressões dos animes haha)**

- 15 anos? – Kagome toma a palavra, desviando do assunto dos estranhos presentes de aniversário. – Meu irmãozinho mais novo, Souta, também fará 15 anos. – Suspira.

- Kagome... Tudo bem?

InuYasha percebe o suspiro nostálgico da amada, ao lembrar-se que ela possuía esta idade quando o conhecera. Ele coloca sua mão cheia de garras em seu ombro, sorrindo complacente. Entendia que por mais que Kagome tivesse escolhido viver consigo na era feudal e, mesmo que não demonstrasse nenhum arrependimento ou grandes dificuldades em adaptar-se à nova vida, mesmo feliz pelo próprio sacrifício em ficar com o amado hanyo; InuYasha sabia que às vezes era inevitável para ela não sentir saudades de seu mundo, o mundo contemporâneo com todas as suas mudanças e cultura, sua família que estava tão longe e inalcançável agora, do outro lado do Posso Come Ossos, no templo Higurashi.

- Ah sim. – Kagome fita os olhos gentis do amado, sorrindo feliz. – Bem, e o que será que Sesshomaru lhe dará de surpresa? – Volta suas atenções para Rin. – Esse aniversário é mais do que especial, afinal de contas, você se tornou uma mocinha.

A pequena cora diante do comentário, sorrindo sem graça. Era verdade que havia se tornado uma mocinha, uma vez que seu primeiro sangramento havia chegado há pouco tempo. Ao se lembrar do ocorrido, ficara muito envergonhada pelo faro apurado de Shipou e InuYasha, extremamente inconvenientes em comentar para todos do que acontecera, levando broncas das mulheres: vovó Kaede, Kagome e Sango, as quais, aliás, deixaram-na feliz ao dar-lhe conselhos, parabenizando-a pela data especial, tendo conversas de mulher que, sem sua mãe viva para ajudá-la e orientá-la, ela jamais teria em sua vida.

Nesses momentos, Rin entendia, mesmo com pesar, o bem que o senhor Sesshomaru fez-lhe em deixá-la aos cuidados de vovó Kaede, vivendo nas terras de Musashi ao lado de InuYasha e seus amigos, agora que o mundo estava mais calmo e em paz, graças ao desaparecimento para sempre da Joia de Quatro Almas.

Entretanto, sentia saudades do senhor Sesshomaru, de AhUn e até mesmo do pequenino Jaken. Gostava de segui-los, simplesmente para ter suas companhias, não queria sentir-se sozinha e com medo como sentira por tantos dias após a morte trágica de seus pais e sua perseguição por lobos famintos. Acreditava que o senhor Sesshomaru gostava de sua companhia também e todas as noites, agradecia a Tenseiga por permitir que ele a salvasse e ficasse ao seu lado...

Mas era preciso que Rin ficasse no vilarejo dos humanos, pois o senhor Sesshomaru era um Yokai completo, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste e possuía inúmeras obrigações como tal. Ela já estava mais crescida e dividida entre a sensação de querer acompanhá-lo onde quer que fosse, de não querer perdê-lo; mas também de compreender que ele possuía instintos, iria caçar, patrulhar seus territórios e destruir seja o que fosse que pudesse atrapalhar seus desejos de obter mais poder.

Estava feliz sabendo que ele possuía agora a Bakusaiga, sua própria espada. Sofreu inúmeras provas de seu poder e coragem, conseguindo por fim destruir o impiedoso Naraku na companhia de InuYasha e seus amigos, desvinculou-se da obsessão de ter a Tessaiga – herança da família – e destruir seu meio irmão, além de tornar-se mais forte graças à Tenseiga e todos os sinais que esta sábia espada do outro mundo dava-lhe, tanto que agora, não só tornara-se mais forte e com a própria espada que desintegrava corpos dos inimigos, como também restituíra seu braço direito.

O senhor Sesshomaru era um fabuloso guerreiro e deveria seguir em sua jornada para aperfeiçoar suas espadas e seu poder de Yokai, como príncipe demônio das Terras do Oeste. E, para a felicidade de Rin, ele não a esquecera. Ela, de alguma forma, sabia que ensinara valores para ele ou seja lá como ele assimilara, sabia que não a esqueceria, nem quando ela, mortal, fosse para o outro mundo... Pois, certamente, um dia ele não mais poderia salvá-la do destino de todos os humanos.

Sorriu, nostálgica, lembrando-se de seu querido senhor Sesshomaru... Sempre tão quieto, frio, inexpressivo, poderoso e impiedoso com seus inimigos. Mas protetor, calmo e belo... Visitava as terras de Musashi sempre que podia, na fiel companhia de AhUn e Jaken, apenas para vê-la. Trazia-lhe belos quimonos, das mais variadas cores, estampas e tecidos. Presenteava-a com bonecas de porcelana, caixinhas de música, flautas de bambu encorajando-a a tocar algum instrumento, fitas para o cabelo, etc.

Calado, porém presente.

Rin adorava sua companhia. Não trocavam muitas palavras, mas Jaken tomava a liberdade de discursar por horas e horas sobre os grandes feitos de seu mestre, as terras que conquistara, os malditos inimigos que matara, – _jamais aos pés do grande Sssssenhor Sessssshomaru_ – além do incrível poder que aperfeiçoara. E assim, logo acabava sua visita, a despedida era ruim, mas sempre necessária.

Vez ou outra o senhor Sesshomaru ainda se permitia atrasar um pouco mais, simplesmente para brigar com o meio irmão em alguma parte mais afastada da floresta. Kagome e Rin sentavam e conversavam sobre os dois, sempre, enquanto ouviam os estrondosos poderes de suas espadas duelando bravamente. Jaken ficava irado por não ter permissão de ir até seu mestre, praguejando coisas contra InuYasha que jamais estaria aos pés do grande _Ssssenhor Sesssshomaru... _A jovem sacerdotisa acabava por calá-lo, dando uma cajadada com os Bastão de Duas Cabeças na testa do pequenino Yokai, fazendo Rin gargalhar muito. Somente as duas entendiam o amor e a implicância dos dois meio irmãos cães demônios e a recordação _dos velhos tempos _nessas calorosas batalhas nas visitas à Musashi.

Ainda voltando para o vilarejo, ao passar pelo Poço Come Ossos e a Árvore Sagrada, na companhia de Kagome e InuYasha; Rin, mergulhada em suas mais preciosas lembranças, perguntava-se o que o senhor Sesshomaru iria presenteá-la em seu décimo quinto aniversário, quando ela estaria uma mocinha. Temia que ele percebesse o ocorrido pelo cheiro, como o Yokai raposa e o bobalhão do InuYasha... Corava só de imaginar, por mais que soubesse que seu querido senhor Sesshomaru não era dado a comentários desnecessários de nenhum tipo.

Mesmo assim, não importava, certo? Ela sempre teria a companhia dele, onde quer que fosse. Eles ficariam juntos para sempre, com AhUn e Jaken... Era essa a vida que Rin queria, esse era seu pedido especial de aniversário. O senhor Sesshomaru sempre iria vê-la, onde quer que fosse...

Mal podia esperar para o dia de seu aniversário e da tão esperada visita às terras de Musashi.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: **_O_ a_niversário_

O décimo quinto aniversário. Um aniversário como outro qualquer, um dia em que as atenções eram voltadas para a querida Rin, amada por todos do vilarejo. Muitas felicitações lhe eram dirigidas, sorrisos animados, cumprimentos, abraços dos amigos mais íntimos.

Pela manhã, vovó Kaede acordava a dorminhoca de seu sono profundo, parabenizando-a sorridente; Rin era a filha que a velha sacerdotisa das províncias de Musashi sempre desejara, um pequeno ponto de apoio e tranquilidade em um mundo que já não era mais devastado por tantas maldades dos Youkais. Desde pequena, quando fora morar na vila, a alegria irradiante da menina preenchia os dias de Kaede, fazendo-lhe companhia nos rituais de purificação, exorcismo, no plantio de ervas e cuidado dos estábulos. Juntamente com Kagome, a menina aprendera muitas utilidades das ervas, da socialização com os humanos e da vida cotidiana no vilarejo.

O monge Miroku ensinara-a a ler e a escrever, dando aulas para suas duas filhas gêmeas, seu filho caçula e a pequena Rin também. Em seus aniversários, o monge sempre separava algum pergaminho com uma história diferente sobre a cultura japonesa e suas lendas, recheadas de batalhas, samurais, Youkais e sacerdotes. Rin adorava ler e mergulhar no universo que as histórias contadas de geração para geração proporcionavam.

Sango preparava um bom almoço para que todos se reunissem e brindassem à felicidade da garota. Rin percebia a alegria da antiga caçadora e exterminadora de Youkais em ter constituído uma família com Miroku, possuía dom em ser mãe, boa esposa e boa dona de casa. Ficava contente em ver a felicidade do casal e o tanto que se amavam.

Em amor, não podia deixar de se lembrar de InuYasha e Kagome... Um casal que se completava, passavam os dias juntos, viajavam para terras longínquas atrás de aventuras unindo suas forças. InuYasha aprendera a sorrir, a tratar bem e confiar nos humanos novamente, era alguém melhor ao lado de Kagome. Ela, por si, estava em segurança com a proteção do amado, aprendera a ser alguém mais forte e confiante, uma poderosa sacerdotisa que purificava tudo ao seu redor. Os dois sempre preparavam um presente especial para Rin em seus aniversários, às vezes lembranças das terras que visitaram, ou algum objeto qualquer do mundo contemporâneo que Kagome guardara desde sua mudança para a era feudal e que não lhe era mais útil.

Kohaku era a primeira esperada visita deste dia especial. Vinha, juntamente com Kirara, trazendo inúmeros objetos diferentes feitos por ele próprio de carcaças de Youkais exterminados, artesanatos simples e sem muita utilidade na maioria das vezes, mas grandes lembranças do querido amigo de Rin. Passavam a manhã inteira juntos, conversando e contando as histórias que viviam, para depois deliciarem-se com o almoço especialmente preparado para o aniversário de Rin, feito pela irmã mais velha de Kohaku, Sango-Chan.

Às vezes o velho Totousai e a pulga anciã, Miyuga, também davam o ar da graça, mas suas visitas não eram certeza todos os anos.

Os velhos, jovens, crianças, homens e mulheres do vilarejo, acostumados a ver a pequena Rin sempre correndo sapeca, sorridente, atrapalhada por aí, também a cumprimentavam contentes pelo seu crescimento sadio e feliz.

E por fim, ao pôr-do-sol, ele vinha... O senhor Sesshomaru, a visita mais esperada pelo coração da aniversariante. Trazia-lhe grandes sacos recheados de presentes nas costas de AhUn, puxado pelo pequenino Jaken. Encontrava-a na porta da cabana da velha Kaede, com sua costumeira expressão vazia no olhar, cumprimentava-a educadamente, às vezes implicava com o meio irmão para sentir o prazer de irritá-lo.

Jaken transmitia as felicitações em nome do mestre, discursando por horas como era uma honra para a pequena Rin receber aquela visita de tamanha importância e começava a falar do grandioso poder que seu mestre possuía, suas conquistas, seus territórios, etc., etc., etc. Ao passo que Rin nada ouvia, acariciava AhUn e olhava sempre para o senhor Sesshomaru extremamente agradecida por mais um ano dele não se esquecer daquela data especial. Às vezes era difícil não conter as lágrimas sentimentais, mas a garota nunca se permitira chorar na frente dele, nem quando era uma criancinha e vagava por aí em sua companhia.

Sesshomaru pouco falava, mas era a visita que mais demorava a ir embora. Somente quando a lua – quase sempre cheia nas semanas do aniversário de Rin – pairava majestosa no céu estrelado e límpido das regiões de Musashi, ele ia embora, desaparecendo sob a floresta...

O décimo quinto aniversário não seria diferente. Acordar com a velinha Kaede sorridente, receber presentes do monge Miroku, de Kagome e InuYasha, ver Kohaku-Kun pela manhã, almoçar a maravilhosa comida de Sango com todos, brincar com Kirara, cumprimentar os habitantes do vilarejo... Sorrir, sorrir, sorrir. Até o esperado pôr-do-sol.

Aos 15 anos Rin não percebia o que já era consolidado e constatado a todos que viviam ao seu lado. A pequena criança travessa ainda era a mesma, de uma pureza, bondade, alegria e ingenuidade ímpares, um caráter que dava orgulho às pessoas que a amavam. Mas o corpo havia passado pelos estágios de crescimento e desenvolvimento naturais da vida de um ser humano, ela crescera em estatura, ficando na altura de Sango e Kagome. Os quadris haviam alargado ligeiramente, os seios haviam crescido e estavam arredondados e bem acentuados sob as vestimentas. A pele havia melhorado da explosão hormonal de espinhas e falhas comuns à puberdade. Os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam mais sedosos e brilhantes, com a parte da franja sempre amarrada do característico jeito de Rin, desde criança. Os músculos ficaram mais fortes e desenvolvidos: pernas mais torneadas, braços mais delicados e esguios, cintura afinada, nádegas ligeiramente arrebitadas por uma coluna ereta e de postura elegante. Os lábios eram finos, mas aparentavam maciez. O olhar estava mais sóbrio, na medida de seu humor sempre moleque. A voz havia mudado pouco, o timbre era agudo, mas dócil e bastante feminino. Aprendera a perfumar-se com leite de rosas e essências para diminuir os odores característicos do suor e demais fluidos naturais do corpo de uma bela, jovem e saudável adolescente. Rin era, sem dúvida, uma linda mocinha.

Kohaku e Shippou também haviam crescido bastante, tornando-se fortes rapazes. InuYasha e Miroku eram destemidos homens, sempre na companhia de suas belas mulheres, Kagome e Sango. A beleza da juventude abrilhantava a província de Musashi e o dia do décimo quinto aniversário de Rin nascera com um sol radiante, dando boas-vindas a mais nova jovem moça do vilarejo que deixara de ser criança.

Pela tarde, depois dos alegres rituais e costumeiros hábitos do especial dia de aniversário, ela despede-se de Kohaku e dos demais, indo para seus simples aposentos na cabana da velha Kaede. Sem deixar o assunto render, Rin sentia uma especial vontade de arrumar-se de maneira diferente naquele aniversário, só para encontrar com o senhor Sesshomaru. Era algo natural, sem muitos porquês, mas não queria ouvir comentários de seus amigos... Só queria ficar elegante para rever o senhor Sesshomaru, o dócil AhUn e o engraçado Jaken, especiais em sua vida... Só queria... Ficar bonita para ele, pois ele era tão bonito aos seus olhos... Não sentia que havia nada de errado com isso, apesar de suas bochechas sempre ruborescerem ao lembrar-se desta simples vontade.

Vestiu o quimono mais bonito, de um azul cintilante e laços cor-de-rosa, com pétalas da flor de lótus estampadas. Era mais um dos vários presentes dele, ganhados a cada visita. Ela não era dada a muitas vaidades, preferindo vestes simples e confortáveis, para poder divertir-se e correr pelos bosques. Entretanto, havia uma necessidade singela em aprontar-se melhor hoje, ficar mais bonita, mais perfumada, mais... Mulher.

O pôr-do-sol coloria o aposento com tonalidades alaranjadas, os raios do crepúsculo passavam pelas frestas da esteira de palha que tampava a janela, deixando o coração da pobre Rin tão ansioso, inseguro, inquieto... _E se ele não gostar de mim assim? Mas por que eu estou tão preocupada na aceitação dele? Ele sempre vem me ver, é só mais um aniversário, sua estúpida! _– Pensava, reprendendo os sentimentos estranhos que afloravam junto com sua mocidade. – _Por que eu quero estar tão bonita para o senhor Sesshomaru hoje? Ele é sempre tão belo... Naturalmente belo... Eu sou desengonçada e estranha... _– Suspira, enquanto tentava arrumar as mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo. – _Eu... Nunca vou ser tão bonita ou forte ou encantadora como ele... Não sou o suficiente para poder segui-lo... Para ser sua... Companhia._

Os olhos de Rin cintilavam em castanhos cheios de dúvidas e inseguranças. Era como se um nó na garganta não quisesse se desfazer, o coração estava inquieto. Não entendia essa súbita vontade de ser... Percebida pelo senhor Sesshomaru. Ele sempre a visitava, mas permanecia quieto, inexpressivo.

Rin lembrava-se das flores que colhia para ele durante suas jornadas juntos, das músicas que cantava em seu nome, dos sorrisos de bom dia e da tagarelice que ele não repreendia... Mas também não correspondia.

O senhor Sesshomaru era indiferente à Rin. E isso começou a lhe doer... Isso não era mais o bastante!

Antes ela estava satisfeita apenas com sua presença protetora, contanto que o tivesse por perto, os lobos famintos de sua mente e os perigos da floresta não iriam perturbá-la. E ela era-lhe completamente grata por isso, por ter salvado a sua vida e por fazer-se presente, mesmo que apenas fisicamente, sempre planejando sua vingança e analisando os próximos passos do inimigo que perseguia, Naraku.

Rin queria alegrá-lo, queria chamá-lo e deleitar-se da sensação que é vê-lo ao seu encontro, salvando-a das encrencas que ela própria se metia. Queria brincar com suas mechas sedosas e prateadas, fazendo-lhe tranças, deitar em sua cauda felpuda até pegar em um profundo e calmo sono, queria preparar-lhe o melhor peixe na fogueira, orgulhosa de si mesma por não queimar as pontas do dedos. Queria ser tão importante em sua vida como ele era para ela. Queria ver, pelo menos uma única vez, o sorriso fruto de seus esforços para agradá-lo.

Antes, na infância, mesmo percebendo que o senhor Sesshomaru, o príncipe demônio das Terras do Oeste, não era dado a sentimentalismos humanos, tão descartáveis e patéticos; ela ainda era feliz com a simples presença dele, com seu silêncio tranquilizador. E por muitos anos, vivendo em Musashi, satisfazia-se também com suas simples visitas regradas, silenciosas, jamais vazias pois ele estava ali, e estava por ela.

Mas agora não bastava. O quimono azul não bastava. Os belos cabelos arrumados não bastavam. Sua aparência e seu jeito não bastavam... Ela queria ser enxergada pelo senhor Sesshomaru, queria o sorriso e uma conversa calorosa, queria elogios e felicitações pelo seu aniversário diretamente de sua pessoa e não do servo Jaken.

Não queria sacos de presentes ou apenas o carinho de AhUn... Queria as atenções dele, os olhos dourados mesclados com a viscosidade do mel fitando profundamente os castanhos escuros e inseguros de Rin, não por ser uma presa, ou ter falado algo patético... E sim, por despertar sua curiosidade, um segundo íntimo entre ela e ele...

Repudiava tais sensações e vontades, mas sabia que essa era a verdade. Queria um momento a sós e em paz com ele, para calar toda a ansiedade e inquietude de sua jovem alma, para sentir as bochechas ruborescerem e o estômago revirar, as pernas ameaçarem a bambear e um sorriso nos lábios teimar em não desparafusar. Queria sentir essas sensações na presença do senhor Sesshomaru, não mais bastava senti-las quando se lembrava dele e de sua beleza sobrenatural... Queria que ele a olhasse e visse tudo que estava estampado em seu corpo, tudo que a incomodava já havia algum tempo e que ele soubesse o nome e a resposta desses sentimentos confusos que a perturbavam...

Suspirou, ouvindo o rugido monstruoso de AhUn. Era ele. Preparada ou não, compreendendo tudo aquilo ou não, ela iria falar-lhe, iria confessar. Já não suportava a ansiedade e a incompletude que sentia, precisava tomar um passo na escuridão, ver a reação do senhor Sesshomaru de uma vez por todas com tudo aquilo que se passava com ela... Levantou-se e foi até seu encontro, como sempre o fazia, desde criança.

**...**

- Rin. – Ecoou a calma e fria voz. A conhecida armadura, os traços avermelhados contornando as bochechas, braços e pulsos. Os belos cabelos prateados dançando sob a brisa do pôr-do-sol. A meia lua característica em sua testa e as duas espadas embainhadas na cintura. O mesmo de sempre, belo e perigoso senhor Sesshomaru, príncipe Youkai cão, Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Impiedoso, poderoso, sem coração.

- Fico feliz por ter vindo, senhor Sesshomaru. – Limitou-se a sorrir, sentindo o pesar de sua companhia tão gélida. _Mas é claro que ele não viria efusivo ou caloroso só porque lhe deu vontade, sua tola. Ele é um Príncipe Youkai! _Suspirou levemente, afagando AhUn e cumprimentando Jaken, logo em seguida.

Rin abriu os presentes, desanimada, enquanto ouvia a mesma tagarelice sobre os grandes feitos do mestre _Sessssshomaru_ de sempre. Os olhos permaneciam cabisbaixos, evitando olhar o Lorde que, por si, encarava Rin sem mover um músculo sequer, mudar o compasso da respiração quase que inaudível ou piscar os olhos medonhamente dourados.

- Não são do seu agrado? – Pergunta, por fim, quando ela acaba de retirar todos os presentes das sacolas.

- _Massss isssso é um absurdo, ssssenhor Sesssshomaru. Esssta garotinha tola não passssa de uma ingrata! Ssssão artigosss dosss maisss carosss dessssass vilasss humanassss fadadasss à miséria!_

- Eu não sou mais uma garotinha! – Repentinamente, Rin exalta-se, olhando fulminantemente para Jaken, ao qual se esconde na cauda do mestre Youkai. A jovem retoma a calma, ainda cabisbaixa: - Perdão senhor Sesshomaru, eles são todos lindos e sei o quanto foram caros...

_- O ssssenhor Sessshomaru possui centenasss de terrassss e propriedadessss sua esssnobe, esssstes presentes não fizeram cócegassss para a imensidão da riqueza desssste Lorde e..._

- Jaken. – O senhor Sesshomaru toma a palavra, irritado, apesar de sua voz jamais demonstrar nenhum sentimento ou alteração de humor. – Cale-se.

O pequeno Youkai sapo, asqueroso, arregala os olhos e começa a suar de medo, curvando-se perante o poderoso mestre. Rin observa a cena, decepcionada, entendendo que suas tolas expectativas jamais iriam se concretizar. Aquele, sem dúvida, era um de seus mais tristes aniversários.

O céu escurecera e o silêncio por muitos minutos fez-se presente, enquanto a jovenzinha limitava-se em acariciar seu querido AhUn, Jaken guardava todos os presentes na cabana da velha Kaede, onde Rin morava e quanto ao senhor Sesshomaru, este observava o estranho humor da pupila que sempre o recebia entusiasmada, falante, alegre e sonhadora.

Extremamente racional e pragmático, Sesshomaru tentava conectar algum motivo ou transtorno nas ações de Rin, era seu aniversário e os humanos costumavam estar alegres e emotivos nestas datas. Sabia que ela queria vê-lo, sempre correspondia sorridente a todas as suas perguntas e ordens, recebia-o em Musashi da melhor maneira possível, lembrando-lhe da falta que ele e seus servos Youkais faziam-na...

Talvez o estúpido de seu meio irmão, a escória para sua família, tinha-a feito algum mal... Não o perdoaria por isso. Mas Rin nunca fora de importar-se tanto com InuYasha... Ele sempre estava acompanhado de sua esposa humana, Kagome, seguindo os passos vergonhosos de seu pai, InuTaisho, o poderoso demônio cão das Terras do Oeste que permitiu enfraquecer-se em nome de um sentimento mundano a uma reles humana.

Sesshomaru piscou, lentamente. Se não era esse o motivo, qual seria? Rin sempre estava disponível para suas visitas, bem-humorada, leve, brincalhona, tagarela. Era sempre a mesma Rin desde quando Tenseiga a resgatara do outro mundo. Era evidente que para ela, tudo estava bem quando este Sesshomaru chegava...

...Ela não estaria mais satisfeita com a companhia dele? Estaria entediada? Estaria este Sesshomaru incomodando-a?

Sesshomaru franze a testa ligeiramente, imperceptível para os olhos cabisbaixos e desatentos de Rin. Por que ela não estaria satisfeita com sua companhia? Ela disse-lhe que os presentes lhe agradaram... Mas nada falou a respeito deste Sesshomaru, aliás, nunca falara que ele a agradava.

_Não era necessário dizer._

Conclui, lembrando-se de todas as demonstrações entusiasmadas e afetivas vindas da garotinha. Mas Rin havia mudado... Sesshomaru percebera as gradativas mudanças físicas na menina, estava crescida e com o corpo saudavelmente desenvolvido, uma fêmea humana preparada para a procriação... Certamente seu humor iria oscilar e mudar também... Mas ao ponto deste Sesshomaru tornar-se uma presença inconveniente? Por quê?

Sua curiosidade e intriga aumentavam a cada desenvolvimento de raciocínio lógico. Faltava-lhe uma peça que não se encaixava para que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste descobrisse o motivo da súbita mudança de Rin e, portanto, agisse conforme a nova situação. Não lhe agradava o fato de não compreender alguma coisa... Quando entendia que Rin estava com fome, permitia que fosse procurar comida. Quando estava com sede, achava fontes de água fresca para refrescá-la. Sabia de seus momentos íntimos e de suas necessidades fisiológicas, assegurava-se para que Jaken protegesse-a dos eventuais perigos quando ele estivesse distante ou ocupado. Certificava-se que AhUn esquentá-la-ia nas madrugadas frias, além de confortá-la no áspero chão de terra da floresta.

Sesshomaru supria as necessidades da pequena Rin sem nunca ela precisar pedi-lo. E quando, mesmo assim, fazia-lhe um pedido plausível, atendia.

Mas não agora. Naquele momento, sob o céu de lua cheia, Sesshomaru perguntava-se o que havia de errado com Rin e nenhuma resposta inteligível vinha à mente.

- Algum problema? – Rin resolve tomar a palavra, perguntando em um tom de voz baixo, inseguro.

- Este Sesshomaru está a pensar se há algo que esteja lhe incomodando. Você respondeu que os presentes lhe agradaram, mas não demonstra contentamento.

Sesshomaru sente pela sensível pele pálida o sutil aumento de temperatura no ar que tocava o rosto de Rin, pela concentração da circulação sanguínea nas bochechas e maçã do rosto da menina, fazendo-a corar. Havia, sim, algo errado. Algo que incomodava e acanhava-a.

- N-Não... Não é nada. – Gagueja, praguejando mentalmente suas malditas reações sempre fora de controle na presença do senhor Sesshomaru, pessoalmente ou apenas em sua imaginação.

- Rin, venha comigo.

**...**

Afastaram-se de AhUn e Jaken, deixados sobre ordens explícitas, na cabana da velha Kaede, que não poderiam incomodá-los. Dirigiram-se para uma pequena clareira na floresta, onde estava a centenária Árvore Sagrada e o Poço Come Ossos.

A respiração de Rin estava cada vez mais descompassada, sua pulsão desregular, as mãos trêmulas e as pernas em passos desastrados. Sesshomaru acompanhava, silencioso, as mudanças e reações no corpo da menina, evidenciando um nervosismo que ele ainda não compreendia o motivo exato. Ela seguiu o príncipe Youkai até parar bons passos afastados, desviando o olhar e escondendo as mãos trêmulas e inquietas.

- Há algo que deseja falar-me? – Pergunta, inexpressivo.

Rin engole em seco, sentindo um frio domar seu coração e arrepiar sua espinha dorsal. Não sabia por onde começar e o que exatamente falar, mas a terrível sensação não a abandonava desde cedo, piorava a cada minuto na presença do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, sufocando-a, desesperadamente.

Ela estava devagar para responder, o coração acelerava. Escondeu mais ainda as mãos trêmulas sob a manga azulada do quimono, enquanto desviava o olhar dos atentos e questionadores olhos dourados e profundos.

O grande Lorde percebera então: ela pretendia _mentir _para ele.

Um olhar de reprovação antecedeu a fala da pequena, Sesshomaru não estava agradando de toda uma situação que forçava Rin, seja qual fosse o motivo, a desejar pela primeira vez mentir para ele em todos estes anos. Nem mesmo quando tentava proteger seu amigo Kohaku, sob a influência de Naraku no fragmento da joia que carregava consigo, tentando matá-la.

- Eu só estou um pouco indisposta hoje, meu senhor.

Não havia gaguejado. Porém, ainda estava a falar a verdade, mas não _toda_ a verdade. Sesshomaru olha-a com repreensão, dando um passo à frente, para o desespero do pobre coração atado de Rin.

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta, Rin. Uma resposta _verdadeira. _– Sesshomaru não conseguia raciocinar o que ela estava escondendo, e o porquê estava escondendo...

O coração disparou e as pernas começaram a ficar pesadas, bambas. _Maldição, ele sabe... Mas é claro que ele sabe e você sabe que ele saberia! Ele sempre sabe de tudo! _– Pestanejou mentalmente, tentando tomar um pouco mais de fôlego. – _Não consigo esconder as coisas dele..._

- Eu sei o que o senhor deve estar pensando, senhor Sesshomaru...

- _Sabe? _– A voz soou ligeiramente mais irônica. – Você supõe o que este Sesshomaru está a pensar?

- Não presumo nada vindo do meu senhor, mas... – Rin suspirou, cedendo à derrota. – Eu sinto muito. Não é minha culpa.

Culpa? Culpa implicava em erro, falha, decepção. O que Rin havia feito-lhe para se sentir culpada? A cada frase, menos Sesshomaru compreendia.

- O que aconteceu, Rin?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Implorava a pequena, arrasada por dentro. _Não quero falar, ele não entenderia, eu mesma ainda não entendo. Deixe-me em paz, vá embora... Vá embora!_

- Se nada aconteceu, por que está tão nervosa? Seu corpo treme, seu coração está descompassado e seu cheiro... – Sesshomaru pausa, intrigado. – Exala sal de lágrimas.

Rin estava a chorar? Mas por quê? Havia se machucado? Ele havia feito-a chorar? Como? Interessava-se em seu estranho humor naquele dia, justamente por sentir o dever e preocupação com seu bem-estar, por que isto haveria por machucá-la?

Ela esfrega as mangas do quimono no rosto, limpando as provas de sua falha, culpava-se por não conseguir conter as lágrimas pelas primeira vez na frente de Sesshomaru. A saudade, o medo, a fome ou a solidão jamais a fizeram derramar tais lágrimas, forçando-a a ser forte, corajosa. Por que esta sensação que a sufocava e que ela não conseguia encontrar um nome para tantos nós de confusão, por que aquilo a afetava de tal maneira? E justamente na frente de seu Lorde?

- Por que reluta em me contar, Rin?

- Porque é algo íntimo! – Grita, exaltada. Sentia-se envergonhada, invadida, incomodada. – _Não_ _quero_ contar!

Sesshomaru sente um lapso de frio passar-lhe pelo dorso. _Não quer contar? _Desde quando Rin não queria contar-lhe algo? Não corria para ele e pedia algo? Não sentia mais confiança que ele pudesse prover de suas necessidades?

Não entendia, não aceitava... Os olhos permaneciam inexpressivos, mas uma pequena sensação amargava a boca. Sensação de... _Dor_?

_Não é da minha conta... – _Concluiu, abalado. Desde quando ela não era da conta _dele_? Desde quando começara a esconder seus sentimentos e ideias dele? Desde quando... Passara a duvidar da confiança nele? Isso implicaria apenas em uma coisa, pensava, ela não o queria mais por perto. O que lhe incomodava era _a sua presença. _O que não lhe agradava era _a sua visita. Rin queria ficar sozinha, no vilarejo, longe dele. _Queria, de maneira definitiva, deixá-lo.

_Nossa... Nem foi tão terrível assim. – _Pensava a menina, aliviada em não ter que confessar um sentimento tão confuso e sufocante em sua mente.

Sesshomaru viu pelo canto dos olhos a expressão mais calma de Rin, o corpo gradativamente ficando mais leve e os lábios curvarem-se em... _Um sorriso?_ Como Rin poderia sorrir em causar-lhe tanta _dor_? Por que ela estava aliviada com o pesar dele?

O Youkai cerra os dentes, soando um inaudível rosnado por sentir tamanho sentimento desprezível vindo de um demônio tão forte e destemido como era... E por uma _reles _fêmea humana que não merecia a sua preocupação e zelo.

- Senhor Sesshomaru...? – Rin percebe o silêncio de seu Lorde, assustada com a carranca furiosa que olhava para o chão e fechava os punhos.

_Mulher maldita... Fêmea maldita, desprezível e estúpida. Como ousa zombar dos cuidados deste Sesshomaru?_

Como ela poderia ser capaz de esconder coisas dele? De privá-lo de suas vontades, pensamentos e opiniões? Ele que sempre esteve presente e supria todas as suas necessidades, _que deixava seus afazeres como príncipe das Terras do Oeste apenas para visita-la em uma data comemorativa sem nenhum propósito! _Como ela ousava a sorrir da dor dele em descobrir que ela não queria sua companhia?

Ela não queria a sua companhia. Nem seus presentes. Nem suas inoportunas perguntas, por maiores fossem suas boas intenções... Ela não queria a presença dele e de sua natureza demoníaca. Era uma humana e queria permanecer na vila, rodeada de humanos que eram importantes para ela... _Ele não era importante. _Afinal, de nada entendia sobre os sentimentos dos humanos e suas necessidades pouco plausíveis, não poderia suprir isto de Rin. Poderia protegê-la, presenteá-la, alimentá-la e abrigá-la... Mas não poderia _ser _como um humano. Um humano que ela um dia escolheria, _um macho_ para zelar por ela... _Ela. Rin. A Rin dele. A Rin que não pertencia à ele!_

- Humanos convivem com humanos. – Disse, por fim.

- _Não quer mais me ver? – _A voz de Rin saiu cortada por um soluço. Novamente lágrimas. Se ela estava a sorrir há poucos minutos, por que chorava? Sesshomaru riria de tal irônico temperamento, se fosse de seu feitio.

- Você limitou meu acesso aos seus sentimentos. Presumo que seja porque este Sesshomaru não entenderia _sentimentos humanos._

- Mas... – Rin ajoelha-se, em prantos, desesperada com o discurso de despedida de seu Senhor Sesshomaru. – Nem mesma eu entendo o que se passa comigo!

- Minha presença incomoda-a.

- _Não! _– Rin soluçava e chorava, desesperada, ajoelhada entra a verde e úmida grama da floresta pelo orvalho da noite.

- Pare de chorar Rin.

- _Eu me sinto insegura por não ser tão inteligente ou talentosa ou bela aos seus olhos. Sinto-me perdida, apenas seguindo os passos de meu Lorde. – _Desabou a falar, embolando as palavras que sufocavam seu coração, não importava se ele não entenderia as explicações racionais, eram sensações, não havia lógica própria.

- Rin.

- Eu só queria que o senhor _demonstrasse _o mínimo de significado que possuo, porque eu sempre me esforcei em agradá-lo, alegrá-lo e acompanhá-lo em suas jornadas, clamando por sua companhia! Não queria ser um estorvo para o meu Lorde, só queria ser uma boa _companhia..._

_- Não chore, _Rin.

- E todos estes anos eu me vi mudando e me achando cada vez mais desengonçada e atrapalhada na minha tola vontade de chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Isto é... – Sesshomaru, apesar de toda angústia e aflição em vê-la naquele estado, mantinha a voz firme. – Normal. Faz parte de todo o processo humano de desenvolvimento. Você cresceu.

- Mas nunca serei _suficiente_! Eu me sinto tão sozinha e incompleta, vê-lo já não basta... _É tão errado querer fazê-lo sorrir, senhor? Querer abraçá-lo? É, meu Lorde?_

Sesshomaru entendeu o tom da pergunta como uma retórica e nada respondeu.

- Perdão, senhor Sesshomaru... – Rin tentava tomar fôlego, mais aliviada de soltar suas desconexas confissões. – Sei que o senhor não atura tais sentimentalismos humanos... _Mas por favor, não deixe de vir me ver._

O que era aquilo? Aquela única sensação de _dor _estava mais pesada, corroía por dentro Sesshomaru... Seria _culpa_? Ele só queria parar de vê-la em tal degradante estado.

- Você recusou meu interesse em saber o que se passava contigo. _Fugiu_ de mim.

- Não, eu não fugi. – Rin acalmou-se, finalmente.

- Por que relutou em desabafar, mesmo não compreendendo perfeitamente suas sensações?

Rin estava cansada de falar. Chorar para o senhor Sesshomaru, demonstrando sua inferioridade e frustração, não era tão horrível assim... Ele queria, então ela iria mostrar o desespero que palpitava em seu coração, a sensação de não conseguir parar de pensar nele, o medo e a repreensão que evitavam que ela desse asas à...

Pela primeira vez, ela fitou seus olhos. Os castanhos escuros e inseguros, molhados pelo sal de suas lágrimas, uniram-se em sintonia com os gélidos dourados mesclados com a viscosidade do mel de Sesshomaru. As bochechas coraram instantaneamente... _Pelos céus, como ele era lindo. _– Pensava, respirando pesadamente.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshomaru fizeram uma expressão de dúvida, enquanto a menina não retirava o contato visual, os finos e macios lábios entreabertos e os cabelos desgrenhados pelo rosto.

O Youkai estreitou o olhar e a fitou. O que ela estava fazendo? Em que estava pensando?

_Tão dourados e bonitos._ _Sereno e de perder a respiração. Tão... Sedutor..._

Rin sentiu um desconforto entre as pernas, mudando de posição para ajudar a aliviar, o sorriso querendo desabrochar, a temperatura aumentando. Era reconfortante aqueles olhos, apenas aquele olhar, para seduzir e confundir uma jovem inexperiente, ingênua... _Pura_.

Aquilo era... _Desejo_ queimando no fundo dos escuros olhos dela?

Rin podia sentir o rosto ficar mais avermelhado, mas não ia desviar o olhar agora, teria que ir até o final para pôr fim de uma vez por todas à inquietude de sua alma. Queria mais dos olhos dele em si. Queria mais da beleza dele.

Sesshomaru lutou contra um... _Sorriso?_ Sentiu o cheiro superficial do ar entre eles. Podia dizer apenas em olhá-la, mas agora ele podia sentir o cheiro. Ela estava...

_A bruma desabrochou. Rin é uma mulher. – _Pensou, achando que suas palavras possuíam mero caráter de constatação, mas no fundo, uma inquietação iniciou-se em sua corrente sanguínea, deixando-o mais ativo... Mais... Excitado...

- É por causa disso que você me evitou? – Perguntou.

- Simplesmente não queria me embaraçar e tentei repreender-me ao máximo. Perdão.

Pureza, inocência e almíscar. Uma combinação nunca antes sentida pelo poderoso olfato do cão demoníaco. Perigosamente embriagante, Sesshomaru não conseguia ficar impassível...

- Você... Precisa voltar.

- Senhor Sesshomaru... eu...

- Não vou deixar de visitá-la. Seja onde for, onde quer que queira ficar. – Completou. – Levante-se.

De repente, uma ventania se formou no local. Uma energia sinistra invadiu o vilarejo e a floresta, chamando atenção imediata de InuYasha e seus amigos que estava a esperar o retorno de Rin para a aldeia.

Sesshomaru saca a Bakusaiga institivamente, reconhecendo aquela energia. Rin atrapalha-se com o vento em seus cabelos, cambaleando próxima ao Poço Come Ossos.

Entre Sesshomaru e Rin, uma grande fenda se forma, mostrando um universo em seu interior. Para o espanto do grande Youkai cão, tratava-se de uma Meidou Zangetsuha, o golpe adquirido pela Tenseiga e copiado para a Tessaiga; a porta de entrada para o inferno.

- Senhor Sesshomaru!

Rin grita desesperada, acabando por cair no Poço Come Ossos. InuYasha aparece entre as árvores da floresta, não compreendendo a fenda da Meidou formada... Com a Tessaiga, ele golpeia a fenda com uma nova Meidou Zangetsuha, lacrando as duas.

Sesshomaru não dá atenções para o meio irmão, correndo atrás de Rin no Poço Come Ossos. Mas ela não mais estava no fundo.

- Rin. – Assusta-se, furioso. – _Rin!_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: **_Em cena... Sesshomaru!_

Temerosos passos eram ouvidos ecoando entre um silêncio mórbido no cômodo fechado, com cheiro de giz. A respiração sempre descompassada, equivocada e desatenta para um metabolismo tão rápido, por sorte naturalmente saudável. A pele não estava a suar, tampouco os músculos tremiam com mãos inquietas ou pernas bambas. Mas aqueles conhecidos olhos, escuros e espertos, estavam assustados...

O cheiro era inigualável. Uma bruma florescendo na madrugada, uma mistura divina entre inocência e juventude, digna das mais belas ninfas... Essência de flores e almíscar.

Rin aproximava-se, desconfiada, para a arguição de seu _professor_ de história. Engolia em seco, ajeitava os fios do cabelo castanho escuro, por mais que fosse visível apenas aos seus olhos especiais, de atenção redobrada à jovem moça desde que ela era uma criancinha.

Olhos acostumados a ver dançar a luz e a poeira sob a pele alva, os lábios finos ligeiramente umedecendo-se, as sobrancelhas elegantes que formavam um cômico arco quando sua testa franzia por estar contrariada. Olhos que percebiam os contornos e curvas de cada forma daquele desengonçado, porém meigo, corpo humano. Desde as marcas das digitais que formavam singulares desenhos nas pontas de seus dedos de contornos femininos, – o que sempre fora alvo de grande curiosidade para a natureza analítica dele – até mesmo as mudanças gradativas que denunciavam o desenvolvimento físico de seu corpo pronto para uma nova e necessária fase, para continuar a espécie: a procriação.

De fato, por uma interpretação analógica, Rin possuía bons padrões de saúde e beleza entre as de sua espécie, ele não negava. Mas, ainda sim, era uma _humana_.

Uma fêmea humana. Sua antiga conhecida, fêmea humana, não mais uma garotinha, mas sim uma mulher, como eram chamadas neste determinado estágio da vida de sua espécie. Cada detalhe estava meticulosamente gravado na memória e sentidos do professor. O poderoso demônio cão, o príncipe aristocrata das longínquas Terras do Oeste, de sangue nobre e guerreiro, de poder incomparável e habilidades sobre-humanas, de beleza divina propositalmente esculpida para atrair as presas mais indefesas – para a diversão de suas garras venenosas e afiadas, seus ossos duros como rochas, seus músculos maleáveis e torneados como um belo cão de alto porte e seus dentes afiados e mortíferos como os caninos de uma fera sedenta.

Dois seres tão diferentes... Uma fêmea humana e ele, o príncipe demônio cão, o grande senhor herdeiro das terras do poderoso Lorde InuTaisho: _Sesshomaru_.

Tentava conter a fúria e a sensação de ser contrariado por um destino esmagador. Não gostava de surpresas, tampouco de planos de terceiros que o envolviam ou, _pior_, que envolviam a _sua _Rin.

Não bastasse tudo que passara até conseguir entrar pelo Poço Come Ossos, a sensação de perdê-la pela terceira vez, o sentimento de _impunidade_ ao ver brincarem com a vida da garota humana, sua protegida. Agora, ainda tinha que _curvar-se_ a um teatro imbecil, categórico e humilhante desde a escolha do cenário até o figurino, estava em cena Sesshomaru, o corriqueiro professor de história do colégio de Tokyo.

A nova era, o presente. O mundo de Kagome, a protegida de seu meio irmão. Achava um absurdo ter seu precioso tempo tomado por ele, hanyo maldito, vergonha da família; na pretensão de que poderia ajudá-lo com a Tessaiga a descobrir de onde surgira aquela Meidou Zangetsuha – técnica _roubada_ de sua Tenseiga, aliás.

Não bastasse a humilhação, as opiniões alheias malditas e o desespero em não ter compreendido absolutamente nada daquele fatídico dia – desde a estranha recepção de Rin à sua visita, até mesmo o seu desaparecimento. Não bastasse tudo isto... A _fedida_ fêmea humana de InuYasha sentiu-se no direito de intrometer-se, contar-lhe a história do Poço Come Ossos, adverte-lo para onde Rin provavelmente teria ido...

_Humanos desprezíveis. _Ela, a sacerdotisa anciã, o monge budista e a exterminadora de Youkais. Todos se intrometendo nos assuntos entre ele e _sua_ Rin... Preocupação? _Hunf! _Tivessem destruído o maldito e inútil poço antes de ocorrer tamanha tragédia! Não viessem naquele momento de fúria e desespero dar-lhe conselhos e migalhas de consideração com a moça desaparecida...

_Humanos desprezíveis... E fedidos! _

Onde estaria sua Rin? Por que não conseguia resgatá-la? Por que não conseguia segui-la pelo Poço Come Ossos para ir procurá-la? Maldição, inferno, raios! Onde estaria Rin?

Rin... A doce, pura e jovem Rin. _Humana. _Mas ela não fedia.Ela não era desprezível. Ela... Não era como nenhum _deles_!

Lembrava-se da dor que sentira pelos 7 intermináveis dias em que oscilou entre destruir o poço, o vilarejo e tudo que visse pela frente... Entre mergulhar com todas as forças no maldito e frustrar-se, inúmeras vezes, a ver apenas o úmido chão ao fundo do poço... Entre praguejar e tentar roubar a Tessaiga para obter uma nova Meidou Zangetsuha ou apenas esmagar o corpo fedido do meio irmão hanyo!

Até que finalmente decidira partir, procurar a magnólia de 2000 anos, Bukoseno, pedir-lhe conselhos, um norte, um apoio. Rin não estava morta, ele sabia, _era sua obrigação resgatá-la, ainda mais depois daquela... Conversa..._

Mas a velha árvore em nada pode ajudar. Ninguém poderia. Era uma batalha solitária entre Sesshomaru e o desespero, um _sentimento _imbecil, inútil e... _Humano._ _Por uma humana._

E pensar que apenas depois de 7 infindáveis dias ele teria as respostas vindas da pessoa que jamais imaginaria: um poderoso Youkai... Guardião de uma pedra que possuía suas respostas e, infelizmente, novas e maiores perguntas. Aquele Youkai era sábio o suficiente em prever que este Sesshomaru não estava para brincadeiras e não permitiria que fosse manipulado, _muito menos quando estava em jogo a preciosa vida de Rin para tal._

Mas de fato, aquele Youkai não estava preocupado em um show teatral apenas para separar Rin deste Sesshomaru. O destino havia tramado tal fato, uma lenda deveria ressurgir no mundo contemporâneo, era a lei. Não há nada que Sesshomaru ou ele pudessem fazer a respeito, a não ser, entrar no jogo ardiloso do destino e deixar-se levar, resgatando Rin.

Assim, cá estava ele. _Humanizado, camuflado, encurralado._ Não saberia por quanto tempo deveria fingir, mas Rin precisaria despertar de sua ilusão, salvar a si mesma e revelar a resposta selada do destino de Sesshomaru, o príncipe demônio. Caberia a ela despertar de seu sonho e escolher entre voltar com ele, ou _ficar._ Quanto à Sesshomaru, somente assim saberia o porquê tudo o levava ao encontro dela naquele mundo que não o pertencia, numa era em que _demônios _haviam morrido pelo ceticismo dos humanos que não mais acreditavam nas antigas lendas... Ele descobriria coisas que mudariam totalmente a sua existência.

- Sua explanação sobre Nobunaga Oda foi satisfatória. – Disse, por fim, enquanto sua mente ocupava-se de milhões de teorias e lembranças.

Sesshomaru seguia o roteiro meticuloso a que estava sendo obrigado. O sábio Youkai sugerira que apenas quando ele estivesse apto para conviver entre os humanos naquela nova era, poderia ajudá-lo a passar pelo Poço Come Ossos. Caso contrário, se conseguisse ir para o presente com suas vestes e seu macabro instinto Youkai, não só aquele mundo entraria em colapso, mas também sua preciosa Rin, acabando por matá-la de choques entre realidades. Suas instruções eram claras: _Meu querido Sesshomaru, a culpa será inteiramente sua se você matar Rin. Ela precisa despertar e lembrar-se de tudo por conta própria, você deve apenas assessorá-la... Senão jamais obterá as respostas que precisa e, portanto, nunca irá resgatá-la._

Sendo assim, era necessário agir como um humano, misturar-se ao máximo em sua cultura a fim de tentar ser invisível suficiente para uma era a qual não pertencia mais aos Youkais, porém, chamativo o bastante para fazer com que Rin se aproximasse e, gradativamente, lembrasse-se de tudo e voltasse com ele. _Ela iria voltar... Não iria?_

O prelúdio de uma insegurança rapidamente se dissipou no momento em que Sesshomaru olha para sua... _Aluna_. Ela havia respondido exemplarmente a arguição sobre a história feudal, enfim.

Sagaz como era e, tratando-se de Rin e um destino que ele desconhecia, não pretendia poupar esforços para que sua atuação no cotidiano dos humanos do mundo contemporâneo fosse perfeita – por maior a humilhação, o asco, o nojo e o repúdio que possuía com toda a situação a que era forçado.

Não gostava de lembrar as fatídicas _aulas_ sobre o tempo presente que Kagome prontamente se voluntariou a dar, quando ela e seus amigos souberam _superficialmente_ do ocorrido e o que Sesshomaru deveria fazer a respeito. Poucos dias foram precisos para que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste compreendesse o básico e elaborasse um infalível plano para atrair Rin e recuperar sua memória.

Enquanto treinava sua atuação na província de Musashi, esquivava-se das constantes investidas de InuYasha em querer se meter em assuntos que não lhes dizia respeito. Afinal, Rin nada era dele. _Como se pertencesse a este Sesshomaru... _Enfim, o príncipe demônio cão não contaria para aquele asqueroso hanyo toda a verdade: a identidade do grande e sábio Youkai que o orientara quando desaparecera por dias, tampouco o que lhe estaria reservado quando fosse se aventurar pela era atual. Se não fosse o colar da Koto-Dama para disciplinar o teimoso InuYasha a cada enxurrada de perguntas inconvenientes, – principalmente sobre o _estranho_ aparecimento da Meidou Zangetsuha – Sesshomaru já teria o matado durante sua estadia no vilarejo de _humanos fedidos_ há muito tempo_._

AhUn iria vigiar o Poço Come Ossos, por precaução. Shippou, o esquisito demônio raposa, fora obrigado a cuidar dele, a partir em diante e, lógico, o espertinho nem ousaria contrariar este Sesshomaru, provocando sua ira.

Quanto à Jaken, fora preciso muitas bofetadas para que o sapo enrugado compreendesse – sem lastimar ou esgotar a curta paciência demoníaca de seu mestre – que era uma _ordem_ ficar em Musashi, na companhia de todos. Ele não o levaria consigo para a era atual, seria apenas um _estorvo_, uma vez que o pequeno demônio anfíbio não possuía poder e técnica suficientes para esconder sua aura maligna de Youkai... Tampouco conseguiria manter-se calado sobre os planos de seu mestre para com a pequena Rin, tagarela e imprestável como era. As palavras de Sesshomaru soaram claras e diretas: _Se você me seguir... Eu te mato._

Depois de atrasos desnecessários e, aos prantos de Jaken que tentava segurar a felpuda cauda de seu mestre em vão, o grande príncipe Youkai finalmente entra no Poço Come Ossos com a ajuda de uma poderosa pedra mágica dada pelo sábio demônio que o orientara... E que havia advertido de que a cada dia passado na era feudal, o tempo corria como o de uma vida em um _filme rápido_, fazendo com que Rin se prendesse mais à nova era, na ilusão de possuir uma enraizada história naquele mundo – por mais vaga fosse. Era preciso que Sesshomaru ganhasse sua confiança e a despertasse _o quanto antes_, pois senão seria tarde demais.

**...**

Professor e aluna, dois destinos selados por eras diferentes em uma misteriosa lenda que mudaria a vida de Sesshomaru e, claro, da pequena Rin.

Para ambos, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Em pé, diante de toda a sala de aula, Rin respondia as perguntas de seu professor de história de maneira habilidosa, mostrado ser extremamente inteligente e esperta na matéria. Sesshomaru permanecia em sua gloriosa atuação, cuidando detalhadamente de cada movimento e reação da jovem, contando cada segundo necessário para gravar satisfatoriamente na mente dela aquele primeiro contato. E os resultados já começavam a aparecer...

Rin inicialmente caminhou temerosa, desconfiada, mas com pouco medo. O que agradava bastante o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, sempre frio e calculista. Estava em outro mundo, vestindo outros trajes e sem suas duas espadas encantadas. Havia entendido bem todas as advertências de Kagome e as orientações do sábio Youkai, não iria cometer um deslize sequer. Confiante, ele prosseguia com as perguntas, percebendo que para ela, sua presença permanecia marcante, mesmo perdendo a memória.

De fato, ter deixado permanecerem as mechas prateadas, o contorno pontudo das orelhas, a pele de marfim e os olhos de um âmbar dourado fora o suficiente para chamar-lhe a atenção... E amedrontar o restante da turma, para que jamais os perturbassem.

Rin estava mais calma, com os olhos mais curiosos e intrigados do que, necessariamente, assustados. Neste ritmo, o príncipe Youkai, _nunca otimista e sim realista_, iria recuperar sua pupila muito em breve.

- Muito bem. – Ele fita a expressão dúbia no rosto da menina, ao passo que esta foge de seu olhar imediatamente. – Três questões corretamente respondidas. _Parabéns_.

Sesshomaru não deixa de perceber que por um milésimo de segundo, mesmo desconfiada, incomodada, intrigada com sua presença singular... Ela esboçara um singelo sorriso pelo elogio.

_- Eu só queria que o senhor demonstrasse o mínimo de significado que possuo, porque eu sempre me esforcei em agradá-lo, alegrá-lo e acompanhá-lo em suas jornadas, clamando por sua companhia! Não queria ser um estorvo para o meu Lorde, só queria ser uma boa companhia..._

Ao lembrar seu décimo quinto aniversário e da primeira _longa_ conversa que tiveram, Sesshomaru não conteve um pequeno _calor_ confortá-lo em seu dorso. _– Demonstrar... Companhia... _– Pensava, atento.

- Sente-se em seu lugar. – Diz, por fim, chamando um próximo _humano fedido._

**...**

O sino do colégio havia tocado e era hora do intervalo. O professor de história termina a última arguição do dia, durante toda uma aula calada, silenciosa, em que seu belo timbre de voz – quando raramente permitia-se falar – preenchia o espaço. Era calmo, porém objetivo. Falava cordialmente, porém muito pouco. Elogiava, mas criticava impiedosamente quando necessário, porém era frio, indiferente... _Sempre_ inexpressivo.

E nisso tudo Rin estava _completamente_ atenta. Ora em seus trejeitos, ora em sua aparência... _Estranha e bela._ A eternidade parecia ter se instalado quando fora sua vez, a primeira aluna, a responder as perguntas do rigoroso e sério professor de história. Levara tanto susto quando ele a chamara pelo nome que, ao se aproximar definitivamente, já não estava com _tanto _medo, embora sempre receosa. E depois, percebendo que não passava de perguntas normais de uma matéria que ela era simplesmente apaixonada, a era feudal, não havia motivos para desespero.

A curiosidade só aumentava, claro. Ter ficado próxima ao professor a fez sentir calafrios, timidez e insegurança... Mas ao mesmo passo, estava cada vez _mais atraída. _Sem contar que ao vê-lo de perto, _tão bonito_, não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida sequer que era o mesmo homem de seu sonho! O que a intrigava mais ainda.

Um estranho professor de história que lhe bombardeava com as mais intensas e paradoxais sensações... Corou ao pensar na frase, repreendendo os próprios pensamentos. Ao piscar os olhos, dissipando as _tolas ideias_ de sua mente, Rin olha para o quadro negro e vê que ele já havia ido embora.

_Nossa! Ele saiu da sala sem fazer um barulho sequer... Todo mundo tá com cara de abobalhado. Devem estar com medo dele e da matéria..._

Rin suspira, sentindo-se tão esquisita por ser a única preocupada com um sonho, teorias malucas e sensações confusas. De todos os presentes, ela tinha certeza de que não era normal.

Estreita os olhos pelo quadro, conseguindo ler um pequeno recado do professor no lado direito, próximo à porta. – _Ah claro, ele ainda teve tempo de escrever e eu nem percebi. Como sou distraída, droga!_

Rin queria seguir cada passo do estranho homem, até descobrir algo que suprisse sua fixação de que ele fosse uma ameaça, um ser estranho, ou até sobrenatural... Algo que colocasse fim ao seu tormento, ou que o fomentasse ainda mais. Que seja, ela precisava saber da vida daquele professor, com urgência!

"_Senhor Sesshomaru. Professor de história, aulas às terças e quintas. Não se atrasem, sou pontual." Hmm... Então esse é o nome dele...? Senhor Sesshomaru..._

A jovem estava atenta, relendo o recado deixado no quadro negro na vã tentativa de encontrar alguma pista, alguma direção. Por que aquele nome não lhe era estranho? Por que a maldita sensação de que ela o conhecera de outros tempos? Por que ele perseguia seus sonhos? Medonho ou não, aquela história estava no mínimo ficando interessante para a sapeca Rin, que não pode esconder um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Escreveu o nome dele em sua agenda. Já conseguia ouvir os comentários das alunas dizendo o quão ele era lindo e charmoso, ao passo que os alunos reclamavam ou preocupavam-se em não passar naquela matéria, como o próprio Hirano:

- Ei, Rin-Chan!

- Diga, Hirano... – Rin sorriu, educada, mas distraída nos próprios pensamentos.

- Você arrasou nas respostas, parabéns!

- Ah, muito obrigada.

- Ah, ela se saiu bem porque o Sesshy gostou dela! – Brincou Chisato, colega de classe dos dois, aproximando-se da carteira de Rin e piscando o olho esquerdo, moleca. Rin cora, instantaneamente.

- _Sesshy...? _– Hirano e Rin perguntam, uníssono, com expressões desentendidas e sóbrias.

- É, o professor gato de história! – Completa Mioshi que já ouvia a conversa há um tempo. – Ai, Rin-Chan, não achou ele uma gracinha? Confessa vai!

- É Rin, vai falar que não é charmoso o jeito _alternativo _dele! – Entusiasmava-se Chisato, agarrando a pobre Rin pelos braços, cada vez mais sem graça.

_Alternativo? Gato...? Gracinha? _– Rin sentia as bochechas queimando, envergonhada... _Ou seria enciumada?_ – _Eu preocupada com esse cara ser muito suspeito e essas duas arrastando asa pra ele na primeira aula?_

Hirano pigarreia, completamente incomodado com as animadas garotas sufocando Rin com suas perguntas e piadinhas a respeito do professor.

- Rin, eu só queria lhe perguntar, na verdade, se você poderia estudar história comigo na biblioteca algumas tardes, sabe... – O menino fica ligeiramente sem graça. – É que eu não fui tão bem nas arguições do Senhor Sesshomaru e morro de medo de repetir a matéria, ele parece ser muito rigoroso.

- Ah... – Rin acalma-se, piscando os olhos por ter sido pega de surpresa: - Bem, pretendo arrumar um emprego de meio expediente para ajudar a pagar as contas, mas... Nos dias que eu tiver folga, podemos estudar sim, claro.

- Muito obrigada, Rin-Chan! – Hirano abre um amplo sorriso, colocando a mão no ombro de Rin amigavelmente, para logo então despedir-se das meninas.

Chisato e Mioshi encaram a garota, _agora completamente vermelha_, e entreolham-se, boquiabertas:

- Uau, Rin! – Começa Chisato.

- O professor mais gato do colégio te elogiando na primeira aula... – Pisca moleca Mioshi.

- ...E o aluno mais fofo de todo o 1º ano _marcando um encontro_!

- Que isso, você não tá fácil não hein? – As duas riem.

- Vocês duas, querem parar _por favor_? – Desesperada, Rin começa a juntar seus materiais pois o intervalo já estava passando. – _Hirano não marcou um encontro!_ A gente vai só estudar... E se vocês fizerem isso, vão ganhar bons elogios do Senhor Sesshomaru também. – Rebate, mordaz. – Bem, tenho que ir. Fui!

Com dificuldades, a jovem desastrada consegue fugir dos comentários inconvenientes de suas amigas, dando um longo suspiro. Parecia que ela atraía confusão...

**Bem, só queria agradecer aos comentários que já recebi nos poucos dias que atualizei a fic (:**

**Espero que a história esteja agradável e o enredo bacana, fácil de entender e acompanhar... Fiquem atentas porque muitos detalhes são ligados e aos poucos irei revelando tudo... Mas já deixo uma pergunta: Por que apareceu aquela Meidou Zangetsuha? Quem é o misterioso sábio Youkai que orientou Sesshomaru, já que não foi Bukoseno, a árvore? Por que a mágica pedra que ele supostamente é guardião e entregou ao Sesshomaru conseguiu fazê-lo atravessar o Poço Come Ossos?**

**Deixo vocês curiosas a respeito... A nova aventura na era contemporânea só está começando, bonitinhas ;) E mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos elogios!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: **_A noite_

Rin voltava cansada da escola para seu pequeno kitnet que alugara ao mudar-se para Tokyo. Toda a confusão mental ao encontrar com o estranho homem de seu sonho, seu professor de história, deixara a pobrezinha exausta naquela manhã.

No caminho de volta, no metrô e andando pelos quarteirões do bairro tranquilo onde morava; Rin dividia os pensamentos entre as obrigações que deveria fazer – lavar roupa, limpar a casa, estudar e, claro, arrumar um emprego de meio expediente urgente para ajudar a pagar as contas e manter seu humilde lar** – **mas também insistia em lembrar tudo que acontecera naquela manhã... O rosto do senhor Sesshomaru, o estranho professor de história, não saía de sua mente. Às vezes ela se cansava de tantas teorias e preocupações com sua intuição, porém a imagem daquele homem simplesmente não queria dissipar-se: lembrava-se dos olhos dourados, dos cabelos sedosos e prateados, da pele de marfim e da expressão fria como a madrugada. O medo, o susto e a intriga poderiam dar trégua ao pobre coração da jovem, mas a beleza do senhor Sesshomaru insistia em perseguir os pensamentos de Rin...

O pôr-do-sol coloria o céu de um laranja expressivo, os passarinhos voavam de volta para a tranquilidade das copas das árvores e as pessoas retornavam para seus lares. _Solitária_, Rin sentia no crepúsculo o momento mais difícil, em que aumentava o pesar de não possuir uma família para recebê-la em casa com um delicioso jantar, ou amigos próximos para fazer companhia durante uma noite fria e silenciosa.

_Companhia... _– Rin suspirou, sorrindo melancólica. Seria mais uma noite sozinha, trancada em seu minúsculo lar.

**...**

Do alto de uma enorme construção, um prédio ainda não acabado com seu concreto e pilastras à mostra, um homem estava sentado no topo, como um sentinela de Tokyo, olhando o sol que estava a se pôr sob uma capital movimentada e barulhenta.

Sozinho e sem necessidade de esconder-se, Sesshomaru poderia ficar sob sua _costumeira forma_, um poderoso Youkai trajando sua elegante armadura combinada à sua cauda de pelagem branca e suas duas poderosas espadas. Os cabelos prateados dançavam sob a brisa do fim da tarde, as garras estavam à mostra, assim como os caninos, as marcas pelo rosto, braços e pulsos, bem como sua característica lua crescente na testa.

Ele era um Dai-Youkai, um grande e completo demônio, herdeiro das terras e poderes do respeitado general e poderoso demônio cachorro InuTaisho.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste, como todo demônio de elevada importância, possuía duas formas: na maior parte do tempo estava sob o aspecto mais normal – bípede, com aparência humana, exceto por seus traços característicos de Youkai e sua sempre presente energia maligna, proveniente do coração de sua espécie. Porém, a verdadeira forma destes grandes Youkais era sempre monstruosa, no caso da linhagem de Sesshomaru, admitiam forma de gigantescos cães demoníacos, de pelos prateados e brilhantes, garras e caninos afiados, olhos avermelhados e a costumeira meia lua na testa.

Mesmo sob o aspecto Youkai mais humano, como estava naquele momento ao olhar a noite caindo sob a cidade, Sesshomaru conservava suas grandes habilidades sensoriais e físicas. A vantagem desta forma era a elegância e praticidade, além de manter os instintos caninos e demoníacos melhor resguardados e controlados, evitando grande gasto de energia. Por todo o tempo em sua jornada na companhia de Rin, Sesshomaru jamais se transformara em sua verdadeira forma tão próximo a ela... Achava apenas _inconveniente_ assustá-la com tamanha monstruosidade, considerando que era uma indefesa garotinha humana.

Nunca precisara de grandes sacrifícios para poupar Rin de certas circunstâncias oriundas de sua presença demoníaca, seus instintos animalescos e sua grande ambição por poder. Entretanto, percebera que era necessário deixá-la em um vilarejo de humanos, pois entendia que estando ao seu lado em suas longas peregrinações, sua vida certamente correria inúmeros riscos.

Evitando complicações indesejadas e tentando proteger a vida da pequena Rin, Sesshomaru abdicara de sua _companhia_. E vê-la presa agora a um mundo fétido, barulhento e irritante, com sua memória perdida e com tantos novos riscos ao seu redor, colocando o Lorde das Terras do Oeste em situações que o obrigavam a se conter, dificultando protegê-la... _Isso, sem dúvidas, o contrariava muito._

Mesmo se estivesse sob sua verdadeira forma, um gigantesco cachorro demônio, monstruoso e apavorante aos olhos dela... Isso jamais apresentaria algum risco para sua vida! Mas este mundo, esta era atual camuflava verdadeiros inimigos, estava ameaçando a segurança de Rin, e Sesshomaru via-se obrigado a ser _cauteloso_ para protegê-la... Quão irritante todo este teatro era!

Do alto da construção, Sesshomaru podia enxergar o templo em que saíra, onde estava o Poço Come Ossos. E, não muito a frente, estava a casa de Rin... Seu cheiro exalava sob o ar poluído daquele mundo de concreto _asqueroso_, na opinião dele, atrapalhando-o a concentrar-se na fragrância _única_ e _agradável _ao sensível olfato do demônio cão. Era preciso chegar _mais perto _para _sentir_ Rin, certificar-se de que ela estaria bem durante seu costumeiro repouso noturno – tão natural aos hábitos dos humanos _fracos e pouco resistentes_...

Mais perto.

**...**

Rin havia chegado. Preguiçosa, a garota retira suas sapatilhas do colégio e joga a bolsa em qualquer canto, caindo na cama de um colchão não tão macio. O estômago já começava a denunciar a fome de um dia turbulento e cansativo.

A garota sempre esteve acostumada a se virar sozinha. No orfanato em que vivera por todo tempo antes de mudar-se para Tokyo, não havia mordomias e nem cuidados especiais direcionados à ela: as crianças desde cedo aprendiam a arrumar e limpar seus quartos em conjunto, comiam na cantina alimentos simples, mas suficientes para matar a fome e crescer de maneira sadia, quando estavam doentes iam à enfermaria corajosos, pois não poderiam choramingar caso fosse necessário tomar alguma injeção ou medicamento de gosto ruim. Viviam de maneira simples, sem luxo ou atenções especiais.

Logo, Rin aprendera a cuidar da própria vida, cozinhar e arrumar a casa, ser corajosa e entender que não teria ninguém a quem recorrer, depender ou choramingar por um cafuné... Estava sozinha, desde que se entendia por gente. Não recordava dos rostos dos pais e nem o motivo de eles não poderem estar ao seu lado, desde muito nova encontrava-se no orfanato, dividindo o quarto com mais inúmeras crianças de diferente personalidades. Claro que ela fez amigos, mas sua vida sempre fora muito tumultuada e de grandes oscilações sentimentais – na esperança de encontrar um casal que a adotasse e a levasse para casa, com um quarto só seu e diversos brinquedos.

A menina sentia falta de alguém que focasse suas atenções apenas para ela, mesmo que por um breve momento. Uma _companhia_ a quem ela pudesse se abrir, desabafar, receber carinho e proteção. Alguém para ter uma conversa calorosa e certificar-se de que ela estivesse bem, alguém que ela pudesse ser o motivo de seus sorrisos e cuidados. Rin sentia falta de ser especial para alguém...

Sua vida sempre alternava entre estar rodeada de pessoas – bombardeando-a com informações, preocupações, indagações, etc., como as várias crianças que dividiam todos os espaços do orfanato com ela e, consequentemente, todas as atenções também – ou estar completamente sozinha, sendo sua própria amiga e confidente, cuidando de si mesma e de seu lar, seus estudos e seus pequenos sonhos. _Sozinha como estava agora, em casa..._

Rin queria um grande amigo. Uma pessoa querida e especial. Alguém que se importasse com ela e ela com ele. Alguém que a protegesse e simplesmente a abraçasse, dizendo "Tudo bem, eu sei". Apenas isso bastaria... _Uma companhia._

Novamente sorriu, melancólica, enquanto lavava a humilde louça do pequeno jantar que preparara e comera sozinha. Sempre sozinha a noite.

Seu lar era bastante pequeno: um kitnet velho e pouco mobiliado em um bairro residencial e tranquilo de Tokyo. A sala era conjugada com a cozinha e uma pequena área de serviço. Nela estava um tatame antigo e uma mesinha para as refeições, próximo à porta de entrada onde Rin costumava deixar suas sapatilhas, a bolsa e a boina do uniforme do colégio. Havia uma porta de correr que dava para seu quarto, onde ficava um pequeno guarda-roupa, cama, um criado mudo ao lado – com o barulhento despertador – e um abajur cor-de-rosa, uma cadeira e escrivaninha, onde ela estudava. O quarto possuía uma pequena varanda, com uma portinha de vidro e uma cortina também cor-de-rosa para trancá-la, onde Rin deixara um vaso cheio de terra, na pretensão de comprar sementes de alguma flor para ornamentar o ambiente a fim de torná-lo mais convidativo e agradável, na medida do possível. E do outro lado, outra portinha de correr que dava para seu pequeno banheiro, com uma banheira e ducha, pia e um espelhinho rachado, vaso sanitário e lixeira.

Simples, mas de acordo com as necessidades da estudante. Rin estava satisfeita de o pequeno apartamento alugado estar localizado em um bairro bom para se viver e de possuir seu próprio banheiro, não precisando ir para as casas de banho da cidade todos os dias.

Por falar em banho, ela adorava deitar-se na banheira com água quente e ficar bons minutos a pensar na vida, descansando do longo dia que terminara. E naquela noite não seria diferente, focando seus pensamentos no senhor Sesshomaru, imaginando mil e uma explicações para sua estranha beleza e inventando teorias para explicar o porquê ela havia sonhado com ele por duas noites antes de tê-lo conhecido, definitivamente.

Depois de algum tempo, seus pensamentos começaram a ficar menos questionadores e intrigados, e sim mais imaginativos, contemplativos e... _Entusiasmados._ Rin começava a imaginar diversas situações cotidianas no novo colégio ao lado _dele_, aluna e professor. Lembrava-se de seus olhos, de sua postura exemplar e petulante na sala de aula, de seu modo rigoroso e sua inteligência arrogante. Sorri, moleca, ao lembrar-se que ele havia a _parabenizado_, afinal, ela conseguira mostrar que era uma das melhores alunas de história.

Seu rosto cora, pelo vapor quente d'água e por reprimir ideias malucas. Ela era uma aluna e deveria obedecê-lo calada, não haveria nenhuma relação sequer mais íntima para que Rin pudesse brincar, questionar ou mesmo conversar com seu professor. Onde ela estava com a cabeça em querer ser uma espécie de _amiga_ do senhor Sesshomaru?

Até porque ela não passava de uma fedelha, no auge de seus 15 anos de idade, nada sabia do mundo, por mais independente fosse para sua faixa etária. Uma adolescente madura, mas ainda sim, apenas uma aluna do colegial. O senhor Sesshomaru certamente aparentava ter seus 20 anos de idade, ou mais, já estava formado e lecionava história... Deveria ter seu círculo de amizades com pessoas mais velhas, deveria se _interessar _por mulheres mais experientes, mais fortes e mais bonitas. Mais _mulheres._

_Mas o que eu estou a pensar! _– Os olhos de Rin arregalam-se, assustada com os próprios pensamentos. – _Ele é estranho, ele sequer deve ter amigos... E o que foi isso, pelos Deuses! _– Ri do próprio vexame. – _Jamais ele se interessaria por uma aluna... Por... Mim..._

Rin cora ainda mais, repudiando tais vontades. Achava que era mais esperta que suas amigas de sala de aula, deixadas levar pela beleza estonteante e o charme misterioso do professor... Quanta tolice! Porém, fato era que estava se tornando difícil reprimir tais sensações e _desejos_ ali, na banheira, nua, com o corpo aquecido e em seu momento íntimo... Lembrando-se do senhor Sesshomaru.

Decidida, a menina sai de seu banho atordoada com os próprios impulsos, tentando ater-se ao vestígio de racionalidade que ainda permanecia em sua mente confusa.

_Racionalidade... _– Sorri, irônica. – _Não há explicação racional nenhuma que envolva o senhor Sesshomaru, ele não é normal, não é... Humano. _– Calça suas pantufas de cachorrinho, preparando-se para dormir. – _Eu deveria conter meu entusiasmo e preocupar-me mais em descobrir o que ele é, de onde veio. Ainda sinto que há alguma coisa errada nessa história toda..._

Receosa, ao lembrar-se da frieza nas expressões de seu professor, Rin sente um arrepio passar-lhe pelo corpo enquanto abria a porta da pequena varanda que dava para seu quarto. O vento da noite invadia o local, bagunçando os cabelos da jovem.

- Seja lá o que for, amanhã preciso procurar um emprego. – Diz, por fim, deitando-se na cama.

**...**

A lua cheia pairava majestosa sob um céu escuro, repleto de nuvens. O gélido vento da madrugada convidava para dançar os galhos e folhas das árvores sob a fraca luz mercúrio dos postes pelas ruas desertas. Ali, o silêncio quase reinava absoluto, interrompido apenas por miados despretensiosos de gatos vira-latas ou os trens que passavam rapidamente pelos trilhos no turno da noite. A cidade dormia, mas permanecia barulhenta muitos metros adiante, no centro. Todavia, naquele pacato bairro, qualquer barulho era minimamente percebido, pois a calmaria era soberana para o bem do descanso dos moradores.

A cortina cor-de-rosa deixava-se embalar pelo vento fresco que entrava pela varanda, invadindo o quarto de Rin, que dormia a sono profundo. Deitada de bruços, os cabelos de um castanho escuro desgrenhados sob seu rosto de feições tranquilas e meigas, a mão ligeiramente caída para foda da cama e as pernas descobertas, mexendo-se até expulsarem o cobertor para a região de seus delicados pés, apenas.

Em um milésimo de instante, _Sesshomaru_ apoia os pés calçados na sacada da varanda, equilibrando-se de maneira sublime e silenciosa, a cauda e os cabelos voando elegantes. Ao fechar calmamente os dourados olhos, ele inala o cheiro doce que impregnava todo o ambiente, o cheiro _dela_. Seu rosto permanecia inexpressivo, entretanto o maxilar e os contornos da face não estavam rígidos, evidenciando a calmaria dos instintos do Youkai.

Sorrateiro, o demônio adentra o local, analisando tudo de maneira curiosa e atenta. Achava as construções, vestes, invenções e tudo relacionado àquele mundo _patéticas e superficiais. _O tempo presente só justificava a certeza de Sesshomaru no quão os humanos poderiam ser fúteis, asquerosos e dignos de pena – se ele fosse dado a tais sentimentos. Era uma era caótica, problemas criados e fomentados pelos próprios humanos e sua natureza vil e errônea, não havia mais Youkais para guardarem as forças malignas do mundo em que todos coabitavam – um mundo dual por natureza, em que é necessário o bem e o mau. A maldade e toda a sua escuridão agora eram fruto das relações humanas – puramente – sendo mal controladas e interpretadas pela fraqueza daquela espécie _inútil_. O desequilíbrio fazia-se presente em cada criação humana, aquele mudo era _podre_ aos olhos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, um nobre, um guerreiro, _um demônio_.

Mas aquele cheiro era _agradável. _Em meio a um cenário tão mesquinho, a fragrância de rosas e almíscar de Rin fazia com que Sesshomaru achasse _suportável _permanecer naquele lugar por alguns minutos, algumas _horas_. O grande Youkai ainda não conseguia codificar em sua mente a exata descrição de suas reações ao odor puro e embriagante da jovem; eram tantas sensações mescladas que acabavam por deixar Sesshomaru _ansioso..._

**...**

Aproxima-se da cama, fitando Rin que dormia tranquilamente.

Num primeiro momento, ao inalar; o demônio cão conseguia sentir o cheiro de rosas desabrochando à meia noite, sua fragrância floral, pura, inocente, delicada. Era o costumeiro cheiro de Rin desde que era uma garotinha, trazendo lembranças nostálgicas para a mente analítica de Sesshomaru...

...Ele conseguia ver nitidamente a garotinha humana correndo pelo gramado, brincando entre as árvores do bosque e pregando peças em Jaken. Seu sorriso era frouxo, facilmente dado à todos os cantos e criaturas do mundo, risada sapeca e olhinhos brilhantes. O corpo desengonçado, de metabolismo rápido e exaustão garantida. O entusiasmo da infância logo cedia para o peso do sono, fazendo com que a pequena Rin dormisse serena nas costas de AhUn, enquanto o Lorde das Terras do Oeste prosseguia em sua jornada.

As vezes a criança insistia em agradar o Youkai, tão boba e esquisita... Colhia flores das mais variadas cores e perguntava timidamente se poderia ornamentar os cabelos prateados de seu senhor, fazendo-lhe longas tranças e enfeitando com os presentes recém-adquiridos do jardim. Sesshomaru limitava-se em fitá-la, uma menininha tão pequena e quebradiça, facilmente desintegrada em suas garras venenosas, a sorrir otimista para ele. Respondia com um suspiro presunçoso e o olhar entediado: _Não diga tolices. _Porém, a pequena Rin continuava a sorrir e colher mais e mais flores, na vã esperança de algum dia brincar com este Sesshomaru.

Sua voz era extremamente aguda e meiga. Ele ainda podia ouvir ecoando em seu ouvido de impecável habilidade auditiva: _Senhor Sesshomaru... Senhor Sesshomaru! _– Sempre entre risos convidativos e alegres. As vezes o timbre tornava-se amedrontado, quando ela corriqueiramente metia-se em confusões: _Senhor Sesshomaru, por favor, venha me salvar! Ah! Senhor Sesshomaru!_

Os cabelos eram desajeitados e a pele estava suja ou suada, frequentemente. Rin gostava de sentir-se livre e confortável em suas vestes, desde muito nova: andava descalça, trajava um quimono muito simples, prendia parte do cabelo para não incomodar seu campo de visão. Apesar disso, sua pele demonstrava maciez aos olhos aguçados do Lorde, que possuíam capacidade extremamente superiores a de qualquer visão de um reles humano, conseguindo distinguir os poros, o contorno da luz e da sombra sob a superfície e a textura, apenas com um olhar atento.

Limitava-se ousar encostar em Rin. Ela fazia parte do grupo e ganhara a difícil confiança deste Sesshomaru, entretanto, não passava de uma _humana_ e ele, um Youkai. Recordava-se de apenas três específicas ocasiões em que sua mãos repletas de garras afiadas, tocaram na superfície macia e alva do rosto da criança:

A primeira vez fora quando a encontrara morta por uma matilha de lobos famintos. A Tenseiga não parava de pulsar, indicando para seu mestre o que deveria fazer... Intrigado com a reação de sua sábia espada, o grande Youkai resolve testar mais uma vez os poderes de cura da herança de seu pai – pois ter salvado a vida do desastrado Jaken não fora o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade. Ao desembainhar a Tenseiga, Sesshomaru conseguia enxergar os mensageiros do outro mundo retirando o sopro de vida da garota humana. Cortando-os, instantaneamente o coração de Rin voltara a bater, para a surpresa do demônio...

E fora nesse momento, quando ela, ainda imunda de sangue e terra, repleta de ferimentos, ao abrir os olhos, recebe o toque da poderosa e cruel mão do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, apoiando-a em sua perna. Uma mão que matara e estraçalhara tantas vidas e, naquele momento, acabara de salvar uma, ironicamente.

A segunda vez fora no castelo dos céus, quando visitara sua matriarca para aprimorar a técnica pertencente à Tenseiga, Meidou Zangetsuha. Rin e o garoto humano Kohaku acabaram por ser levados para o inferno pelo cão vigilante da entrada do outro mundo, obrigando Sesshomaru à segui-los e resgatá-los.

Kohaku ainda vivia por causa do fragmento da Joia de Quatro Almas incrustado em seu pescoço, podendo mover-se naturalmente no caminho para o inferno, entretanto, Rin já não mais respirava.

Desesperado, Sesshomaru descobrira da pior maneira, graças à sua _progenitora_ e seus métodos _nada_ _sutis_, que a Tenseiga _não_ era capaz de reviver duas vezes uma mesma pessoa, mostrando que ao possuir a espada dos céus que era capaz de curar 100 vidas, Sesshomaru deveria ter um coração _piedoso_ e compreender que não se tornaria um Deus, _valorizando _a vida daqueles que lhe fossem _importantes_, pois toda vida é limitada.

Por sorte, a Dai-Youkai, progenitora de Sesshomaru, possuía uma misteriosa _pedra do inferno_ herdada de seu falecido marido, o poderoso InuTaisho. Colocando-a ao redor do pescoço da criança humana, a vida de Rin que ficara no inferno, retornara ao seu corpo. Sesshomaru pela primeira vez havia sentido a _tristeza _de perder alguém e o _alívio _de recuperá-lo, colocando sua mão _ternamente_ no rosto da menina, dizendo: _Está tudo bem._

A terceira e última vez fora na última noite em que todos estava reunidos, AhUn, Jaken, Rin e ele. Sua decisão de deixá-la em Musashi já estava tomada, esperando apenas que o vilarejo se reerguesse da destruição causada pelo poderoso veneno demoníaco de Naraku, recentemente eliminado. Isto estava demorando mais do que o esperado, uma vez que InuYasha; desde que voltara pelo Poço Come Ossos, desaparecido por 3 dias, sem a companhia de Kagome, estava muito abalado para ajudar com os reparos.

A noite era parecida como esta, de lua cheia e o céu coberto de nuvens. Sob a fraca luz da fogueira, AhUn e Jaken dormiam a sono pesado, roncando. Sesshomaru estava encostado em uma árvore, olhando a lua prateada, absorto em seus pensamentos...

- É inútil tentar se esconder. – Diz, calmamente e em baixo tom de voz. – Meus ouvidos sabem que você se aproxima.

- Jura? – A pequena Rin aparece por trás do tronco da árvore, encarando o senhor Sesshomaru surpresa. – Mas eu me agachei e nem fiz alarde... – Reclamou, fazendo bico.

- Hm? – Sesshomaru vira-se e encara a menina sorridente. – Você é barulhenta demais, Rin. – Ele fecha os olhos, despretensioso. – Está sem sono?

- Sim! – Diz a criança, entusiasmada. – Perdeu o sono também, senhor Sesshomaru?

- Este Sesshomaru nunca dorme, apenas descansa.

Rin piscou os olhos, desentendida. Um breve momento de silêncio fez-se, enquanto a menina distraía-se com a grama úmida pelo orvalho da noite. Sesshomaru volta a concentrar-se em seus pensamentos, com o olhar distante.

- Ei, senhor Sesshomaru...

- Diga.

- Promete que vai visitar Rin sempre que sentir _saudades_? – Começa, vagarosa, com sua voz infantil e os olhinhos cabisbaixos.

- _Saudades_? – Sesshomaru arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, desconhecendo o propósito da conversa.

- É, saudades. Não sabe o que é isso, senhor Sesshomaru?

- Este Sesshomaru não se interessa por sentimentos _humanos_. – Replica, cortando o assunto.

- Mas você vai visitar Rin...? – A garota encara o demônio, sorridente e otimista, como sempre.

- Volte a dormir, Rin. Está tarde.

A menina suspira, preocupada com seu novo futuro naquela província. Era esperta e entendia que viver com vovó Kaede e os outros seria ótimo e apenas por um tempo determinado, até tornar-se adulta e trilhar os próprios caminhos... A velha sacerdotisa também dissera que seria bom para o senhor Sesshomaru se ele a visitasse sempre em Musashi, convivendo melhor, portanto, com os humanos. Mas o coração da pobre Rin estava inquieto com a despedida, e ela era apenas uma criança.

- Senhor Sesshomaru... – Rin hesita em incomodar o Lorde mais uma vez, mas engole em seco e toma coragem, continuando calmamente, ao passo que o Youkai permanecia com o olhar vago. – Estou com frio.

- Aproxime-se de AhUn para que ele possa te esquentar.

- Eu... – Rin suspira, melancólica. – E-Eu gostaria de dormir com o senhor esta noite, se não for incomodá-lo... – Gagueja.

Sesshomaru encara pelo canto dos olhos dourados, a expressão angelical da criancinha, mas tristonha. _Saudades_... – Pensa, vagaroso, por um breve momento.

Repentinamente, a menina Rin sente uma pelagem macia, felpuda, quentinha e extremamente confortável, envolver seu pequenino corpo. Tratava-se da cauda de seu senhor Sesshomaru, de pelos brancos como a neve e leves como plumas ou nuvens. A mão esquerda, do mesmo lado em que se alojava a cauda de Youkai, pousa serenamente na cabeça de Rin, _afagando _seus cabelos castanhos, devagar.

- Durma, Rin.

- Sim senhor. – Diz a menina, encantada, com os olhos a brilhar tanto quanto a lua cheia acima de suas cabeças. – _Boa noite senhor Sesshomaru._ – Ela se aconchega no colo dele e fecha os olhos, sorridente, sentindo um calor no coração e a certeza de que ele iria vê-la, onde quer que ela esteja.

**...**

- _Senhor Sesshomaru..._

O Youkai, mergulhado em suas lembranças, acorda subitamente ao ouvir a adolescente sibilando dorminhoca o seu nome... Estava descoberta, deixando o corpo à mostra com um pijama sob medida, a expressão era serena, os músculos estavam relaxados e os cabelos bagunçados tampando parte de seu meigo rosto.

_Está a sonhar. _– Conclui o Lorde, com os olhos âmbares atentos à Rin, deitada em sua cama pouco a frente.

Sesshomaru inspira novamente, tragando mais do cheiro inebriante da jovem. Distinguia o primeiro aroma, floral, representando a pureza que possuía desde pequena, conseguia ver a imagem da criança Rin a dormir tranquila naquela cama, na mesma posição: de bruços, encolhida, com o rosto meigo a sonhar profundamente. A expressão de Sesshomaru, com tais visões, acalma-se ainda mais.

Entretanto, _num segundo momento_, aquele aroma doce de rosas florescendo dá lugar à uma fragrância mais almiscarada e velada, mais forte, sedutora e insistente, penetrando suas narinas de maneira impiedosa, massacrando os sentidos do Youkai, deixando-o em brasa, anestesiado, ligeiramente entorpecido. O cheiro que as fêmeas adultas atingem quando estão prontas para a procriação, o cheiro que chama o macho para a dominação, torturando-o, perseguindo-o, _descontrolando-o_.

Sesshomaru fecha os olhos e concentra-se, deixando a fina linha de seu maxilar completamente rígida, os músculos contraem, as mãos apertam-se em forma de punho, fazendo com que suas garras perfurem e machuquem a própria pele de marfim. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, forçando as ondas explosivas de _excitação_ que ameaçavam dominá-lo a irem para um frio e desolado abismo.

O cheiro característico de Rin representava um perigo. Uma mistura tempestuosa de pureza e lascívia, rosas brancas e vermelhas, carinho e desejo, proteção e dominação. Ele deveria ter uma rédea pelos seus instintos, sua inteligência e racionalidade _sempre_ estavam acima de quaisquer sensações ou mera impulsividade, tornando-o frio, cauteloso, confiante e aplacado.

Por que aproximar-se de Rin, agora que ela crescera, estava se tornando _tão difícil e doloroso?_

Lembrou-se de seus olhos, escuros e sedentos, fitando-o, querendo-o, chamando-o... Ela estava confusa, ela era _fraca_, ela era _humana_! Mas ela o desejava e havia mostrado, claramente, antes de ter desaparecido pelo Poço Come Ossos.

Suspirou. Ele não tinha certeza de quando, não tinha certeza do por que, e não tinha certeza de como... Mas tinha se tornado dependente da presença de Rin. Precisava dela. E sempre pensou que ela precisava dele também... Até aquela fatídica conversa.

_- Por que não quer me contar?_

_- Porque é algo íntimo! – Grita, exaltada. Sentia-se envergonhada, invadida, incomodada. – Não quero contar!_

Algo _íntimo_. Ela não queria dividir suas intimidades com ele, não queria contar. Ele havia machucado Rin, feito-a chorar e, pior, _falhado_ em protegê-la. Agora ela estava presa em um mundo desconhecido, barulhento e irritante, sem sua memória, sem lembrar-se _dele_.

Sesshomaru havia perdido o elo com a criancinha que cuidara de seus ferimentos, mesmo após insistentes recusas por parte do demônio. A criança que Tenseiga orientou a salvar, que o acompanhou bravamente, fez-lhe _companhia_. E agora era uma mulher... De um cheiro _único_, que mexia com seus mais ocultos instintos.

_Nada substituirá a vida de Rin._ – Pensou, jurando resgatá-la e trazê-la de volta consigo, sã e salva.

Os dentes rangeram, um pequeno rosnado saiu da garganta do poderoso demônio cão. Sesshomaru _desejava_Rin... Observava-a dormindo, sua pele alva e macia, os cabelos brilhantes e longos emoldurando seu rosto meigo, os lábios rosados e umedecidos, entreabertos, seios arredondados, as pernas torneadas e a cintura fina. Um convite para um grande deleite, implorando para saciar as vontades e caprichos do nobre Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Mas quaisquer ações durante seu plano teatral para resgatá-la podiam ser irreversíveis... Não que ele tivesse aversão em dormir com Rin, pelo contrário, mas usá-la daquela maneira, quando não tinha intenções _definidas_ por ela, podia ser vergonhoso.

Haviam outras mulheres no mundo para tais coisas.

E ele as conhecia. Encontrou diversas delas. Flertando e bajulando, suspirando e se aproveitando, desejo nos olhos e domínio sobre as mentes das diversas Youkais que imploravam por seu poder e beleza. Sim, ele encontrou algumas daquele tipo ao longo da secular vida dele, e usou-as espontaneamente.

Mas Rin não era aquele tipo de mulher, e ele se recusava a mostrar esse lado a ela. A adolescente parecia pensar mais dele que aquilo, crescera ao seu lado, ele era o seu senhor e protetor. Não pretendia desapontá-la como em seu décimo quinto aniversário, não lhe era nada agradável vê-la chorar.

Por um breve momento Sesshomaru _hesitou._ O grande Lorde – confuso, embriagado por desejos e a fragrância única dela, por nostalgias e preocupações com os problemas que enfrentaria na era contemporânea, por sensações tão _humanas_ e caprichos tão _demoníacos_ – hesitou.

Estendeu a mão no ar, na ligeira pretensão de afagar novamente seus cabelos, como quando era uma garotinha. Mas também em sentir a maciez de sua pele, a textura aveludada, o calor emanando de seu corpo sonolento... Quis tocar em Rin como nunca antes havia.

Porém, o sol já começava a nascer, logo ela despertaria de seu sono profundo e seu curioso sonho – _estava a sonhar com este Sesshomaru?_ – Indagava-se.

Finalmente, o Youkai vira-se sem olhar para trás, desaparecendo como um fantasma do humilde quarto da adolescente. Mas seu cheiro insistia permanecer em sua mente.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII: **_Estranhas sensações para estranhos acontecimentos_

- Muito obrigada, senhor sacerdote!

Rin estava sorridente, agradecendo formalmente o velho sacerdote do templo Higurashi.

Acordara cedo naquela manhã disposta a procurar um emprego de meio expediente, para melhor pagar suas contas e sustentar a nova vida na capital. Mais uma noite sozinha se passara, em que a adolescente dormira a sono profundo... Entretanto, pela terceira vez Rin sonhara com o senhor Sesshomaru, caminhando lentamente em sua direção sob uma colina muito arborizada, em uma noite de céu limpo e lua crescente.

Antes de dormir, a jovem não conseguia desviar os pensamentos de seu estranho professor de história, absorta em tantas teorias, incertezas e estranhas sensações que ele lhe causava. Fora um grande espanto para Rin vê-lo naquele mesmo dia, em sua primeira aula de história e descobrir que o belo homem que perseguia seus sonhos nada mais era do que seu novo professor que acabara de conhecer. Perigosamente belo e frio como o vento da madrugada.

Por falar em vento, naquela noite a jovem sentira seu corpo arrepiar, enquanto ainda não conseguia despertar de seu terceiro sonho com o homem de cabelos prateados. A porta de sua varanda permanecera aberta por toda a noite, deixando Rin a mercê das baixas temperaturas da madrugada... E com a estranha sensação de que havia algo ou alguém fazendo companhia, velando seu sono por horas.

Acordara mais uma vez cansada e intrigada, mas disposta a encontrar um bom emprego. Decidira sair mais cedo a caminho da escola para tentar pensar em algo ou achar alguns classificados, quando, repentinamente, fora abordada por seu recém-novo amigo Souta na escadaria do templo Higurashi, seu lar.

Cumprimentaram-se alegremente, conversando brevemente como a manhã estava bonita e calma naquelas primeiras horas do dia. Curioso, o rapaz quis saber o porquê a jovem havia acordado tão cedo, faltando boas horas para a escola começar. Rin animada e tagarela, contara de sua situação na capital, sobre as contas que deveria pagar para manter seu humilde kitnet, localizado no mesmo bairro próximo ao templo e, para tal, deveria arrumar tão logo pudesse um emprego.

Prestativo e, percebendo a delicadeza e inocência de sua amiga em convidar-lhe para um chá qualquer dia desses para conhecer seu apartamento; Souta propôs que Rin falasse com seu avô, o velho sacerdote Higurashi. Já havia um tempo que ele reclamava estar velho para limpar todos os aposentos do local e que sua filha, mãe de Souta, estava muito ocupada cuidando da casa, bem como seu neto com os estudos e um emprego também de meio expediente em uma livraria.

Rin imediatamente se animou, imaginando a facilidade em trabalhar tão perto de casa e a caminho da escola, além de ter seu novo amigo Souta como um ponto de referência para se familiarizar com o local e os moradores. Sem dúvidas pensava que o templo Higurashi era um lugar lindo; construções antigas, assim como lendas passadas de várias gerações, sempre atraíram a curiosidade da adolescente. Não era por menos que ela era fascinada com história...

Em poucos minutos de conversa, Rin conhecera o avô de Souta naquela mesma manhã, marcando o horário e as tarefas que deveria fazer, além do pagamento. Não iria ter muitas dificuldades em varrer as folhas da centenária árvore do pátio, ou guardar pergaminhos e objetos antigos no porão, limpando-os da poeira e mofo, além de assessorar o velho sacerdote nos rituais de purificação, entre outros, realizados no próprio templo.

Educada, a mãe de Souta oferecera café da manhã para a jovem, também comentando o quão ela lembrava sua filha mais velha.

- Nossa, isso aqui está delicioso! – Disse Rin, servindo-se de mais café, na sala dos Higurashi.

- Mamãe sempre foi ótima cozinheira. – Elogiou Souta, simpático.

- Ora, não é para tanto. – Disse a senhora Higurashi, lisonjeada. – Rin, não posso deixar de comentar, mas... Você é muito parecida com a minha filha mais velha.

- Souta disse algo parecido para mim quando nos conhecemos no colégio. – Completou a menina, sorridente ao servir mais uma xícara de café. – Ela não mora mais aqui?

- Minha netinha tem sérios problemas de saúde como seu velho avô: ácido úrico, por exemplo, e... – Interrompeu o sacerdote.

- Na verdade – Souta toma a palavra, apressado. _Vovô não aprende mesmo! _– Minha irmã casou muito cedo, logo quando se formou no nosso colégio.

- Sério? – Os olhos de Rin cintilavam em castanhos curiosos. – Tão jovem! Acho histórias assim muito bonitas... – Disparou a tagarelar, animada. – Encontrar o verdadeiro amor e casar-se com ele tão logo possa, ela é uma garota de sorte. Aposto que seu marido deve ser um homem muito gentil, educado e amoroso.

Souta encara a amiga, bastante desconfortável, lembrando-se do terrível temperamento de seu cunhado, InuYasha. Sua expressão não escondia a bizarrice que era ouvir tais palavras da sonhadora Rin a divagar sobre o amor e almas gêmeas.

- E onde eles moram agora? – Prosseguia a jovem, incomodando a família com tantas perguntas difíceis de serem respondidas.

- Em outra cidade. – Esquivou-se a senhora Higurashi, sempre sorridente. – É longe daqui, então eles vêm nos visitar muito pouco.

- Ah, que pena. – Sorri, mostrando feições cada vez mais delicadas e parecidas com a filha da senhora Higurashi, deixando a pobre mãe com o coração ligeiramente pesado por tantas saudades. – E qual é o nome de sua filha? Interrompi todos com a minha tagarelice e me esqueci de perguntar, perdão.

- Ora, não há problemas. – Sorri a matriarca, feliz por seu filho ter encontrado uma mocinha tão simpática e naturalmente agradável. – Seu nome é _Kagome Higurashi_.

Subitamente, o coração de Rin sobressalta-se, acelerado. Sua cabeça começa a latejar instantaneamente e a respiração torna-se descompassada. A xícara de café que estava a segurar, cai sobre a mesa e derrama todo o líquido, enquanto ela leva as mãos sob as têmporas, os olhos arregalados de dor e confusão. Todos se espantam ao ver o repentino estado de nervosismo da pequena Rin, alarmados, eles começam a perguntar o que ela estava sentindo, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão.

_Deuses, que dor é essa? _ - Pensava, enquanto sua cabeça latejava mais e mais, fazendo com que ela caísse no tatame da sala, encolhida de tanta dor. – _Esse nome... Esse nome... Ai, minha cabeça dói! _– Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas e a pobrezinha começa a sentir falta de ar. Desesperada, ela começa a se rebater no chão, horrorizando a família Higurashi que nada poderia fazer para ajudá-la.

Souta corre para o telefone para chamar uma ambulância, sua mãe tenta acalmar a menina que parecia não conseguir sequer ouvir sua voz, enquanto o velho sacerdote analisa a situação, aterrorizado, imaginando que algo sobrenatural certamente estava acontecendo com Rin:

_Coisas estranhas tem acontecido nesse templo... _– Analisa vovô Higurashi, temeroso. – _Naquela noite, um demônio conseguiu atravessar o Poço Come Ossos há tantos anos lacrado pela minha neta, Kagome. Algo está desequilibrando as eras feudal e atual... Essa menina parece estar sentindo esse lapso temporal... Ela parece ser o fio que liga as duas eras agora! Mas onde ela realmente pertence? Será que ela deve exterminar aquele Mononoke?_

Rin debatia-se de dor, não conseguindo respirar e proferir nenhuma palavra, nem um pedido de ajuda. Seu coração, acelerado, desesperava-se com a possibilidade de morrer, ela não compreendia o que estava se passando!

_Socorro... _– Balbuciava, em seus pensamentos. – _Esse nome... Ka-go-me... Kagome! Esse nome me trouxe dor... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir, por quê?! _– Rin tenta pegar fôlego, em vão. Souta e sua mãe seguram seus músculos que se debatiam freneticamente, dizendo para ela se acalmar que a ambulância já chegaria. – _Não, não... Ambulância não! Não quero dar trabalho! Pelos Deuses, por que eu não reajo? Socorro, socorro! Socorro... _– Rin fecha os olhos com todas as suas forças, mentalizando seu pedido de ajuda. Instantaneamente, apenas uma imagem se forma em sua mente: - _Socorro, senhor Sesshomaru, por favor, me salve!_

**...**

A dor ecoou pelos ventos.

Na província de Musashi, Kagome desmaia enquanto colhia ervas próximas à Árvore Sagrada e o Poço Come Ossos. Desesperado, o Youkai raposa Shippou, que vigiava o poço com AhUn, leva a jovem sacerdotisa para a cabana da velha Kaede, não conseguindo compreender o que havia acontecido para sua grande amiga.

InuYasha rapidamente chega ao local, mas a jovem já estava despertando, fraca, porém intacta. O hanyo, extremamente preocupado e zeloso com seu grande amor, interroga incessantemente a raposa e a velha sacerdotisa, tentando entender o motivo do desmaio de sua mulher. O resquício de dor em perder seu primeiro e grande amor, a sacerdotisa Kikyou, não poderia ressurgir com Kagome, ela não poderia abandoná-lo, InuYasha não suportaria o vazio de viver em um mundo sem sua amada!

Kaede desejava no fundo de seu coração poder dar uma boa notícia para o meio Youkai, dizendo que o desmaio deveria ser uma suspeita de gravidez... Mas ela confiava em sua antiga intuição, seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado, a anciã compreendia a dor de Kagome e tempos ruins estavam surgindo novamente...

- Inu... InuYasha... – Kagome sussurra com dificuldade, tendo seu rosto carinhosamente amparado pelas mãos cheias de afiadas garras de seu marido.

- Não faça esforço, sua boba! – Respondia o preocupado hanyo, sempre munido de seus trejeitos.

- A menina Rin... Ela sente _dor_...

- Então eu tinha razão. – Prossegue vovó Kaede, deixando com que Kagome novamente volte a dormir, inconsciente, para o desespero de InuYasha.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Shippou, tão perdido quanto o monge e a exterminadora de Youkais que acabavam de entrar na humilde cabana, preocupados com Kagome.

- Kagome não pertence a este mundo, assim como Rin não pertence àquele.

- Rá! Não fale besteiras, velhota! – Irrita-se o meio Youkai, nervoso por ver sua amada sofrer. – O lugar de Kagome é ao meu lado, sempre foi e sempre será!

- InuYasha... – Kaede toma uma breve pausa, sábia. – O Poço Come Ossos tem a capacidade de ligar as duas eras, desaparecendo com as carcaças de Youkais que ali depositamos. Você nunca se perguntou o porquê, sem a Joia de Quatro Almas, aquelas carcaças não permanecem na outra era?

- Isso tudo é muito estranho. – Conclui Sango, pensativa.

- Certamente, Sango. – Miroku toma a palavra, acompanhando o raciocínio da velha sacerdotisa. – As carcaças de Youkais pertencem a este mundo, mas na era da senhorita Kagome, elas desaparecem. Eu me recordo que a senhorita Kagome sempre dizia que seu mundo não era perigoso, pois já não haviam mais Youkais massacrando os humanos...

- Isso porque a Joia de Quatro Almas estava fadada a desaparecer para sempre, como aconteceu. – Completa a exterminadora.

- Sim, mas também porque as eras passam e _lendas antigas são esquecidas_. – Pondera o sábio monge.

- Ora, Miroku, onde é que você quer chegar? – Irrita-se o impaciente hanyo. – Se fosse assim jamais eu poderia ter atravessado aquele poço velho como o fiz tantas vezes para buscar a Kagome!

- Mas ela possuía a Joia de Quatro Almas consigo, sempre. – Interrompe Shippou.

- Rá! E como é que o idiota do Sesshomaru conseguiu atravessar e ir à busca da Rin?

- Isso é o que tem perturbado meus pensamentos, InuYasha. – Prossegue a velha sacerdotisa, fechando os olhos cansados, pensativa, enquanto colocava compressas de água quente na testa da pobre Kagome, ainda desmaiada. – O Sesshomaru seria capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger Rin, ele é orgulhoso e não permitiria que alguma força desconhecida separasse a pobre menina dele... Ele não quis nos contar, mas depois de sua peregrinação por dias, finalmente conseguiu entrar no Poço Come Ossos. A Joia de Quatro Almas desapareceu para sempre, junto com o terrível Naraku. Algo novo possibilitou romper o lacre e o poço retornou a ligar as duas eras...

- O Poço Come Ossos, assim como a Árvore Sagrada e as grandes leis universais... Tudo possui um propósito. – Continuou Miroku. – Se ele voltou a ligar duas eras pelas fendas do tempo, alguma grandiosa força deve estar por trás, arquitetando Sesshomaru a buscar a Rin.

- Não me interessa se ele vai conseguir salvá-la ou não! Tampouco esse poço velho! Kagome está feliz ao meu lado _nesta_ era e eu quero saber o que está perturbando-a agora! – Reclama InuYasha.

- Miroku... – Sango pousa gentilmente sua mão no ombro do pensativo monge budista. – O InuYasha estava ligado à Kagome no início e nada era desiquilibrado naquela época. Por que o Sesshomaru, ligado à Rin, desequilibraria as fendas do tempo ligadas pelo Poço Come Ossos? Aquela era não é mais dos Youkais, mas os dois irmãos possuem fortes motivos para permanecerem temporariamente por lá.

- Talvez o Sesshomaru não seja o único Youkai presente na era da senhorita Kagome. – Conclui preocupado. – A senhora também pensa assim, não é sacerdotisa Kaede?

- Sim... – Kaede suspira, intrigada. – Vocês me disseram que momentos antes da Rin desaparecer, uma grande Meidou Zangetsuha se formou e não era um golpe da Tessaiga, a espada herdada por InuYasha.

- Outro Youkai? – InuYasha franze suas sobrancelhas, contrariado com a hipótese. – Mas apenas o antigo inimigo de meu pai, Shishinki, derrotado por mim e pelo Sesshomaru, possuía o domínio dessa técnica...

- Será mesmo? – Miroku encara o hanyo. – Antes de vocês enfrentarem Shishinki, o Sesshomaru já havia conseguido aperfeiçoar a Meidou Zangetsuha em algum lugar que nós não sabemos... E não foi com o velho Toutousai.

- Está insinuando que o outro Youkai que está na era da Kagome, é o mesmo que ajudou o Sesshomaru a aperfeiçoar a Meidou da Tenseiga? – Pergunta Sango, aflita.

- Mas então ele não é um inimigo daquele idiota! – Bufa o meio irmão, sentando-se próximo a sua mulher, que permanecia inconsciente. – Assim como entre eu e o vovô Miyuga, o Sesshomaru possui antigos aliados como a magnólia de 2000 anos Bukoseno e aquele asqueroso do Jaken.

- InuYasha. – Miroku suspira, paciente. – Não acha muito estranho essa instabilidade nas fendas do tempo que perturbam a senhorita Kagome e a Rin? Ambas não estão em suas eras, o destino está levando Sesshomaru até lá por algum motivo, mas... Algum Youkai que se diz amigo de seu meio irmão, está atrapalhando o jogo do universo... Isso representa um grande perigo para Rin e... Para a senhorita Kagome também.

Por um momento, Kagome abre lentamente os olhos, balbuciando o nome de Rin. Algum perigo desconhecido se aproximava da jovem e ecoava nas terras tranquilas de Musashi, para aflição de todos.

**...**

Sesshomaru estava no alto do costumeiro prédio em construção a olhar a manhã que nascia. Pensativo, o poderoso príncipe demônio cão questionava-se o porquê não conseguia reprimir tantos impulsos e confusas sensações mescladas ao singular cheiro de Rin... Orgulhava-se de ser imponente, aplacado, extremamente calculista, estrategista e racional, entretanto, agora que a jovem crescera, suas confusões tão naturalmente humanas estavam infectando a natureza estável e ambiciosa de Sesshomaru.

Respirava pesadamente, recordando-se das longas horas que passara a observar Rin dormir tranquila, seu corpo jovem, puro e tentador. Sua presença que emanava tantas lembranças gentis de sua infância a acompanhar o Lorde das Terras do Oeste. As dificuldades que enfrentaram juntos, as descobertas de percepções e sensações que Sesshomaru nunca antes havia se deparado ou sequer compreendido, mas ao lado da garota, começava a dedicar um _longo_ tempo para entendê-las, lapidá-las, contê-las... _Se isso fosse possível._

Levado por seus pensamentos, o poderoso demônio lembrava-se de tempos ainda mais longínquos, quando seu grandioso pai ainda era vivo, o general Dai-Youkai InuTaisho. Sua maior ambição era vencê-lo, superá-lo em todos os quesitos, ser considerado merecedor de sua honra como grande combatente e demônio, herdeiro das terras do oeste do Japão, bem como de suas preciosas espadas: Tenseiga, espada dos céus, capaz de salvar 100 vidas... Tessaiga, espada da terra, capaz de aniquilar 100 inimigos para defender e proteger um ser humano... E Soounga, espada dos infernos, capaz de reviver 100 cadáveres e sucumbir a terra à dominação e ao poder.

Mas, Sesshomaru estava envergonhado. Seu poderoso pai havia sido _infectado_ por um dos piores e mais asqueroso insetos: uma fêmea humana. Todo seu poder inigualável nada adiantaria se ele havia cedido aos caprichos de uma humana, estava condenado ao fracasso, à desgraça e desonra da família, à _morte_!

Na noite em que InuYasha iria nascer, Sesshomaru tentara impedir seu pai, já gravemente ferido pela luta e lacre do Dai-Youkai Ryuukossei, em não ir salvar a fêmea humana, mãe do meio Youkai maldito, de nome Izayoi.

Mas suas discussões foram em vão. O poderoso InuTaisho sabia que iria sacrificar sua secular vida pela vida daqueles dois miseráveis... Um desperdício de poder, de glória, de exemplo para o Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Sesshomaru herdara todos os grandes poderes e inteligência de seu progenitor, bem como as terras e a espada Tenseiga. Entretanto, sua ambição por poder, sua petulância em querer superar o pai e sua obsessão pela espada Tessaiga, fizeram com que Sesshomaru _odiasse_ InuTaisho momentos antes de sua morte.

Nevava profundamente, uma brancura pueril, da cor da pelagem dos valorosos demônios cachorros... Manchada com o rubro sangue nobre de seu pai, desperdiçado por duas vidas que, aos olhos dele, nada valiam.

- Irá partir mesmo... Pai?

- Quer me impedir, Sesshomaru...?

- Não irei lhe impedir. Mas antes, os caninos. Eu quero os caninos.

- Se eu disser que não lhe entregarei... Vai matar o próprio pai? – Disse o bravo general, a fitar a lua cheia que pairava sob um céu inquieto, desesperançoso. – Você quer mesmo _tanto_ poder?

Sesshomaru nada respondia, alimentando o ódio por seu vergonhoso pai.

- Por que você busca tanto poder? – Prosseguiu InuTaisho.

- O caminho pelo qual irei seguir é o da _dominação_. E a _força _é o meio que irá abrir esse caminho.

- _Dominação..._ – Repetiu, lentamente, decepcionado.

Sesshomaru fecha os olhos, envolvendo-se ainda mais nas últimas imagens, lembranças e palavras de seu falecido pai, pela manhã que nascia calmamente em Tokyo.

- Sesshomaru... – A voz de InuTaisho ecoava na mente do poderoso demônio. – _Você tem alguém para proteger?_

- Pessoa para proteger? – Repetiu o filho, estreitando os gélidos, como a neve, olhos dourados mesclados com a viscosidade do mel, âmbares. – Uma coisa dessas não é necessária para mim.

E sob seus frios e inexpressivos olhos, Sesshomaru observou o poderoso InuTaisho revelar sua verdadeira forma, a de um gigantesco cão demoníaco, voando pelas inquietas nuvens, sob a lua cheia. Com um último uivo, de despedida, ele insistiu:

- _Você tem alguém para proteger?!_

Sesshomaru abriu os olhos, dissipando a névoa de lembranças que pairara sob sua mente. A hora do colégio de Rin se aproximava, ele deveria prosseguir com seu teatro, cauteloso.

_Pai... – _Pensa, enquanto sua forma de Youkai era transformada e vedada sob vestes humanas, como um pacato professor de história da capital japonesa. - _...De uma forma estranha, eu acabei puxando o senhor._

Sesshomaru poderia esboçar um sorriso – se fosse dado a tais sentimentos. Rin não saía de sua cabeça e mesmo confusas, aquelas sensações que apenas a garota lhe proporcionava, prendiam a atenção do poderoso Youkai, acabavam por agradar-lhe.

_Alguém para proteger..._

O demônio é interrompido de suas divagações, quando o cheiro de desespero e dor, muita dor, invade o vento da cidade que dançava sob os cabelos prateados do demônio cão.

- _Socorro, socorro! Socorro..._ – Gritava o vento. – _Senhor Sesshomaru, por favor, me salve!_

Um frio corta seus sentidos, um vazio apodera-se de seu coração, uma sensação amarga invade sua boca e seu corpo torna-se rígido, em alerta, pronto para o ataque.

- Rin! – O Lorde das Terras do Oeste já se preparava para voar até o alcance da pobre menina que sofria, quando sente um novo cheiro infestar o local. Ele saca a Bakusaiga e ataca na direção que seu apurado olfato indicava, dizendo, inexpressivo, por fim: - Apareça, Youkai inimigo.

**...**

**Gostando da fic, pessoas? Espero que sim!**

**Eu prezo pelos detalhes e quero costurar a história bem feita, então esses capítulos todos que passaram tem muitas descrições e informações. Até porque o Sesshomaru é uma personalidade difícil de destrinchar, logo, colocar muitos diálogos com ele já no princípio seria muito forçado (afinal, ele sempre foi de falar muito pouco durante quase todo o anime rs).**

**Mas ao longo da história, como os personagens tendem a se desenvolver, mais diálogos aparecerão (principalmente entre ele e a Rin, prometo rechear com muita atração e carinho entre os dois).**

**Essa história não é só romance não, terá muitas aventuras. Aos poucos os mistérios vão se resolvendo e os inimigos mostrarão suas caras haha**

**Obs 1: O diálogo de Sesshomaru com o pai ocorre no terceiro filme do anime, InuYasha – A espada conquistadora do mundo. Deixei bem fiel ao filme pra caso alguém ainda não assistiu (eu aconselho a assistir que é um dos melhores dos 4 filmes haha), poder se inteirar na fic.**

**Obs 2: Assim como usar o filme, eu faço muitas menções ao fim do anime, porque gosto de história coerentes... Se bater um branco com nomes etc (o anime é longo né, 167 episódios mais o Kanketsu Hen), aconselho a olhar a guia de personagens de InuYasha da Wikipedia, digita no Google que vocês acham!**

E no mais, muito obrigada pelos reviews, leio todos com carinho e vocês não imaginam o quanto elas me animam a continuar a escrever! :)


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII: **_Revelações_

A dor ecoou pelos ventos. Por cima das nuvens, atingiu o céu.

Do alto do formoso castelo, que surgia majestoso tal qual uma montanha, agraciado pelas nuvens que dançavam e enfeitavam-no, com seus milhões de guardas a vigiar cada muralha, de torres mais altas do que a própria torre de Babel, dos jardins suspensos mais magníficos do que os da própria Babilônia, casa dos lendários dragões que voavam pelos céus orientais, onde brotavam as grandes cachoeiras que alimentariam todos os rios das Terras do Oeste.

O castelo do céu, que aninhava a lua quando o dia chegava e aquietava o sol quando a noite triunfava. Impetuoso, delirante, arrebatador. Construído pela areia dos sonhos e estrelas caídas. A fronteira entre a escuridão do universo e a fertilidade da terra. O lar da Imperatriz, soberana das Terras do Oeste, _Satori No Taisho._

A Dai-Youkai recostava-se sobre seu trono forjado a ouro e diamantes. Da imensidão celestial, observava a vida que corria por seus territórios, ocupados por inúmeros demônios e humanos, todos seus servos.

A arquitetura oriental completava a beleza da Imperatriz. Seus cabelos prateados muito bem ornamentados por joias e laços diversos, os lábios pintados de carmim, a pele da brancura dos anjos. Emanava luz e purificação, tanto quanto seu sagrado nome para os budistas... Se não fosse o fato de ser a mais poderosa demônio cão, herdeira dos territórios japoneses do sol poente.

Os olhos não escondiam sua verdadeira natureza: duas preciosas joias âmbares, reluzentes como o sol, implacáveis, destemidas, poderosas. Seu sangue nobre estava estampado nas marcas demoníacas avermelhadas – de tonalidade quase vinho – em sua maçã do rosto, pálida. Caninos e garras afiadas, mortais, dividiam a cena com quimonos das sedas mais raras. Sua cauda felpuda moldava-se à vestimenta de Imperatriz, além da característica meia lua na testa.

A viúva do poderoso general InuTaisho mexe as orelhas pontudas, seguido de um sorriso soberbo.

- Então ele já começou a atacar.

Seus olhos fecham-se, despretensiosos.

- Diga-me, o que poderá fazer para salvar a garotinha humana da agonia... – Satori olha sob os céus, divagando em voz alta. - O tempo está entrando em colapso. O que você irá fazer para salvá-la, meu querido filho... Sesshomaru?

**...**

Sesshomaru desembainha a Bakusaiga, destemido. A expressão continuava fria, embora no fundo o poderoso demônio ficasse cada vez mais aflito e ansioso em ir ao encontro de sua protegida, Rin. A menina sofria e o vento carregava o pesado cheiro da agonia, do desespero, da dor. Sesshomaru irritava-se por algo estar impedindo-o de ir cessar a tormenta da pobre adolescente, no templo Higurashi.

Com a katana em uma das mãos, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste ataca na direção do novo cheiro que infestava o local e enojava o apurado olfato do demônio cão.

- Apareça, Youkai inimigo. – Ordena furioso.

Do mesmo modo como ocorrera semanas antes nas terras da província de Musashi, uma misteriosa e repentina Meidou Zangetsuha aparece próxima à Sesshomaru, engolindo-o para seu interior.

Dentro da fenda de ondas lunares, nebulosas e estrelas dançavam sob uma gélida escuridão. Era a porta do inferno, a entrada inevitável para as almas daqueles que não conseguiram o calor da paz e da salvação. _Pela segunda vez_, Sesshomaru estava ali.

Ele permanece imóvel, com o maxilar totalmente rígido e uma fina linha contornando sua boca, soltando um rugido de fúria sob sua garganta. A mão que não estava a segurar Bakusaiga se contrai inquieta, estalando os ossos de seus longos e finos dedos, revelando suas mortais garras venenosas.

- Este Sesshomaru não admite zombarias. – Diz furioso, porém com o tom de voz completamente inexpressivo. – Apareça!

Dentro da escuridão sem fim, uma risada petulante ecoa. Um vulto surge, andando calmamente sob um caminho que aparecia diante seus pés calçados. Usava uma armadura feudal parecida com a de Sesshomaru – embora este já estivesse se transformado sob vestes humanas, ainda no prédio em construção de Tokyo.

Os longos cabelos do Youkai eram negros, quase violetas. Os olhos não possuíam pupilas, tampouco íris, eram apenas dois buracos negros como a própria fenda da Meidou. Caninos e garras afiadas também apareciam, além de uma cauda negra ornamentando suas vestes.

Sesshomaru retorna à sua forma de Youkai, enquanto não correspondia a nenhuma reação de surpresa. Mas em seus pensamentos, percebia que o inimigo era extremamente parecido com sua própria aparência, se não fosse tingido de escuridão, enquanto ele era prateado, marfim. Lá estavam os dois, frente a frente, como o eclipse e a prateada lua cheia.

- Eu sou Yami, a própria escuridão do inferno. – Respondeu o inimigo, soberbo.

Sesshomaru permaneceu em silêncio, analisando meticulosamente seu oponente, ao passo que Yami prosseguiu, sorrindo maléfico:

- Sesshomaru, hm? – Arqueia uma das sobrancelhas. – Já faz _muito tempo_ que eu venho te observando, príncipe das Terras do Oeste.

- Saia do meu caminho. – Respondeu o Youkai, no limite de sua paciência por aquele inseto estar impedindo-o de ir ao encontro de _sua_ Rin.

Yami ri novamente, ameaçador.

- Não permitirei que vá salvar aquela fêmea humana imbecil! – Sesshomaru não dá um passo, mas seus dedos cada vez se contorciam mais, furiosos, por toda aquela perca de tempo e ofensas à Rin. Yami prossegue: - Está muito enganado se pensa que serei presa fácil como Shishinki. – Seu sorriso era irritantemente presunçoso. – Saiba que aquele seu cajado é apenas uma mera cópia de minha espada, a técnica da Meidou Zangetsuha é uma extensão do meu próprio corpo, da minha própria aura maligna de Youkai. Eu sou muito mais poderoso que ele!

Sesshomaru _sorri_. Sua paciência havia se esgotado.

- Shishinki é um verme que meu pai humilhou, copiando sua técnica. Eu, Sesshumaru, terminei por liquidá-lo, como farei com _você! Morra! _– Sesshomaru saca a Bakusaiga, atacando furiosamente. – _Bakusaiga!_

_- Meidou Zangetsuha!_

Sesshomaru por um mísero instante _arregala _seus olhos dourados_, surpreso._

A Meidou de Yami era em formato de lâminas, como a Tessaiga de seu meio irmão InuYasha conseguira realizar após exigentes aperfeiçoamentos da técnica. Entretanto, o golpe de seu oponente conseguia desaparecer e reaparecer centímetro próximos à Sesshomaru, anulando os raios capazes de desintegrar corpos de sua Bakusaiga.

Por pouco, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não era consumido pela escuridão da Meidou. Em um veloz pulo, ele recua ainda surpreso com aquele ataque. Yami gargalha.

- Eu avisei, Sesshomaru. A Meidou Zangetsuha é a entrada para a escuridão do inferno. – Yami segura novamente sua espada, em posição de ataque. – Eu sou o Guardião do Inferno, o cão vigilante das almas perdidas e sem salvação, _a própria escuridão! _A Meidou nada mais é do que uma extensão da minha aura demoníaca.

- Por que você está na era contemporânea? – Pergunta o demônio cão, não mais se preocupando em esconder sua fúria e agonia por não conseguir ir ao encontro de Rin o mais rápido possível.

- Engula seu orgulho, Youkai cão. – Zombou Yami. – A pergunta certa não seria "Por que você está me impedindo de salvar Rin?"

Sesshomaru estreita os olhos, raivoso. Seu rosnado aumenta.

- És um oponente fraco. – Continua Yami, provocando ainda mais a ira do Lorde. – Assim como seu pai, InuTaisho, você se rendeu a uma asquerosa fêmea humana. Olha só para você, o grande Sesshomaru... – Ironiza. – Herdeiro das Terras do Oeste e do castelo dos céus... Não passa de um fraco! Não é por menos que nem a Tessaiga conseguiu herdar.

- Cale a boca.

Sesshomaru retorna a atacar com a Bakusaiga, furioso, em vão. Novamente, a Meidou de Yami se destrincha e surpreende o príncipe demônio cão em outro ponto, atacando-o, quase o sugando para a eterna escuridão.

- Pare de latir como um vira-lata! – Interrompe Yami, extremamente petulante. – Essa sua espada não serve pra você.

- A Tenseiga é um dos caninos de meu pai. Mais respeito, verme. – Responde Sesshomaru, imponente.

Yami gargalha, eloquente.

- Não me interessa a herança patética daquele general fraco e _piedoso _com os humanos nojentos. Refiro-me à Bakusaiga.

- Se a Meidou é uma extensão de sua aura, Yami – Sesshomaru fecha os olhos, confiante. – Bakusaiga é a extensão da minha, assim como de meu corpo, meu braço.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste ataca novamente, mas não consegue sequer atingir de raspão o Youkai do eclipse lunar.

- Não conseguirá sequer me alcançar com esta katana, se você ainda não descobriu seu ataque supremo.

_Ataque supremo? _– Espanta-se Sesshomaru.

- Eu te disse, Sesshomaru. Venho te observando há _muito_ tempo. – Yami sorri, irônico. – Shishinki era meu cavaleiro. Nós conhecemos seu pai... E sua _mãe. _Eu vi você nascer, príncipe convencido.

Sesshomaru estreita os olhos, irritado.

- Seguiu este Sesshomaru até a era contemporânea atrás de Bakusaiga?

- Não. – A curva do sorriso presunçoso de Yami só aumentava, enfurecendo o príncipe demônio cão. – Não acha estranho que _Satori_ tenha lhe entregado a _pedra do inferno_, joia que foi o único presente de seu falecido marido, apenas para que você conseguisse resgatar a fêmea humana? Você se orgulha tanto em saber de suas origens e seu passado, diferentemente do seu meio-irmão hanyo... Mas não imagina o que _sua mãe_ reservou para seu destino, idiota.

- Não ouse falar de meus pais levianamente. – Ameaçou.

- Sua Bakusaiga nada mais é do que fruto de um trato entre Satori, comigo, Yami da escuridão do inferno.

Sesshomaru rosna, deixando os caninos à mostra.

- Liberar minha Meidou Zangetsuha e fazer com que aquela fêmea humana inútil tenha se perdido nas fendas do tempo foi apenas um passo. – Yami fulmina os olhos dourados do oponente com seus buracos negros. – Estamos em uma era que não pertence aos Youkais... Acho que sua mãe, a Imperatriz Satori, lhe avisou muito bem o que acontecerá se você mostrar seus poderes de demônio antes do momento certo para a humana, não é?

Sesshomaru recordava-se. Após longos 7 dias de desespero, não sabendo como ir ao encontro de Rin e resgatá-la... Na frustração de ver Bukoseno, a árvore, em não poder ajudá-lo... Ele finalmente encontrara com sua mãe no castelo dos céus.

A Imperatriz lembrava-se vagarosamente da menina ainda criança quando sua pedra do inferno havia devolvido a vida, no dia em que o filho entrara pela primeira vez no inferno e aperfeiçoara a Meidou Zangetsuha de sua Tenseiga.

Fria e sem coração. Sem muitos detalhes, ela prometera entregar a pedra do inferno para que ele pudesse atravessar o Poço Come Ossos.

Entretanto alertou que apenas quando ele estivesse apto para conviver entre os humanos naquela nova era, poderia ajudá-lo. Caso contrário, se conseguisse ir para o presente com suas vestes e seu macabro instinto Youkai, não só aquele mundo entraria em colapso, mas também sua preciosa Rin, acabando por matá-la de choques entre realidades.

Suas instruções eram claras: - Meu querido Sesshomaru, a culpa será inteiramente sua se você matar Rin. Ela precisa _despertar_ e lembrar-se de tudo por conta própria, você deve apenas assessorá-la... Senão jamais obterá as _respostas_ que precisa e, portanto, nunca irá resgatá-la.

_Respostas... _– Sesshomaru recordava-se das palavras de sua progenitora, ligando as peças do quebra-cabeças, pensando inteligente: – _Então colocar a vida de Rin em perigo e inquietar as fendas do tempo são apenas meios para eu aperfeiçoar a Bakusaiga? Um trato entre ela e Yami?_

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste não gostava de ser usado. Não poupara a vida de Naraku justamente por isso, porque aquele asqueroso meio Youkai _manipulara_ este Sesshomaru. E não pouparia a vida de Yami e de Satori, sendo assim.

Furioso, Sesshomaru guarda a katana e transforma-se em sua verdadeira forma. Um gigantesco cão demônio de pelagem branca, caninos e garras venenosas. Yami sorri satisfeito, percebendo que seu oponente começara a entender os fios condutores do plano que fora traçado logo após seu nascimento... O Youkai eclipse também se transforma em um aterrorizador cão negro, o vigilante da entrada do inferno.

Entre rugidos, mordidas e patadas de força sobre-humana, os demônios batalhavam levados unicamente por seus instintos. Sesshomaru abandonara a postura fria, exemplar e exclusivamente racional para uma besta faminta, animalesca, com sede de sangue e _vingança_. Não permitiria que a vida de Rin fosse manipulada por um mero contrato que ele sequer queria conhecer. Sua Bakusaiga _não era_ mais importante do que o bem-estar de Rin.

Ao entender os próprios sentimentos de fúria e impunidade, Sesshomaru ataca fulminantemente Yami, mordendo sua jugular. O cão demônio bradava por estarem zombado dele e de sua protegida.

Ensanguentado e envenenado, Yami retorna à forma costumeira de Youkai, mais humanizada. Caído no chão, ele gargalha:

- Quando se trata dessa fêmea humana você perde totalmente o controle, hm? – Provoca.

Antes que Sesshomaru pudesse aniquilar o demônio, este prossegue, desafiador:

- Cuidado, Sesshomaru. Por conta da magia da pedra do inferno, ao atravessar o Poço Come Ossos, a humana se esquecera de _tudo! Inclusive de você!_ – Sorri, presunçoso, sabendo que aquilo maltrataria o coração _piedoso_ do fraco oponente. – Antes de ir em busca dela, sua mãe havia advertido de que a cada dia passado na era feudal, o tempo corre como o de uma vida na outra era. Aquela humana está cada vez mais presa à nova era, na ilusão de possuir uma enraizada história naquele mundo, por mais vaga seja.

Sesshomaru, ainda em sua verdadeira forma, uiva em desespero, ao recordar-se das advertências de Satori.

- Você terá que escolher, Sesshomaru. Ou cumprir o contrato milenar entre o inferno e o castelo dos céus, ou salvar a humana. – Mais sangue jorrava de Yami. – Minha função é _apenas_ atrapalhá-lo para que você não seja _fraco_ como seu pai. – Sorri, petulante. – Ordens de sua mãe. Você deve aperfeiçoar a _espada relâmpago_, Bakusaiga. Deixe a humana na nova era, ela já possui ilusões de lembranças de uma vida totalmente vivida no mundo contemporâneo. _Não há lugar para você, Youkai._

Sesshomaru estava furioso. Satori usara a vida de Rin para encurralá-lo e obrigá-lo a aperfeiçoar a Bakusaiga, que sempre esteve incrustrada em seu corpo, desde seu nascimento. Certamente ela sabia disso e portanto, firmara o acordo com Yami.

O filho era uma mera peça para as ambições da mãe. E isso o enfurecia. Cortava seu orgulho e flamejava sua ira, por estar envolvendo Rin, a pura e inocente protegida deste Sesshomaru.

Seu teatro como um humano em Tokyo seria constantemente interrompido por aquele maldito Yami. Mas se Sesshomaru reagisse, Rin iria sofrer, as fendas do tempo iriam se desiquilibrar... Ele precisava pensar em um plano mais objetivo e imediato, ainda que permanentemente sutil, para salvar Rin o quanto antes.

- Escolha Sesshomaru. Obter as respostas da espada que é a própria extensão de sua aura maligna, ou padecer como um _fraco_ tal qual seu pai, vergonha para Satori.

E assim, Yami desapareceu sob os olhos exaustos e furiosos do gigantesco cão. A escuridão se dissipou, juntamente com a presença da energia sinistra do Youkai e, novamente, Sesshomaru estava no prédio em construção de Tokyo.

Encontrava-se de joelhos, ofegante pela batalha difícil que travara e todas as revelações que ouvira. O cheiro do vento emanava apenas poluição, a dor de Rin desaparecera como o Youkai eclipse. Se ele retornasse, as fendas do tempo iriam se desiquilibrar e Rin sofreria... Mas se Sesshomaru o aniquilasse de uma vez, sem antes ela despertar de sua ilusão, jamais resgataria sua protegida.

Ele precisava pensar. Mas antes, precisava encontrá-la, ver realmente que ela estava bem. Imediatamente.

**...**

**Então, pessoas amadas..**

**Esse capítulo não tem Rin, não tem colégio, não tem loves.. Mas antes de me baterem, ele foi necessário haha**

**Com esse capítulo fecha-se o primeiro ciclo da minha fic**

**Alguém conseguiu imaginar que o sábio Youkai que ajudara o Sesshy seria Satori, sua mãe? A joia que ela entregou fazendo com que ele pudesse passar pelo Poço Come Ossos é aquele misterioso colar que ela carrega, a pedra do inferno, herança do falecido marido, InuTaisho.**

**A Meidou Zangetsuha é a energia da misteriosa espada de Yami (escuridão em japonês). Ele é o cão guardião da entrada do inferno.. Mestre do Shishinki (o cara que aparece no Kanketsu-Hen, antigo inimigo do pai do Sesshy, que controlava a Meidou também).**

**Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido mais claro, junto com o capítulo V, ele revela boa parte da trama manipulada por Satori.**

**Levar Rin para a era atual com a Meidou somente era um plano para forçar o Sesshy a aperfeiçoar a Bakusaiga, espada que é a própria extensão do corpo e aura maligna do nosso amado Youkai. E vocês sabem que ele odeia ser manipulado né? Então imaginem ae a raiva dele hehe**

**Já que a mãe dele é esperta, e como a história desse capítulo mostra (além das pistas dadas nos capítulos anteriores), Sesshy tem que ser rápido, porém sutil.. A vida da Rin sempre estará ameaçada se Yami ressurgir numa era em que, teoricamente, não existem mais Youkais rondando por ae. Logo, as fendas que ligam as duas eras ficam instáveis, então a pobre Rin e a Kagome, viajantes do Poço Come Ossos, sentem esses desequilíbrios.**

**Se o Sesshy se mostrar um Youkai antes que nossa amada Rin desperte da ilusão que está vivendo, ela entrará em colapso. Isso porque ela acha que tem lembranças e uma historia pertencente a esse mundo, o que explica ela imaginar o orfanato, a morte dos pais misteriosa, a vida nova em Tokyo.. Lembranças vagas, mas que prendem a menina na era atual, esquecendo de sua vida ao lado do Sesshy, complicando as coisas pra ele.**

**Tudo tramado pela magia da pedra de Satori. Tsc tsc tsc**

**Então, forçado a se disfarçar de professor, Sesshomaru terá que atrair a confiança da Rin e fazê-la despertar aos poucos, tomando cuidado, claro, com o chato do Yami que, sob ordens de Satori, quer que nosso Lorde escolha abandonar a humana e aperfeiçoar a Bakusaiga, apenas.**

**Maaas, outros mistérios continuam.. **

**1) O contrato feito entre o inferno e o castelo dos céus (Satori e Yami) depois que o Sesshy nasceu e eles descobriram que nele havia a Bakusaiga incrustrada. **

**2) A história de Yami, sua espada e detalhes de sua ligação com Shishinki, InuTaisho e Satori.**

**3) A técnica suprema da Bakusaiga e porquê o Sesshy teve que ir em outra era para poder aperfeiçoá-la.**

**4) Os poderes da pedra do inferno capazes de iludir Rin e transportar nosso casal pelo lacrado Poço Come Ossos**

**5) A relação entre mãe e filho, Satori e Sesshy**

**Tudo isso misturado com nosso casal favorito descobrindo seus sentimentos, desejos e verdades do destino ;)**

**Geralmente minhas fics tem uns 25 capítulos.. Então tem muuuita coisa ainda pra escrever**

**Espero ter respondido as dúvidas de vocês e deixar com gostinho de quero mais haha**

**Chega de falação (: Próximos capítulos JU-RO que terá muuuuuito mais Rin + Sesshy na escola, com direito a cenas fofas, cômicas e.. Hehe ;) Vou deixar os capítulos que responderão esses novos mistérios só mais adiante**

**E obrigada pelos reviews! Sempre que leio dá vontade de dar um abraço apertado em cada uma 3**

**Beijos beijos beijos, M.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX: **_Acidentalmente... Outono_

- Tem certeza de que está bem, menina Rin?

- Ah sim mamãe Higurashi. – Sorri. – E-Eu só estava... Er... Com dor de barriga, é! – Gargalha escandalosa, totalmente sem graça. – Sabe como é né, comi feito uma gulosa esse café da manhã que a senhora preparou com tanto amor! Ó, já estou bem melhor, viu?

Tagarela, Rin tentava mentir, em vão. Todos os presentes analisavam a empolgação repentina da jovem, atônitos por vê-la agora tão falante... _Mas que menininha esquisita, hein?_ – Pensava o sacerdote, surpreso.

Os Higurashi ainda estavam extremamente aflitos. Rin havia sofrido um ataque de convulsões há poucos minutos na cozinha da família, caindo no tatame de tanta dor e agonia. Seus olhos arregalavam-se, sua respiração ofegante e descompassada e os músculos contraíam em desespero.

Porém, como num passe de mágica, repentinamente sua dor cessara, fazendo com que ela sentasse novamente à mesa do café da manhã, olhando todos, perdida.

Em intermináveis piscadas de olhos, Souta, sua mãe e seu avô permaneciam em silêncio fitando a jovem que agora aparentava estar totalmente saudável e tranquila, com as bochechas ligeiramente rosadas pelo alvoroço que, sem querer, havia causado. Apenas o miado preguiçoso de Buyo cortara aquela incômoda situação.

Teimosa, Rin prontamente recusara a ajuda médica, implorando para que a simpática família não chamasse nenhuma ambulância. Honestamente, ela também não entendia o que havia lhe acontecido poucos minutos atrás, mas algo em seu coração gritava desesperadamente para que não envolvesse os parentes de seu querido amigo Souta.

Em sua mente, tudo parecia estar intimamente conectado com seus estranhos e profundos sonhos com o senhor Sesshomaru. A presença sinistra do professor de história era a chave para responder todas as inquietações da intuição de Rin. Suas dúvidas, temores e aquela insuportável dor de cabeça eram sinais de que algo muito _perigoso_ estava acontecendo. Entretanto, ao invés de assustá-la, Rin estava cada vez mais convicta que deveria investigar a fundo a vida do senhor Sesshomaru!

Kagome e Sesshomaru, dois nomes que não saíam da cabeça da jovem, pois lhe davam a sensação de que os conhecia há muito tempo...

Sem se importar exclusivamente com sua saúde e com a dor aterradora que sentira, Rin agradece formalmente pela ajuda do sacerdote em lhe oferecer um emprego e, também, pela gentil hospitalidade da mamãe Higurashi. Enquanto se curvava perante os adultos, Souta sorria preocupado com ela e curioso pela expressão de seu avô: o sábio ancião estava com a testa franzida, pensando profundamente sobre tudo que ocorrera naquela manhã. De todo modo, teria com ele apenas pela noite, quando voltasse da escola, aquele não era o momento de perguntar-lhe o que estava cogitando.

Atrasados, os jovens caminham juntos para o colégio, em um estranho silêncio. O amigo sabia que Rin não era calada normalmente, por mais que fingisse estar bem, ela certamente aparentava muita preocupação por tudo que passara naquela manhã. Compreensível, Souta preferiu não tocar no assunto, tentando não incomodá-la mais, puxando conversas corriqueiras na intenção de diluir os problemas e deixar o clima menos pesado. Todavia, o jovenzinho também estava disposto a investigar a fundo o que estava acontecendo com Rin.

**...**

No colégio de Tokyo, a jovem subia as escadas apressada, após despedir-se de seu amigo Souta, que também caminhava para sua sala. Ela olha o papel com os horários das aulas, suspirando desanimada:

- Ontem foi aula de história. – Pensa em voz alta. – Hoje será inglês com a professora Yuki de novo e... – Ela passa os distraídos olhos de um castanho escuro pelos demais horários, chateando-se por saber que não veria o senhor Sesshomaru na sala aquele dia. – Só aula chata hoje, especialmente educação física!

Rin pesa os ombros, cansada. Todas as noites eram tumultuadas por estranhos sonhos, além da confusão no começo da manhã no templo Higurashi. Não bastasse, teria que suportar o horário das aulas de educação física.

No vestiário, suas entusiasmadas amigas – Chisato e Mioshi – perguntavam-na sobre o novo emprego no templo e, claro, quando seria o primeiro encontro entre ela e Hirano. Irritada por todo o alvoroço do dia, Rin responde impaciente mais uma vez que não se tratava de um encontro, estava apenas ajudando o amigo com as aulas de história. E sempre ao recordar-se da matéria, o rosto de seu professor vinha à sua mente instantâneo, perturbando seu coração.

Grosseira, Rin fecha com força a porta do vestiário, terminando por amarrar seus cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo a caminho da quadra de vôlei.

- E então, vocês duas vêm ou não? – Pergunta rispidamente, não voltando os olhos em direção as amigas que ficaram para trás, surpresas com seu mau humor.

- Nossa, Rin-Chan não parece ter tido uma boa noite de sono... – Comenta Mioshi.

- Realmente, acordou com péssimo humor essa manhã. – Completa Chisato, caminhando juntas para a aula de educação física.

O jogo de voleibol estava animado. Enquanto os meninos da sala de Rin dedicavam-se à corrida de 50m, ela e as demais garotas do 1ºB jogavam na quadra, com seus belos uniformes de esporte, para o delírio dos rapazes que, vez ou outra, paravam para beber água e _apreciar _a paisagem.

O fim do outono coloria a capital com tons alaranjados. As diversas árvores que enfeitavam toda a área externa do colégio deixavam-se agraciar pela brisa fresca da manhã, carregando suas folhas para o chão. Da janela próxima da carteira de Rin, ela podia admirar a bela paisagem, observando o pátio, as quadras de esporte e a rua de entrada para sua escola, sempre movimentadas por alunos a chegar e sair.

Rin não era boa no jogo e todos começavam a admitir isso. Desastrada, ela não conseguia acompanhar suas amigas que sacavam e cortavam as jogadas com perfeição... Já imaginava que, assim como sua vida no orfanato, ela estaria fadada a ser a última escolhida do time. _Ainda bem! _– Pensava aliviada, nunca gostara de nenhum tipo de esporte com tantas regras e passes sincronizados. Preferia correr livre por aí e subir em árvores, divertindo-se com sua própria natureza inquieta.

No instante de distração, Mioshi corta a jogada de uma das meninas e a bola vai em direção à Rin. Alarmada, Chisato – que era do time da desastrada jogadora – grita para que a amiga prestasse atenção, mas era tarde demais. Com uma forte pancada, a bola de vôlei acerta em cheio a cabeça da jovem, fazendo com que essa caia de bumbum no chão, reclamando do susto e da dor.

Do alto do belo prédio das várias salas de aula do colégio, em um dos vários corredores – como grandes labirintos – com enormes janelas de vidro por toda sua extensão, mostrando a beleza do outono na parte externa; _um homem_ para de caminhar lentamente e estreita o olhar para a quadra de esportes...

- Rin, você está bem? – Pergunta Mioshi, causadora do acidente. Mas seu tom não demonstrava grandes preocupações, combinando com as baixas risadinhas das demais alunas.

- Ai... – Rin apalpa seu bumbum, dolorido. – É, já tive dores _muito _piores.

- Ah não! – Reclama Chisato.

- O que aconteceu, Chi-Chan? – Pergunta Mioshi, enquanto as demais jogadoras se aproximavam.

- Não sabemos onde foi parar a bola.

- Vamos pedir outra para o professor Takeda? – Pergunta uma das alunas, tomando a palavra.

- Ele tá treinando a equipe masculina de corrida. – Pondera Mioshi.

- Ok... Ok... – Rin levanta-se preguiçosamente, sendo encarada por todas as alunas. – Eu vou procurar a bola enquanto vocês ficam enrolando o professor aqui, fingindo que fazem alguma coisa.

- Mas Rin...

- Qualé. – Rin sorri para as meninas, forçadamente simpática. – Eu vim do campo, sei achar uma agulha no palheiro. Até porque, vocês todas perceberam o quão desastrada sou, né? Vou me redimir com todo mundo por ter atrapalhado o jogo.

Despreocupada, a menina toma frente no caminho, deixando todas as alunas na quadra entreolhando-se indecisas. Rin caminha de um jeito largada, pelos fundos do colégio, imaginando que com a pancada a bola não tivesse rolado tão longe.

Os fundos do colégio não conseguiam ser vistos das grandes janelas de vidro dos corredores, tampouco das salas de aula. Tratava-se de uma área isolada e íngreme, como um pequeno morro coberto pelas folhas secas caídas das árvores daquele outono. Era uma área estreita e pouco movimentada, limitada por um velho muro que circundava toda a escola. Provavelmente, pelo terreno inclinado, a bola deveria ter rolado e caído entre as folhas caídas.

Rin já estava bons passos distante da quadra, não conseguindo mais avistar as alunas e, portanto, não sendo avistada por elas também. Distraída, ela admira as belas árvores alaranjadas com seus galhos a dançar sob o vento fresquinho, muitas folhas secas caindo pelo chão. O local era calmo e deserto, talvez nem o jardineiro ou o zelador do colégio passavam pela área todos os dias; impossível não sentir uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade ao caminhar despretensiosa por lá.

Porém, sua distração mais uma vez lhe representava perigo. Rin estava a admirar uma grande árvore que se destacava das demais ao fundo do colégio, quando, de repente, escorrega no terreno íngreme por causa das diversas folhas secas – típicas do outono – caídas pela grama amarelada.

A menina escorrega por entre as folhas, sujando seu uniforme de esporte – um maiô vermelho coberto por um suéter branco, tênis apropriado de um vermelho também e meias de ginástica brancas. Por suas pernas estarem descobertas, Rin sente as folhas e galhos que cobriam o áspero chão arranhar sua pele alva, machucando-a.

Desajeitada, ela não consegue se levantar, escorregando cada vez mais pelo pequeno barranco, sujando seu rosto e roupa. Rin _quase_ bate em uma árvore que se encontrava ao fim da inclinação, podendo machucá-la seriamente com a colisão. Entretanto, por sorte, uma _mão_ segura o braço esquerdo da jovem com bastante firmeza, fazendo-a parar centímetros próximo ao pesado tronco.

Assustada, Rin olha para cima, retirando fios de seu castanho cabelo por sob o rosto. No campo de sua desfocada visão, ela percebia as copas das árvores enfeitando o céu azul com suas secas folhas alaranjadas. E, no meio de tudo, lá estava _ele._

- Rin.

A gélida e conhecida voz ecoa nos ouvidos confusos da menina, ofegante pelo novo susto que passara. Seu professor, o senhor Sesshomaru, estava a encará-la seriamente, ainda com a bela e cadavérica mão branca por sob seu antebraço. Fios dos longos cabelos prateados tocavam ligeiramente o rosto da menina desengonçada, caída no chão; enquanto ele – esguio, forte e alto – permanecia agachado com os joelhos dobrados próximo ao corpo dela.

Sesshomaru trajava um terno risca de giz preto, com camisa de linho da mesma cor e uma gravata cinza escuro. Elegante, o professor levanta-se, estendendo a mão educadamente para que Rin pudesse se apoiar.

A menina cora instantaneamente, totalmente surpresa por ver a singular presença de seu professor de história no local menos adequado possível, salvando-a de uma imprevisível situação. Atônita, ela não conseguia raciocinar e reagir ao mesmo tempo, permanecendo no chão por infindáveis segundos, colocando suas ideias no lugar, ao passo que Sesshomaru continuava completamente imóvel, fitando-a sério com seus olhos âmbares.

- Você deveria ser mais prudente. – Responde finalmente, cortando o tenebroso silêncio entre os dois. Rin acaba por sair de seu momentâneo transe e, totalmente encabulada, segura na mão de Sesshomaru, levantando-se. _Mãos tão geladas..._

- P-Perdão senhor Sesshomaru. – Balbucia, perdida. _Maldição, por que eu não consigo firmar minhas próprias pernas sempre que vejo esse homem?! Me sinto encurralada só com uma mísera frase dele! _– Pensava, desesperada.

Sesshomaru era, sem dúvidas, extremamente elegante e de um porte extraordinário. O terno desenhava seu esguio corpo, os belos sapatos sociais moviam-se como plumas por sob as secas folhas – naturalmente barulhentas. Seus longos cabelos prateados emolduravam um rosto de feições inexpressivas, mas assustadoramente belas.

Enquanto Rin... Era um desastre total! Estava suja, esfolada e arranhada pelo rosto, braços, joelhos, pernas. A roupa de ginástica, curta e nada confortável, estava amarrotada e torta pelo corpo desengonçado da adolescente. Os cabelos antes presos num alto rabo de cavalo, agora eram desgrenhados pelo rosto, com pequenos galhos e folhas presos.

Novamente silêncio, pela brisa que levava as folhas do outono de um lado para outro. E por um instante, Sesshomaru cerrou os amarelados olhos levemente, _sentindo_ o singular cheiro invadindo suas narinas, _mais_ expressivo pelo suor emanado naturalmente do corpo humano a sua frente.

- O que está fazendo nesta área isolada? É perigoso. – Fala, por fim, dissipando todas as incômodas sensações que brotavam juntamente com aquele _magnífico _odor. Sua voz jamais demonstraria, mas Sesshomaru estava inquieto.

- Perdemos a bola de vôlei da aula de educação física. – Responde Rin, menos atônita, já tentando melhorar minimamente sua degradante aparência: ajeitava o suéter, retirava as sujeiras do embaraçado cabelo – agora solto – e limpava o rosto com as mangas.

Ele limita-se em encará-la, soberbo. Era evidente que Rin permanecia com todos os característicos traços de sua personalidade, desde criança, o que incluía, sem dúvidas, seu desastrado jeito de ser e a incrível capacidade de meter-se em inúmeras confusões. Não lhe admirava a inquietação que sentira poucos minutos atrás ao olhar pelas janelas do corredor do colégio o fatídico momento em que Rin levara uma bolada em sua cabeça. E por causa do cauteloso teatro, este Sesshomaru em nada pôde ajudar.

Não bastasse, ela ainda resolvera se aventurar mais, procurando pelo estranho objeto daquele estúpido esporte humano. Criaturas tão tolas e completamente frágeis, inimaginavelmente quebradiças e finitas, arriscando suas vidas mesquinhas em jogos e aventuras tão bobos...

Ao terminar de se ajeitar, Rin poderia jurar ter ouvido um pequeno trejeito de chateação de seu professor. Estaria o senhor Sesshomaru contrariado?

A jovem pisca os olhos, desentendida, encarando a rígida face do professor de história. Porém, quando ele retorna seus olhos âmbares ao encontro dos curiosos castanhos de Rin, ela desvia o olhar, envergonhada.

- Aqui está.

Rin vira levemente seu rosto ao encontro da inexpressiva voz, olhando surpresa para bola de vôlei nas mãos do senhor Sesshomaru. Curiosa, a jovem pega o objeto timidamente, encarando o elegante professor por mais infindáveis segundos. Assim como o primeiro contato – na arguição da primeira aula de história – o grande incômodo e susto em ter a presença do senhor Sesshomaru tão próxima, estava se dissipando aos poucos, permanecendo apenas a sensação intrigante de querer compreender a misteriosa aura que envolvia tal belo e singular homem.

- Obrigada, era essa mesma que estava à procura. – Responde ainda sem jeito, sorrindo desajeitada.

- Não deveria estar em locais perigosos. – Corta friamente o professor, ríspido.

- Ah, mas a bola saiu rolando pra cá... Eu só fui pegá-la. – Rin não percebe, mas acaba fazendo um leve beiço de insatisfação pelas duras palavras do professor, lembrando uma criança sapeca.

Sesshomaru arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, ainda contrariado por ela ser tão distraída.

- Então fique mais atenta da próxima vez. – Alertou.

- Desculpe. – Rin abaixa os olhos, desapontada pela bronca. – É que... Me distraí com as folhas caindo.

- Que tolice.

- Ué. – Ela pisca os olhos, despretensiosa. – Não acha o outono bonito?

Por um momento, a jovem quis desaparecer... Cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça, tal qual um avestruz. Uma pergunta tão tola e íntima simplesmente saiu de seus lábios, como se ela tivesse conhecimento da vida e dos gostos pessoais de seu professor de história. O senhor Sesshomaru era um homem frio e assustador, e mesmo assim Rin ficava cada vez mais curiosa, incomodando-o com perguntas indevidas.

Entretanto, Sesshomaru nada respondeu. Analisando melhor, Rin pode sentir que a fina linha antes bastante rígida de seu maxilar, estava mais solta, relaxada. O senhor Sesshomaru já não estava mais tão contrariado? Sua pergunta não o irritou? Ela não sabia o porquê, mas no mesmo instante, seu coração sentiu um pequeno calor e teve vontade de sorrir.

- Bem, eu gosto do outono. – Começou, despretensiosa. Já que ele não a matara ali, naquele perfeito momento a sós, tampouco se irritara, por que não puxar um assunto? Era um homem esquisito, sem dúvidas, mas já não representava perigo. Afinal de contas, ele a salvara, certo? Não custava tentar.

- Por quê?

Rin cora, piscando os olhos assustada. Ela estava ouvindo aquilo _mesmo_? Ele não a cortara rispidamente, dando-lhe uma bronca por conversar coisas tão tolas consigo, o professor de história? Não sentia-se desrespeitado em suas perguntas ingênuas e inconvenientes? Bem, ele havia perguntado _por quê._ Ele _queria_ saber, certo? Estava curioso, havia dado uma deixa para continuar! Já que ela havia o irritado metendo-se em confusões, sofrendo um acidente, contrariando-o... Poderia deixar o clima mais _leve_ numa conversa _casual_, né? Que seja! Ele havia perguntado _por que_ e apenas isso bastava. E sem se conter, Rin _sorriu_.

- Bem... – Definitivamente ela começou a tagarelar, sorridente. – Acho que o senhor tem cara de gostar do inverno.

Sesshomaru estreita os olhos. Como Rin conseguia ser tão tola e atrevida? Sem dúvidas, muito daquela criança serelepe permaneceu, mesmo perdendo a memória, mesmo em outra era. E por um momento, o demônio sentiu-se _aliviado_.

- E você prefere o outono. – Continuou o professor, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Rin alarga o costumeiro sorriso.

- Na verdade minha estação preferida é o verão. Mas, nessas épocas mais amenas... – Ela olha por cima, vendo as folhas caírem. – Eu prefiro o outono ao inverno, acho muito bonito as árvores com suas folhas alaranjadas.

- Por que prefere o outono ao inverno? – Perguntou. Na realidade, entendia que Rin já havia dado uma justificativa. Todavia, Sesshomaru estava disposto a ouvir _mais_. Mais detalhes. Mais curiosidade.

Rin permanecia olhando para cima, sentindo as folhas caindo, as copas das árvores dançando pelo vento fresco. E prossegue, divagando:

- Sabe... O outono me parece ainda mais triste que o inverno.

Sesshomaru arqueia as sobrancelhas, curioso e atento.

- O inverno é cinza e sem demora se apresenta como tal. O outono é melancólico, mas se inquieta, nos dando esperanças com suas cores quentes. – Rin volta seu rosto para o professor, fitando os olhos âmbares em castanhos perdidos. – Mas são quentes tão... Frias.

Silêncio.

- Daí, ficamos numa agonia boba de saber se é ou não. E ele não falha: sempre decepciona. – Rin simplesmente diz, meiga. – E é _lindo_, por isso, o outono!

Sem graça, a menina pende levemente para o lado seu rosto, cerrando os olhos e sorrindo simpática. Quanto Sesshomaru, este permanecia em silêncio e inexpressivo, por mais que seus belos traços aparentassem maior leveza. E de fato, ver Rin sorridente, mesmo suja por ter se acidentado minutos atrás, era _agradável_. Ela estava bem e a salvo.

- Vai se atrasar para a próxima aula. – Diz o professor, colocando uma pequena mecha do cabelo prateado atrás da orelha pontuda.

Rin suspira, contente em saber que mesmo frio e inexpressivo, o senhor Sesshomaru não era tão assustador como imaginava. E, ironicamente, sua presença intrigante não lhe incomodava mais tanto, pelo contrário, era _bom_ estar ao seu lado. Suas bochechas ficam rubras, fazendo com que ela decida caminhar de volta à quadra. Já havia passado muito tempo fora desde que a bola sumira, as demais alunas logo iriam aparecer por ali, preocupadas. E tudo que Rin menos queria eram comentários de que estava a sós com o belo professor de história.

Afoita pela hipótese, a jovem apressa-se para alcançar o senhor Sesshomaru, mas dá um passo em falso, caindo acidentalmente no chão mais uma vez.

O Youkai, disfarçado de professor, vira-se sublime, encarando a desajeitada aluna de joelhos no chão. Sesshomaru por um suspiraria de desapontamento – se fosse dado a tais sensações. Como Rin conseguia ser _tão_ desastrada? Entretanto, um _forte_ cheiro invade o aguçado olfato do demônio, estremecendo-o.

Rin estava _sangrando._

Ela pousa sua mão direita no joelho, vendo que havia ralado bruscamente no chão áspero. Solta algumas reclamações em baixo tom de voz, estava ardendo muito. Distraída com o próprio machucado, Rin não percebe que o silencioso senhor Sesshomaru havia se aproximado _bastante_, ficando centímetros apenas distante, agachado, com os joelhos dobrados, fitando o ferimento da moça.

Levantando os olhos preguiçosamente, Rin assusta-se com o rosto do professor tão próximo de si, aqueles olhos dourados encarando-a com tamanha atenção, as feições constantemente inexpressivas. O coração dela começa a bater forte e seu rosto nunca antes ficara tão vermelho.

- Machucou-se?

A voz de Sesshomaru era calma... Rin estava acostumada a cair, tropeçar nos próprios pés, acidentar-se com tanta frequência, que aquele joelho ralado, mesmo que estivesse sangrando mais do que o comum, não lhe assustava em nada. E, comparada à dor que sentira mais cedo naquela manhã, no templo Higurashi, a sensação da pele ardendo era como cócegas. Mas a voz do professor era _tão_ calma que comoveu o distraído coração da pequena Rin.

De rosto avermelhado, olhos brilhantes e lábios entreabertos, ela mergulhou-se na infinidade âmbar, fitando o senhor Sesshomaru por segundos eternos. O demônio atentava-se ao ferimento, deixando que o forte cheiro da jovem, devido ao sangue, invadisse suas narinas. _Todos_ os seus sentidos ficaram completamente voltados para a humana, analisando-a, percebendo-a, encarando-a, _sentindo-a_. Rin ainda exalava como uma bruma florescendo na madrugada, _uma jovem mulher._

Novamente, a inquietude travava forças com a racionalidade fria do Youkai. O cheiro de rosas e almíscar era tão penetrante, que a língua de Sesshomaru já sentia as inúmeras sinestesias provenientes das sensações, dos _desejos_. E então, o demônio _quis_ provar o gosto de Rin. O gosto característico daqueles fluidos humanos – suor e sangue – uma combinação inebriante, um néctar viciante.

Conhecia a humana desde sua infância, sabia que se a deixasse levantar sozinha, certamente cairia mais uma vez, esfolando-se ainda mais, contrariando-o ainda mais! Entretanto, estar tão próximo ao pequeno e delicado corpo da menina, sentindo seu cheiro de maneira tão soberana, salivando por seu gosto, implorando mentalmente por aquela _droga_... Era arriscar o próprio plano, deixar sua natureza demoníaca aparecer, correr o risco de sentir _sua_ Rin sofrendo pelos colapsos do tempo.

O egoísmo maléfico do Youkai batalhando internamente com a proteção instintiva canina. Sesshomaru _deveria_ zelar por Rin. Não permitiria vê-la chorar mais uma única vez sequer, como no triste dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário.

Um inaudível rosnado arranhou a garganta do Youkai. O sangue de Rin estava por demais apetitoso, sob o suor da pele alva – mesmo suja e esfolada – era _delicioso_.

Totalmente _cauteloso_, Sesshomaru encosta suas frias mãos na perna da menina, esticando-a e olhando o ferimento. Pela queda, a superfície humana já estava por demais irritada, aquele ralado havia piorado a situação, deixando um sangramento exagerado pelo tipo de corte.

Rin ainda estava sem fôlego, atônita por tamanha aproximação. Era incrível e irritante o quanto a presença silenciosa do senhor Sesshomaru acabava por impressioná-la, assustá-la, surpreendê-la – mesmo quando a atrevida pensava estar mais calma e sob o controle da situação, como minutos atrás, achando-se no direito de fazer-lhe tolas perguntas indevidas sobre as quatro estações do ano. _E por raios, o que ele pretende fazer agora?! _– Rin não conseguia sequer reagir.

Sesshomaru era extremamente estrategista e não pretendia agir sob nenhuma circunstância que pudesse pôr em risco seu plano de resgatar Rin. Mas aquele _maldito_ sangramento deveria parar o quanto antes. Eles não poderiam ficar assim, naquele lugar, para sempre. E o cheiro da adolescente não poderia permanecer _insuportavelmente_ intenso como aquele machucado permitia.

Bem... Ela precisaria dos _sinais_ mais cedo ou mais tarde para recordar-se de tudo, da era feudal. Deixar as mechas prateadas, os olhos dourados e as orelhas pontudas eram formas de chamar-lhe atenção a um primeiro momento, afastando demais curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

E agora, _a sós_, com cautela, Sesshomaru poderia unir o útil ao agradável...

Repentinamente, o demônio abaixa sua cabeça até milímetros próximo do machucado. Com a perna estendida e o joelho à mostra, Rin engole em seco ao sentir o _quente_ hálito vindo das narinas e da fina boca do professor de pele tão gelada. Desesperada, em transe, sem conseguir se mover ou sequer reagir, Rin _arrepia-se_ totalmente ao sentir a língua do senhor Sesshomaru encostando levemente na ferida, _lambendo-a_.

_Socorro... O que esse maluco está fazendo comigo...?_ – Rin não conseguia pensar direito, cerrando os olhos e respirando fundo, as sensações bombardeando seu corpo, o coração palpitando e a pele ouriçada. A cada toque quente da língua do professor, o estômago da jovem revirava e o fôlego se perdia, sentindo que a pele antes ardida, irritada, dava lugar à maciez costumeira de sua superfície delicada.

Sesshomaru, com seu forte veneno de Youkai, estava limpando todo o sujo e sangue presentes na ferida, cicatrizando-a por completo, como se a desastrada menina nunca tivesse caído e se machucado. Sentir o _gosto_ de Rin deixava-o _atordoado_, embriagado, fora de si. E para piorar, o demônio cão conseguia perceber as ondas de _excitação_ da pequena Rin, o cheiro de _desejo_ emanando de seu ventre. Aquele característico e maldito cheiro, que o poderoso Lorde das Terras do Oeste pudera experimentar pela primeira vez no décimo quinto aniversário de sua protegida, vendo-a ajoelhada, em prantos...

Rapidamente, Sesshomaru levanta-se como uma ave majestosa alçando voo, fitando a jovem que olhava-o perdida, envergonhada, _estimulada_. Cena encantadoramente agradável, admitia o Youkai.

Com os lábios rosados semiabertos, Rin tenta balbuciar alguma coisa, qualquer pergunta, dissipando as ondas de surpresa e arrepios por sob seu corpo e sua mente.

- Sua ferida. – Sesshomaru vira-se de costas para ela, elegante, ajeitando seu belo terno risca de giz. – Está curada. Levante-se, o próximo horário já vai começar, você deve ir para sua sala de aula.

E como num passe de mágica, silenciosamente, assim quando surgira salvando sua vida, o misterioso professor de história desaparecera por sob os olhos desfocados de Rin. Por minutos, a jovem permaneceu sentada no chão, com as folhas do outono caindo em si, tentando pegar um pouco de fôlego.

_Quem é você, senhor Sesshomaru...? _– Era tudo que conseguia pensar e distinguir.

**...**

**Oi pessoas!**

**Gostaram do capítulo? Um comecinho quente pros dois, hein? Primeiro momento a sós e o danado do Sesshy já vai dando sinais pra pobre Rin lembrar dele e da era feudal.. E que sinais, HEIN? (66 haha**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews, com um abração apertado em cada um(a)!**

**E Lily, vou ter cuidado pra não sair do foco sim. A fic tem muuuitos detalhes, mas não vai pecar na falta de Sesshy+Rin né ;)**

**Eu coleciono o mangá sim hihi E quando fiz os capítulos mais detalhados que foram base pro mistério da história, eu peguei os episódios do anime que queria fazer menção e assisti de novo, pra lembrar dos detalhes (tipo quando o Shishinki aparece, ou a Satori mãe do Sesshy, etc)**

**Já que o malvado do Yami desapareceu e deu uma trégua POR ENQUANTO, vou rechear os próximos capítulos com esse casal lindo demais da conta que nós todos amamos.. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste, é só o comecinho hihi**

**Farei os dois ficarem beeeeem próximos até a Rin-Chan recuperar toda a memória :B**

**E é isso, seus lindos, comentem, critiquem, elogiem! Guardo as palavras de vocês com muuuito carinho s2**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X: **_Velhas conhecidas_

Naquela noite, novamente, Sesshomaru velara o sono da pequena Rin, permanecendo olhando-a ao lado da cama por toda a noite.

Havia sido um dia extremamente cansativo para ambos. Dor e desespero no templo Higurashi, batalhas com um Youkai, acidentes e outono. _Cheiro e gosto de sangue..._

O poderoso Lorde das Terras do Oeste, não bastasse todo o teatro meticuloso que era obrigado a manter – sendo um pacato professor de história, _humano_ – travara uma poderosa luta com a nova ameaça: Yami, o negro cão vigilante do inferno, o próprio eclipse lunar, criador da Meidou Zangetsuha. Era um oponente poderoso. Porém, o mais difícil fora descobrir, por meio dele, que sua matriarca, a Imperatriz Satori, estava por trás de tudo, arquitetara com maestria uma teia que manipulava o próprio filho, apenas para que ele aperfeiçoasse sua espada, Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru fechou os olhos, irritado. Colocar a vida de Rin em apuros e ousar brincar com suas memórias e sentimentos, apenas para encontrar a técnica suprema de sua katana, não valia a pena... Naquele mesmo dia, ele sentira nitidamente o cheiro de desespero e dor no vento, sua protegida sofria com os colapsos do tempo, Yami era uma constante ameaça.

Estratégico, ele deveria ficar de olho na desastrada a todo o momento. Não bastassem as pressões para que a deixasse e escolhesse aperfeiçoar Bakusaiga, a própria Rin representava um perigo para si mesma, na medida em que tinha um incrível dom de meter-se em tolos apuros, como ocorrera pela manhã no colégio de Tokyo.

Mas este Sesshomaru também, de certo modo, era uma ameaça para ela... Não poderia mostrar sua verdadeira forma de Youkai ou despertar sua poderosa energia demoníaca perto de Rin. A era contemporânea e o feitiço da pedra do inferno aprisionavam as memórias da garota, não havia lugar para Sesshomaru em sua vida, não naquele mundo.

Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se em direção ao corpo da jovem que dormia a sono profundo, respiração descompassada.

Se Yami pretendia estragar os planos deste Lorde, ele estava _muito_ enganado. Aos poucos, com sinais certeiros, Rin iria recordar-se da era feudal, dele e de todos os outros na província de Musashi. E partiria com ele novamente, seu senhor, o príncipe demônio cão. Escolheria sua antiga vida. _Não é...?_

Dissipou indícios de tolas preocupações e inseguranças.

Os finos lábios, sob o rígido maxilar, _curvaram-se_ ligeiramente. Sesshomaru, sádico e caprichoso como era, _divertia-se_ com o espanto que causava na jovem que perturbava seus instintos. Se Rin tornara-se uma fêmea humana _irresistível_, uma mulher, este Sesshomaru não deixaria por menos... Despertar as memórias dela, instigá-la, perturbá-la com estranhos acontecimentos, manipulá-la até que ela descobrisse por contra própria o que realmente estava acontecendo, tudo era, de algum modo, _agradável._

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste estava _entediado_. Aquele mundo humano asqueroso e o tolo teatro, tudo isto o aborrecia em demasia. E, além do mais, os planos de Satori e Yami irritavam-no profundamente, assim que chegasse o oportuno momento, não teria clemência, pois o grande príncipe Sesshomaru não poupava quem pretendia manipulá-lo.

Portanto, _divertir-se_ com Rin, na medida do possível, era adequado aos olhos do nobre Dai-Youkai. Se seus instintos e perturbadores pensamentos bombardeavam a mente analítica deste Sesshomaru, nada mais apropriado do que _vingar-se_ contra a fêmea humana que ousava incomodá-lo, provocá-lo...

Mais um dos caprichos de Sesshomaru, como a própria espada Tessaiga fora um dia.

O convencido e poderoso demônio iria usar _métodos_ eficazes para trazer a memória de Rin, protegê-la-ia de Yami sem que despertasse sua aparência Youkai antes do momento certo e de algum modo, usaria Bakusaiga para derrotar o petulante guardião do inferno.

Rin moveu-se na cama, sonhando. Pela terceira noite consecutiva, a jovem sibilava o nome de Sesshomaru, manhosa sob os lençóis amassados.

- Este Sesshomaru está intrigado com tantos sonhos a meu respeito. – A curva em seus lábios aumenta mais.

Sinais. Jogos. Memórias e sentimentos a serem redescobertos. Tudo nas hábeis mãos do caprichoso Youkai... Certamente, experimentar o sangue de Rin _ainda_ não era suficiente, já que a cada noite, ao velar o sono da menina, aquele cheiro de rosas e almíscar ficava cada vez mais _irresistível_.

- Rin. – Ele vai até a sacada da varanda, silencioso como sempre. – Não imagina como tem me contrariado a sua presença.

Os lábios não suportaram a tímida curva. E então, Sesshomaru _realmente_ permitiu-se sorrir.

**...**

O sol iria nascer.

Sesshomaru, sempre pontual, deixava o quarto de Rin e dirigia-se até o alto prédio em construção, daquele mesmo bairro, metros adiante.

Esperava o horário das aulas começarem para prosseguir com seu teatro, sentado ao alto, olhando a cidade que acordava aos poucos.

Os pensamentos dividiam-se entre os planos a serem traçados e cumpridos rigorosamente – como sempre fazia, estratégico, elaborando seus próximos passos para conquistar novos territórios, aperfeiçoar seus poderes, encurralar suas presas, desafiar poderosos demônios. O caminho da dominação.

Porém, agora, também havia lugar em sua mente para a criança que crescera, _sua_ Rin... Vagava entre lembranças da infância ao seu lado, seguindo-o juntamente com Jaken e AhUn, e os recentes acontecimentos, como seu décimo quinto aniversário, a maneira que seu corpo e personalidade desenvolveram-se com o tempo, mesmo permanecendo traços da moleca criança, o desastroso acidente na manhã anterior sob as árvores alaranjadas do outono...

- O outono é mais triste que o inverno.

Sesshomaru divaga, em voz baixa, de feições inexpressivas.

Sutilmente, o vento muda de direção. A fria brisa da manhã que dançava com pequenas mechas prateadas do sedoso cabelo do Youkai, torna-se mais forte e insistente.

O Lorde levanta sua cabeça para as nuvens, sentindo o cheiro. E pergunta sereno ao vento:

- É você... _Kagura_?

O vento começa a soprar viajante, balançando as copas das várias árvores avistadas a frente, até o horizonte que revelava um sol nascente. Sesshomaru permanecia imóvel, olhando para o céu, sentado ao alto como um sentinela.

- Há quanto tempo.

A cada palavra calmamente proferida pelo príncipe demônio, o vento correspondia balançando seus cabelos, cumprimentando-o com seu característico cheiro. Sesshomaru fecha os olhos dourados, lembrando o dia da morte de Kagura:

- Eu segui o sangue e o cheiro do miasma.

Sesshomaru estava em um belo campo de flores brancas, o silêncio e a brisa preenchiam a beleza natural com _paz. _E a sua frente, lá estava ela.

Kagura, a mestra dos ventos, cria e traidora de Naraku. Não gostava de ser manipulada, assim como este Sesshomaru. Ela apenas almejava uma única coisa... _Liberdade_. E não imaginava o caro preço que iria pagar por isso.

- Entendo. – A bela Youkai olha para as flores aos seu redor, manchadas de sangue. O veneno tomava conta de seu corpo e, ironicamente, o coração que sempre quisera, agora sofria nos últimos minutos de sua curta vida em liberdade. Os olhos púrpuros fitam os inexpressivos dourados de Sesshomaru, ela sorri com os lábios pintados de carmim. – Você pensou que era o Naraku.

Sesshomaru permanece em silêncio, fitando-a.

- Está desapontado de não ter sido o Naraku...? – Kagura novamente olha para o chão, melancólica.

- Eu _sabia _que era você.

Surpresa, a mestra dos ventos sorri, aliviada. _Entendo. Mesmo sabendo... Você veio?_

Por um momento, Sesshomaru tenta sacar a Tenseiga, na vã tentativa de salvar Kagura. Mas ele percebe que nada poderia ser feito. Ela era apenas a extensão do corpo do asqueroso Naraku, estava sofrendo... E partindo, _definitivamente_.

_Tenseiga não pode salvá-la... – _Pensa, decepcionado. – Você está indo? – Sesshomaru limita-se perguntar, a voz soava calma e suas expressões estavam cabisbaixas. O vento não cessava de soprar, carregando inúmeras pétalas brancas pelo vasto campo.

- Sim. – Ela responde, fracamente. – Já chega disso tudo. _No fim... _– Pensa, encarando pela última vez o belo e poderoso Youkai que encantara seu _coração_. - _...Eu pude te ver._

E assim, tristemente, porém sorrindo, Kagura finalmente _tornou-se_ o vento. Livre para voar, onde quer que fosse.

Sesshomaru abre os olhos, despertando de suas lembranças. E calmamente, o vento trazia-lhe um presente: uma pequena pena branca caía até tocar o rosto do Youkai, sendo pega por suas mãos cheias de garras venenosas.

Era o adorno dos longos cabelos negros que Kagura costumava usar.

- Obrigado.

Diz Sesshomaru, agradecido pelo apoio do vento, a livre alma de Kagura, para que ele pudesse prosseguir com seus planos e resgatar Rin.

_Obrigado por sempre estar comigo. Enquanto o vento soprar._

Pensa, voando até o colégio. Seu teatro deveria continuar

**...**

- Isso!

O empolgado grito ecoou pelos corredores do colégio de Tokyo. E, claro, era de Rin, animada como sempre.

A jovem estava acompanhada de suas duas amigas, enquanto esperavam o professor de química chegar na sala de aula. Chisato possuía cabelos castanhos em tons avermelhados, sempre amarrados em uma trança marota, ao passo que Mioshi usava óculos e possuía longos cabelos negros. Rin estava com um pequeno prendedor amarrando parte de sua franja, enquanto o restante de seus cabelos castanhos achocolatados caíam-lhe pelas costas. Todas as belas mocinhas trajavam o típico uniforme do colégio, de um azul marinho sóbrio, suéter, saias xadrez e meias 3/4.

- O que aconteceu, Rin-Chan? – As duas meninas estavam confusas.

Na manhã passada, ela acordara de mau humor, jogando desastrosamente na aula de educação física. Mas desde que voltara dos fundos do colégio com a bola de vôlei em mãos, Rin não parava de sorrir, completamente absorta em seus pensamentos. E tal comportamento estranho permaneceu até o fim do dia, quando todas se despediram.

O entusiasmo parecia não ter cessado, uma vez que a pequena Rin olhava um pequeno papel em mãos, gritando animada e dando pulinhos.

- Olhem isso, meninas! – Ela desamassa o papel das mãos e mostra-o para Chisato e Mioshi.

- Oficina de estudos? – Perguntam, entreolhando-se perdidas.

- Isso! – Mais um grito eufórico. – Consegui conversar com o professor Takeda e ele me liberou das aulas de educação física.

- Não vai mais praticar nenhum esporte com a gente? – Chisato arqueia as sobrancelhas.

- Pro bem do time de vocês, não vou mais não. – O sorriso de Rin chegava a ser assustador.

- Mas... – Mioshi coloca os dedos no queixo, em tom pensativo. – Como conseguiu convencê-lo?

- Ah sim! – Eufórica, a menina aponta o dedo no pequeno quadro de horários escrito no papel. – Posso escolher entre fazer pesquisas na biblioteca ou ir para as aulas de música!

- Nossa... – Mioshi e Chisato estavam assustadas com a euforia e tagarelice da amiga, às vezes Rin conseguia ser pior do que Hirano. – Tudo isso pra fugir do voleibol?

_E de não mais ser salva pelo senhor Sesshomaru. _– Rin engole em seco, completando em pensamento. Lembrar do estranho acontecimento na manhã passada ainda deixava a pobre adolescente arrepiada e cada vez mais confusa. – _Esse cara pode ser um psicopata... Um fantasma... Um monstro... Ou só um tarado. Mas preciso saber quem ele é!_

- Enfim, hoje mesmo vou visitar a sala de música pra saber como é.

- Não vai ver a biblioteca de uma vez também?

- Hoje não dá. – Ela faz um pequeno beiço, desapontada. Sempre fora fascinada com livros e suas histórias. – Senão chegarei atrasada no primeiro dia de trabalho no templo Higurashi. Mas amanhã termino minhas visitas. Só de não ter que cair e tropeçar por aí nas aulas de educação física... É tão bom!

Chisato e Mioshi afastam-se ligeiramente. Rin conseguia ser medonhamente alegre, às vezes.

**...**

Lorde Sesshomaru estava entediado.

Enquanto saía de mais uma turma, – deixando os alunos paralisados e amedrontados por sua fria presença e rígida disciplina como professor – o Youkai caminhava pelos corredores do colégio, olhando o dia que passava preguiçosamente lá fora, pelas janelas de vidro.

Os tons alaranjados eram realmente tristes e a monotonia desagradava o príncipe demônio. Os humanos conseguiram construir um habitat próprio – as cidades – naquela era contemporânea, rasgando o céu com suas construções megalomaníacas, deixando fumaça e fuligem impregnarem o ar, sujando o vento. Era tedioso e mesquinho, tal qual as vidas daqueles desprezíveis seres.

O grande Sesshomaru odiava atuar, ainda mais sob vestes humanas, segurando livros em vez de espadas, explicando matérias de história em vez de matar vítimas implacavelmente. Enquanto Yami não resolvesse reaparecer, ameaçando o bem-estar de Rin, o demônio cão estaria fadado à mesmice daquele colégio.

Por diversas vezes o Youkai que carregava sangue nobre em suas veias, considerou matar um, dois ou três humanos, misteriosamente, apenas por capricho. Lembrava das aulas de boas maneiras e comportamento humano da sacerdotisa companheira de InuYasha... Não dava a mínima para aquilo.

Mesmo assim, seria ainda mais tedioso matar humanos, considerando que eles conseguiam ser ainda piores do que fracos demônios como seu servo Jaken. Não seria nada divertido.

Em um suspiro petulante, Sesshomaru admitiu a falta que o asqueroso anfíbio lhe fazia. De fato, Jaken era extremamente irritante com sua tagarelice, muito mais do que Rin no auge de sua infância. Mas socar, ameaçar, humilhar e abusar dos cuidados e devoção de seu fiel e atrapalhado servo eram pelo menos úteis para dissipar o tédio do demônio aristocrata.

Subitamente, o príncipe das Terras do Oeste desvia sua atenção para uma sala ao fim do corredor em que andava lentamente.

A porta estava fechada, mas pela evoluída audição do demônio, Sesshomaru pôde distinguir um som agudo, suave e doce para seus nobres ouvidos. Deveras agradável.

Assinalou perfeitamente ao aproximar-se mais da sala, parando em frente à porta trancada, que se tratava de uma flauta. Tocava uma música gentil e delicada, tal qual uma canção de ninar.

Ainda nostálgico pela visita do _vento_ mais cedo, Sesshomaru recorda-se de outra velha conhecida, que também levara uma trágica morte... A senhorita Sara, princesa de uma pequena província no litoral, uma humana que ousou _amar_ este Sesshomaru.

Seu último desejo antes de morrer, assim como Kagura – a Youkai mestra dos ventos – foi simplesmente querer ver a beleza de Sesshomaru pela última vez. Entretanto, sua alma fora corrompida por esta tola vontade, cedendo para famintos Youkais que manipularam o frágil coração da fêmea humana, usando seu corpo possuído para roubar a Tessaiga e acabar com o incrível poder do Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Mesmo com o escudo que repelia sua aura maligna, Sesshomaru sacou a Tessaiga e acabou com os asquerosos Youkais que apossaram do corpo de Sara, salvando sua alma no último momento. A bela fêmea humana costumava tocar uma flauta doce, de som parecido com o que o demônio estava a escutar atrás da porta. Ele se lembrava daquelas últimas palavras...

- Está finalmente acabado, senhor Sesshomaru. – Dizia a jovem em seus últimos suspiros, sua alma cristalizava-se tal qual a areia das praias daquelas terras litorâneas. – Muito obrigada.

Sesshomaru encara a humana, seriamente. Em seguida, o demônio pega a delicada flauta de bambu que Sara tocava, uma doce música que o Lorde ouvira há muito tempo atrás, quando se recuperava do ferimento no braço que perdera para o maldito hanyo, InuYasha: fora a primeira vez que conhecera Sara.

- Eu não sinto nenhuma dor... – Sussurrou por fim, com lágrimas de alívio. – E no final, pude ter um momento com o senhor.

O Youkai fita pela última vez os castanhos olhos de Sara, que partia. Ele deixa a flauta em seu túmulo, levantando-se majestoso como uma ave.

- Sinta-se a vontade para continuar tocando sua flauta para mim no outro mundo.

Abrindo a porta daquela pequena sala do colégio de Tokyo, Sesshomaru, atraído pelo som que lembrava Sara, entrou no local. Mas ele sabia que nenhum fantasma estava tocando o doce instrumento e sim uma pessoa de cheiro _inesquecível._

- Rin.

Na vazia sala de música do colégio, deixada de lado pela maioria dos alunos, a adolescente encontrara paz para explorar e encantar-se com o lugar, sentando em uma cadeira e tocando uma pequena flauta de bambu que estava ali.

- S-Senhor... S-Senhor Sesshomaru! – Surpresa, Rin levanta-se da cadeira abruptamente, segurando firme a flauta. – O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Eu que lhe pergunto. O que faz aqui, Rin?

Ela engole em seco. Novamente sem perceber, estava em um local afastado e pouco movimentado do colégio, a sós com o professor de história.

Praguejou por um segundo por ser tão azarada, cogitando a ideia de ele estar começando a persegui-la. Entretanto, não tão apavorada como nas primeiras vezes, Rin percebeu que aquele momento era ideal para extrair novas informações do estranho professor. Qual nova _situação surreal_ ela teria que passar agora ao seu lado? Suas pernas bambearam, lembrando do acidente do dia anterior.

- E-Eu estava conhecendo a sala de música do colégio. – Gaguejou, como de costume.

- Sala de música? – Perguntou lentamente. Sesshomaru analisou o local: pequeno, abafado, fedia a mofo misturando-se com a essência agradável de Rin. Poucas cadeiras, um piano encostado na parede, partituras pelas mesas... Um local abandonado.

- Mobilidade de atividades. – Prosseguiu Rin, mesmo sem autorização do professor. – Pedi para trocar meu horário, vou frequentar as aulas de música ou ir para a biblioteca, ainda estou decidindo e por isso vim conhecer aqui primeiro, nesse horário menos movimentado.

- Trocar o horário? – Sesshomaru deu um passo à frente, encurralando a menina que começava a hesitar, inclinando-se ligeiramente para afastar seus corpos.

- É. – Deu um sorriso tímido. – Não gosto das aulas de educação física...

Instantaneamente, Rin corou, e muito. Tagarela sem perceber, havia tocado num delicado assunto, fazendo seu professor, o senhor Sesshomaru, recordar-se do dia anterior.

_Será que ele lembra o que fez... Comigo... Ontem...? _– Perguntava-se incrédula pelas lembranças surreais.

- É perfeitamente plausível. – Sesshomaru abaixa os olhos, analisando a menina encurralada e indefesa bem à frente. Sua voz era metricamente fria, de frases objetivas e concisas. – Você é _muito_ desastrada.

Rin pisca os olhos, envergonhada com o comentário em tom presunçoso.

_Então ele se lembra... Droga! _- É, não levo jeito com esportes. – Seus dedos passeavam incessantemente pelos cabelos, estava nervosa.

Por que simplesmente não inventava uma desculpa e saía o mais rápido dali? Por que aquele estranho homem encurralava-a nas mais estranhas situações? Por que continuar naquela conversa?

Ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar a presença de Sesshomaru.

- Presumo que não vá se acidentar com instrumentos musicais... Pelo menos não tão seriamente como _ontem_.

A jovem vira seu rosto para o lado, completamente vermelha. Então ele queria lembrar, não é mesmo? Não fora uma alucinação de sua cabeça por ter caído nas folhas secas... Mesmo tentando convencer-se disso, Rin sabia que o senhor Sesshomaru esteve naquele local com ela, salvou-a e... _Curou_ sua ferida. Com uma lambida!

Tudo era muito real. Real até demais. Os ombros pesaram em um suspiro incrédulo.

_Mas que situação constrangedora hein, sua idiota...!_

Sesshomaru analisava suas expressões, deixar Rin atordoada e pensativa era eficaz. Era divertido seus gracejos de adolescente. Zombar de sua maneira desastrada era... _Engraçado._

- O senhor vai se zangar se eu permanecer mais um pouco? Sei que não tem aula agora, mas quero conhecer as coisas por aqui. – Forçadamente, Rin tentou manter a compostura e mudar de assunto, perguntando educadamente, em um tom casual.

- Fique. – Diz, simplesmente. Após um momento de silêncio, ele prossegue: - Onde aprendeu a tocar flauta?

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste estava intrigado. De fato, lembrava-se de uma vez, em uma das várias visitas às terras de Musashi, ter levado uma pequena flauta de bambu ornamentada para ela, acrescido de outros presentes. O som era agradável àqueles ouvidos perspicazes, encorajar a pequena criança a tocar algum instrumento era apropriado.

Entretanto, nunca ouvira Rin tocando absolutamente nada nas visitas consecutivas e jamais comentava sobre suas aulas com o instrumento musical, logo, o inteligente Youkai pensara que ela não estava interessada e, realmente, por ser brincalhona, desastrada e hiperativa demais, deveria ter dificuldades em se concentrar nos treinamentos com um instrumento tão delicado como a flauta doce.

Mas minutos antes, naquela sala de música, Rin havia tocado uma bela melodia.

- Bem... – Rin hesitou por um momento, vasculhando nas lembranças alguma memória que remetesse à suas aulas de música, ou alguém lhe ensinando a tocar, ou qualquer primeiro contato com uma flauta.

Vazio. Simplesmente nada lhe vinha à mente. Sua visão começou a ficar turva pelo esforço, sentiu um desconforto.

Sesshomaru, testemunhava como a memória de Rin estava fragmentada, presa o suficiente naquela era para esquecer-se da era feudal, mas vaga o bastante para perturbar sua estabilidade.

- Talvez quando era uma criança e não se recorda. – Diz, por fim, tentando evitar algum problema. – _Certamente Rin sabe tocar flauta e suas habilidades, assim como sua personalidade, mantiveram-se mesmo após atravessar o Poço Come Ossos. _– Pensava o analítico Youkai. – _Que ironia, este Sesshomaru descobrindo esse talento tanto tempo depois, em outro mundo, outro tempo._

Rin encara o professor, confusa. Até quando ela teria que fingir que ele era uma pessoa _normal_? O que ele estava esperando para se revelar? Pensando o pior, ela imaginava que o senhor Sesshomaru certamente seria um _serial killer_ excêntrico que adorava se vestir como os astros de J-Rock.

Revirou os olhos, repudiando as próprias ideias malucas.

- Não sei... Não me lembro onde aprendi. – Ela fala por fim, segurando a flauta mais firmemente. – Simplesmente estava tocando... E mal, né?

O tom da pergunta era retórico, mas Sesshomaru não evitou – _não quis_ _deixar – _de comentar:

- Não. É agradável.

Silenciosa, Rin sorri docemente, como o som de uma flauta. O Lorde das Terras do Oeste fita os castanhos e amendoados olhos da menina, experimentando seu cheiro novamente.

Ele certamente sentir-se-ia _leve _com as meigas feições da jovem garota, tão próxima de si a sorrir com uma simples e tola observação. Mas, pelo contrário, uma sensação amarga invade o príncipe demônio, intrigando-o.

_No fim, aqueles que se importaram com este Sesshomaru... _– Pensa, pesadamente, recordando-se de suas duas velhas conhecidas. – _Obtiveram um fim trágico._

O olhar de Sesshomaru esfriou ainda mais e sua mandíbula pressionou-se. Rin observa a nítida mudança de humor em seu professor, engolindo em seco.

_Eu... Fiz alguma coisa errada?_ – Seu coração gela, inseguro. Ela só não entendia por quê.

Abruptamente, o senhor Sesshomaru vira-se e sai pela porta, fechando-a logo em seguida. Mais uma vez Rin estava sozinha.

_Mas o que deu nesse cara? – _Irritada, ela guarda a flauta doce em sua bolsa, decidida a seguir seu professor. – _Você não vai me acuar mais, senhor Sesshomaru. Preciso saber os segredos que guarda!_

Rin estava irritada com as atitudes dúbias de seu professor. Iria seguí-lo.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI: **_Primeiros passos_

Rin corria pelos corredores do colégio, aflita.

Resolvera conhecer a sala de música logo após a aula, no pequeno intervalo até o almoço e o início do primeiro dia de trabalho no templo Higurashi. O local não era bem quisto pela maioria dos alunos, tampouco muito frequentado. Mas a jovem gostara bastante do ambiente tranquilo daquela sala vazia e, por bons minutos, ficara entretida com uma pequena flauta de bambu jogada em uma das mesas. Por mero impulso, pegara o instrumento e começara a soprar, simplesmente, divertindo-se com a doce melodia que saía.

Para sua surpresa, mais uma vez, não percebera a silenciosa entrada do professor de história, o senhor Sesshomaru, curioso em encontrá-la por ali. Trocaram poucas palavras, como sempre, fazendo Rin sentir-se extremamente desconfortável com as estranhas lembranças do dia anterior, quando ele a salvara de um acidente nos fundos do colégio e... Curara sua ferida.

Quando pensava estar se acalmando, sorridente pelo senhor Sesshomaru ter sutilmente elogiado sua música na flauta, ele acaba deixando-a sozinha na sala de música, sem nenhuma explicação. Insegura, Rin não conseguia entender por que aquela repentina mudança de humor... Por mais que seu professor fosse estranho e totalmente frio, sua presença não estava mais leve como no começo da conversa, deixando os olhos dourados conflituosos e o maxilar extremamente rígido.

Algo incomodou o senhor Sesshomaru. Rin só não sabia o porquê. Perguntava-se se tinha falado ou feito algo errado, se ele estava fugindo porque se recordara da postura que tomara no dia anterior... Ou se ela, simplesmente, havia se enganado, imaginando que seu professor jamais daria ao luxo de desperdiçar poucos minutos de conversa consigo, uma aluna desengonçada.

Os passos apressavam-se pelos corredores enquanto ela guardava a flauta na bolsa, na vã tentativa de seguir o senhor Sesshomaru. O coração da jovem estava disparado e um nó na garganta fazia-se presente.

Rin simplesmente _esquecera_ o quão estranho e aterrorizante seu professor era – com suas orelhas pontudas, os olhos âmbares e os longos cabelos prateados, a sua aparência sobre-humana. Ela só possuía um único desejo naquele momento, enquanto procurava pelo professor que desaparecera bem a frente de seus olhos: Por que ele fugia dela? Ela tinha o incomodado? Tinha feito ou falado algo repreensível? Rin precisava de respostas!

_Céus... _– Pensava, aflita e irritada, descendo as escadas. – _Que medo é esse de não ser... Aceita? Não ser suficiente? Eu... _– Engole em seco, compreendendo o estranho peso sentimental daqueles pensamentos. – _Eu só quero ser uma boa... Companhia._

_Senhor Sesshomaru... _– A intuição, bem ao fundo de seu subconsciente, gritava: - _Por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-lo... Segui-lo... Seja quem for o senhor!_

**...**

Sesshomaru estava _confuso_.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste não compreendia as próprias sensações. E aquele incômodo chegava a ser pior, comparado ao que sentira no décimo quinto aniversário de Rin, quando percebeu que ela havia crescido e... O desejado.

Isso o _agradou_ a um primeiro momento. Gracejou com hipóteses divertidas, planos gentis de despertar a consciência de _sua_ Rin aos poucos, lembrando-se da era feudal. Saber que a jovem mulher estava _contrariando_ a fria e caprichosa personalidade do demônio era de um gosto agridoce, sensual. E queixava-se de ter preocupações indevidas com Yami e as manipulações de Satori, dividindo sua mente entre planos e prazos, e as sensações que somente Rin estava lhe proporcionando. Queria mais tranquilidade para deleitar-se daquela _novidade_.

O sorriso e o jeito desastrado de Rin traziam _leveza_ naquele mundo mesquinho e em circunstâncias tão ameaçadoras, como os colapsos do tempo podendo causar sérios danos à alma da viajante do Poço Come Ossos a qualquer momento.

Mas, repentinamente, a leveza tornou-se um peso em seus ombros, de _culpa_. Uma culpa mais implacável do que quando sentira ao ver Rin em prantos em seu aniversário. O doce gosto – tal qual o sangue de Rin, seu cheiro de almíscar e rosas – estava tornando-se _amargo_.

Lembrou-se dos próprios pensamentos que anteciparam tamanha mudança de humor: _No fim, aqueles que se importaram com este Sesshomaru..._ – Pensa, pesadamente, recordando-se de suas duas velhas conhecidas. – _Obtiveram um fim trágico._

Se o Lorde das Terras do Oeste já estava temeroso com o bem-estar de sua protegida naquela era contemporânea, agora, era _muito_ pior. Não ousava sequer imaginar o que poderia acontecer com Rin, lembrando as trágicas mortes de Sara e Kagura.

Elas se importavam com ele. Isso _não_ era importante, a um primeiro momento, mas... Também não lhe desagradava, no fundo.

No portão do agora vazio colégio de Tokyo, Sesshomaru estava parado, em pé, olhando aqueles estranhos automóveis passando de um lado para outro na avenida a sua frente. Absorto em seus pensamentos, o Youkai percebe tardiamente o cheiro da chuva que logo começava a cair sobre si, encharcando-o.

Ele _sabia_ que Rin se importava com ele. E, agora, ele _sabia_ que se importava com ela. Isso era _importante_. E por isso, Sesshomaru tinha _medo_. Não queria _perder_ Rin como presenciara a perda de Kagura e Sara...

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste fechou os olhos dourados, _triste. _Este Sesshomaru _não_ queria ficar sozinho. Mas era esse seu destino. Não poderia conviver com a sensação de tê-la perdido, seja morta por Yami e os colapsos do tempo, seja por decidir não ir consigo de volta para a era feudal, preferindo ficar naquele mundo... Onde não havia lugar para ele.

E, pela primeira vez, a solidão, que fazia parte de quem Sesshomaru era, _doeu._

Os pingos de chuva quebravam-se na pálida pele do demônio, vestido formalmente como um professor, usando um sobretudo preto especial para o tempo nublado.

As folhas secas estavam sendo lavadas, o triste alaranjado do outono iria dar lugar para o fúnebre cinza do inverno, com as árvores caducas. A chuva era um prelúdio da estação que mais lembrava Sesshomaru: cinza, fria, sem vida. Completamente oposta à essência de Rin.

- Rin...?

O Lorde sente o molhado cheiro característico da menina. Imóvel, debaixo da chuva, ele hesita em virar-se só para ter certeza de que era ela, mas sabia que era, seu olfato _nunca_ falhava. Por que aquela _ansiedade_? Sesshomaru simplesmente as vezes não estava se reconhecendo.

Debaixo daquela precipitação, com gotas afiadas, a menina corria feito louca, deixando seu uniforme ser encharcado. Ela atravessa o vazio pátio do colégio – todos os alunos já haviam saído depois do fim das aulas – e chega finalmente no portão de entrada, onde lá estava ele.

Ofegante, ela descansa suas mãos nos joelhos, deixando sua bolsa cair em uma poça d'água. Sesshomaru permanecia imóvel, de costas para ela, limitando-se em ouvir os ritmados batimentos cardíacos e o som do ar sendo inspirado e expirado por Rin.

- Perdão, senhor Sesshomaru. – Foi tudo que sua doce e triste voz conseguiu dizer.

_Perdão?_

Sesshomaru não estava entendendo as reações da jovem, novamente, assim como em seu décimo quinto aniversário. Estava cada vez mais plenamente convencido que os sentimentos daqueles estranhos seres humanos em nada possuíam alguma racionalidade.

Curioso, ele vira-se em um perfeito giro.

O céu estava acinzentado e alguns trovões podiam ser ouvidos de longe. Rin encara infinitamente aqueles dourados olhos, surpreendendo-se por não conseguir desviar o rosto sem graça pela primeira vez. Sesshomaru estava paralisado, fitando-a como se estivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos, parecia não se importar com a chuva que caía sem cessar. A água escorria pelo seu negro sobretudo, molhando seus longos e sedosos cabelos prateados e os sapatos encharcados.

Como conseguia ser ainda _mais_ lindo em condições meteorológicas tão adversas?

O silêncio incomodava Rin e esta, insatisfeita, repetiu em bom som:

- Perdão.

- Por que?

- O senhor saiu tão afoito da sala de música... E-Eu... Eu pensei que tinha feito algo ruim.

- Seu comportamento hoje não me desagradou. – Disse por fim, achando um absurdo ela não ter feito tal mesma conclusão, tão óbvia. Não havia acontecido nenhum acidente comprometendo sua vida naquele dia.

Para o Youkai, a conversa estava como dada. Se Rin correra desesperadamente até a chuva apenas para redimir-se, não havia motivos. _Pelo contrário_. Mas, para a surpresa ainda maior do príncipe demônio, Rin não estava satisfeita com sua resposta...

- Então... – Os olhos hesitaram, abaixando-se até a altura das próprias sapatilhas e meias 3/4. Retornaram para a imensidão âmbar logo em seguida, mais corajosos: - Por que o senhor está _chateado_?

Por que Rin perguntava aquilo com tanta ênfase? Sesshomaru _de fato_ percebera o _quanto_ ela se importava. E isso lhe doeu _ainda _mais.

_Sara... Kagura... _– Pensava, tentando aceitar o destino solitário. Tentando retirar do abismo a sensação de alívio em ver Rin a salvo quando decidira deixá-la em Musashi. Tentando _culpar-se_ por agora ela estar em perigo na era contemporânea porque este Sesshomaru, _negligentemente_, continuou visitando-a.

_Este Sesshomaru é sozinho. _– Concluiu mentalmente, em um leve tom de decepção... E por um milésimo de segundo, o Youkai recordou-se de InuYasha e sua _companhia, _aquela sacerdotisa por quem era apaixonado.

E, portanto, não sentiu nojo do hanyo. Tampouco vergonha daquela repetição de comportamento, uma vez que seu poderoso pai, general InuTaisho, também amara uma humana. Sesshomaru... Os _invejou_.

- O senhor não quer me contar por que mudou de humor tão repentinamente?

A hesitante e doce voz de Rin cortaram Sesshomaru de seus lapsos nostálgicos. Os olhos âmbares encontraram os brilhantes castanhos da pequenina adolescente – Rin tinha uma estatura tão delicada que não chegava a encostar no queixo do esguio Youkai.

- Este Sesshomaru não está zangado com você, Rin. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu proferir, enfatizando que estava tudo bem com ela. A voz era quase inaudível, abafada pelo barulho da chuva que molhava ambos. Seus olhos tornaram-se melancolicamente mais gentis.

Rin estremeceu. E sabia que não era por causa do tempo. Ela compreendeu o que se passava, superficialmente: seu professor estava _triste_. E não iria lhe contar o por que.

Estaria surpresa em perceber que aquele estranho homem de história sombria e inexpressivas feições, também sofria. Mas não deu importância para isso, pois seu coração só pensava em _sofrer também_ por vê-lo daquele jeito, mesmo sem entender bem os motivos.

Rin só queria confortá-lo.

E instintivamente, deu dois passos aproximando-se dele – e não se afastando como costume anterior. Sesshomaru permaneceu imóvel, a cabeça ligeiramente olhando para baixo, focando nos olhos de Rin.

- Entendo se o senhor não quiser me contar. – O tom deveria ser de aceitação e submissão, afinal, ele era seu professor, uma autoridade. Mas saíra mais casual do que pretendia.

Sesshomaru permaneceu em silêncio, como quem quisesse ouvir palavras específicas. E, para o alívio e surpresa do Youkai, elas vieram logo em seguida:

- Saiba apenas que seja lá quem o senhor for, _o que _o senhor for, eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo. – Seus olhos quase não piscavam. – Por favor.

A mandíbula de Sesshomaru teimou, mas ficou muito menos rígida. Sob a chuva, ele tinha ouvido uma importante confissão. Rin _percebera_ rapidamente que ele não era normal e nem deveria ser. E agora, não estava se reaproximando _apenas_ por curiosidade ou ameaça e sim porque _queria._

Um passo a menos no caminho para salvá-la. E, mesmo temeroso de seu bem-estar e todo o _medo _de perdê-la para a solidão, Sesshomaru sentiu-se _grato_ por sua companhia.

_Era isso que você queria todo esse tempo, não é, Rin? _– Pensava, lembrando da insegurança da menina em seu décimo quinto aniversário, querendo agradá-lo para estar a altura de ser a companhia deste Sesshomaru. Lembrando o quão ela estava feliz em segui-lo juntamente com Jaken e AhUn desde a infância.

E então, o Youkai compreendera que _também_ queria estar a altura de ser a companhia _dela_. Esforçar-se para entender tantos sentimentos humanos estranhos.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Disse, por fim, soando mais para um _obrigado_.

Feliz em vê-lo ligeiramente melhor, Rin sorriu delicadamente. E estava linda assim debaixo da chuva, sob os atentos olhos do demônio.

Os lábios rosados estavam semiabertos, os longos cabelos castanhos grudados em seu rosto por estarem tão molhados, uniforme do colégio encharcado, evidenciando suas sinuosas curvas...

Sesshomaru lentamente aproximou-se _ainda mais_ da pequena jovem. Agora os corpos estavam centímetros distante. Gotas dos fios prateados caíam na testa de Rin, enquanto suas mãos hesitavam em não encostar no peitoral do esguio professor, tão convidativo, tão... Protetor.

A jovem levanta ligeiramente o rosto, encarando os olhos âmbares de uma suavidade nunca vista antes. Suas bochechas coram instantaneamente ao perceber a quente respiração do senhor Sesshomaru tocar-lhe gentilmente as maçãs do rosto, o queixo dele quase encostando em sua testa.

Ingenuamente, Rin levanta os pés calçados nas sapatilhas molhadas, sob as poças d'água. Estava aos poucos ficando na altura ideal para que ambos os finos lábios – os rosados dela alternando-se com os sem vida e sem cor dele – pudessem _encostar_ ligeiramente.

Com tamanha aproximação, a jovem já podia perceber o característico cheiro do senhor Sesshomaru sob o tempo molhado... Imaginem para ele de pele e olfato, além dos demais sentidos, _extremamente _apurados.

Incrédula e trêmula, Rin já ia cerrar os olhos castanhos naquele momento surreal quando... Repentinamente um _obstáculo_ aparece na frente dos dois, assustando a pobre garota tão mergulhada naquelas sensações.

Sesshomaru acabara de abrir um grande guarda-chuva na frente da jovem, em um único e veloz movimento.

Rin pisca os olhos duas vezes, perdida, vendo a mão do professor a girar e posicionar-se a frente de seu rosto, segurando o guarda-chuva sob suas cabeças.

- Esta chuva pode lhe fazer mal. – Foi tudo que ele disse.

Atônita, a jovem nada respondeu, corando ainda mais.

_Pelos deuses, o que tá acontecendo comigo? _– Pensava engolindo em seco. Mais uma constrangedora situação em que o senhor Sesshomaru havia pegado Rin. As vezes ela pensava que ele fazia aquilo de propósito...

- Obrigada. – Diz por fim, decepcionada. – Esqueci meu guarda-chuva.

- Eu lhe acompanho até em casa.

- O que?

Rin fica boquiaberta. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo?

- N-Não P-Precisa! – Gaguejou como nunca na vida.

- Essa chuva vai lhe fazer mal. – Sesshomaru _odiava _repetir. E Rin percebera logo pela séria expressão do professor.

- Bem... Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho daqui a pouco e... – Ainda tentou fugir, em vão.

Sesshomaru arqueia uma das sobrancelhas, pretencioso. Ela pretendia frequentar o templo Higurashi como ele havia visto dias atrás, enquanto vigiava-a?

- Perfeitamente. Almoçamos juntos e lhe acompanho até o trabalho.

Rin engoliu em seco. Aquilo estava acontecendo _mesmo...?_

**...**

**Oi pessoas!**

**Muito obrigada pelo reviews, tô muito feliz que vocês estejam curtindo a história, entendendo o enredo.**

**Esses dois capítulos lindinhos e mais românticos pra vocês essa semana (:**

**Lembrando que a morte de Kagura aconteceu no segundo capítulo do Kanketsu-Hen e o aparecimento da Sara é no capítulo de InuYasha chamado "A mulher que amou Sesshomaru".**

**Bem, as coisas estão evoluindo e se desenvolvendo como pretendia, espero que esteja ficando natural e não tão lento pra vocês, meus leitores lindos :3**

**Próximo capítulo tem muito mais Sesshy+Rin de presente!**

**Um beijo grande e continuem comentando! Obrigada s2**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII: **_Cinema, rock'n'roll e filhotes_

Caminhar ao lado do senhor Sesshomaru era infinitamente prazeroso, pensava Rin. Todas as sensações de insegurança, medo e suspeita haviam se dissipado junto com as gotas da chuva.

Ele a parabenizá-la pelo bom rendimento em sua matéria no primeiro dia de aula. Salvara-a de um terrível acidente no íngreme terreno dos fundos do colégio. _Curara_ sua ferida, mesmo de maneira sobrenatural. Elogiara sua música na pequena flauta de bambu. E agora... Estava acompanhando-a para um almoço, juntos.

Um pequeno sorriso não pôde ser suprimido. Rin compreendia muito bem o surrealismo e o perigo que corria na _companhia_ daquele estranho homem... Lembrava a dor que sentira no templo Higurashi, certamente ligada à presença dele. Tinha certeza de que não era humano, mas intuitivamente sabia que era confiável. Desconhecia seus segredos e motivos, mas estava simplesmente decidia a _esperar_ até que ele lhe revelasse tudo, se fosse de sua vontade.

A agonia e inquietação nos primeiros dias em saber _o que_ o senhor Sesshomaru era, tinha acabado. Simples assim.

No lugar, uma sensação de _completude_ invadia o coração da jovem. Não se importava mais em desvendar tudo imediatamente relacionado àquele misterioso homem, contanto que pudesse _acompanhá-lo_. E, sendo assim, não se sentia mais acuada, pelo contrário, uma sensação boa de empolgação e apenas curiosidade tomava-lhe conta.

Rin não se lembrava do seu passado. Sabia do orfanato e da morte dos pais, mas tudo era sempre _tão vago_. Sofria todas as noites pela solidão que corroía seu interior, o suspiro de aceitação por saber que não haveria lugar no mundo que pudesse acolher uma desengonçada órfã. Teria que se virar sozinha até o fim dos dias, não se identificando com nada ou ninguém.

Mas desde a sua mudança para Tokyo e, consequentemente, o encontro com o senhor Sesshomaru; a vida de Rin encheu-se de _razão_.

O sobrenatural homem de seus sonhos, de armadura elegante, espadas embainhadas e apenas um braço, chamando-a incessantemente pelas colinas... Era seu professor de história! E estava ali, do seu lado, dividindo um guarda-chuva.

Compreendia que ele era frio e quase não falava. E que não pretendia contar-lhe sobre sua vida, seu passado e tampouco seus segredos, não tão cedo. Rin havia entendido, havia _dito_ para ele. _Não importava_, contanto que pudesse segui-lo, simplesmente.

E o senhor Sesshomaru havia concedido seu desejo.

Ela poderia ser sua companhia, em troca, não iria se preocupar tanto com ele e seus mistérios. Seja lá o que o senhor Sesshomaru era, Rin só sabia que ele era _bom_ para ela. E isso bastava.

Caminhava ao seu lado distraidamente, mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos e naquelas novas e boas sensações. O professor nada falava, olhando para frente, com ar de quem sabia para onde caminhava desde sempre.

Rin pensou em puxar um assunto corriqueiro. Falar da chuva e de como suas roupas estavam encharcadas. Ou dizer sobre seu primeiro emprego, a nova ajudante do templo Higurashi. Mudou de ideia e preferiu começar a dizer o quanto gostava de história e literatura ou... Quem sabe não falava sobre suas impressões da nova vida na capital nipônica?

_Desista._

Concluiu, vencida. Sabia que o senhor Sesshomaru _não_ iria dar tanta brecha assim. Deveria conter sua empolgação, ele permitiu que ela o seguisse, mas não havia se tornado a pessoa mais carismática do mundo de uma hora para outra. Ela deveria ser paciente.

E sinceramente... Isso agradava Rin. Pessoas simpáticas demais, como Hirano Shimizu – seu colega de classe – acabavam por afobar a jovenzinha. Ela gostava do silêncio do senhor Sesshomaru e na liberdade que tinha para andar distraidamente ao seu lado. Só não poderia acidentar-se com tanta frequência novamente, sabia que ele iria se irritar com isso.

Lembrou-se da lambida e engoliu em seco. Sesshomaru não era humano e havia curado sua ferida... Estava ali por algum motivo e _somente ela_ havia percebido. Somente a ela interessava que ele mostrasse aos poucos aqueles estranhos sinais.

Rin sentiu-se lisonjeada. Havia algo em especial _nela_ para que o senhor Sesshomaru estivesse sempre por perto? Que ligação seria?

Muitas perguntas para muito silêncio. Mas seu bom humor estaria inabalável, contanto que ele não fugisse dela, que deixasse que ela o acompanhasse.

Mesmo insatisfeita a um primeiro momento, Rin deu de ombros com o silêncio e começou a assobiar. Se o senhor Sesshomaru era calado, já não se podia dizer o mesmo da distraída e hiperativa menina.

Assobiava a mesma música que tocara na flautinha de bambu, instintivamente. Simplesmente pegara o instrumento e começara a tocar... Como um assobio – naturalmente melódico.

Rin era esperta. Percebia que o som que saía de seus lábios chamava a atenção da aguçada audição do senhor Sesshomaru. O professor permanecia a olhar para frente, em passos ritmados, mas suas orelhas pontudas ligeiramente moveram-se quando o despretensioso assobio começou a soar... Ele era atento a tudo que ela estava fazendo, cada passo, cada respiração e cada expressão.

A jovem gostara da nova descoberta. Se o senhor Sesshomaru possuía tantos sentidos sobre-humanos, de fato, observar sua reação – mesmo que ínfima perante sua postura sempre séria e indiferente – a quaisquer movimentos dela, seria divertido e interessante.

_Se o senhor Sesshomaru não pretende me contar seus segredos tão cedo... Descobrirei aos poucos por conta própria. _– Pensa, decidida. Seu medo e desespero havia dado lugar para uma empolgação e mera curiosidade descomunais.

Esperta, Rin para repentinamente de andar, olhando para o lado.

- Algum problema?

Sesshomaru vira-se e encontra dois olhos castanhos, como grandes amêndoas, curiosos a olhar um estabelecimento comercial do outro lado da avenida. A chuva já começava a cessar.

- Aquele restaurante parece ser bacana, né? – Rin sorri animada, apontando o dedo para o local.

Tratava-se de uma pequena hamburgeria no tradicional estilo 50' com bancos acolchoados de um vermelho brilhante em várias mesas próximas às grandes janelas de vidro, balcão espaçoso com cardápios espalhados, máquinas da Coca-Cola, garçonetes trajadas a rigor. Um ponto americano na capital japonesa, uma mancha da globalização.

O Youkai não se interessava pela cultura humana. Em _nenhum_ momento aquela era atual lhe assustara ou prendera sua atenção. Ele era um Lorde, um nobre, um guerreiro aristocrata, um demônio. Seu mundo era outro – conquistas de territórios, castelos e exércitos dizimados, inimigos trucidados, forças sobrenaturais, florestas acuadas pelo seu poder.

As poucas instruções da sacerdotisa de Musashi, companheira do asqueroso hanyo InuYasha, eram apenas _ossos do ofício_. Se Rin não sofresse com os colapsos do tempo, como Sesshomaru havia presenciado no templo Higurashi, certamente o demônio tomaria medidas muito mais _diretas_ e eficazes para tirar sua protegida o quanto antes daquele tedioso mundo fedendo a fumaça e fuligem.

Mas este Sesshomaru deveria continuar atuando. Rin já desconfiava de sua natureza sobrenatural e _aceitara_, mas ainda sim, não sabia de tudo. Sua missão não havia terminado.

- Se é do seu agrado. – Respondeu simplesmente, com os olhos semicerrados, dirigindo-se para atravessar a avenida ao lado da menina.

Rin sorriu satisfeita. O professor não era humano mas... Interessava-se no que ela estava a fazer, prendendo sua atenção mesmo que não se deixasse demonstrar a um primeiro olhar. Então, o que ela poderia descobrir a respeito _dele? _Se o senhor Sesshomaru agia tão de acordo com os humanos naquele mundo – por algum propósito que o contrariava, ela bem imaginava – de alguma coisa ele poderia _gostar,_ não?

Rin queria agradar e melhor conhecer o senhor Sesshomaru. Queria dissipar o restante de suas preocupações. Não queria vê-lo como no colégio minutos atrás, debaixo da chuva, _triste_ e fugitivo, não, nunca mais!

Ela entrou primeiro, abrindo a porta prontamente. O professor deixara o guarda-chuva e o longo sobretudo negro em um cabideiro de design moderno, relacionado com o restante da decoração. Seguiu-a até uma mesa aos fundos, sendo rodeado de olhares atentos, mas temerosos.

Sesshomaru riu-se internamente. Ainda disfarçado como um pacato professor do colegial, sua aparência só era meramente exótica, mas sempre exalava perigo para os mesquinhos seres humanos. Era exatamente essa a sua vontade.

De fato, o Youkai nunca entendera como Rin, apenas uma criança na época, _não_ se amedrontara... O Lorde estava ferido após uma furiosa batalha com o meio-Youkai, a vergonha para a sua linhagem e, por mera sorte, o fedelho do InuYasha descobrira o Kaze no Kizu – a ferida do vento, um dos golpes supremos da Tessaiga.

Se não fosse pelo escudo de Tenseiga, Sesshomaru teria morrido. Retirou-se para esperar até que seus ferimentos cicatrizassem por completo quando conheceu a pequena Rin, suja, machucada, esfomeada... E para a surpresa dele, ela não se assustara e saíra correndo. Ela o ajudara – em vão, mas ajudara.

E desde então, desde que Tenseiga insistira em salvar sua vida... Ela o seguia, feliz, como estava instintivamente fazendo agora na era contemporânea.

Rin nunca sentira medo, realmente, deste Sesshomaru. E isso o agradava.

- Hm... O que acha de um milk-shake?

Novamente, a doce e alegre voz da adolescente cortara o Youkai de seus pensamentos. Sentada de frente para ele, Rin sorria abobalhada, apontando as diversas opções no cardápio.

Sesshomaru suspirou, arrogante.

- Não vai comer nada? – Os olhos dela piscavam, surpresos.

- Não. – Respondeu friamente, seus olhos dourados prendendo a atenção dos castanhos dela. Sesshomaru percebera que desde a saída da sala de música, Rin não fugia de seu olhar como no começo.

_Meu plano está evoluindo, finalmente._

- Ah... – Os olhos baixaram por um momento. Decepção? – Se quiser podemos ir a outro lugar. – Abriu um sorriso sem jeito. – Talvez o senhor não goste de _fast food_ né?

O demônio nada respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, petulante.

_Se ela soubesse... – _Pensa, enquanto vinham em sua mente imagens suas a caçar ferozmente inúmeros demônios e animais de grande porte como ursos e tigres.

Ele era um Dai-Youkai. Possuía instintos e _muito_ poder. Gostava de divertir-se torturando suas presas, encurralando-as, esperando de tocaia até que pudesse dizimá-las em um único golpe... Tanto em sua forma habitual – com sua bela armadura e suas duas espadas – quanto em sua forma original – o gigantesco cão de pelagem prateada.

- Coma o que quiser, Rin. – Respondeu por fim.

- Mas e o senhor? – A jovem era teimosa e insistente.

- Digamos que este Sesshomaru prefere comidas mais... _Exóticas_.

Rin engoliu em seco. Pôde jurar que seu professor sorrira, ligeiramente, e era _assustador_. Dissipou o indício de medo, relembrando como ele era gentil com ela, mesmo sendo frio e misterioso.

Chamou a garçonete para anotar seu pedido, uma jovem de fartos seios e sorriso oblíquo. Sentiu um desconforto quando percebeu que esta não parava de olhar para o senhor Sesshomaru, assustada com sua aparência estranha, mas também _muito_ interessada. Mordiscou os lábios em contradição, irritada. Quanto a ele, em nada reagira, sequer dando-se o trabalho de desviar os olhos dela para avistar a garçonete que o encarava insistentemente... E para Rin, isso acabou agradando-a.

Após pedir um _cheeseburger_ com muitas fritas e um milk-shake, a adolescente retorna sua atenção para o professor, o qual não havia sequer se movido.

- Então... – Procurava um assunto, dificilmente. Temia aquele mesmo silêncio de sempre, não seria agradável em um almoço. Mas não precisou se esforçar muito:

- Onde você trabalha?

Rin franziu a testa, surpresa. Não imaginava que o senhor Sesshomaru fosse puxar um assunto, muito menos sobre seu novo emprego. Aliviada, pelo menos, ela começou a tagarelar como sempre.

- Eu não sou de Tokyo. Sou de Hokkaido, fui criada em um orfanato no campo. Mas por causa das boas notas, transferiram-me para o colégio...

_Falsa lembranças... _– Analisava o Youkai, atentamente. Rin sempre revelava tudo, sem muita pressão.

- Então estou morando sozinha aqui e precisava de um emprego meio expediente pra ajudar a pagar as contas. – Continuou, sorridente. – Uma manhã visitei o templo da família Higurashi, próximo ao meu lar e o velho sacerdote convidou-me para ajudar na limpeza do local.

- Como conheceu a família Higurashi? – O dia em que Rin sentira dor, ela estava no templo. E agora iria trabalhar lá.

Sesshomaru olhava-a mais incisivo, recordando-se que o sobrenome da sacerdotisa esposa de InuYasha era o mesmo. _O destino possui tramas bem feitas... _– Confessava mentalmente.

- Um amigo meu, Souta Higurashi, que me apresentou o templo e sua casa.

_Amigo...? Um menino humano? _ - Sesshomaru estreita os olhos, lembrando-se da amizade de Rin com Kohaku, o garotinho humano por muito tempo manipulado por Naraku.

- Estudante da sua sala? – Continuava a questionar, tentando manter uma postura de professor, na medida em que sua natureza sombria e indiferente permitiam.

- Não, sou da B, ele é da sala C.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste estava ligeiramente interessado com aquilo. Se Rin pretendia frequentar o templo a partir daquele dia, significava que ela descobriria sobre o Poço Come Ossos, onde ele saíra noites passadas, vindo da era feudal. Sesshomaru ainda não sabia se isso seria eficiente para despertar a memória dela ou se representava um novo perigo... Deveria vigiar de perto, ela e a família Higurashi.

- E o senhor leciona há muito tempo?

Novamente despertou de seus pensamentos, que sempre o levavam para longe. Rin havia colocado as duas mãos sobre o queixo, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa, os olhos curiosos.

- Não. – O que não era uma mentira tanto assim.

- Ah, eu imaginei! – Sorriu, empolgada. – O senhor não parece velho.

Rin conseguia ser extremamente atrevida em seus comentários. Muito mais quando não se sentia mais acuada. Sesshomaru podia ver a mesma criança sapeca à sua frente, naquela mesa, em momentos como esse.

- Sou mais velho do que pensa. – Seu tom era presunçoso, como quase sempre. Novamente, não era uma mentira tanto assim.

A menina riu, enquanto mordia o primeiro pedaço do _cheeseburger_ que acabava de chegar. Estendeu a mão, oferecendo o lanche, despercebida. Como conseguia ser teimosa...

- Já disse que não quero. – Insistiu o Youkai, sério. – _Que tolice._

- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Ela responde em tom de desafio.

Se o senhor Sesshomaru se permitisse pelo menos um pouco... Descobriria quantas coisas boas o mundo dos seres humanos possuía, ela pensava. Sorridente, não se dava por satisfeita: ia perceber algo que fosse do agrado dele!

**...**

Pediram a conta, quando a jovem terminou o almoço. Em um fulminante olhar, o senhor Sesshomaru decidira que _ele_ pagaria, não sendo importunado pela assustada menina.

Enquanto o professor dirigia-se à fila do caixa, com uma postura de quem estava entediado, Rin aproximou-se do outro lado do restaurante, onde havia uma pequena loja de conveniência. Inúmeras camisetas, bonés, vinis, CDs e DVDs estavam à venda, transformando aquela hamburgeria em um verdadeiro point de adolescentes.

Rin passava os olhos pelos produtos, muito interessada. Mas seu sorriso alargara definitivamente quando esta descobriu uma máquina _Jukebox_ em um canto, na parede. Animada, ela dirige-se ao local, escolhendo uma música para tocar.

Sesshomaru aproximava-se a passos lentos, atento nas reações empolgadas da menina.

- Senhor Sesshomaru, venha ver só isso! – Ela chama, virando-se para o Youkai, com os olhinhos brilhando.

O príncipe demônio analisa a máquina colorida, com várias luzes piscando e suas formas psicodélicas. Ainda desinteressado, ele não pretendia saber o que era aquilo, tampouco para quê servia. Mas...

Os finos dedos de Rin apertam alguns botões, o Youkai não sabia exatamente por que. E inesperadamente, um som alegre e _distorcido_ tomava conta do ambiente, acompanhado de alguns elogios de outros adolescentes que estavam no local.

- Boa pedida hein! – Disse um deles, fazendo um gesto com as mãos que Sesshomaru também não compreendia. E por que aquele garoto humano piscava apenas um dos olhos para ela?

_Seres humanos idiotas._

O Lorde já ia chamar pela menina para que fossem o quanto antes para o templo Higurashi – ela precisava trabalhar e ele, investigar.

Entretanto, ele fora pego pela melodia frenética e batidas ritmadas ao fundo. Ouvia uma voz humana a cantar de maneira embaralhada, mais distorções. Tratava-se de música, mas uma música _esquisita_ que ele jamais ouvira em toda sua longa existência demoníaca.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, olhando para a tal máquina, paralisado. Quanto à Rin, esta sorria e cantarolava ao som da música, fazendo movimentos descompassados com os pés e balançando o quadril de forma cômica.

- O que está fazendo? – Sesshomaru pergunta, não conseguindo soar tão indiferente. Agora ele estava _realmente_ curioso.

- Ora, dançando!

Rin sorri, afetada.

Ela _sabia_ que ele não conhecia aquilo. _Sabia_ que ele não era humano e só andava disfarçado como tal... Mas obviamente não deveria conhecer – e se interessar – por toda a vasta cultura humana. Então, ela estava dando um _empurrãozinho_ para que ele aprendesse um _pouco mais_.

- Essa música... – Sesshomaru não parava de encarar.

- Ela sai dessa máquina que se chama _Jukebox_.

- _Jukebox_? – Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas. Não preocupado em soar estranho demais com suas perguntas, prossegue: - Um instrumento musical como a flauta?

- Não! – A menina ri, aproximando-se do professor.

Se falasse em um alto tom de voz, chamaria atenção demais pelo assunto da conversa ser tão estranho. Sesshomaru já era exótico o suficiente com sua aparência, não precisaria mostrar-se ainda mais com seu desconhecimento pelos costumes humanos.

- Há vários instrumentos que fazem essa música como guitarra, bateria, baixo... – Ela começa a explicar pacientemente.

Sesshomaru não conseguia imaginar como seriam estes tais instrumentos que nunca ouvira falar. Aquele novo tempo sem dúvidas era muito estranho.

- Os instrumentos estão dentro dessa máquina, tocando?

- Não e sim. – Mais risos. – Digamos que a _Jukebox_ reproduz o som desses instrumentos como... – Seu dedo indicador vai até a boca, em tom pensativo. – Como o eco que ouvimos nas montanhas após um som surgir! – Diz em um estalar de dedos.

Superficialmente, ele começava a compreender. Retornou os olhos âmbares para a máquina, mais atento. Era _singular._

Rin não pôde conter um sorriso, satisfeita. Enfim o senhor Sesshomaru demonstrava interesse em algo. _Música_, no sentido mais amplo, acabava por agradá-lo. Isso era uma grande descoberta.

- É um som muito barulhento. – Dizia o Youkai, o tom era arrogante, mas os olhos permaneciam grudados na _Jukebox_.

- É _rock'n'roll._

- _Rock... Rock'n'roll?_

Abobalhada, Rin sorri ainda mais. A palavra de origem americana soava muito engraçada na fria voz de desajeitado sotaque nipônico do professor.

- Sim. Um estilo de música. É mais animado e... Barulhento do que uma flauta doce, realmente. – Sua voz era gentil. – Bom pra dançar!

Ainda mais curioso, o Lorde passeia seus atentos olhos para o restante dos objetos que ali se encontravam, todos expostos à venda como artesanatos em festivais de vilarejos humanos. Embalagens coloridas, luzes piscando, adornos exagerados... Tudo era explorado pela inteligente mente do Youkai.

Em algum outro canto da lojinha dentro da lanchonete, Sesshomaru se depara com uma grande caixa. Rin aproxima-se, moleca, ligando o aparelho que se transforma sob os olhos surpresos do demônio – a caixa que antes parecia ser negra e vazia, repentinamente, torna-se colorida, mostrando inúmeras imagens feito pinturas... Mas todas em movimento.

- E isso o que é?

- Televisão.

- É alguma espécie de magia? – Os olhos dourados não desviavam a atenção do filme que passava no aparelho eletrônico.

Rin encara-o triunfante, vendo o quão _diferente_ seu professor de história era. Havia segredos demais para serem descobertos.

- Ele mostra cenas que se parecem com a realidade. – Tentava simplificar. – Os seres humanos, objetos, paisagens e animais aí dentro não são reais, são apenas imagens em movimento.

Sesshomaru estava intrigado.

Na TV, passavam inúmeros trailers de diversos filmes para serem comprados em DVDs no estabelecimento. Paisagens naturais, diálogos entre seres humanos, animais, cidades... Tudo com músicas ao fundo.

Em minutos, o demônio podia ver inúmeras cenas que eram derivadas da atual realidade dos seres humanos – uma realidade que não mais pertencia aos Youkais.

Porém, sua atenção consegue ser ainda mais presa quando um novo trailer começa...

Dois samurais lutavam com suas katanas bravamente próximos ao monte Fuji – um dos maiores daquele país. Sesshomaru certamente podia reconhecer as armaduras e a paisagem ao redor, era a _sua_ era, a era feudal, o tempo de _mononokes_, generais e guerras civis.

- Às vezes estas cenas são de antigas realidades também. – Conclui sozinho.

- Claro, afinal, isso é história não é?

Sesshomaru era um professor de história. Foi treinado pela sacerdotisa Higurashi para tal. Sabia o básico e estava entendendo o propósito da tal _televisão_. Contava histórias, como os antigos pergaminhos...

Mais um novo trailer, de um filme sobre guerras. Soldados no campo de batalha, máquinas que trucidavam as vidas e corpos daqueles frágeis seres humanos, tão eficazes como as presas e garras venenosas de Sesshomaru. O Youkai ficara extremamente interessado naquele tipo específico de filme... Nascera de uma era em que humanos guerreavam com espadas, arco e flecha. Uma era de guerras civis. E percebia que a guerra, o ódio e a destruição eram _parte_ da natureza humana até os dias atuais, mesmo sem a presença de Youkais.

Um suspiro presunçoso preencheu a alma do guerreiro demônio.

- Gosta de guerras? – Perguntava Rin, referindo-se ao tipo de filme em específico.

_Muito... _– Pensava o demônio que nascera com o dom para a dominação. – É interessante. – Diz, por fim. – Precisamos ir agora. Seu primeiro dia de trabalho... – Lembrou.

- Nossa, verdade! Me espera só um segundo, só vou pegar uma coisa ali.

Diz apressada, sumindo da vista do Youkai no meio das demais pessoas que estavam na lanchonete. Sesshomaru caminha em direção ao cabideiro, vestindo seu preto sobretudo novamente – não mais encharcado – e guardando o guarda-chuva.

**...**

Não chovia mais. Não sofria mais.

A companhia de Rin era incisivamente alegre. E aos poucos, Sesshomaru ia mudando. Gradativamente abrandando por causa daquela criança que crescera, permanecia com sua essência pueril e sua empolgação com o mundo, com as pessoas.

O jeito que _agradava_ o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

Rin apareceu na porta da lanchonete, encontrando o Youkai calmamente encostado na parede, olhando as pessoas que andavam de um lado para outro pela calçada.

- O que estava fazendo? – Sua voz era fria, porém gentil.

- Comprei alguns filmes e CDs.

Sesshomaru _gostava_ de música. _Gostava _de cinema. E Rin pretendia mostrar-lhe melhor essas e outras tantas coisas para agradá-lo, vê-lo interessado, conversarem sobre, passarem o tempo _juntos_. Se ele permitira que ela fosse sua companhia, seguindo-o... Então ela iria entretê-lo. Era uma vontade instintiva, mal sabia que isto nascera no seu passado da era feudal – passado o qual ela havia se esquecido.

Ainda criança, enquanto vagava pelas florestas na companhia do poderoso demônio e seus servos Jaken e AhUn, Rin sempre tentou agradá-lo. Com canções, flores, peixes que acabara de pescar, conversas descompromissadas, piadas e trava-línguas. Uma criança amável que queria ver o mestre, seu senhor Sesshomaru, _feliz_.

E mesmo que ele respondesse apenas "Que tolice", Rin não iria descansar, era insistente e empolgada. Ações assim que gradativamente _mudaram_ quem Sesshomaru era. E estavam mudando-o novamente agora – na era contemporânea, e Rin adolescente.

Carregava uma sacola cheia de CDs do bom e nunca velho _rock'n'roll_, além de filmes de guerra, samurais e outros de terror – com criaturas sobrenaturais como ele provavelmente era: vampiros, fantasmas, lobisomens ou... _demônios_. Tanto faz.

Rin cora sutilmente ao lembrar que no meio desses gêneros, escolhera _um_ diferente. Um _romance_. A capa nem era interessante, e a sinopse nem revelava uma história tão criativa assim... Era só um amor proibido entre uma aluna do colegial e um professor de matemática...

A garota fica mais vermelha, enquanto tentava criar desculpas para a própria cabeça.

- O que foi, Rin?

Ela levanta os olhos, ligeiramente. Depara-se com Sesshomaru a caminhar do seu lado, olhando sempre para frente, inexpressivo. Mas ele sabia que ela estava com vergonha de alguma coisa...

Engolindo em seco, na tentativa de inventar alguma desculpa que pudesse passar despercebida pelos atentos sentidos do sobrenatural professor de história; Rin é surpreendida antes por um senhor.

Era um velhinho simpático, um vendedor de rua, estava sentado na calçada com uma grande caixa de papelão do lado.

Enquanto Sesshomaru e Rin andavam desatentos – esta última ainda tentando encontrar uma desculpa para o professor – o vendedor a chama, simpático:

- Ei, menina!

Milagrosamente era a deixa ideal para abafar a pergunta inconveniente do senhor Sesshomaru e tirá-la do estado de vergonha. Rin vira-se para o vendedor, apoiando suas mãos nos joelhos e abaixando-se ligeiramente.

- Pois não, senhor?

Sesshomaru para de caminhar alguns passos adiante, contrariado por Rin estar o enrolando... Silencioso como sempre, ele se aproxima dos dois humanos.

- Vi que você está passeando alegremente com _seu namorado_ e...

Rin arregala os olhos, ficando roxa de vergonha. Por cima de seus ombros, Sesshomaru ouvia toda a conversa, com sua mesma expressão de indiferença.

- E-Ele não é meu namorado! – Sua voz quase sai em um grito de desespero. A adolescente tenta melhorar seu medonho humor, sorrindo forçadamente para o vendedor de rua: - Mas o senhor dizia...? Hehe

O velhinho engole em seco, assustado.

- Bem, uma menininha tão _amável _como você... – Ligeiramente irônico. – Seria uma dona perfeita para essas belezinhas, não acha?

Curiosa, a menina olha em direção à caixa de papelão que estava ao seu lado. Chegando mais perto, Rin descobre no interior da caixa vários filhotinhos de _cachorros_, todos lambendo e choramingando uns aos outros. Eram verdadeiras fofuras, recém-nascidos todos peludinhos e pequeninos, das mais variadas pelagens que iam do branco até o preto acinzentado.

Um dos filhotes, mais espertinho, aproxima-se das mãos da menina que olhava-os encantada. Era o menor de todos, com as orelhinhas baixas e focinho gelado, os pêlos todos brancos, a cauda bastante felpuda.

Rin pega-o no colo, acariciando sua barriga. E Sesshomaru observava tudo, preguiçosamente.

- Ah, ele é lindo! – Dizia a adolescente, empolgada.

- Belos filhotes de Akita, não é mesmo? – O vendedor prosseguia sua propaganda, sorridente. – E pode ser seu por um preço muito bom!

Rin encara o filhotinho mais uma vez, percebendo como seu pêlo lembrava as belas e sedosas mechas prateadas do senhor Sesshomaru – o qual, aliás, via toda a cômica cena, calado e inexpressivo.

- Vou levar esse aqui! – Diz sorridente, afinal de contas, ter um bicho de estimação em casa aliviaria todas as suas solitárias noite na sua kitnet.

- Ah, esse macho branquinho é mesmo muito esperto. – Completava o velhinho.

Sesshomaru olha de soslaio para o filhotinho que latia sem parar para ele. Sua cauda balançava em felicidade e seus olhinhos escuros brilhavam na presença do homem por trás dos ombros de Rin.

- Parece que ele gostou de você, senhor Sesshomaru. – Rin vira-se sorrindo.

O Youkai faz uma cara de altivez, empinando ligeiramente seu fino nariz, bufando de raiva.

- Que tolice.

Rin limita-se em rir, afagando o cãozinho.

- E qual vai ser o nome dele, menina?

- Hm... – Enquanto a jovem tirava a quantia em dinheiro de sua bolsa do colégio para o vendedor, ela encara o bichinho que lambia suas sapatilhas, travesso. – Fluffy!

- Fluffy? – O velho sorri, mostrando os dentes careados. O companheiro da colegial era, sem dúvidas, aterrorizante e _muito_ mal humorado, tão diferente dela.

- Sim, Fluffy. – Rin percebe pelo canto dos olhos o contato visual entre o animal e Sesshomaru, rindo-se internamente. – Ele possui uma pelagem tão branquinha e felpuda, a cauda dele é tão macia... Por isso vai ser Fluffy!

Sesshomaru estreita os olhos, _irritado_. Aquele ser inferior era uma réplica mal feita da natureza de sua verdadeira forma de Youkai. E Rin ainda o chamaria de... Fluffy?!

- Rin. Vamos embora.

A menina sorri, pegando o cachorrinho no colo e correndo para alcançar o furioso professor de história que já estava bons passos à frente. Sua direção, o templo Higurashi.

**...**

**Oi gente! :)**

**Seus reviews são lindinhos demais, muito obrigada por todos!**

**Evangelina: É ela, hahaha Meu nome de verdade é Maíra :P Mas meu namorado costuma me chamar de M (lê-se "Mê"), então ficou só M Fernandes mesmo haha**

**F: Sua linda, sábado vou ficar no MSN te esperando pra gente prosear viu? E tô doida esperando sua fic de InuYasha logo logo s2**

**Arquiteta do mal: Entãããão.. Sesshy e Rin estão se conhecendo novamente, não só porque ela perdeu a memória da era feudal, mas também porque ela cresceu né.. Não é mais uma criança.. O desejo deles é algo que vou explorar bastante e pretendo sim escrever um capítulo dedicado exclusivamente à primeira noite dos dois.. Mas é maaaais pra frente ;)**

**Esse capítulo engraçadinho é mais um presentinho Sesshy+Rin**

**Tomei a liberdade de floreá-lo com gostos meus – porque essa autora que vos fala é VI-CI-A-DA em cinema, rock e cachorros hahaha**

**Fluffy é a famoooosa brincadeirinha que as amantes do Sesshy costumam fazer, apelidando-o em muitas fics assim.. Não fiquei por fora e trouxe um cãozinho pro nosso amado Youkai bancar de babá mais pra frente HAHAHA**

**Próximo capítulo terá um bocado de humor.. Porque lembrar de Sesshomaru e Rin e esquecer da figura engraçada do Jaken é maldade né? Um capítulo dele aprontando por ae pra vocês rirem só um bocado, mas prometo que não focarei tanto no sapinho simpático haha**

**Comentem, elogiem, critiquem!**

**E até o próximo capítulo :)**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII: **_Aceita mais chá?_

Em passos sincronizados, Sesshomaru e Rin finalmente chegam à entrada do templo Higurashi – uma grande escadaria que dava acesso ao interior do local, ornamentada por um tradicional _torii. _**(os típicos portais de madeira avermelhada nas entradas dos templos Xintoístas japoneses)**

A arquitetura milenar complementava o caótico e moderno cenário urbano, uma miscelânea entre passado e presente, a antiga história nipônica com a tecnologia de Tokyo.

A colegial segurava seu mais novo amigo no colo – um filhote de cachorro da raça Akita Inu, originada no próprio Japão. Ele era bem novo, de orelhas pequenas e ligeiramente dobradas, a cauda era felpuda e sua pelagem branca e fofa como a neve.

Fluffy, o nome do dito cujo, abanava o rabo e ofegava pela língua, sempre com os escuros olhinhos a encarar incessantemente o senhor Sesshomaru.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste, por sua vez, ignorava a alegre presença daquela criaturinha – de uma natureza parecida com a origem do próprio Youkai, uma natureza canina. Enquanto isso, Rin sorria travessa, percebendo a empolgação de seu novo mascote com o misterioso e sobre-humano professor de história.

- Muito obrigada por me acompanhar. – Sorri. – Estou animada pro primeiro dia de trabalho.

Diz por fim, ao parar logo abaixo do enorme _torii_. A brisa brincava com fios castanhos de seu cabelo e com a saia xadrez do uniforme do colégio.

- Seja atenta para não sofrer nenhum acidente.

Foi tudo que Sesshomaru proferiu, indiferente. Era evidente que se irritaria caso Rin, desastrada como era, sofresse mais algum acidente que pudesse arriscar sua frágil vida humana – como acontecera nos fundos do colégio, sob as árvores do outono.

A adolescente sente as bochechas corarem levemente pelo sutil tom de _preocupação_ mesclado na imperatividade daquela ordem de seu professor de história – sempre altivo e poderoso.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ou sequer despedir-se por fim; Fluffy consegue escapar de seu colo, subindo apressado a escadaria, entrando no templo Higurashi. Rin tenta gritar e chamar pelo teimoso cãozinho, em vão, praguejando infinitamente no receio de que ele pudesse estragar ou bagunçar todo aquele ambiente sagrado – e, também, seu ambiente de trabalho.

Sesshomaru pensa, em um primeiro momento, deixá-la à própria sorte, retirando-se e livrando-se de seu disfarce de um professor, de um humano. Estava mais interessado em vigiá-la de longe, seguro sob suas verdadeiras vestes e armadura, analisando o que aconteceria caso Rin mantivesse tamanho contato com a família Higurashi – entes da sacerdotisa esposa de InuYasha – e, também, proximidade com o Poço Come Ossos – o local que ligava àquela era a era feudal.

Porém, um _curioso cheiro_ chama a atenção do demônio, desviando-o de seus planos iniciais. O cheiro que despertou a empolgação do filhote de cachorro e o fez correr para dentro do templo. Um cheiro _muito_ conhecido pelo Lorde...

_Jaken?!_ – Pensa, irritado ao estreitar os olhos e, logo, também se dirige apressado para dentro do templo, deixando Rin sozinha na porta de entrada.

- Mas, ei! Me espere senhor Sesshomaru! – Gritava afobada, seguindo o professor.

**...**

Nas terras da província de Musashi...

As folhas da árvore sagrada caíam ligeiramente, devido ao outono – estação do ano a qual coloria os bosques em tons de laranja e amarelo. Próximo à centenária árvore, o velho Poço Come Ossos enfeitava o gramado esverdeado, a calmaria sendo contemplada por passarinhos e borboletas ao redor.

Mas o silêncio não reinou por muito tempo...

- Alto lá! Onde pensa que está indo, _sapo_ asqueroso?

A irritada voz pertencia ao Youkai raposa, Shippou-Chan – um demônio jovem, no auge de sua adolescência, alto, forte e esperto o suficiente após passar no _exame da raposa_ com glória, depois de treinar bravamente durante toda a sua infância.

Ao seu lado, vinha correndo AhUn, um demônio draconiano, com duas cabeças e a capacidade de voar. Rugia ferozmente na intenção de chamar a atenção do alvo de Shippou, uma pequena criaturinha que rastejava sorrateira até o Poço Come Ossos...

- _Não se meta, seu pesssstinha!_

O assobio que lembrava uma serpente era a característica voz de Jaken, milenar servo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshomaru Taisho. Um demônio pequenino de natureza anfíbia e trejeitos _muito_ atrapalhados.

Jaken dirigia-se cauteloso até o Poço Come Ossos, na tentativa de ir à procura de seu senhor, ousando contrariar explícitas ordens para que permanecesse na era feudal e não fosse se aventurar no mundo contemporâneo – sob a justificativa de que só atrapalharia o resgate de Rin, aquela desastrada humana que interferia em sua gloriosa vida ao lado do mestre Sesshomaru.

Shippou alcança o sapo demônio, dando-lhe repetidas bofetadas na testa, totalmente irritado. Jaken se desequilibra e cai próximo ao poço, com o Bastão de Duas Cabeças ao seu lado.

- Aquele arrogante e vaidoso do Sesshomaru também estragou os meus planos! Mandou que eu o vigiasse para que jamais entrasse no Poço Come Ossos. – A expressão de Shippou era extremamente contrariada. – Porque ele _sabia_ que você ia tentar ir atrás dele e atrapalhar _tudo!_

Mais duas bofetadas.

- _Como ousa falar dessste Jaken? Eu sou o servo maissss fiel e honrado de messstre Sesssshomaru! Não sou um trapalhão ou inútil!_

_- _Ah é? – Shippou arqueia as sobrancelhas, desafiador. – Quem tentou roubar a Tessaiga do idiota do InuYasha e _não _conseguiu?

Jaken engole em seco, suando frio.

- _Bem, isssto aconteceu porque aquela tola da Rin deixou a essspada cair e..._

- Sério? – Shippou aproxima-se mais, ameaçador. Coloca os dedos no queixo, em tom pensativo. – E quem foi picado por um inseto venenoso do Naraku sem querer, obrigando a Rin, só uma criancinha na época, arriscar sua vida pra salvá-lo do próprio desastre?

- _Mass... Mass..._

- Eu imagino que se algo tivesse acontecido com ela, provavelmente o Sesshomaru iria ficar _muito_ contrariado com isso, né?

Jaken coça a careca esverdeada, em desespero pela mera hipótese de ver seu senhor irritado.

- _Rin sempre foi uma desassstrada!_ – Tentou justificar, não muito convincente.

- Como se você pudesse dizer algo! – Ri o levado Youkai raposa. – Afinal de contas, quem deixou que ela fosse sequestrada por Kagura? Ou por aquele demônio que sequestrava crianças? Ou até mesmo por Magatsuhi? Afinal, quantas vezes você falhou em proteger a Rin?

- _Bem... Esste Jaken..._

- Fala sério, Jaken! – Shippou gargalha, dando mais uma bofetada na careca do sapo. Adorava o fato de ter crescido e poder bater no pobre Youkai que para sempre seria pequenino. – No fundo, você sempre incomodou mais do que a Rin! Você quem era o mais desastrado, quem atrasava os planos do Sesshomaru, não é por menos que ele _não_ te quis por perto dessa vez. Não tente entrar nesse Poço, eu e AhUn estamos encarregados de vigiá-lo!

_O senhor Sesssshomaru não quis que Jaken o seguissse dessssa vez? Essste Jaken é um inútil para messstre Sesshomaru? _ - Pensava.

O sapo encarava Shippou perdido e atônito, desesperado com as duras palavras do demônio raposa. Tudo que ele mais queria era agradar seu mestre, segui-lo em suas gloriosas jornadas. Mas agora, o senhor Sesshomaru _dispensara _Jaken para resgatar – mais uma vez – aquela garota humana, só que _sozinho_...

Lágrimas dramáticas escorriam pelos seus arregalados olhos.

- Ah, para com isso! – Shippou fez um pequeno muxoxo, incomodado por ter ferido os sentimentos do asqueroso Youkai. – Também não é o fim do mundo, né? Se o Sesshomaru não te matou _até hoje_, então você não é _tão_ inútil assim, vai...

Jaken desaba a chorar, deixando Shippou e AhUn com pena.

A raposa nada fala, suspirando em tédio. Como havia se metido naquela roubada? Poderia estar indo em vários vilarejos cortejar belas jovenzinhas, ou caçar por aí, mas fora obrigado a vigiar aquela criaturinha tão melodramática e desajeitada!

Mas de súbito, Shippou por pouco não consegue desviar de súbitas _chamas_ que brotaram bem a sua frente, quase queimando sua felpuda cauda de raposa! Tratava-se do fogo que vinha da cabeça do velho, uma das figuras esculpidas no Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

- O que pensa que tá fazendo, seu idiota?! – Brigava a raposa.

- _Eu vou provar para todosss, inclusive para o messsstre Sesssshomaru, que Jaken é um servo muito muito muito útil! O senhor Sessssshomaru e a menina Rin irão implorar para que eu permaneça no mundo além do Poço Come Ossos com elessss!_

Após o grito eufórico, o ágil sapo consegue lançar mais chamas que acabam atrapalhando a visão de Shippou, entrando no Poço Come Ossos logo em seguida.

- _Jaken vai ssssalvar o dia!_ – Ecoava pelo poço, desaparecendo depois.

- Droga! – Bradava Shippou ao olhar o poço completamente vazio em seu interior. – InuYasha e aquele irmão arrogante dele vão fazer picadinho de mim!

- Deixe ele, Shippou-Chan.

- Kagome?!

Shippou vira-se e se depara com a jovem sacerdotisa, aparecendo por entre as árvores. Sua expressão era dócil, como sempre. Desde o fatídico dia em que desmaiara de dor, Kagome frequentemente visitava o Poço Come Ossos, temerosa pelo destino de Rin e Sesshomaru, com seu pobre e bondoso coração atado pela aflição em não saber o que estava acontecendo em seu mundo de origem, a era contemporânea.

- Deixe Jaken ir procurar o Sesshomaru.

- Mas aquele irmão que consegue ser mais idiota do que o próprio InuYasha... – Desesperava-se a raposa, impaciente. – Ele me mandou vigiar o sapo nojento e...

- Jaken sempre seguiu Sesshomaru. E no fundo, ele se preocupa com a Rin também. – Kagome sorri, meiga. – Minha intuição diz que ele será importante no meu mundo, de algum jeito... Se ele passou pelo poço, é porque foi preciso.

Shippou suspirou, fazendo beiço.

- Prometo que não contarei nada pro InuYasha, combinado? – Completou a garota, conduzindo AhUn e o demônio raposa de volta para a vila, tranquilizando-os.

**...**

No templo Higurashi.

Vovô sacerdote varria o amplo pátio com uma vassoura de bambu, preguiçosamente. Mamãe Higurashi estava guardando as compras recentemente feitas na mercearia e Souta terminava de sair do banho após chegar do colégio, preparando-se para ir até seu emprego de meio expediente.

A tranquilidade naquele sagrado ambiente logo é quebrada pelos gritos afobados de Rin, a qual terminava de subir as escadas apressada, ajeitando seu uniforme do colégio.

- Ora, ora... – O velho sacerdote sorri convidativo. – Não precisa se apressar, menina Rin, você não está nada atrasada para seu primeiro dia no trabalho. Animada?

- Desculpe, vovô Higurashi. – Rin cumprimenta o ancião respeitosamente, curvando-se. A respiração ainda estava descompassada. – Mas por um acaso o senhor não viu passando nada por aqui?

O velhinho pisca os olhos, desentendido. Mamãe Higurashi logo chega atrás de suas costas corcundas, cumprimentando Rin amigavelmente:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rin?

- É só empolgação para começar logo a ajudar no templo, filha. – Interrompia convicto o sacerdote.

- Na verdade... – A colegial vasculhava cada canto do templo, olhando de um lado para o outro. Onde estaria seu cachorro e o senhor Sesshomaru?! – Vocês _realmente_ não viram nada passando agora pouco por aqui?

- O que seria, mais precisamente? – Perguntava Mamãe Higurashi, curiosa.

- Bem... – Rin tentava encontrar as palavras certas, não queria assustá-los mais uma vez, como na manhã em que desmaiara. O senhor Sesshomaru possuía características _singulares demais_ para serem facilmente descritas... – Uma _coisa_ _prateada_ correndo na direção do templo? – Seu sorriso era desengonçado.

- Você tá se referindo à isso?

Rin vira-se e encontra seu amigo Souta, sorridente, na porta de entrada da casa. Segurava em seu colo o pequenino cão Akita de pelagem branca, olhando a menina com suas costumeiras expressões alegres e desentendidas.

- Fluffy!

Ela sorri, aproximando-se e segurando o animalzinho. Estava mais tranquila em tê-lo encontrado, apesar de saber que no fundo, não era bem _ele_ quem ela realmente estava procurando...

- Esse espertinho apareceu no meu quarto, não sei como entrou. Buyo se assustou muito com ele, por pouco não vi cão e gato destruindo a casa toda. – Dizia bem-humorado o amigo. – Por um acaso ele é seu?

- Consegui de um vendedor na saída do colégio.

- Uma graça! – Dizia Mamãe Higurashi. – Fico feliz que tenha o encontrado. Pode colocá-lo numa caixa de papelão até o fim do expediente, pode levar a caixa para sua casa se quiser, também.

- Muito obrigada, Mama. – Sorri.

Apesar de tudo, Rin ainda estava aflita...

- Bem, é melhor você ir se trocar, preciso que varra o templo e limpe uns pergaminhos do porão. – Interrompe o velho sacerdote.

**...**

Jaken estava do outro lado do Poço Come Ossos, sentia uma imensidão de cheiros diferentes – concreto, fumaça, fuligem e poeira, principalmente. Sabia que não estava mais nos verdes bosques da província de Musashi.

_Onde será que essstou...?_

O desengonçado demônio tenta subir, mas era praticamente impossível. Suas mãos e seus pés eram muito pequenos e não conseguiam se esforçar o suficiente para escalar as longas paredes de pedra do poço.

Ofegante, o sapo cai pela enésima vez ao chão após mais uma escalada frustrada. Entretanto, seus ouvidos ficam atentos para um visitante que acabara de entrar, próximo ao poço:

- Será que os pergaminhos que o vovô Higurashi disse, estão por aqui?

Jaken arregala os olhos ao ouvir a conhecida e moleca voz que ecoou no local. Sem dúvidas era a menina Rin! O Youkai quase grita para chamá-la ao seu resgate, mas consegue suprimir a impulsividade a tempo:

_Essste Jaken não é um inútil! _– Pensa, enquanto tampava a própria boca. – _Aquele demoniozinho raposa vai ser humilhado por mim! Ele e todosss os outrosss verão que esssste Jaken nunca precisou desssta garotinha humana para salvá-lo!_

Orgulhoso, ele consegue chegar próximo ao topo com muito esforço, na ajuda de seu inseparável Bastão de Duas Cabeças. Entretanto, quando seu rosto estava prestes a sair do poço, Jaken sente um braço desajeitado acabar por esbarrar-lhe, jogando ao fundo no chão novamente.

Do lado de fora, Rin vasculhava aquele estranho local em busca de pergaminhos para limpar. Vovô Higurashi havia mostrado quase todo o templo, mas jamais mencionara ou permitira a entrada da nova ajudante naquele ambiente. Era muito provável que aquele não seria o porão indicado e que Rin nada encontraria por lá – apenas um poço velho no meio da penumbra.

Entretanto, enquanto seus braços tateavam o ar na procura da porta, em meio a escuridão, a garota sente esbarrar em algo e logo ouve um barulho oco, como se alguma coisa tivesse caído no chão.

Curiosa, Rin aproxima-se do poço, olhando para seu interior...

**...**

Souta já estava atrasado para o trabalho, despedindo-se de sua mãe e seu avô, pedindo para que à noite, eles lhe contassem como sua amiga Rin teria se saído no primeiro dia no templo.

Ao passar pela porta de entrada, todavia, o esperto menino sente uma inquietação vindo de Fluffy – o mascote de Rin que estava a latir incessantemente para algo no jardim. Ele se aproxima e assusta-se com quem estava ali.

- Q-Quem é você?

De olhos arregalados, Souta dá dois passos atrás. Um estranho e macabro homem se encontrava próximo a uma árvore, sorrateiro, que olha para o cachorro barulhento, arrogante. E sem mais nem menos, caminha na direção do porão que guardava o Poço Come Ossos.

Souta, atônito, nada consegue dizer ou agir, enquanto via aquele homem passando por si, calmamente. Fluffy, animado, segue-o, deixando o pobre menino sozinho e perdido.

_Jaken. Eu te mato. _– Pensava Sesshomaru à caminho do Poço Come Ossos.

Souta corre afobado na direção do porão, intrigado com o que aquele homem estava fazendo no templo.

_Ele tem o cabelo prateado como... Como o InuYasha! _ - Pensava, recordando-se do cunhado. – _Mas ele é assustador!_ – Engole em seco.

- Ei você, o que pensa que está fazendo? Saia já daí! – Souta grita, não conseguindo conter a voz trêmula.

Sesshomaru eleva os dourados olhos em direção ao garoto humano, atrás de seus ombros. Em um suspiro presunçoso, o Youkai segura a maçaneta da porta que dava acesso ao porão.

- Afinal de contas, quem é você? – Insistia o menino, alarmado.

- Não me atrapalhe. – Foi tudo o que ele proferiu em resposta, deixando Souta apavorado.

Em um único gesto, Sesshomaru abre a porta, furioso. Seu rosto permanecia inexpressivo, mas seus olhos olhavam fixamente para o porão e o Poço Come Ossos, completamente irritado por seu servo ter desobedecido a suas ordens e estar na era contemporânea, infestando aquele lugar com seu cheiro asqueroso.

Souta aproxima-se mais alguns passos, completamente perdido. A esta altura já imaginava que aquele homem de aparência sinistra tinha alguma relação com InuYasha e as antigas aventuras que sua irmã mais velha vivera. Mas por que ele estava ali, depois de tanto tempo?!

Os dois rapazes, porém, ficam completamente _surpresos_ com uma _singular_ cena bem diante de seus olhos, naquele porão.

Fluffy, o cachorro, sai correndo em direção à Rin. A menina estava escorada no Poço Come Ossos, as vestes típicas de ajudantes de templos xintoístas e sua expressão era leve e curiosa como sempre. _Mas..._

- _Aaaaah! Me solta, me solta! Sua garotinha inssssolente!_

- Ei, me deixa ver se essa sua pele verde e gosmenta é de verdade!

Sesshomaru arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Souta arregala os olhos, de boca aberta... Rin estava segurando Jaken em seu colo, puxando-o, apertando-o e remexendo-o como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia recém-adquirido de um bazar de brinquedos bizarros. Ao passo que o demônio sapo contorcia-se de dor e praguejava pela tortura imposta. E para piorar, Fluffy latia empolgado, querendo brincar e morder o novo visitante.

_Mas de onde saíram esses... Demônios?! _ - Pensava Souta, alarmado com tamanha cena esdrúxula.

**...**

- Você aceita mais chá?

Mamãe Higurashi segurava a jarra com um sorriso amigável.

Ela dividia a mesa com Souta, Rin, o sacerdote e... _Sesshomaru_. Na sala, próxima à televisão ligada, Jaken brilhava seus enormes e redondos olhos para os desenhos animados que passavam na tela, enquanto Fluffy corria atrás do gato Buyo, travesso.

Souta tremia com os olhos arregalados. Rin engolia em seco mais preocupada com o que a família Higurashi pensaria de Sesshomaru – para ela, o professor possuía uma aparência exótica demais e eles desconfiariam de que não fosse humano, como ela mesma o fazia... Mas esquecia-se que havia uma espécie de _sapo falante_ assistindo TV na mesma casa naquele momento!

O sacerdote tomava chá em silêncio, a expressão evidenciando profundas meditações – sem dúvidas aquele homem e o sapo saíram do Poço Come Ossos, intrigando-o no porque o lacre havia se quebrado depois de tanto tempo.

E mamãe Higurashi... Bem, esta servia mais chá, sorridente.

Sesshomaru tomava chá calmamente, os olhos semicerrados. Ainda estava sob vestes humanas, mas não compreendia o porquê a aparição de Jaken – um novo Youkai num mundo que não mais pertencia à essas lendas – não acabou por prejudicar o bem-estar de Rin. _De todo modo_, ele era asqueroso e chamava atenção _demais_ – apesar de Rin tê-lo tratado com tanta naturalidade que chegava a ser medonho.

_Ela nunca terá senso de perigo_. – Concluía o Youkai, soberbo, lembrando-se da criancinha que levara comida e água para ele enquanto estava ferido, jamais sentindo medo.

- Muito bem!

O sacerdote grita, batendo a xícara na mesa, a expressão completamente destemida.

- Se ninguém irá tocar no assunto, eu irei!

Todos na mesa voltam suas atenções para o ancião, Buyo e Fluffy param de brigar. Apenas Jaken continuava a babar na frente da TV, hipnotizado com os desenhos animados.

O sacerdote pega um pouco de sal e joga nas cabeças de Rin, Souta e Sesshomaru. Mamãe Higurashi sorri sem graça, enquanto o neto da casa se alarmava com a atitude do avô.

- Vovô, você enlouqueceu? – Ele puxa o sacerdote para um canto, tremendo de medo pela expressão fria no rosto de Sesshomaru. – _Ele é assustador! Vai matar todos nós na companhia daquele sapo asqueroso! – _Pensava, apavorado.

- Ora, demônios devem ser exorcizados e...

Mamãe Higurashi e Souta conseguem tapar a boca do velhinho a tempo, fazendo com que apenas Rin – sempre distraída – não ouvisse nada além de grunhidos. Mas os ouvidos atentos de Sesshomaru estavam entediados daquelas reações tão... Humanas e patéticas.

Ah, se não fosse seu teatro. Já teria matado todos – principalmente o filhote de cachorro.

- Bem, acho que vovô já fez as boas vindas com o sal para os visitantes. – Diz Souta, inventando uma desculpa qualquer para apaziguar a fúria de Sesshomaru.

O Lorde não se preocupava com nada disso. Mas mesmo pela reação tão espontânea de Rin, ela _ainda _não poderia saber de toda a verdade. Coisas estranhas aconteciam frequentemente, mas ele ainda não daria uma explicação.

- _Senhor Sesshomaru, essste aparelho mágico é muito encantador e..._

Jaken dispara a falar dessa vez, perpetuando mais uma onda de caos. Sesshomaru estreita os olhos furiosos para o servo – já contrariado por ele ter o desobedecido e agora, estar se metendo a tagarelar coisas que não devia.

O sapo engole em seco, suando, ao saber das expressões sutis e apavorantes de seu senhor.

- _Ah, ah... Perdão, senhor Sessssshomaru, esssste Jaken não irá maisss falar sobre essste mundo esssstranho com torres enormesss, aparelhosss mágicos e carruagens assssustadoras passando de um lado para outro e..._

- Jaken. – Reprime o Lorde. – Cale-se.

A fúria de Sesshomaru era tanta – por sob a voz fria e objetiva – que o Youkai sapo acaba por desmaiar de tanto medo, arrependendo-se amargamente de ter ido àquele mundo tão estranho comparado aonde ele vivia.

Fluffy aproxima-se do sapo, mordendo sua bunda, fazendo com que Jaken acordasse e saísse correndo pela casa, gritando de dor – ao passo que o cachorrinho continuava com as presas na pele enrugada do Youkai.

Souta desiste da normalidade, deitando sua cabeça na mesa, exausto pelo caos. Vovô Higurashi encara Sesshomaru, novamente destemido, jogando mais sal. O Lorde suspira entediado, desejando trucidar todos no local. Jaken corria sem parar, destruindo a casa junto com o mascote de Rin...

Esta, por sua vez, olhava tudo desentendida. Mas estava aliviada de saber que os Higurashi pareciam estar _tão_ acostumados com acontecimentos estranhos como ela havia aprendido na companhia de seu professor por todos aqueles dias que passaram.

Sorridente, ela se vira para mamãe Higurashi – a única que permanecia lucidamente bem-humorada. E com os olhinhos alegres e a voz moleca de sempre, diz, por fim:

- Eu aceito mais chá, por favor.

**...**

**Oi gente! Tem um tempinho que não venho atualizar haha**

**Mas como prometido, um capítulo bem humorado com Jaken completando o trio mais engraçado da série – pra mim, ele, Sesshomaru e a Rin rendiam as melhores risadas de todo o anime.**

**Próximo capítulo ele também estará dando o ar da graça, mas farei com que o Sesshy o coloque ~de volta~ no Poço Come Ossos – porque o foco é ele e a Rin, apenas.**

**Dois capítulos com esse sapinho desastrado são suficientes pra vocês rirem um pouco :) E depois terá mais Sesshy+Rin etc etc etc s2**

**Fico feliz que não estejam achando a fic lenta, os personagens estão estreitando as relações e a história tem ganhado os rumos que ando pretendendo..**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, como sempre, leio todos e fico muuuuito feliz! Um obrigada em especial aos rostinhos novos que andei vendo por aqui essa semana, sejam bem vindos a minha fic e espero que acompanhem com muito gosto :)**

**Ma Cherie: "Bocado" é muito usado em MG hahaha É uma palavra que uso muito no meu cotidiano haha Achei engraçadinho você comentando e só fui ver bem depois que a escrevi nesses meus comentários ao fim de cada capítulo :P Eu costumo falar muitos "bocados" no dia a dia hahaha É o mesmo significado de "um pouco"**

**Chega de blá blá blá e dicionário mineirês haha**

**Até o próximo capítulo, seus lindos! Beijos ;) M.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV: **_Jaken salva o dia!_

Na escuridão, um homem assistia a tênue linha do tempo a passar por sob seus olhos. Seus singulares olhos – duas cavidades sem vida, sem íris e sem pupilas. Dois profundos buracos negros, que brilhavam ódio e caos como nebulosas nascendo. Fendas imersas no breu, como a caricata porta para o inferno...

Yami era o demônio cão vigilante do reino daqueles sem esperanças, das almas perdidas a caírem eternamente no limbo. A energia demoníaca que gerou a Meidou Zangetsuha, o mestre do cavaleiro da escuridão Shishinki... O atual oponente do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshomaru.

A mente do demônio vagava nas lembranças da luta que travara e na reação mortal que o príncipe demônio apresentara quando ele o provocara – sem dúvidas, a reles garotinha humana era o seu ponto fraco, mas...

_Satori tinha razão. _ – Meditava. – _De fato, o coração de Sesshomaru anda sofrendo grandes mudanças desde que Tenseiga salvara aquela vida humana. Mudanças que o tornaram mais vulnerável, mas também mais suscetível à grandes poderes... Como aconteceu com seu pai, InuTaisho e seu irmão bastardo, InuYasha._

Yami caminha pela escuridão do inferno, deixando a pele ser acariciada pelas gélidas almas que entravam num caminho sem volta.

_Mudanças na natureza do coração de um Dai-Youkai são raras como eclipses... _ – Seus olhos fúnebres relembravam todos os dias que Sesshomaru passou na era contemporânea, aproximando-se de Rin para tentar resgatá-la, disfarçado como um humano. De fato, Yami o observava há milênios, desde seu nascimento.

_A primeira mudança, Tenseiga o escolhera como mestre, fazendo-o salvar uma humana. Na segunda, depois de ficar mais piedoso, ele descobriu a Meidou Zangetsuha roubada de Shishinki incrustrada naquela espada, herança de InuTaisho. E por último, a espada relâmpago Bakusaiga apareceu..._

Yami possuía um semblante curioso, porém preocupado.

_Não posso permitir que aquela humana termine o processo de transformação no coração de Sesshomaru. O inferno sucumbiria ao castelo dos céus... Satori e InuTaisho já previam tudo quando dissera-me que seu primogênito era o escolhido de Bakusaiga. A espada relâmpago, complementando a espada capaz de salvar vidas – Tenseiga – dá-lo-ia poderes inimagináveis, se usados para os propósitos destinados._

Das mãos do Youkai, uma pequena luz negra brotou. Era a alma de um _oni_, um dos inúmeros ogros que habitavam o inferno – servo de Yami. A luz logo desapareceu rumo à Terra, em direção à Tokyo.

_Preciso impedir que aquela humana... Purifique-o... Purifique o coração demoníaco de Sesshomaru! Ou então ele se tornará poderoso demais quando descobrir todos os verdadeiros segredos de Bakusaiga._

Yami fecha os olhos, contemplativo. E da escuridão onde surgira, tornou a desaparecer.

**...**

No templo Higurashi.

Jaken agradecia por aqueles humanos estranhos e caóticos estarem ocupando a paciência de seu Lorde Sesshomaru, pois era a deixa ideal para ficar mais afastado da ira de seu mestre e permanecer naquele mundo sem ser trucidado. Sabia que havia desrespeitado as ordens dele, mas não admitia a humilhação de ser abandonado em uma missão tão perigosa – naquele novo mudo de invenções mágicas incríveis como a tal televisão!

Soberbo e demasiadamente otimista, o Youkai anfíbio pretendia _salvar_ Rin dos destinos que lhe aguardavam, iria provar que não era mais desastrado do que esta garotinha humana. Ele não precisava da ajuda dela para _nada_, mas se provasse que ela precisava dele, teria o respeito do senhor Sesshomaru novamente.

Jaken queria ser útil e assim provaria salvando Rin!

Os olhos arregalados brilhavam em fascínio com inúmeras cenas heroicas vindo à sua mente... Ele seria como os super-heróis dos desenhos animados que acabara de assistir, com capa esvoaçante, poderes sobre-humanos e muito charme!

- _Essste Jaken vai salvar o dia! _ - Grita sozinho.

Mas para sua infelicidade, ele deveria, primeiramente, escapar de um terrível vilão que o estava perseguindo desde sua chegada ao mundo contemporâneo: Fluffy!

Enquanto o filhotinho de cachorro corria atrás do demônio pequenino, tentando mordê-lo, Souta observava tudo, calmamente.

Tantos acontecimentos estranhos só poderiam estar interligados, e Souta _deveria_ descobrir a verdade. Apesar de ainda estar muito assustado com o terrível humor de Sesshomaru, – e ter convicção plena de que ele _não _era professor de história coisa nenhuma – ele sentia-se minimamente aliviado em perceber que Sesshomaru pelo menos não pretendia machucar sua amiga Rin. Pelo contrário, parecia querer _protegê-la_, só ainda não sabia ao certo do que ou de quem...

Jaken também tentava ligar os fatos, dividindo seus pensamentos com o corre-corre para fugir de Fluffy.

O leal servo de Lorde Sesshomaru logo percebera que Rin _não_ era a mesma. Claro que havia visto a menina crescer e se desenvolver ao longo de suas visitas à Musashi – e mesmo não sendo mais uma criança, ela ainda continuava distraída, desastrada, irritante e muito insolente!

Porém... Era como se ela tivesse se _esquecido_ de quem ele era. E pior! Se esquecido de quem o senhor Sesshomaru era! Ela agia por instinto – os traços de sua personalidade, mesmo em outro tempo e outro mundo, permaneciam... Mas as suas _memórias_ que eram repletas de histórias ao lado dele e de mestre Sesshomaru haviam, simplesmente... Sumido.

Jaken não entendia a profundidade do perigo. Sabia do estranho aparecimento da Meidou que fizera Rin cair e desaparecer no Poço Come Ossos. Sabia que aquele mundo – de onde a fêmea humana do idiota do InuYasha surgira – era um lugar _muito_ estranho. E agora, sabia que Rin tinha perdido sua memória.

Só não compreendia _por que _seu poderoso Lorde se humilhava a ponto de se disfarçar como um _humano! _Aquilo deixava-o tão atordoado... Rin valia tanto o esforço?! De fato, seu mestre, desde que conhecera a garotinha, havia _mudado_ tanto... Era _tão _gentil com ela e...

_...Nunca foi gentil com essste Jaken!_

Ao pensar, o sapo começa a choramingar, melodramático.

Seu Lorde tinha o péssimo milenar hábito de sempre ser tão centrado e calado, nunca lhe confidenciava nada, sequer seus planos. E de fato, desde que Rin desaparecera, Lorde Sesshomaru havia ficado fora, vagando _sozinho_, por intermináveis 7 dias, até conseguir entrar pelo poço. Quem ele havia ido visitar?

O senhor Sesshomaru não quis contar a este Jaken seus planos. Não quis levá-lo consigo para a era contemporânea... Mas seu servo o provaria que era _muito_ útil!

Jaken logo é tirado de seus pensamentos otimistas, quando vê uma convidativa mão estendida bem à frente de seu rosto, seguida de uma risonha e conhecida voz:

- Senhor Jaken, certo?

- _Ssssim..._ – Respondeu o Youkai com estranheza. Rin _realmente_ não se lembrava dele, mas instintivamente tratava-o de maneira tão casual que era... Medonho. – _Que garotinha maisss esssquisita. _– Pensava, incomodado.

- Eu sou Rin. – Os castanhos curiosos se fecharam em uma expressão fofa. – Olha, eu sei que você é _amigo_ do senhor Sesshomaru. E sei que vocês têm lá seus segredos... – Ela dá uma piscadela. – Podem contar com minha ajuda, viu?

Jaken sorri, forçadamente. Como Rin era _tão_ idiota? Quem precisava de ajuda era _ela_! E que naturalidade era aquela? Ela era, sem dúvidas, muito mais esquisita do que ele...

- _Essste Jaken não é um amigo do senhor Sesshomaru._ – Falou em tom de respeito.

- Não? – Os olhos piscaram em desentendimento. – Mas mamãe Higurashi disse que _somos_ _todos amigos_.

- _Esssta humana nada sabe sobre Lorde Sesshomaru!_ – A expressão do demoniozinho era enfezada. – _Eu sou o fiel e milenar servo do poderoso, glorioso e aterrorizante messstre Sessho..._

- Jaken.

Sesshomaru silenciosamente aparece ao lado de Rin, o corpo esguio e rígido sobrepondo-se às formas pequenas e delicadas da colegial de 15 anos. Seus olhos dourados queimavam ira e tédio, assustando o pobre sapo, a suar frio. Ele entendia que deveria ficar calado – caso não quisesse morrer mais cedo do que já esperava. Realmente, tudo indicava para Jaken que _nada mais _poderia atrapalhar o teatro e disfarce de seu Lorde.

Por sorte, Rin era distraída demais. E seu inconsciente já estava bastante acostumado à companhia dos dois demônios. Mesmo sem memória, a menina agia com uma naturalidade sem igual!

Sesshomaru logo percebe que a mente dela não sucumbiria às fendas do tempo instáveis, não na presença dele e de Jaken – porque os três sempre estiveram _juntos_. E isso não representava propriamente um perigo, apenas uma distração para os planos do Lorde.

_Somos todos... Amigos... _– O Dai-Youkai começa a pensar acerca das palavras da senhora Higurashi para Rin, intrigado.

- Olha, não importa. – Ela sorri para ambos. – Você só deveria se disfarçar melhor, sabe?

Sesshomaru não entendeu a um primeiro segundo se a dica era direcionada para ele. Mas logo em seguida, viu Rin novamente apertar e esticar a criaturinha verde, animada. Ele suspirou contrariado, por fim, afastando-se daquela cena esdrúxula.

- _O que você esssstá fazendo?!_

- Ué, analisando. A gente precisa dar um jeito na sua pele.

- _Qual o problema com a minha pele?_

- Ah nada, nada. – Sorri, forçada. – Ela só é verde e toda enrugada. Se bem que... – Mais puxões para lá e para cá. – Você é tão pequeno! Seu tamanho também não é nada normal.

- _Eu já sou um adulto pleno! E ora essssa, como se você fosse muito normal, sua fedelha!_

Rin gargalhou, medonhamente. Jaken já estava de saco cheio daquela pestinha humana – pelos Deuses, ela _ainda_ era a _mesma_ criança insuportável, que o obrigava a cantarolar com ela, brincar de pique pega pelos bosques, acompanhá-la a roubar comida e tudo o mais? Céus, ele estava exausto daquilo tudo!

- Ei, senhor Jaken. – Rin começa novamente, extremamente empolgada.

- _O que foi? _– O Youkai já estava temendo o pior antes mesmo de ouvir o resto da frase.

- Que tal eu te apresentar a noite fabulosa de Tokyo...? Tem coisas mais legais ainda do que televisão!

Rin sorriu, moleca, ao ver o quanto os esbugalhados olhos do pequenino Youkai brilharam com o convite.

Passos próximos dali, Sesshomaru ouvia toda a conversa atentamente. Suas garras contorceram-se em fúria, vendo o quanto Jaken, ao desobedecer a suas ordens, estava atrasando seus planos! Porém, sua raiva logo foi dissipada por uma voz amigável:

- Ela não é deste mundo, certo?

Era Souta, evidenciando certa preocupação em seu tom, mesmo tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Sesshomaru nada disse, tampouco virou-se para encarar o menino. Mas conseguia perceber que aquele humano tinha as mesmas expressões de preocupação e zelo iguais às de Kohaku, o menino por muito tempo manipulado por Naraku...

- Bem, você é parente do InuYasha? – Ele tentou continuar, mal sabendo que aquele novo assunto era o _menos_ indicado.

- Não ouse comparar este Sesshomaru àquele meio Youkai ridículo. – Disse, vaidoso.

Souta engoliu em seco, com medo. Mas no fundo, quis sorrir levemente. De fato, diferente do que Rin havia alegado, Sesshomaru não era um humano, não era um professor. Ele era um demônio e conhecia InuYasha...

- Vovô vai pesquisar o que aconteceu para que o lacre do Poço Come Ossos tivesse sido quebrado. Talvez ele ache um jeito de vocês todos voltarem para a era feudal...

Silêncio.

- Eu espero que a Rin fique bem. – Prosseguiu, lembrando o dia em que ela sentira tanta dor... E desmaiara. – Sei que você vai protegê-la.

Sesshomaru permaneceu mudo. As lembranças de seu pai perguntando-lhe se ele possuía _alguém para proteger_ vinham à sua mente.

- E não fique bravo com o Jaken. Acho que ele também veio porque estava preocupado com ela.

Souta pôde ouvi-lo bufando em arrogância. Sesshomaru possuía um gênio tão difícil quanto InuYasha, seriam eles da mesma família? O menino sorriu com a hipótese dos dois serem irmãos, talvez.

- Saiba que é bem-vindo na nossa casa, se precisar de...

- Este Sesshomaru não precisa de ajuda. – Respondeu presunçoso.

- Tudo bem. – Souta se rende, vencido.

Sesshomaru começa a dar calmos e silenciosos passos em direção à saída do templo, sabendo que Rin pretendia de todas as formas passear com Jaken escondido em sua bolsa do colégio para mostrar-lhe Tokyo. E, claro, o Lorde deveria vigiar bem os dois trapalhões.

- Sesshomaru. – Souta interrompe, pela última vez. O príncipe demônio, ainda de costas para o adolescente, para de andar. – Kagome, minha irmã...

- Estão _todos_ bem. – Era tudo que disse, descendo sem pressa a longa escadaria do templo Higurashi.

Souta chega à porta de casa com um sorriso tranquilizador para sua mãe e seu avô. InuYasha e sua irmã mais velha – por maiores as saudades – estavam todos bem. E logo, Rin, a nova queridinha do lar, também iria estar.

**...**

O metrô não estava tão lotado, por sorte. Rin conseguira achar um lugar para se sentar, vigiando Fluffy ao lado de suas sapatilhas para que não fugisse e, vez ou outra, espiando se o senhor Jaken estava devidamente escondido e confortável dentro de sua bolsa do colégio.

O sapinho resmungava em baixo tom pelas acomodações econômicas a que fora submetido viajar... Aquela bolsa era apertada, abafada e chacoalhava horrores no colo da colegial. Mas pelo menos ele iria ver e se fascinar com os inúmeros letreiros de neon, as casas de karaokê, os shoppings, os carros passando pela avenida, as vitrines e tudo o mais que a vida cosmopolita – que o pequenino Youkai descobrira pela televisão – poderia oferecer. E ele estava adorando tudo isto!

Sesshomaru estava com os olhos semicerrados, em pé, logo a frente do assento de Rin. Humanos fétidos passavam de um lado para outro dentro daquele vagão, esbarrando no príncipe demônio. Alguns rugidos inaudíveis ecoavam de sua garganta – o Lorde estava _furioso_ por Rin estar enchendo Jaken de mimos, enquanto o seu verdadeiro plano de se aproximar dela e resgatá-la, estava sendo deixado de lado...

Ele ainda estava intrigado no por que ela agia tão naturalmente com sua presença demoníaca e com a presença de seu desastrado servo. A vinda de Jaken em nada interferiu nas fendas do tempo, como um sinal de que não importasse o tempo ou o mundo em que estivessem, _sempre_ seriam os três.

_Somos... Todos... Amigos... – _Aquelas três palavras não paravam de invadir a mente analítica do Youkai.

Entretanto, uma inquietação se originou à quilômetros de distância dali. Pelo subsolo, enquanto o metrô seguia seu itinerário, Sesshomaru sentiu cheiro de cadáver, podridão e forças malignas do submundo...

_Um servo de Yami..._ – Conclui, enquanto fechava os punhos, furioso.

Jaken também percebe, levemente, a mesma inquietação, colocando sutilmente sua cabeça para fora da bolsa. O milenar servo de Lorde Sesshomaru conhecia as reações do mestre muito bem. E _sabia_ que algo muito errado estava prestes a acontecer!

Em uma rápida e fulminante troca de olhares, Jaken entendeu que seu Lorde iria até o ponto onde surgira toda aquela energia sinistra... Cabia à ele, _distrair_ a pequena Rin, para que ela não se deparasse com novos acontecimentos estranhos que pudessem pôr em risco a sua vida.

Meneando a cabeça afirmativamente e, suando frio, Jaken começa a pensar em planos para deixar a colegial bastante ocupada... Era a sua grande chance de salvar o dia, ele, o super Jaken, entraria em ação!

Em um determinado ponto do trajeto do metrô, as luzes do vagão começam a falhar, piscando por alguns segundos, para logo em seguida apagarem-se por completo.

_Entendo. Você quer que este Sesshomaru venha ao seu encontro. _ – Pensa o Lorde, soberbo.

Quando as luzes voltam a acender, Rin já não mais encontrava seu professor ao alcance de seus olhos. Inquieta, a menina se levanta abruptamente, tentando passar com dificuldades pelas pessoas em pé.

- Onde foi o senhor Sesshomaru? – Pergunta, totalmente aflita.

Fluffy latia sem parar, rosnando para as luzes que ainda piscavam. O tumulto, os trilhos no subsolo fazendo barulho, as luzes falhando... Tudo isto dava um clima arrepiante dentro daquele metrô. E Rin só pensava encontrar o senhor Sesshomaru!

- _Menina Rin, acalme-se. _– Assoviava a voz de serpente de Jaken, dentro da bolsa. – _O senhor Sesssshomaru essstá bem! Vamossss, precisamosss sair dessste metrô._

- Mas, senhor Jaken...

- _Ouça essste Jaken! Vamosss, depressa!_

_- _E para onde vamos?

**...**

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste caminha em passos calmos. Goteiras eram os únicos sons que preenchiam aquele frio local – nem mesmo sua respiração conseguia ser ouvida.

Sesshomaru estava em algum ponto afastado das principais linhas de metrô. Certamente aquele local havia sido desativado à muito tempo, ficando completamente deserto – como um cemitério de vagões no subsolo da capital nipônica.

Suas vestes transformam-se do belo terno cinza que trajava para sua armadura feudal, seu _haori _branco com detalhes nas mangas e suas duas poderosas espadas embainhadas. As marcas demoníacas pelo rosto, braços e pulsos retornam, seguidos da lua crescente na testa e sua cauda. Em meio àquela estação deserta, Sesshomaru voltara à sua costumeira forma de Youkai.

E não muito tempo depois, o príncipe demônio pôde conhecer sua companhia: um gigantesco _oni_ com chifres de bode, cauda reptiliana, garras e presas assustadoras. Uma figura que enojava o belo Dai-Youkai.

- Patético. – Diz, para logo em seguida começar a atacar.

**...**

- Eu ganhei!

Sob os olhos desacreditados de Jaken, Rin dava vários pulinhos de alegria. O pequenino Youkai, boquiaberto, não conseguia entender como aquela garota conseguira vencê-lo pela milésima vez.

- _Você trapaceou!_

- Mentiroso! – Retrucava, fazendo careta.

Os dois estavam em uma pequena sala particular de jogos eletrônicos, alugada para que o Youkai sapo pudesse se divertir sem ser incomodado por sua asquerosa aparência. Fluffy mastigava um osso de plástico que eles também haviam comprado... E as horas assim passavam.

- _Eu quero revanche, sua insssolente!_

- Claro, não me importo em ganhar de novo, senhor Jaken. – Dizia, desafiadora.

E mais uma vez os dois travavam uma perigosa e épica batalha naquele fliperama. Jaken, como sempre, escolhia o Cavaleiro Prateado, de longas madeixas da mesma cor e olhos dourados... Mas seu desempenho como jogador, por mais que tentasse apertar todos os botões de uma só vez, não era páreo para a o Cavaleiro Vermelho de Rin – um guerreiro de sorriso raivoso e _haori_ vermelho fogo.

**...**

Sesshomaru atacava incansavelmente o corpo fétido do ogro com sua Bakusaiga. Entretanto, por mais que os vários pedaços de carne fossem facilmente desintegrados, um novo corpo se formava do nada, com a alma daquele ser infernal incrustrada novamente.

Intrigado, enquanto desviava sem esforços dos lentos movimentos do _oni_, Sesshomaru não compreendia ao certo a natureza daquele servo de Yami... Seu corpo era morto e poderia ser desintegrado, mas sua alma tinha a capacidade de formar um novo corpo logo em seguida. Afinal de contas, qual espada ele deveria usar?

Bakusaiga desintegrava corpos – carne, ossos, pele, órgãos. Tenseiga era uma espada do outro mundo, cortando vidas – almas, espíritos, mensageiros do submundo.

Enquanto pensava, em um milésimo de distração, as garras do ogro conseguem acertar o ombro esquerdo do Lorde, ferindo-o e jogando-o para longe.

**...**

Repentinamente, Rin cai ao chão, com _muita_ dor. Seus movimentos que antes estavam totalmente concentrados no jogo, agora contorciam-se, a mão é levada ao _ombro esquerdo_ instantaneamente e suas expressões ficam rígidas e sofridas.

Jaken observa aquela cena, atônito, ao passo que Fluffy se aproximava, latindo alarmado. O que estava acontecendo com Rin?! Ela estava muito bem até poucos minutos atrás!

_Aconteceu alguma coisa com messstre Sesssshomaru... _– Pensava o sapo, aterrorizado. – _E a menina Rin consegue sentir esssta inquietação. Agora eu entendo! _– Sua boca permanecia aberta. – _Por isso o senhor Sessshomaru não quisss que Jaken viesse para essste mundo! Qualquer energia maligna que aparecer, a menina Rin irá sentir e sofrerá com isso!_

Os esbugalhados olhos do Youkai piscavam em desespero. Ele deveria pensar em um plano rápido para que Rin não sentisse mais aquelas dores enquanto seu mestre não acabasse com o Youkai que estava naquele mundo – seja lá de onde ele saíra.

_Se Rin não sente nenhuma dor próxima a essste Jaken... Se nósss doisss sempre seguimos messstre Sessshomaru... Essste Jaken irá proteger a menina Rin, cusssste o que cussstar!_

Sua expressão era destemida. Estava na hora do super Jaken entrar em ação e salvar o dia! Decidido, ele puxa Fluffy pelo felpudo rabo, levando-o até próximo de uma máquina de karaokê naquela sala de jogos.

- _Eu preciso da sua ajuda, sua bola de pelosss!_

**...**

- Yami, seu maldito.

Sesshomaru ofegava, enquanto seu ombro e braço – o mesmo que fora arrancado por InuYasha – sangravam. O ogro permanecia imóvel, apenas aguardando que o Lorde o atacasse novamente.

- Você quer que eu o ataque infinitamente. – Os olhos brilhavam em fúria. – Apenas para que esta luta _demore_ o tempo que for necessário... Para sucumbir a vida de Rin?!

A energia maligna de Sesshomaru queimava como lava incandescente. Os olhos dourados começavam a ficar em tons de vermelho sangue, suas garras venenosas contorciam-se em ira, os caninos expostos enquanto rugidos saíam de sua garganta.

- Enquanto este ogro patético conseguir se regenerar e permanecer neste mundo, lutando com este Sesshomaru, Rin estará _sofrendo!_

O cheiro do vento levava a dor e a angústia da alma da garota humana, seu característico e inebriante cheiro de rosas e almíscar dava lugar para um aroma pesado e azedo...

- Quão ardiloso seu plano é, distrair Sesshomaru para que Rin sofra mais e mais com as fendas do tempo instáveis... – Seu tom de voz era presunçoso.

_Nada... Nada substituirá a vida de Rin! _ - Pensa, furioso.

Repentinamente, Tenseiga começa a pulsar. Os olhos de Sesshomaru são atraídos até sua espada, sentindo a vibração da lâmina por todos os músculos de seu corpo – uma ligação que apenas mestre e arma conhecem. E, para a surpresa do inteligente Youkai, Bakusaiga _também _começa a pulsar...

_Mas... O que vocês querem me dizer? _– Interrogava-se, intrigado.

Sacando ambas as armas, Sesshomaru sente sua energia demoníaca triplicar, até quadruplicar – queimando fúria, ódio, instinto e escuridão por todo o seu corpo – um poder _nunca_ antes visto.

- Morra.

Ao seu comando, em apenas um leve e conciso movimento de mãos, Sesshomaru ataca o ogro que tinha em sua alma o poder de criar novos corpos. Bakusaiga e Tenseiga _unem_ seus ataques de forma majestosa, _iluminando_ toda aquela estação de metrô abandonada.

E em um grito de desespero, o corpo e a alma do _oni_ sucumbem ao incrível poder de Sesshomaru.

- Rin.

Preocupado, o Lorde desaparece ao encontro de sua protegida.

**...**

- Ah, ele é a sua cara, senhor Jaken!

Rin, seu mascote Fluffy e Jaken já estavam de volta ao templo Higurashi. A menina abre a bolsa do colégio para que o pequeno Youkai pudesse sair e respirar melhor, mostrando-o o ursinho de pelúcia que pegara em mais uma máquina de jogos.

- Realmente, é a cara dele. – Dizia mamãe Higurashi enquanto preparava o jantar.

Jaken estava em um canto emburrado, achando um absurdo que um sapo de pelúcia se parecesse com ele... Não bastasse todas as derrotas no fliperama, além de ser obrigado a ficar cantarolando no karaokê com uma coreografia inédita ao lado de Fluffy – _tudo_ para desviar a atenção de Rin das instabilidades temporais, esperando que seu mestre Sesshomaru saísse vitorioso da batalha, como sempre esperado.

Souta mais uma vez olhava toda aquela bizarrice invadir sua casa, ouvindo de sua amiga do colégio como o senhor Jaken cantava bem, dançando ao lado de seu cachorrinho no karaokê.

- Vocês se divertiram bastante, hein? – Perguntava a senhora Higurashi.

- É, o senhor Jaken está emburrado assim porque eu ganhei todas as vezes no _Karatê Fighter. _– Sorria triunfante.

- _Você trapaceou!_

- Não trapaceei não! – Rin fazia uma careta para Jaken, ao passo que esse batia o pé em desacordo.

E, repentinamente, Sesshomaru abre a porta de correr que dava acesso à sala de jantar e à cozinha dos Higurashi. Seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, mas seu maxilar relaxa ao encontrar Rin sorridente, ajoelhada no tatame com suas meias brancas.

- Bem-vindo, senhor Sesshomaru. – Ela sorria radiante, como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido.

Estaria, novamente, seguindo seus instintos? Porque, de fato, Sesshomaru sempre costumava se ausentar e deixá-la aos cuidados de Jaken enquanto ele batalhava na era feudal, para retornar e encontrar os dois trapalhões alegres em recebê-lo.

- _Se... Senhor Sessssshomaru!_ – O Youkai anfíbio pula nos pés do mestre, com os olhos a brilhar de felicidade.

Sesshomaru não reage, olhando para todos os presentes naquela casa. Souta, por fim, sorri para o Youkai, como se quisesse dizer que Rin estava bem e, claro, Jaken também.

- Você perdeu! – Rin _puxa _a manga do terno de seu professor, fazendo-o sentar-se à mesa, completamente eufórica e atrevida. – O senhor Jaken canta muito bem no karaokê!

Sesshomaru arqueia as sobrancelhas no gesto inesperado da menina, sentando-se. Ela _realmente_ havia _tocado_ nele? Suas expressões ficam mais leves, recordando-se da garotinha que costumava acompanha-lo em suas jornadas. Sim, ela era _a mesma_. Ela, Jaken e ele, sempre _juntos_.

_Somos... Todos... Amigos. _– Pensa, encarando a senhora dona da casa, mamãe Higurashi. Quão sábias e oportunas eram aquelas palavras que o Lorde não compreendia perfeitamente o significado?

- Hora do jantar! – Responde a mulher humana, servindo um belo banquete para todos.

Sesshomaru estava... Tranquilo.

**...**

Jaken acaba sendo perturbado por Fluffy enquanto todos despediam-se da família após o jantar. Rin e Sesshomaru param de andar, esperando que o pequenino demônio conseguisse se livrar das mordidas do cachorro Akita.

No corre-corre, Jaken acaba entrando no porão do Poço Come Ossos.

- Senhor Sesshomaru, vá salvar o senhor Jaken. – Diz Rin, simpática.

Sesshomaru encara a menina em completo desentendimento. Mas que pedido era aquele?

- Sabe, enquanto o senhor esteve fora... – Ela pausa, encarando os curiosos olhos dourados dele. – O senhor Jaken fez de tudo para me entreter. Ele quer _muito_ agradar o senhor. Vá ajuda-lo, hm? – Seus castanhos fecham-se em uma expressão fofa.

Em um suspiro de tédio, o Lorde caminha em direção ao porão, deixando a menina a esperar debaixo do _torii_ na entrada do templo.

Jaken estava em cima do poço, resmungando por Fluffy tê-lo encurralado. Mas quando o príncipe demônio aparece, o filhotinho de cachorro logo deixa de se divertir com o sapo e passa a latir e brincar com Sesshomaru – este em nada dava atenção.

- _Messstre Sesshomaru!_ – Jaken se curva, gaguejando.

Ele estava morrendo de medo! Havia evitado ter esse momento a sós com seu Lorde por todo o dia, porque _sabia_ que ele estava furioso! Jaken havia desrespeitado suas ordens e por sorte, Rin e os Higurashi haviam deixado o príncipe em total ocupação – dando chances do servo de permanecer vivo... Mas...

- _Perdão, ó senhor Sessshomaru! _ - Sua cabeça levantava e abaixava em total reverência e humildade. Quanto desespero! – _Esssste Jaken só queria saber se o senhor essstava bem e... Masss, masss, masss é claro que o senhor sempre essstá bem porque o senhor é o incrível e poderoso Lorde Sessshomaru, masss... Esssste Jaken desobedeceu a suas ordens e pede humildesss desssculpas e..._

_- _Jaken.

A voz de Sesshomaru era fria, como sempre. Já sentindo enjoos e tonturas de tanto medo, o servo ousa olhar para cima, na direção de seu mestre e... O vê _sorrindo!_

Céus, como seu Lorde Sesshomaru era _aterrorizador_ ao sorrir!

- Obrigado por proteger Rin.

O que?! Jaken estava ouvindo aquilo _mesmo?_

O impacto fora tanto que o pobre demoniozinho acaba desmaiando e... Caindo no Poço Come Ossos, desaparecendo para a era feudal logo em seguida!

Sesshomaru cerra seus olhos, despretensioso, virando-se logo em seguida em um perfeito giro. Fluffy olha tudo em desentendimento, cheirando o poço.

- Bem, Jaken já não é mais útil aqui. – Diz, sem nenhum remorso ou sentimento, desaparecendo por fim.

Rin encontra seu professor e seu cachorro, após alguns longos minutos de espera.

- Ué, cadê o senhor Jaken?

- Ele foi dar uma volta. – Sesshomaru não consegue esconder uma fina linha bem humorada e tranquila que apareceu em seus lábios. – Vamos embora.

Jaken havia salvado o dia.

**...**

**Oi gente! O que acharam desse capítulo? HAHAH**

**Eu, particularmente, escrevi algumas partes rindo muito, só imaginando as cenas. Pobrezinho do Jaken, a emoção foi tanta que... PUFF! Caiu de volta no poço hahaha**

**Agora o Shippou deve recebê-lo a bofetadas né? E nem vai deixar tão fácil que ele volte hahahaha**

**Uma atenção especial na cena de luta com o ogro, servo do Yami. Inédito o Sesshy usar Tenseiga e Bakusaiga ao mesmo tempo hein? Mais pra frente teremos alguns segredos revelados sobre essa descoberta ;)**

**E gostaria que vocês dessem atenção ao título da fanfic também, pois no fim, ele revelará toda a trama!**

**Mas enfim, próximos capítulos será só o Sesshy e a Rin mesmo, algumas cenas na escola... Eles ficando cada vez mais próximos :) Gosto de imagina a cena dela puxando ele pra se sentar à mesa, daquele jeito nada sutil que ela sempre teve desde criança hahaha**

**Espero que estejam curtindo a história! Minha ideia inicial é ter uns 25 capítulos, logo, lá pelo capítulo 17 já vou entrar na reta final... E muuuuitas coisas bacanas estão previstas pra acontecerem até lá ;)**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, adoro o comentário de cada um!**

**Beijos, M.**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV: **_Crônicas de um colégio_

InuYasha estava furioso! O hanyo resmungava e bufava contrariado por todos os cantos no vilarejo de humanos onde sempre morou. Os pobres camponeses começavam a se assustar pelo terrível gênio do meio Youkai cão...

- InuYasha, acalme-se! – Reclamava vovó Kaede, sacerdotisa anciã, líder da vila.

- Rá! – O sorriso do rapaz era sarcástico e mal-humorado. – Aquele estúpido do Jaken caiu no poço só para atrapalhar a todos nós!

Contrariado, InuYasha se afasta para dentro do bosque. Uma tranquila mão pousa no ombro da velha sacerdotisa – era Miroku. Ele iria seguir e conversar com o amigo...

O hanyo não aceitava que o servo de seu meio irmão tivesse escapado da vigilância de Shippou e, por causa disso, fora para o antigo mundo de sua esposa, Kagome.

Até então, no fundo, ele não se importava se o pequenino demônio sapo estivesse atrapalhando os planos de Sesshomaru em resgatar Rin da era contemporânea, mas... No momento em que vira sua mulher sofrer e desmaiar de dor _novamente_, após a fuga de Jaken, InuYasha deveria interferir!

Era claro que _nenhum_ Youkai pudesse ir até a era contemporânea, ou então as fendas temporais que ligavam aqueles dois mundos pelo Poço Come Ossos, iriam ficar instáveis e, com isso, Rin e Kagome sofreriam!

InuYasha só pensava em espancar o desastrado sapo – depois de descobrir o retorno dele do mundo atual. Por causa de sua incompetência, ele não trouxera Sesshomaru e Rin de volta, apenas gerando mais problemas para a tranquilidade que o hanyo e sua esposa sacerdotisa almejavam viver.

Era extremamente incômodo para o teimoso meio demônio ver Kagome sofrendo, sem nada poder fazer – esperando que Sesshomaru tão logo conseguisse voltar com Rin a salvo, para lacrarem novamente o poço. Sentir o delicado corpo da sacerdotisa contorcendo-se de dor, a expressão sofrida e aquelas palavras sempre tão complacentes... "Eu estou bem, InuYasha. Só estou preocupada com Rin e blá blá blá..."

- Maldição! – Em um forte soco, um tronco de árvore é destruído por sua fúria.

- InuYasha, escute-me. – Miroku se aproxima do amigo, com o tom de voz sempre comedido e sábio. – Jaken acabou cedendo às minhas pressões e confessou que sentiu uma energia maligna no mundo da senhorita Kagome enquanto esteve por lá.

As orelhas do hanyo se mexem em atenção. Então _realmente_ havia algum inimigo que Sesshomaru deveria derrotar no mundo atual? Seria por isso que ele estava demorando _tanto_ para resgatar Rin e acabar com os seus próprios tormentos?

Suas mãos escondem-se nas longas mangas de vermelho fogo de seu _haori_, as expressões continuavam rígidas, embora menos furiosas. Os olhos acobreados focavam nos negros-púrpuras do monge budista, seu amigo de longa data.

- Miroku, o que você acha disso tudo?

- Sesshomaru deve estar enfrentando algum inimigo, InuYasha. – Um longo suspiro originou uma pausa. – Eu, sinceramente, não acredito que a culpa seja de Jaken pela senhorita Kagome e, consequentemente, a Rin estarem sofrendo dessa maneira.

- Rá! – A arrogância do hanyo não permitia que seus punhos deixassem de querer esbofetear o desastrado anfíbio.

- Sabemos que Jaken é um idiota, mas ele, Rin e Sesshomaru _sempre_ caminharam _juntos_. – Um sorriso amigável limpou as sombras de preocupação na face do monge. – Eu acredito que, seja lá quem esteja atrapalhando o Sesshomaru, ele não será perdoado. Muito menos se é a vida de Rin que está correndo perigo.

- Não me interessa! – O nariz estava empinado, seu mau-humor evidente na testa franzida. – Se aquele idiota do Sesshomaru demorar demais, vou entrar naquele poço e resolver as coisas por _mim mesmo_!

Miroku suspira, cansado pelo gênio terrível de seu amigo. Mas no fundo, o monge era compassivo com InuYasha – ele mesmo estaria ainda mais desesperado caso sua mulher, Sango, estivesse sofrendo por fatores além de seu controle. De fato, observar a sacerdotisa Kagome e sentir-se impotente deveria estar matando InuYasha por dentro...

_Sesshomaru... Você precisa agir rápido_. – Pensava, preocupado, olhando o límpido céu azul das terras de Musashi.

**...**

As semanas estavam passando depressa para os alunos do colégio de Tokyo.

Os tons alaranjados do outono já haviam desaparecido por completo, sendo preenchidos pelo fúnebre cinza de um inverno seco, frio e sem cor.

As árvores já estavam caducas após todas as suas folhas as abandonarem naquela estação – parecia que a vida fugia no inverno, hibernando, para voltar com o seu colorido e sua irradiação na primavera.

A cidade ficava ainda mais cinza e com um aspecto sujo. A fumaça cobria o céu, formando uma camada espessa de poluição que impedia os raios solares de iluminarem por completo os seres humanos que caminhavam no ritmo frenético da capital, de um lado para outro...

As temperaturas baixas deixavam as pessoas ligeiramente mais desanimadas sob seus agasalhos, aninhadas nas roupas espessas, nos cachecóis de lã, nas meias longas, nas toucas, nas luvas e nos sobretudos.

Os blazers do uniforme do colégio andavam abotoados, as maçãs dos rostos de todos os alunos ficaram sem cor e sem vida, os lábios ressecados naqueles dias de temperaturas mais extremas.

Apesar de já estarem a muitos dias na nova estação – menos melancólica que o outono, mas sem dúvidas, a mais sem vida – ainda não havia nevado. Os dias nublados enganavam as expectativas dos adolescentes, empolgados com as brincadeiras e recesso das aulas nos futuros dias de nevasca, desejando caminhar sobre as ruas afofadas de gelo o quanto antes! Mas até agora, _nada_.

Rin estava em sua sala a olhar a paisagem pela janela, como sempre. O aquecedor trazia temperaturas agradáveis para todos dentro do cômodo, mas ainda sim, ela não conseguia se concentrar direito na aula...

Seus olhos castanhos achocolatados viajavam pela neblina e os tons acinzentados no pátio da escola e na rua logo em seguida, tudo tão mórbido.

O portão de entrada lembrava o dia chuvoso em que, pela primeira vez, aproximara-se definitivamente do senhor Sesshomaru, tendo certeza de que ele _não_ era humano – mas implorando-o para que a deixasse _segui-lo_, de todo modo...

Era simplesmente _impossível_ não deixar que o belo professor de história invadisse sua mente, ainda mais naquela estação do ano – em que todas aquelas cores monocromáticas lembravam-na da pele de marfim dele, dos cabelos prateados, das expressões indefinidas e vazias em seu olhar âmbar, do timbre de voz melódico, mas _frio_.

Frio como o inverno.

- Rin!

Ao ouvir o tom de voz – ligeiramente alto – por sob sua cabeça, Rin acorda abrupta de seus pensamentos. Redirecionando seus olhos para a origem de seu susto; a colegial cora instantaneamente, envergonhada em ver sua professora de inglês, Hissae Yuki, encarando-a com um olhar fulminante.

- A senhorita não me ouviu por _três vezes_ a chamar seu nome.

Os olhos da professora por sob os óculos de grau vagam até o caderno dela, recheado de rabiscos e desenhos aleatórios, sem _nenhuma_ anotação da aula.

- P-Perdão, professora Yuki. – Rin fica cabisbaixa, gaguejando, enquanto podia ouvir risadas abafadas de seus colegas de classe. _Todos_ estavam olhando para ela.

- Percebo que estava _no mundo da lua_. – O tom de voz da professora era ligeiramente sarcástico e repreensivo.

Ela pega o caderno da menina, sem pedir permissão, analisando todos os desenhos e rabiscos.

Rin engole em seco, tentando pegar seu material de volta. O rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho, os movimentos das mãos eram descontrolados, fazendo com que todos rissem ainda mais dela por ser tão desastrada.

- Vou ficar com isso. Se a senhorita se distrair novamente, levarei este caderno para a diretora. – A voz da professora de inglês estava menos debochada, mas não deixava transparecer sua preocupação. Em quase _todas_ as folhas pautadas, pelo menos um desenho ou um nome era direcionado à _mesma pessoa_: senhor Sesshomaru.

Rin estava envergonhada e não sabia para onde olhar, sentindo o peso de todos os amigos de classe encarando-a maliciosos. _Todos_ já imaginavam o que estava no caderno dela, pois era nítido o quanto ela havia se aproximado do professor de história – sendo muitas vezes alvo de gozação, principalmente das meninas.

Vozes femininas invadiam a cabeça da colegial de apenas 15 anos, lembrando todas as insinuações, todos os apelidos, todos os preconceitos...

"Você é a queridinha do professor de história, você é a melhor aluna da matéria, você tem algum caso com o senhor Sesshomaru? O que ele pede pra você fazer pra ganhar notas tão boas assim? Aposto que você tá pensando maldades com ele agora! Rin tem um caso com o professor! A diretora já ficou sabendo disso? Blá, blá blá..."

Os olhos começam a lacrimejar, suas mãos movem-se até as têmporas, a respiração pesada. Por que todos a _culpavam_? Por que ela não podia ser a _companhia_ _dele_?

O senhor Sesshomaru era um homem estranho e sobrenatural... Ela havia ouvido diversos comentários e hipóteses absurdamente fantasiosas a respeito da origem dele, por parte de todos os alunos! Ele havia se tornado uma _lenda urbana_ em poucas semanas lecionando naquele colégio. E ela, havia ganhado o posto de... De... _Ninfeta_ dele!

_Por que ninguém nos deixa em paz?!_

Desesperada, Rin sai da sala de aula aos prantos, trancando-se no banheiro. Estava exausta de tudo aquilo!

O senhor Sesshomaru sempre estava ao lado dela, de algum modo: ou almoçavam juntos, ou acompanhava-a até o trabalho no templo Higurashi, ou se encontravam rapidamente na saída do colégio... Ela recebia elogios sutis dele em suas aulas, mas porque _se esforçava_ para ser uma boa aluna, história era sua matéria favorita! Ele sempre aparecia na biblioteca ou na sala de música desde quando ela parara com as aulas de educação física, aliás ele aparentava _gostar_ da maneira que ela tocava flauta! E das histórias que lia nos livros e contava para ele – do mundo humano que _sabia_ que ele não pertencia e, finalmente, aos poucos demonstrava estar _interessado!_

Rin esmurra a pia, dentro do banheiro feminino.

Se o senhor Sesshomaru aceitara ser sua companhia por _todos aqueles dias_, se ela havia tratado bem o senhor Jaken quando ele aparecera naquele mundo, – desaparecendo misteriosamente logo após – se ela se mostrava agradável, zelosa, _confiável_... Por que raios o senhor Sesshomaru não lhe contava seus segredos de uma vez por todas?!

Não entendia... Ele sempre estava por perto, parecendo vigiá-la e protegê-la de algo que ela não sabia o que era. E, para piorar, a família Higurashi sempre parecia o dar apoio. Ela estava sendo feita de _tola_ por tanto tempo e _ninguém_ queria contar-lhe toda a verdade!

_Por quê? Porque ele me persegue então? Por que nada que eu faço ou falo é suficiente pra ele confiar em mim, pra me contar quem ele é? O que ele é?_

Tomando fôlego, a menina enxuga suas lágrimas. Sentia-se culpada, _suja_. Sentia-se muito mal por estar gostando de seu professor... De alguém que sequer era humano!

O senhor Sesshomaru estaria somente a usando...? Estaria apenas se aproveitando dela?

Rin encolhe-se num canto, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Aquela dor lhe parecia _tão familiar_... Uma dor de não se sentir suficiente, de se sentir inferior, de desejá-lo a ponto de se sentir suja...

_Por que você não sai da minha cabeça... Senhor Sesshomaru? Por que você persegue os meus sonhos? Quem é você de verdade?_

O _inconsciente_ de Rin sentia a mesma dor e o mesmo abandono que sentira em seu décimo quinto aniversário, nas terras de Musashi. O primeiro desabafo, o primeiro choro visível aos olhos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. O dia em que o desejo e _amor_ de Rin por ele – após todos os anos crescendo, descobrindo-se, tornando-se uma mulher – já não foi mais possível guardar para si mesma... O dia em que ela caíra no Poço Come Ossos e esquecera-se de tudo – deixando aquela dor e vergonha por amá-lo no abismo de seu coração, deixando suas memórias e seus sentimentos latentes.

Mesmo em outro mundo, com falsas lembranças, em outra vida, Rin _amava _Sesshomaru. E não podia fugir de seu destino. Ela deveria _lembrar-se_ de tudo...

**...**

Os dias de inverno continuavam no seu caminhar e a adolescente seguia sua rotina. Acordar cedo, cuidar de Fluffy, arrumar a casa, pegar metrô e ir para o colégio. Almoçar, ficar na biblioteca ou na sala de música, ir para o trabalho ajudando no templo Higurashi. Voltar já à noite, estudar, brincar com seu mascote e dormir...

Sesshomaru também cumpria à risca tudo que fosse necessário para que seu plano seguisse de acordo. Cumpria uma dieta rigorosa por muito tempo – não poderia trucidar nenhum humano, não havia animais de grande porte pelos arredores de Tokyo, não apareceram mais demônios desde o incidente no metrô.

O Dai-Youkai era de uma força e poder descomunais, até além de muitos deuses. Mas, acima de tudo, possuía _disciplina_. Algo ensinado pelos guerreiros ancestrais, passado por seu pai, o respeitado e temido general demônio.

Tudo o que era necessário para o caminho da _dominação_ – o instinto máximo de seu clã, sua linhagem nobre – condutas e posturas dignas de aristocratas, aquilo que o diferenciava de reles e patéticos Youkais.

A disciplina de um guerreiro era o que o mantinha lúcido naquele mundo fétido, rodeado de humanos. O que o fazia controlar cada gota de instinto e sede por sangue, guerras, assassinatos e caos. E, também, o limite que impunha para si a cada noite que passava ao lado de Rin, velando seu sono e abdicando de seus desejos mais profanos...

Vaidoso por natureza, tudo isso só inflamava mais o seu ego. Era exatamente nesta postura que Sesshomaru se identificava muito mais com nobres e lendários guerreiros do que com uma besta bípede de natureza demoníaca com fome por carne e sangue. Ele era _extremamente_ racional, estratégico, caprichoso em _tudo_ o que planejava.

Um jogador.

Não iria ceder à fome ou à sede. Não iria ceder ao tédio e ao mau-humor em estar encarcerado numa rotina de colégio. Não iria ceder à ira por estar sendo manipulado por sua mãe, a Imperatriz Satori. Não iria ceder ao corpo, ao cheiro e ao gosto de Rin.

Não. Ele iria _esperar_. O momento certo chegaria, em breve.

- Um espírito mestre de si sabe agir mesmo a respeito de seus cães selvagens.

Sua voz era altiva e metricamente pausada. Ecoava no ginásio coberto do colégio, onde toda a classe assistia a uma aula _especial_ de história.

- Belas palavras do filósofo Nietzsche, professor Taisho.

Sesshomaru em um sutil movimento de cabeça – balançando os longos cabelos prateados, dessa vez amarrados – volta seus dourados olhos para o aluno que tomara a palavra. Sem sua permissão.

O corpo esguio do professor, por sob o _kendogi_ **(uniforme usado em lutas com katanas, é um quimono especial para essa prática marcial) **aproxima-se do aluno, Hirano Shimizu. O jovem adolescente, também trajado apropriadamente, possuía os cabelos negros bem curtos, os olhos escuros e empolgados, tão alto quanto Sesshomaru.

A classe, incluindo Rin – a qual estava mais afastada – permanece em total silêncio, assustados com a coragem de Shimizu em tomar a palavra, ele era um dos alunos mais falantes, simpáticos e inteligentes de todo o 1º ano.

Em um rápido e silencioso movimento, Sesshomaru saca uma _boken _**(espada de madeira)**__e aponta-a milímetros próxima ao rosto de Hirano. Todos os alunos se afastam ligeiramente, muito assustados com a postura fria do professor de história, o rosto sempre inexpressivo, aterrorizador.

Rin, assistindo tudo ao fundo e já muito abalada por todos os comentários, os preconceitos e as insinuações; suspira contrariada. Aquela aula especial – sobre as técnicas antigas de luta japonesa – estava chamando atenção _demais_. E todos os alunos já cochichavam sobre a postura sobrenatural do senhor Sesshomaru – a nova lenda entre os jovens daquele colégio.

- Mas, claro, ele precisa desse show. – Resmungava em baixo tom, revirando os olhos.

- Vejamos se você realmente entendeu estas sábias palavras. – Dizia Sesshomaru para o aluno, soberbo. Tanto tempo em disciplina, ele poderia se _divertir_ um pouco. – Saque sua espada.

Shimizu não se sentia acuado, o que irritava o Lorde: um humano, um inseto, _deveria_ temê-lo. Pelo contrário, em todo o ginásio, Hirano Shimizu era o _único_ com a expressão destemida, até mesmo prepotente... O aluno também saca a _boken_, encarando os olhos dourados do professor. Seus pés posicionam-se e preparam para atacar. Sesshomaru, vaidoso como sempre, bufa em arrogância, mantendo sua postura.

Os dois começam a duelar com as katanas, uma dança de corpos, uma disputa de força e técnica muito bela aos olhos dos espectadores. Giros sincronizados, pulos, ataques e defesas muito bem encaixados. Sesshomaru não usava nenhum poder de Youkai – e mesmo assim, mostrava-se um oponente poderoso, um guerreiro inteligente na escolha de seus gestos e passos, dançando sob os golpes do aluno Shimizu.

As meninas se aproximavam, fazendo uma roda de admiradoras – cada qual apostando em quem ia vencer, quem era o mais sexy, o mais charmoso, etc. A empolgação brilhava nos olhos delas, risinhos maliciosos fitando os corpos dos belos rapazes dançando sob as vestes de luta.

Irritada, Rin resolve se retirar, voltando para a sala de aula. Estava farta de tudo aquilo!

**...**

O próximo horário já ia começar.

Rin agradecia mentalmente pelo senhor Sesshomaru não ter percebido sua saída, além de não retornar para a sala de o sino tocar. Agora, ela estava em sua carteira, olhando a paisagem pela grande janela como de costume.

Não tinha a pretensão de conversar com ninguém – muito menos com Shimizu, que sentava logo atrás dela. Ele havia provado ser tão presunçoso quanto seu professor de história.

- Rin-Chan!

Contrariada, a menina observa o garoto se aproximar, seguido de suas amigas Chisato e Mioshi. Os alunos voltavam para seus lugares calmamente, tingindo aquele ambiente com o azul marinho do sóbrio uniforme do colégio.

- Não te vimos no fim da aula de história.

- Eu subi mais cedo. – Sua voz era seca, o olhar intimidador. Não iria ser paciente se ouvisse os mesmos comentários maldosos de novo.

- Achei que estivesse animada com a luta. – Mioshi se aproximou, mal-intencionada. – Você nem viu quem ganhou.

- Não me interessa.

A menina se levanta, andando até o corredor.

Rin encosta na parede, olhando as janelas de vidro que ornamentavam o outro lado no corredor entre as salas. Seus pés cruzam-se marotos, os olhos distantes...

O último sinal toca, com a entrada do professor de química. Ela olha a porta se fechando, calmamente. Desanimada, não queria assistir àquela aula.

A colegial agacha-se ligeiramente no bebedouro, esperando o tempo passar. O vento que invadia o corredor brincava com sua saia xadrez, obrigando-a a segurá-la enquanto as sapatilhas ficavam na ponta dos pés com suas meias 3/4 .

Porém, ela pressente a chegada de alguém por detrás de suas costas, virando-se assustada.

- Você deveria estar na sala de aula.

Seus olhos de um castanho chocolate reviram, mal-humorados. _Claro_, ela sabia que era _ele_. E sabia que ele iria reclamar que ela estava matando aula, afinal de contas, o senhor Sesshomaru – humano ou não – estava ali, em seu colégio, cumprindo a função de professor.

Os braços da menina cruzam-se, fugidios. Rin já havia passado dias demais na fria companhia dele, já não sentia mais medo – e confessava que nem mais entusiasmo havia restado. Ela estava _cansada_ daqueles jogos.

- O senhor vai me dar alguma ocorrência, por acaso? – O tom de voz agudo era ligeiramente estridente, debochado.

- Provavelmente. – As sobrancelhas do demônio arqueiam sutilmente, em um ar superior. – Você sabe que não deve matar aula.

Sesshomaru nãoinsinuava. Não perguntava. Não fazia hipóteses. Ele sempre afirmava, ordenava, concluía.

Rin sorri para si da postura de seu mestre. Sempre _tão_ vaidoso...

- Você subiu mais cedo. – Ele continuou, dando um passo a frente.

- _Provavelmente_. – Rin não pôde conter a ironia nas palavras, sorrindo marota.

Sesshomaru não desvia o olhar do dela nem por um segundo, o maxilar rígido e um silêncio cortante, fazendo a menina sentir-se desconfortável e se arrepiar. Por mais que ela estivesse acostumada, ele ainda era assustadoramente _frio_. Como o inverno.

Os olhos do Lorde das Terras do Oeste vagavam por toda a expressão na face jovial de sua pupila. O que significava aquele humor _oblíquo_ nela? Rin só demonstrava duas facetas opostas, na maioria das vezes – tristeza, nos momentos mais raros, seja por diversos motivos, como qualquer humano. E, quase sempre, alegria e entusiasmo, seguidos de sua costumeira tagarelice e empolgação, colocando-a nas mais diversas situações desastrosas e constrangedoras.

Mas aquele sorriso _irritante_ nos lábios rosados dela... Era tão provocativo!

Sesshomaru deixa a respiração mais pesada, novamente sendo invadido pelo cheiro embriagante de Rin – a essência pueril e floral mesclada com o almíscar velado de uma jovem mulher.

Seu suspiro arrogante sai como um sussurro em meio o silêncio daquele corredor. Nenhuma alma viva fazia-se presente, a não ser os dois – professor e aluna. Ela estava ligeiramente presa entre o bebedouro e a presença esguia do corpo dele, pressionando-a, invadindo seu espaço.

O Youkai cerra os olhos, uma perspicaz curva em seus finos lábios formando-se, deixando-o com o ar ainda mais altivo, se é que era possível...

_Entendo. _– Ele pensava, enquanto seus olhos passeavam por toda a menina, sentindo o cheiro e a _falta_ do gosto de seu sangue dias atrás provado... – _Rin quer jogar com este Sesshomaru, hm?_

O silêncio já estava incomodando-a demais. Tentou mover-se para sair daquela situação, mas o corpo de Sesshomaru por sob seu terno preto, de gravata azul marinho, em nada se moveu. Ela o xinga mentalmente, sentindo-se acuada.

- Se o senhor não me deixar passar, aí que não poderei assistir à aula mesmo. – Tentou ameaçar, mordaz.

Rin era uma _péssima _jogadora, pensava o Lorde vendo todas aquelas provocações como maus movimentos de peças em um tabuleiro de xadrez. Evidentemente ele já sabia quem iria _ganhar_.

- Eu deveria castigá-la. – Pausou propositalmente com aquelas palavras dúbias, apenas para ver certo receio nos olhos dela.

_Touché. _Um golpe certeiro.

Rin já demonstrava nervosismo nitidamente, a maçã do rosto ligeiramente mais avermelhada – como frutas maduras no verão. Os olhos dela tentando escapar do foco dos seus enigmáticos dourados, o corpo inquieto. E, por fim, aquele gaguejar de praxe:

- S-Seus métodos são muito retrógrados, professor. – Rin tentou manter a compostura, mas via seu teatro ir por água abaixo, ainda mais lembrando-se dele a _lamber_ sua ferida há muitos dias atrás...

Isso a deixava _furiosa_. Como Sesshomaru ousava brincar com ela? Duvidar de sua esperteza? Tratá-la como... Como...

- Eu prezo pela tradição. – Ele responde, em tom aristocrático. O que condizia com o sangue nobre a correr em suas veias, a educação rígida para ser um guerreiro, um conquistador de territórios... Um jogador. A _disciplina_.

Rin bufa, raivosa, emburrando a cara. Ele não iria ceder, certo?

Sesshomaru observava tudo bem-humorado, apesar de suas expressões não revelarem nada. Era a primeira vez – após tantos anos caminhando ao lado daquela humana – que via Rin com mau-humor por causa _dele_. A criança sapeca e alegre dava lugar para uma adolescente insegura e teimosa.

_Que pitoresco_. – Pensava, divertindo-se.

- Muitas alunas devem adorar seus métodos tradicionais, professor.

Rin queria vencer, custe o que custar. Sesshomaru percebia que ela evitava falar seu nome por estar com raiva, a voz feminina subindo meio tom ao dizer _pro-fes-sor_. Ela sabia ser tão prepotente quanto ele – teria aprendido com a convivência?

- Por que diz isso? – Sua pergunta era casual.

- Elas adoraram seu _show_ hoje mais cedo. – Revira os olhos, mais irritada por ele ter a feito relembrar tudo. – Você e Shimizu não poderiam perder a oportunidade, né.

- Está com ciúmes, Rin?

A colegial assusta-se. O senhor Sesshomaru estava _insinuando_? Ele que sempre era frio e calculista nas próprias palavras, em seu discurso imperativo e por vezes intimidador. Ele estava _provocando-a_?

Furiosa, a menina aumenta o tom de voz, o suficiente para transpor sua indignação, mas não tanto para chamar a atenção das aulas que corriam dentro das salas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu _odeio_ isso em _você!_

Ódio. Você.

Sesshomaru por um acaso, já havia ouvido essas palavras da boca dela sendo dirigidas assim a ele?

- Sempre vaidoso, arrogante, orgulhoso. – Sua testa estava franzida, a voz aguda tentando, em vão, impor algum respeito; os lábios rosados ligeiramente em um beiço de contrariedade. – Sabia que _todos_ os alunos estão comentando?

- O que eles estão comentando? – Sesshomaru estava cada vez mais curioso com aquela nova Rin que aos poucos se mostrava.

Uma Rin jovial e não mais uma criança brincalhona. Propícia às alterações de humor com os picos de seus hormônios, a irritações tão cômicas quando suas expectativas eram quebradas. Uma Rin _mulher_.

- Comentando sobre seu jeito! Inventando teorias! Todo mundo acha que _você_ não é humano! E o que _você _fez hoje?! _Quis aparecer!_ Não aguentou um aluno contrariar o seu orgulho!

Sesshomaru permanecia com os olhos presos nela, surpreso em ouvir tantos _"vocês"_. Rin nunca havia o acusado de nada antes, mas... Ela estava tão... _Bonita_ daquele jeito. Lembrava-lhe a personalidade das Youkais sedutoras, ardilosas, dissimuladas com quem costumava deitar-se para satisfazer suas necessidades mais primitivas.

- Estou cansada disso! Pensa que só existe _você_ nesse mundo?! Que todos têm que ceder aos seus caprichos?! Que eu tenho que lhe seguir sem nada perguntar e incomodar, enquanto _todos_ estão tramando por nossas costas?! – Os olhos lacrimejam ligeiramente, lembrando-se dos comentários maliciosos a respeito dela. – Não percebe que isso tá me matando?!

Rin aproxima-se ainda mais dele, inconscientemente, ameaçadora.

- Eu também tô nessa, sabia?! Me preocupo com _você_ e com tudo de bizarro que tem me acontecido desde que _você_ apareceu! Nem todo mundo se importa, sabe? Eles só querem fofocar, contar lendas urbanas... _Me _humilhar!

Silêncio.

- _Você_ poderia pelo menos dividir seus segredos comigo, ou, ou... _Parar_ de ser tão fútil e caprichoso e _agir_ como _gente_, de vez em quando!

Ela acalma-se, seu rosto sério e com uma expressão infantil. Já não aguentava mais, embora não tivesse confessado nem metade de toda a confusão que sentia desde quando o senhor Sesshomaru entrara na sua pacata vida de estudante.

O príncipe demônio encara aquela cena por alguns instantes. Rin estava _brava _com este Sesshomaru, pela primeira vez. Era... Engraçado.

Ele já havia achado algo engraçado alguma vez antes em sua secular vida...? Não se recordava.

Repentinamente, Rin ouve _gargalhadas_.

Assustada com aquela cena surreal, ela volta seus olhos para cima e encontra seu alto professor a rir tranquilo, mas ainda debochado. O timbre grave e másculo de sua voz era ainda mais intimidador quando ria – algo que ela nunca pensara que pudesse presenciar em sua vida.

Sesshomaru estava rindo. Seria _lindo_ isso se... Se ele não estivesse rindo _dela_!

Furiosa e indignada com aquele absurdo, a colegial começa a _esmurrá-lo_. O que não chegava a lhe fazer cócegas.

- Idiota! Idiota! – Como ele podia ser tão _cruel_ com ela?! Desastrada, acaba tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Entretanto, duas fortes mãos seguram-na firmemente, deixando com que seu rosto vermelho de raiva aconchegue-se no paletó negro do terno de Sesshomaru.

Sem pensar, Rin afunda sua cabeça no peitoral dele, apertando seus braços com suas delicadas mãos em um denso _abraço_. O professor era alto o suficiente para pousar o seu queixo na testa dela, deixando-se levar pelo perfume dos cabelos castanhos a roçar em seu fino nariz de marfim.

- Você me pertence, Rin.

Silêncio...

A menina não compreendia bem aquelas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido – o hálito quente dele deixando-a arrepiada da cabeça aos pés.

Embora aquela frase possuísse um cunho totalmente de posse, presunção e vaidade – típicas características do Lorde – Rin sentiu tanto _carinho_ na voz dele que não conseguia dissolver tamanho paradoxo em sua mente.

_Eu... Também te amo, senhor Sesshomaru._ – Ela pensou num impulso, em resposta.

As mãos dele correram até seu queixo, levantando seu rosto com delicadeza, obrigando-a a olhar diretamente para aquele infinito âmbar. O toque era frio e sem vida – contrapondo-se com o calor emanado da superfície dela, a corrente sanguínea disparada, tingindo sua face em tons rubros.

Rin estava _tão_ bonita...

- Este Sesshomaru não se importa com os outros. – Murmura, calmamente. – _Apenas com sua proteção_. – Completou em pensamento.

- Eu sei. – Ela concordou, sorrindo meiga. A mesma Rin de sempre havia voltado.

Assim permaneceram naquele suposto abraço por tempo demais. E o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas já começava a tocar.

Rin sentia-se mais tranquila. Sesshomaru não iria ceder à sua curiosidade – não lhe contaria _nada_ ainda sobre ele... Mas não importava.

Ela era _dele_. E não do jeito que todos imaginavam – suja, usada, manipulada. Ela era a _companhia_ dele. Isso bastava.

**...**

**Bem, não vou me estender muito porque quero só ler os comentários desse capítulo *o***

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Minha fic tem ganhado uma visibilidade que, acreditem, esta autora boba nem esperava!**

**E, por último, só digo uma coisa: além desse capítulo, os próximos três consecutivos são os meus PRE-FE-RI-DOS, tô morrendo aqui enquanto escrevo ;) Espero que tenham gostado desse e, claro, gostem dos próximos.. Inté, lindinhos!**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Uma obs. inicial: Pop Art Blue é uma música do Zero 7, de uma melodia fofa demais. Eu a ouvi zilhões de vezes enquanto escrevia esse capítulo em especial. Vale a pena ouvi-la enquanto estão lendo :)**

**Capítulo XVI: **_Cortejo no festival de inverno (vulgo: o primeiro encontro)_

O vento gelado do inverno arrepiava a pele alva de Rin, dormindo a sono profundo. O corpo jovial e esbelto se jogava na cama de lençóis humildes, a expressão leve e os cabelos desgrenhados por sob aqueles rosados lábios entreabertos, ronronando manhosamente.

Há quantas noites _ele_ passava ao lado _dela_? Já não era possível contabilizar.

Sesshomaru velava o sono de sua protegida _todas_ as noites. Silencioso, permanecia por horas em pé ao lado da cama, olhando-a _sonhar_ com _ele_... Rin sempre sibilava por seu nome, mergulhada no subconsciente, despertando a curiosidade dele. O que tanto ela sonhava?

Era agradável vê-la dormir, após um longo e cansativo dia teatral no colégio de Tokyo. Era tranquilizante observar como a alma dela descansava calmamente pelo anoitecer, salva de perigos. Era _bom_ assegurar-se que Rin estava descansando e sonhando... Com _ele_.

Seus olhos dourados percorreram o corpo dela, _carinhosamente_. Rin havia se tornado uma bela fêmea humana, sem dúvidas. E sua personalidade havia agregado trejeitos tão... Sedutores.

Riu-se por dentro ao recordar-se das expressões furiosas dela para com ele. Ela havia se zangado com este Sesshomaru pela primeira vez. Uma reação tão... Humana. Quis _jogar_, irritá-lo, desafiá-lo. Mas fora encurralada... Por um _abraço_.

Sesshomaru nunca pensara que algo tão humano como zangar-se com alguém pudesse ser... Tão _divertido_ aos seus olhos. Era extremamente paradoxal pensar que aquela menininha de 8 anos pudesse algum dia irritar-se com ele – e mais contraditório ainda ver a si mesmo _rindo_ daquela incomum situação.

A verdade era que as reações de Rin não eram dignas de indiferença, asco ou pena, ao contrário de tantos outros de sua fatídica espécie. Não, ela era _especial_. Seu jeito. Sua beleza. Seu caráter. Suas reações. Sua inteligência. Sua força.

Exalou o perfume daquela _mulher_, deixando-se embriagar, negligentemente. Era impossível esquecer-se de todos aqueles dias na _companhia_ dela, todos os avanços, as descobertas, as lembranças, os toques...

A criança que sempre o acompanhara dava espaço para a jovem que perseguia seus instintos. Uma combinação_ única_ entre o zelo do passado e o desejo do presente.

O que Sesshomaru estava ousando _sentir_?

O Lorde, tão analítico e meticuloso nos próprios planos, sinceramente _não sabia_. Era algo além do que um simples sentimento de posse, desejo, capricho. Embora esses também dessem um _tempero_ peculiar... E também era algo além de carinho, zelo e proteção – porque desde que crescera, Rin despertara coisas em Sesshomaru que, quando criança, não existiam.

Ironicamente, o príncipe Youkai achava _agradável _aquele gosto _agridoce_ em vê-la contrariá-lo tão facilmente...Ele que sempre fora tão estratégico em tudo!

Curioso, seus olhos âmbares passearam por todo o cômodo. Era a primeira vez que seu olhar desviava as atenções _dela_ para, agora, rondarem o quarto. Objetos _dela_. Tudo aquilo fazia parte de Rin – aqueles apegos meramente humanos às coisas e aos lugares e às sensações na tola esperança de tentarem se decifrar porque eram seres que tinham necessidades esquisitas. Entre elas, de se _identificarem_ com tudo o que lhes era externo – tudo o que estava inserido naquele mundo. E Rin certamente não era diferente.

As mãos cheias de garras tocaram em lápis, livros e cadernos em cima da mesa. Sentiram a maciez das cortinas e das roupas e uniformes jogados no chão. E por fim, pegaram a pequena flauta de bambu que ela costumava tocar na sala de música... Ele ainda podia ouvir a melodia – doce e pueril como uma canção de ninar.

E pensar que ele havia lhe dado uma flauta quando ela ainda morava no vilarejo de Musashi... Por que Rin nunca havia lhe contado que aprendera a tocar? Por que ele descobrira aquilo apenas na era contemporânea, quando ela perdera sua memória?

Era interessante tudo o que Sesshomaru pôde _descobrir_ sobre Rin _apenas_ depois de tê-la perdido para aquele novo mundo. E... Por um momento, ele não _odiou_ aquele lugar e as circunstâncias que o obrigavam a permanecer ali. Pelo contrário – percebeu que tudo servira de base para que eles se aproximassem mais, de tal maneira que talvez na era feudal jamais conseguiriam.

Olhou-a dormir novamente, saindo de soslaio em direção à sala. Lembrou-se do choro dela em seu décimo quinto aniversário...

_Você ainda se sente inferior a este Sesshomaru, Rin...?_ – Perguntava-se, melancólico. No fundo, Sesshomaru nunca quis fazê-la sofrer. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava se passando consigo e com ela!

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste havia descoberto uma Rin há muito tempo escondida dele pelo _medo_ e _vergonha_ quando ainda viviam na era feudal. Mas, além disso, estava descobrindo um próprio Sesshomaru que _nunca_ pensara existir...

Não sabia o que deveria fazer para... _Demonstrar_ tudo isso. Para que ela entendesse e deixasse quaisquer resquícios de medo, vergonha e inferioridade.

Incomodado, o Lorde ainda analisava todo o ambiente, tentando coletar cada peça que formava o quebra-cabeça que aquela fêmea humana _incrível_ representava para ele. Tentava entender tudo o que Rin supostamente se identificava.

Fluffy apareceu de supetão, mordendo os sapatos dele, travesso. Sesshomaru simplesmente nunca dava atenção àquela criaturinha que era tão irritante quanto seu servo Jaken – entretanto, naquela noite, ele observou o comportamento do cachorro. Rin cuidava dele, acariciava-o, brincava e passeava... O que o fazia lembrar épocas quando ela ainda era apenas uma criança e insistia para que Jaken a fizesse companhia.

_Certas coisas nunca mudam_. – Pensa, recordando-se das insistentes tentativas dela em fazer-lhe tranças, dormir em sua cauda, presenteá-lo com colares de flores, etc.

Enquanto isso, o filhote de Akita corre e morde uma pilha de objetos próximos à TV, chamando a atenção de Sesshomaru. O Lorde, calmo e silencioso, os pega da boca do cachorrinho, analisando-os. Já estava há bastantes dias naquele novo mundo, reconhecendo inúmeros objetos típicos da cultura humana – após as teimosas apresentações de Rin nos passeios que fazia questão de levá-lo consigo.

Sesshomaru sabia o que era aquilo. CDs e DVDs, os mesmos que estavam na venda no primeiro almoço que a acompanhara – na lanchonete estilo americana 50'. Lembrava-se de sua curiosidade ao ver, pela primeira vez, filmes passando na televisão e ao ouvir um estilo de música diferente – o tal _rock'n'roll_ – a tocar na Jukebox. Era _interessante_.

Suas expressões demonstravam calma, enquanto ele colocava um DVD aleatório no aparelho eletrônico. Na função mudo, começou a assistir aquele filme atenciosamente, tentando captar com o que Rin se identificava. E assim se estendeu por _toda _a noite.

Antes que o sol raiasse, Sesshomaru assistiu ao último filme na pilha de DVDs que ela comprara – de um gênero totalmente diferente aos de guerra e de terror que havia visto antes, os quais ele, particularmente, se interessava: seja pelas batalhas épicas, seja pelas criaturas sobrenaturais que tentavam imitar sua natureza demoníaca na sétima arte.

Aquele filme, porém, em _nada_ era interessante para ele, a um primeiro momento. Não havia morte, ou batalhas, ou armas poderosas. Tampouco criaturas sinistras como vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis ou até mesmos os demônios do ponto de vista dos humanos...

Era uma história estranha entre um _professor_ e uma _aluna_, recheada de melodrama, sentimentalismo e sonhos impossíveis. Idealista como a fraca natureza humana. Um filme romântico – de acordo com o que ele lia na sinopse da capa.

Entediado, o Youkai já ia desligar a TV quando, de repente, a última cena do filme – enquanto subiam os créditos – apareceu: o professor e a aluna _se beijam_, após tantos desafios enfrentados com as sanções daquela sociedade tradicional – a qual repudiava o suposto romance entre um homem mais velho e uma adolescente menor de idade. Atento, o Lorde observava aquele gesto tipicamente humano, aquele encontro de lábios...

E então, Sesshomaru _percebeu_. Todos os demais filmes, Rin havia comprado porque pressupunha que _ele_ se interessava – o que de fato, era uma descoberta verdadeira. Mas aquele _romance_ era o _único_ filme que ela havia comprado por conta própria! Era aquela história que ela realmente se _identificava_...

Após memorizar todas as falas, todos os gestos e todas as expressões, Sesshomaru suspira intrigado. Filmes eram _representações_ da realidade e da mente humana – ele bem sabia. O que Rin queria lhe dizer com isto?

_Demonstrar... Sentimentos... Humanos..._

_Entendo._ – Pensa, por fim, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à varanda por onde entrava e saía. – _Rin quer que este Sesshomaru a corteje, hm?_

Uma leve curva formou nos lábios finos dele, realmente interessado em tudo aquilo. Por que não lhe parecia _óbvio_ desde o começo?

_Bem, nada mais apropriado, então._

Decidiu por fim, desaparecendo do quarto dela. O sol já estava para nascer.

**...**

Seus olhos não piscavam, simplesmente, tão distantes estavam. Castanhos achocolatados que derretiam em sonhos como duas amêndoas convidativas, a expressão alegre e romântica – seguida de suspiros demasiadamente clichês!

_Você me pertence, Rin._

Estas palavras não saíam da mente da adolescente, sonhando acordada enquanto seus colegas de classe – Mioshi, Chisato e Hirano – liam e discutiam a matéria para as provas finais na biblioteca da escola.

A colegial estava em outro mundo, absorta nas lembranças daquele inesperado _abraço_. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que estava acontecendo com o senhor Sesshomaru? Pelos deuses, o que estava acontecendo com _ambos_?!

- Rin! Acorda!

Chisato gritava pela amiga, enquanto a mão de Mioshi balançava de um lado para outro bem em frente aos olhos distraídos dela. Em um pulo, assustada, Rin acorda de seu transe, olhando os demais a encarando completamente curiosos – e maliciosos também.

- Você podia parar de pensar no senhor Sesshomaru e nos ajudar com a matéria de história, né? – Reclamava Chisato, a mais desesperada por notas boas naquele grupo.

- Só porque o professor _gosta_ dela, a aluna preferida... – Mioshi continuou, mal-intencionada. – Você tira sempre as maiores notas, Rin-Chan, mas acontece que a gente não.

- D-Desculpa, galera. E-Eu me distraí. – Disse em meio aos gaguejos, completamente vermelha.

- Tudo bem, Rin-Chan. – Hirano tomou a palavra, sorrindo simpático para ela. – Todo mundo se distrai. Eu mesmo estava pensando agora sobre o _festival_.

- Festival?

- É, o festival de inverno no parque municipal! Um _matsuri_! **(festivais regionais muito comuns no Japão)** – Não vai me dizer que você não vai...!

- O festival é mesmo ótimo! – Completou Chisato, agarrando o braço do menino, seguida de Mioshi fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. – Ai, Hirano, você vai mesmo? Que legal! Eu e Mioshi vamos juntas!

- Eu tinha me esquecido do festival... – Sibilou Rin, distraída.

- E você já arrumou um quimono, Rin-Chan? – Perguntou Chisato.

- Quimono? – Os olhos dela piscaram surpresos.

- É. Temos que ir com trajes tradicionais para venerarmos nossos antepassados e os que foram para o outro mundo. – Mioshi disse, apertando-se ainda mais em Hirano, oferecida. – E, além do mais, temos que ficar _muito bonitas_ no festival...

- ...Porque dizem que se um amor for _declarado_ ao fim do festival de inverno, o casal ficará junto para sempre! – Completou Chisato, aninhando-se em Hirano também, ao passo que este engolia em seco, completamente encurralado.

- Eu... Não tenho um quimono. – Respondeu tristemente Rin, pegando um livro qualquer e fingindo estar lendo, para esconder a vergonha. – _E nem tenho nenhum amor para se declarar pra mim._ – Completou em pensamento.

Passos adiante dali, ainda na biblioteca entre as várias estantes de livros, alguém observava _tudo_. Atento e cauteloso, _ele_ vigiava cada passo de Rin, analisando aquela conversa entre ela e seus amigos na mesa de estudos.

Mas...

O pobre rapaz assusta-se desesperadamente, quando uma forte mão puxa-a pelo uniforme do colégio, prensando-o contra a estante!

- Ah!

Um grito por pouco não consegue ser suprimido, tamanho o susto e desespero ele sentiu. Seu coração palpitava apressado, suando frio.

– S-Senhor Sesshomaru! – Murmura por fim, ao ver o Youkai na sua frente, seu rosto inexpressivo como sempre.

Os olhos âmbares do sinistro professor de história encaram Rin e seus amigos afastados dali, para logo em seguida voltarem-se para os arregalados castanhos escuros de _Souta_.

- O que estava fazendo, _menino_?

- Eu... Eu... – O pobre Higurashi engole em seco, tremendo de medo. – Estava preocupado com a Rin e vim ver como ela estava.

Sesshomaru o solta inesperadamente, trajava um terno risca de giz de um grafite, seus cabelos prateados sempre sedosos, o porte esguio e poderoso.

- Este Sesshomaru não deixará que nada aconteça a ela. – Responde soberbo.

- Eu sei. – Souta suspira, ajeitando seu uniforme. Sem dúvidas, o gênio de Sesshomaru era mil vezes pior do que o de seu irmão, InuYasha. – Mas Rin é minha amiga, só estava preocupado com ela.

O Lorde encara o humano por infindáveis minutos. Talvez... Ele poderia ser muito _útil_...

Sesshomaru cerra seus olhos, pretencioso, enquanto recordava-se de seu desastrado servo Jaken em todas as tentativas drásticas de cumprir as ordens dele.

_Quem diria que Jaken iria fazer falta após ter voltado do Poço Come Ossos_. – Pensa, soberbo e irônico. – Menino.

- Meu nome é Souta. – Resmunga o adolescente. Mas, instantes depois, o jovem engole em seco, _amedrontado_ com o leve _sorriso_ arrepiante nos lábios de Sesshomaru, o qual olhava para Rin metros adiante.

- Eu quero que me consiga um... Quimono. – Seus olhos voltaram-se para o adolescente, ameaçadores.

**...**

Rin tomava banho, desanimada. Enquanto deixava seu corpo relaxar dentro da banheira com água quente, sentia sua alma mais pesada – não era nada bom passar um dia sem vê-lo... Ela _odiava_ quando não conseguia encontrar o senhor Sesshomaru.

Então, o dia havia passado vagaroso e o crepúsculo anunciava que a noite seria do mesmo jeito – mais uma vez na companhia de Fluffy, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam ao encontro do senhor Sesshomaru. E, para piorar, aquela noite era _especial_.

Era a noite do festival de inverno.

Rin fecha os olhos, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Imaginava suas amigas se divertindo com Hirano, vestindo belos quimonos, visitando barracas de artesanato – cerâmica antiga, esculturas de madeira e bronze, pinturas em seda e papel –, experimentando comidas típicas e, o que ela achava mais belo: as tradicionais lanternas de papel em armações de bambu, conhecidas como _chouchin._

O inverno é uma estação seca e sem vida. Aquele festival ocorria anualmente nesta época para homenagear os mortos e os antepassados – além de anunciar a próxima estação fértil, florida e vívida, a primavera.

Rin não se recordava se já havia ido pessoalmente a algum festival daqueles... Afinal de contas, seu passado – a infância no orfanato e a vida com os pais falecidos – lhe era extremamente _vago_. No fundo, a garota só se lembrava de duas coisas: a solidão que sentia por toda a sua vida – o que aumentava naqueles fins de tarde, sozinha em Tokyo – e, por fim, _ele_. Rin só se lembrava de Sesshomaru, o rosto dele, a voz, os cabelos prateados, os dias que haviam passado juntos, seu comportamento sobrenatural, suas aulas de história, seu jeito orgulhoso, ambicioso e vaidoso...

Tudo o que ela conseguia distinguir em sua vida era a presença dele.

Suspirou, levantando-se da banheira e pegando sua toalha. Estava cansada de ficar sozinha e, lamentar não ter ninguém e nenhuma roupa apropriada para ir ao festival, não iria adiantar.

Secava os cabelos preguiçosamente, quando ouve o barulho de sua campainha. Curiosa, ela se enrola na toalha e vai ver quem é, imaginando que no máximo poderia ser a síndica do prédio – uma velinha simpática que às vezes lhe oferecia chá e perguntava se estava tudo bem.

Entediada, Rin abre a porta.

**...**

Ele não desistia, não fugia. Mas também não hesitava.

Então, por que seus pés pareciam oscilar? Por que sua respiração – extremamente compassada, sóbria e silenciosa – aparentava titubear contra o seu raciocínio? O que estava acontecendo?

Ele não era dado a tais _inseguranças_. Nem medo, nem arrependimento, nem sensações que tremulavam nas franjas das incertezas. Ele era capaz, forte e astuto. Temido, rico, poderoso. O Lorde das Terras do Oeste, herdeiro do castelo dos céus, da espada relâmpago e da espada da cura. Um Dai-Youkai, o príncipe demônio cão. Estrategista, _disciplinado_, guerreiro, valoroso.

Um ser superior. Que estava prestes a cortejar uma _humana_.

Era o _limite_. A partir daí, ele estaria nas mãos _dela_, um destino vacilante. Seu orgulho teimava, mas já não havia outra escolha. Não havia mais desculpas – ele entendera o que ela estava tentando lhe dizer a tanto tempo.

Precisava dar um basta em seu comportamento... Dúbio. Ela precisava saber, pela maneira que os humanos sabiam das coisas, que ele – justamente ele que era tão seguro de si – já não sabia mais o que estava se passando! Talvez assim ela não se sentisse mais fragilizada, usada e suja perto dele – se no fim, pelo menos isso mudasse, ele estaria _satisfeito_.

Sim, bastaria ver um sorriso leve no rosto dela – como nos tempos de criança, quando sua alma infantil não compreendia o que eram _desejos, vontades e autopunição. _Bastaria que ela o seguisse sem peso, culpa ou vergonha dos próprios anseios.

Porque... Ele _também_ ansiava por ela.

Os olhos dourados fitaram a maçaneta por infindáveis minutos. Ele poderia entrar pelos fundos, como fazia todas as noites para velar o sono dela. Poderia invadir o seu espaço, pressioná-la, _dominá-la_ como estava acostumado a fazer e a ser por toda a sua secular vida. Mas ela não era uma mera posse, um simples capricho. E isso o _incomodava_.

O que ela era para ele? Não havia substantivo que definisse – mas era acompanhado de uma infinidade de adjetivos que a gracejavam e ele _nunca_ havia... Confessado isso para ela.

Achava, simplesmente, que não era necessário. Mas aquele filme romântico – tão mesquinhamente humano! – era o que ela se identificava, sonhava para si... E ele iria _conceder_ as vontades dela. Já havia a presenteado tantas vezes, em tantas visitas, mas nunca se perguntara o que _realmente_ ela queria e esperava dele.

Agora que ele _sabia_... Deveria entrar. Pela porta da frente.

Tocou a campainha, ouviu os passos dela pelo outro lado. Esperou pacientemente. E, de supetão a porta se abriu. Era _ela_.

- Rin.

- Senhor... Sesshomaru...?

A voz saiu em rouquidão, surpresa. Os olhos achocolatados prenderam-se nos dourados, o silêncio – que ironia – deixava aquele momento mais _agradável_.

Mas, na distância de um instante, ela piscou. E, acordando de seu momentâneo transe, Rin fechou a porta na cara dele!

- Socorro, _o senhor me viu de toalha!_ – Gritou afobada, segurando o rosto inundado de vermelho, tamanha a vergonha.

Sesshomaru suspirou, calmamente. Ouvia passos apressados de um lado para outro dentro da casa dela. Iria _esperar_, ela deveria convidá-lo para entrar... Ele não iria mais jogar, invadir, persuadir, dominar. Não antes que ela entendesse o quão era importante para ele e... Consentisse _estar_ com ele.

Porque ela pertencia a ele, sim.

Mas agora, era ele quem estava nas mãos dela.

**...**

E quando Rin achava que já havia batido o recorde em tropeçar nos próprios pés, ela se enganara. Sua cabeça rodopiava entre procurar roupas, ajeitar o cabelo e arrumar a bagunça de seu quarto o mais rápido possível!

Mas que diabos _ele_ estava fazendo ali, na porta da casa dela?! O que o trouxera até ali? E... Como ele sabia onde ela morava?!

Engoliu em seco na temerosa suposição de que ele costumava a _seguir_ por todos aqueles dias. O que no fundo não parecia tão absurdo assim – não vindo dele, o senhor Sesshomaru.

Desistindo de se arrumar decentemente e tentando conter a empolgação de Fluffy, o qual farejava a beira da porta, Rin abriu-a por fim, com a pior expressão que podia forjar.

- D-Desculpe, senhor Sesshomaru. Não e-esperava o s-senhor por aqui.

Céus... Como ela era _péssima_ em situações constrangedoras! Não bastasse gaguejar como de praxe e as bochechas queimando em vergonha, seu coração pareceu querer sair pela boca quando os olhos dela fitaram a bela figura daquele homem bem à sua frente – ligeiramente encostado no vão da porta.

Sesshomaru trajava o mesmo terno grafite de risca de giz, as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça, os cabelos sedosos de um prata cintilante e os olhos de uma viscosidade ainda maior do que a do próprio mel.

- Estava ocupada? – Perguntou, tentando ser o mais casual possível, apesar de suas expressões e o timbre de sua voz permanecerem frios como sua natureza.

- N-Não! Claro que não! – Respondeu abruptamente, enquanto seus dedos inquietavam-se com mechas de seu cabelo castanho, molhado.

Um silêncio inesperado reinou naquele momento. Rin olhava-o completamente abobalhada, ainda não acreditando que estivesse ali. Sesshomaru parecia tranquilo – embora sua consciência orgulhosa o ordenasse a cada segundo em sair dali, não se submeter à tamanha _humilhação_. Mas, insistente, ele não deu ouvidos.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Perguntou, incisivo. Era _difícil_ esperar tudo sem nada poder fazer. Ele era caprichoso demais para isso...

Rin piscou os olhos, sentindo sua face corar ainda mais. _Ele iria ficar a sós com ela, na casa dela, era isso?!_ Incrédula, a menina abre a porta, mostrando o caminho. Sesshomaru retira seus sapatos, educadamente, ajoelhando-se no tatame em frente a uma mesinha de chá simplória.

- Mas... – Rin engole em seco, tomando coragem. – O que o senhor estava fazendo por estes lados? – _E como sabe onde moro? _– Interrogava-se em pensamento.

- Eu vim lhe visitar.

- O que?! – Ela arregala os olhos, descrente.

- Lhe visitar. – Ele _repetiu_. Algo que não costumava fazer de nenhuma maneira, pois odiava. – Não poderia, por acaso? – Perguntou levemente, as expressões tranquilas em sua face.

- Ah... Não... Não tem nenhum problema, quis dizer. – Enrolou-se nas próprias palavras, os olhos fugidios.

Sesshomaru achava _gracioso_ a maneira que as bochechas dela coravam, parecendo frutas maduras no verão. Seu cheiro continuava delicioso e, certamente, ter provado o gosto do sangue e suor dela fora algo _inesquecível_.

- Creio que não seja apropriado estar a sós com você, aqui. – Continuou, casualmente.

- Bem... Não deixa de ser verdade. – Rin abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. Sentia um desconforto entre as pernas, um frio na barriga.

- Gostaria de ir ao festival comigo?

A deixa estava dada.

- Como...?

Rin encontrou com os olhos dele, confusa. Aquilo era um _convite? Um... Encontro?_ Seus olhos lacrimejaram levemente com o esforço em deixar suas expressões sérias, à medida que suas bochechas queimavam mais e mais.

Tudo parecia surreal demais para ela.

- Eu estou lhe fazendo um convite, Rin. Cabe a você aceitar... Ou não.

Ele esperou, pacientemente. Os olhos dela continuaram fugindo dos dele, o pouco ar que circulava naquele apertado cômodo contribuía para invadir as narinas de Sesshomaru com o cheiro pueril e inebriante dela. Rin era _irresistível_. Mas a escolha não era _dele._

- Não posso.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshomaru curvaram-se levemente, intrigadas com a expressão dela. Não pareceu incisivo demais para uma recusa – mas, apesar de sua _decepção_, ele não ousaria insistir. Entretanto, Rin prosseguiu, para a surpresa do Youkai:

- Não posso porque não tenho nenhum quimono.

Sesshomaru voltou com a leveza de suas expressões, suave. Ela estava envergonhada por não possuir nenhum traje adequado, simplesmente. Isso significava que, se não fosse esse empecilho, ela _aceitaria_.

Calmamente o demônio se levanta, retirando um embrulho de presente dentro de sua bolsa de professor. E, silencioso como todos os seus gestos, ele o pousa na mesinha de chá, bem em frente aos olhos dela.

- O que é isso?

- Abra.

Rin encarou-o por mais alguns segundos, intrigada. Abriu o embrulho com um desmedido cuidado, surpreendendo-se com a bela seda alaranjada que se revelou no interior do presente.

- Um quimono?! – Sua voz transbordava doçura e surpresa.

- Sim. É seu.

- Mas... – Rin levantou-se, ficando frente a frente com seu professor. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam incrédulos, apesar de hesitantes. – Eu não posso aceitar, senhor Sesshomaru. – Suplicou.

- Este Sesshomaru está lhe presenteando. Eu espero que aceite. – Sussurrava, os olhos a fitando _carinhosos_. Parecia ver a mesma criancinha que havia deixado em Musashi, a qual costumava presentear em todas as visitas com quimonos, bonecas, instrumentos musicais...

- M-Muito obrigada, meu senhor! – Rin curva-se em sinal de respeito e gratidão. – É lindo! – Diz por fim, tocando o belo tecido alaranjado.

- Você combina com cores quentes.

A jovem volta seus olhos para o senhor Sesshomaru, interrogativos. Aquilo fora um _elogio_? Feliz, ela sorri, simplesmente.

- E o senhor _gosta_ do inverno.

O demônio atenta-se para aquele verbo, _gostar_. A entonação na voz da humana era especial e mais enfática nele, deixando-o curioso a respeito.

- Arrume-se. – Ele diz por fim. – Vamos para o festival. _Juntos_.

**...**

Rin ajeitava seus cabelos em um pequeno coque, admirando o quimono alaranjado no espelho. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e sua barriga revirava toda vez que se lembrava de que _ele_ estava na sala, esperando por ela...

Tomou coragem e, em passos decididos, encontrou o senhor Sesshomaru sentado no tatame, como o havia deixado. Sorri delicadamente ao flagrá-lo _acariciando_ o pêlo macio e felpudo de Fluffy, seu cachorro de estimação.

Simplesmente não conseguia reconhecê-lo mais. Ele que sempre fora indiferente, frio e orgulhoso, agora parecia-lhe tão afetuoso a brincar com o filhote de Akita, tão afável em lhe dar um presente, tão... _Amoroso_ em convidá-la para sair.

Lembrou-se da gargalhada dele. E dos toques que haviam trocado repentinamente em todos aqueles dias. Lembrou-se dos olhares atentos e cuidadosos com ela, das investidas e de seu temperamento difícil, mas _charmoso_. Lembrou-se de como ele havia se tornado parte indispensável da vida dela, com todos os seus mistérios e poderes ocultos. E, portanto, do quanto ela _pertencia_ a ele.

- Estou pronta. – Disse, sorridente, aproximando-se dos dois.

Sesshomaru fitou a garota por longos minutos, em completo silêncio. Seus olhos dourados pareciam encontrar _paz_ na doçura daquela figura feminina bem à sua frente; o quimono de seda contornando gentilmente suas curvas, moldando aquele corpo pequeno e frágil, o rosto de feições meigas, sorridente como sempre... A mesma Rin que ele havia conhecido quando criança, a Rin diferente que havia crescido e sido descoberta naquele novo mundo – a Rin _dele._

Tagarela por todo o caminho até o festival, ela contava de toda sua rotina no colégio, das travessuras de Fluffy, das questões difíceis que ele havia aplicado na prova de história. Sesshomaru perdia-se _facilmente_ entre as palavras dela e sua beleza naquelas vestes tradicionais – lembrando-o a todo o momento da era a qual pertenciam, da era feudal. Desejou profundamente que ela se recordasse de tudo naquele mesmo instante, que se lembrasse dele e de suas jornadas juntos... Mas mudou de ideia logo em seguida. O choro dela em seu décimo quinto aniversário, a vergonha e repúdio que sentia em estar desejando seu mestre... Sesshomaru não queria que tais cenas se repetissem.

Ela precisava _saber_...

Chegaram ao parque municipal da cidade, onde estava acontecendo o festival. O sol logo iria se pôr completamente – tingindo o céu com os mesmos tons quentes que coloriam o belo quimono da garota.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, em uma proximidade fora do comum – o que despertava a atenção de _muitos_ curiosos. O professor e uma aluna tendo um _encontro. _Os murmúrios já começavam a incomodar Rin, a qual prendia a respiração na vã tentativa de não se deixar enfurecer pela maledicência de tantas pessoas – incluindo colegas de classe que via pelo caminho.

Os olhos de um castanho amendoado abaixaram-se, fitando os próprios pés por sob os típicos chinelos de madeira. Envergonhava-se das palavras que _sabia_ que eram dirigidas a ela naqueles comentários – sentiu-se suja e humilhada, uma _ninfeta_ nas mãos de um homem mais velho, o qual já chamava atenção suficiente por sua aparência bela e singular. Ela era uma _humana, desengonçada e tola_. Um joguete...

- Não dê ouvidos a eles.

A voz serena, porém de timbre sério, ecoou nos ouvidos da menina. Sesshomaru permanecia olhando para frente, o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado, os olhos decididos, postura completamente ereta, _um nobre_.

Rin deixou seus pés conduzirem-na naqueles passos ritmados, mas sua mente vagava nas palavras dele, incomuns. O senhor Sesshomaru já havia lhe dito que não se importava com os outros, ela se lembrava do dia do abraço, mas... _Nunca_ havia lhe dito para que _ela_ não se importasse também.

Era estranho pensar que ele estava assim tão _preocupado_ com o que ela pensava e sentia...

- Está com fome, Rin?

Gentilmente, Sesshomaru buscou um prato de _Yakisoba_ para ela. Algo que nunca se imaginaria fazendo – pois sempre que a humana estava faminta, mandava Jaken vigiá-la quando ela fosse buscar alimento por conta própria. Encostaram-se a uma barraca de artesanato, enquanto a jovem, sorridente com o educado gesto dele, deliciava-se com aquela típica comida oriental – ao passo que o professor apenas observava, indiferente.

Rin voltou a se alegrar, limpando sua boca com as mangas do quimono. Sesshomaru sentiu seu maxilar relaxar um pouco ao observar os mesmo trejeitos largados e distraídos da menina travessa desde criança.

Continuaram a caminhar por todo o festival, vendo artesanatos, bandas de música, inúmeras decorações, etc. Rin empolgava-se com cada coisa nova que lhe aparecia, encontrando-se tão alegre como as criancinhas que pulavam e brincavam no meio das pessoas.

_Ela nunca esteve nesses festivais humanos antes_. – Pensou o Youkai, enquanto via sua protegida tentar pegar peixinhos dourados em um tanque de água com uma colher, um dos jogos oferecidos naquelas barracas de lembrancinhas.

E assim prosseguiram, com ela levando três simpáticos peixinhos dourados na água dentro de uma sacola plástica, recém-adquiridos. Rin tagarelava sobre os céus e a terra, feliz em ter uma _companhia_ em sua primeira noite de festival.

- Senhor Sesshomaru...

- Diga.

- O senhor está _gostando?_

O Youkai retornou seus olhos para ela, ligeiramente. E, por uma fração de segundos, apareceu em sua mente a imagem de Rin ainda criança – a mesma que perguntava se podia presenteá-lo com flores, canções e tranças em seus longos cabelos prateados.

_Gostar... _Novamente aquele emblemático verbo que ela fazia questão de enfatizar. Era _difícil _compreender uma mente humana.

- Por que pergunta isso, Rin?

- Bem, eu queria saber... Se o senhor está _gostando_ da minha companhia. – Continuou, fechando os olhos e pensando: - _Tanto quanto eu estou gostando da sua._

- Você não me importuna.

Foi tudo o que ele proferiu. Mas... Não havia sido _suficiente_. Rin precisava de _mais_ do que aquilo – ele soube ao ver suas expressões de _decepção_, os olhos dela cabisbaixos. Sesshomaru não havia demonstrado o que ela esperava dele.

E ele odiava falhar.

Os punhos se fecharam em irritação, punindo-se por aquele deslize. Porém, a menina logo melhora seu humor, segurando a mão direita de seu professor e puxando-o, sem nenhuma cerimônia, para uma fila qualquer.

Surpreso, o Youkai direciona seus dourados olhos para as duas mãos _tramadas _daquela maneira. Seladas como aqueles lábios que ele assistira no filme da noite passada – percebera que os humanos tinham essa estranha mania de _entrelaçar os corpos_ quando sentiam... Zelo pela outra pessoa.

Rin parecia querer esconder certas inseguranças com uma tagarelice desmedida, explicando para o demônio que aquela fila era para uma atração muito interessante – uma cabine fotográfica que revelava fotos na mesma hora. Sesshomaru não compreendia bem do que se tratava exatamente, por mais que a colegial tentasse fazer uma analogia com pinturas em quadros.

E então eles entraram na cabine – um espaço apertado e pouco iluminado. Sesshomaru incomodou-se com aquele ambiente insalubre, encarando tudo com extremo tédio. E, para seu espanto, uma _luz_ pisca de imediato, deixando-o momentaneamente cego. Um rosnado furioso quase saiu de sua garganta – pensando ser algum inimigo. Mas seu mau humor fora cessado com o timbre agudo de Rin, a qual remexia seu corpo alegremente:

- Vamos lá, senhor Sesshomaru, faça uma _pose!_

Saíram da cabine – ela sorridente, ele entediado. Rin pegou um apanhado de fotos recém-reveladas e mostrou-as a Sesshomaru, gargalhando docemente. Ela havia feito caretas, poses, gestos e expressões divertidas. Mas quem realmente saíra muito engraçado fora ele – sério e intacto em _todas_ as fotos.

- O senhor saiu ótimo nas fotos! Hahaha – Ria abobalhada, entregando algumas fotos para ele e guardando o restante consigo.

Sesshomaru encarou aquelas figuras coloridas que imitavam sua imagem como reflexos na água. Bufou em contrariedade, tomando a frente do caminho sem chamar por Rin. A garota apenas sorriu para si, seguindo o professor como _sempre_ o fizera por toda a sua vida.

O céu já escurecia por completo, seus tons escuros revelando inúmeras estrelas e uma lua cheia ao topo, majestosa. As pessoas do festival dirigiam-se para um mesmo ponto, aos pares, trios e grupos. Rin e Sesshomaru observaram o movimento, seguindo na mesma direção intuitivamente – quando, de repente, encontram com as duas amigas da jovem.

- Rin-Chan! – Gritaram Chisato e Mioshi.

- Droga... – Rin resmungou em baixo tom, o suficiente para que o Youkai pudesse ouvir, tentando ler as expressões preocupadas na face dela. A jovem cogitou mudar de direção, mas é abordada pelas duas meninas a tempo.

- Achávamos que você não vinha.

- Eu mudei de ideia. – Respondeu simplesmente.

As amigas cumprimentaram cordialmente o professor, deixando um silêncio cortante propositalmente incomodar Rin – a qual estava completamente encurralada por aqueles olhares maliciosos. Sesshomaru em nada reagiu, permanecendo intocavelmente inexpressivo, mas seu maxilar enrijece brutalmente com a chegada de uma nova pessoa próxima às três jovens.

- Boa noite, Rin-Chan. Professor Taisho.

- Hirano, onde você estava?! – Perguntaram as duas amigas, certamente acompanhantes do adolescente.

Rin logo percebeu a fisionomia tensa de seu professor, encarando _incessantemente_ os olhos escuros do colega de classe... E jurou ouvir um _rosnado_ quase silencioso sair da garganta dele.

- E então, vieram assistir o _eclipse lunar_? – Perguntou casualmente o rapaz, um sorriso faceiro em direção ao demônio, um clima tenso que apenas passava despercebido para Chisato e Mioshi.

- Eclipse? – Rin engoliu em seco, levando seus olhos em direção ao professor. Este em nada se moveu.

- É. Hoje vai acontecer um eclipse lunar, justo na noite do festival de inverno.

- Nossa, isso não seria um _mau presságio_? – Perguntou Chisato, futilmente.

Sesshomaru cerrou ligeiramente os olhos dourados, o maxilar permanecia forçado, deixando sua boca em uma fina e tensa linha.

- Não creio que trará _azar_. – Hirano sorriu, malicioso. – Talvez apenas não veremos _neve_ tão cedo nesse inverno, né Rin? – Seus olhos se fecharam em uma expressão simpática.

Rin nada respondeu, sentindo a cor âmbar fulminar seu amigo de escola. O que estava acontecendo com o senhor Sesshomaru...?

- Ah, poxa, mas a gente estava doida querendo recesso por causa da nevasca! – Reclamaram as meninas, completamente alheias àquele mal estar entre os rapazes.

- Ei, Rin, você gostaria de nos acompanhar? – Perguntou Hirano, não dando atenção às garotas. – A gente vai pegar algumas lanternas para as preces que vão acontecer no lago do parque daqui a pouco.

- Lanternas? – Os olhos de Rin cintilaram. Ela sempre ouvira falar da beleza estonteante desse momento, o ápice dos festivais, quando as pessoas iam às margens do lago para deixarem lanternas acesas – as luzes dançariam nas águas calmas, levando preces para os falecidos e os antepassados.

- Rin. – Sesshomaru tomou a palavra, calmamente. Sua voz era seca e totalmente sem vida. – Vamos embora.

E sem esperar pela jovem, o demônio se retirou – sequer despedindo-se dos demais. Chisato e Mioshi entreolharam-se, assustadas, ao passo que Hirano _sorriu_ ligeiramente. Rin hesitou por um momento, mas decidiu segui-lo, correndo ao encontro do Lorde que já estava bons passos adiante.

E, por uma fração de segundos, os olhos dourados dele olharam para trás e encontraram _escuridão_ nos olhos de Hirano Shimizu.

**...**

**Olá! :)**

**Nossa, demorei com esse capítulo né? A faculdade saiu da greve e me apertaram muito essas primeiras semanas de volta às aulas haha Mas, pra compensar, um capítulo enooorme recheado de Rin + Sess**

**O próximo não vai demorar tanto, tendo em vista que eu já rascunhei boa parte dele. E, a propósito, será um capítulo ~mais que especial porque todo mundo tá... esperando por ele~ com direito à songfic (aliás, a música escolhida tem uma letra linda!) ;) ;) ;)**

**Sobre o abraço do capítulo passado e a gargalhada do Sesshomaru.. Realmente, como li em alguns reviews, é difícil imaginá-lo rindo de algo... Como também é difícil imaginar a Rin se zangando com ele heueheu Foi um encontro de paradoxos, afinal de contas, ela não é mais aquela criancinha meiga e inocente com tudo e ele também sofreu longas mudanças (logo, vê-la se zangando com ele pela primeira vez na vida foi... Divertido xD)**

**Espero que não percam os próximos dois capítulos porque eles PRO-ME-TEM! (6) Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários :***


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII: **_Eclipse Lunar_

O céu havia escurecido por sob as cabeças despercebidas de várias pessoas que passeavam pelo parque municipal de Tokyo. As nuvens aos poucos se desmanchavam por sob uma leve brisa que corria pela grama até o lago, bem ao centro daquele tranquilo ambiente. O cheiro era uma mescla de odores humanos, seda, mogno e orvalho – muito natural, se tratando de um _matsuri_, os tradicionais festivais japoneses que ocorriam em algumas épocas do ano com inúmeras celebrações, barracas de artesanato que vendiam os mais variados objetos, como cerâmica antiga, esculturas de madeira e bronze, pinturas em seda e papel, além de comidas típicas e, claro, as clássicas lanternas de papel em armações de bambu, conhecidas como _chouchin_.

Aquele _matsuri_, porém, era ainda mais especial. Tratava-se do festival de inverno, época de celebrar a passagem dos mortos, o culto aos antepassados e dar boas-vindas à primavera, estação fértil, florida e vívida. Portanto, ao fim da noite, logo após o pôr-do-sol, todos se dirigiam às águas calmas do lago para deixarem suas lanternas com suas fracas luzes a pairar pela penumbra, levando preces e sortilégios de boa sorte para os parentes vivos e àqueles que já haviam ido para o outro mundo.

Entretanto, uma pequena menina seguia o caminho contrário, correndo afobada na direção oposta ao lago, esbarrando nas pessoas que seguiam sorridentes para o momento de soltarem suas _chouchin_. Era Rin, desengonçada como sempre, esvoaçando seu belo quimono de seda alaranjada, tropeçando nos próprios pés calçando as tradicionais chinelas de madeira, gritando ansiosa:

- Senhor Sesshomaru, por favor, me espere!

Alguns passos à frente, a bela figura de cabelos prateados cessou seus flutuantes passos, a respiração compassada, dourados olhos semicerrados. Trajava um terno de fino corte risca de giz, valorizando seus contornos esguios e belos, a pele alva reluzia nas luzes coloridas das lanternas que passavam de um lado para outro nas mãos daqueles seres humanos. Mas, apesar de sua expressão permanecer completamente impassível a todo o momento, Lorde Sesshomaru estava _preocupado_.

_Noite de eclipse lunar... No inverno. _– Pensava, distraindo-se por um segundo.

_- É. Hoje vai acontecer um eclipse lunar, justo na noite do festival de inverno._

_- Nossa, isso não seria um mau presságio? – Perguntou Chisato, futilmente._

_Sesshomaru cerrou ligeiramente os olhos dourados, o maxilar permanecia forçado, deixando sua boca em uma fina e tensa linha._

_- Não creio que trará azar. – Hirano sorriu, malicioso. – Talvez apenas não veremos neve tão cedo nesse inverno, né Rin?_

A respiração do Youkai tornou-se ligeiramente mais pesada, o maxilar completamente rígido, um rosnado inaudível ecoando das profundezas de sua garganta. O rosto daquele garoto humano, Hirano, e, principalmente, a _escuridão_ que Sesshomaru vira em seus _olhos_ estavam-no atormentando. Rin corria perigo e ele precisava tirá-la do parque o mais rápido possível.

Sua mente continuou vagando por mais algumas últimas lembranças, o rosto de sua protegida, as feições leves e o sorriso deslumbrante dela acalmaram-no por um breve momento – Rin estava deveras feliz ao lado dele, passeando em seu primeiro festival.

_- Senhor Sesshomaru..._

_- Diga._

_- O senhor está gostando?_

_O Youkai retornou seus olhos para ela, ligeiramente. E, por uma fração de segundos, apareceu em sua mente a imagem de Rin ainda criança – a mesma que perguntava se podia presenteá-lo com flores, canções e tranças em seus longos cabelos prateados._

_Gostar... Novamente aquele emblemático verbo que ela fazia questão de enfatizar. Era difícil compreender uma mente humana._

_- Por que pergunta isso, Rin?_

_- Bem, eu queria saber... Se o senhor está gostando da minha companhia._

O que significava _gostar de alguém_, ele se perguntava. Durante todo o festival, durante sua rápida visita no apartamento dela – entrando pela porta da frente – os olhos amendoados de Rin ganharam um brilho especial quando ela proferia essa palavra. Por que era tão importante para os seres humanos _mensurar_ o gosto da companhia de alguém?

A mente de Rin permanecia um enigma, por maiores esforços o príncipe demônio fizesse para desvendá-la – ainda sentia-se intrigado pelo estranho _gesto_ de _entrelaçar_ corpos que eles tinham mania, como dar as mãos, abraçar e _beijar_. O que significava tudo isto? A cena que vira no DVD que Rin havia comprado, a história de _romance_, não fazia muito sentido...

Ainda não era claro o suficiente para este Sesshomaru o que Rin _queria_ dele. Isto deixava um gosto azedo em sua língua, pelos seus afiados caninos – ele não queria _falhar_. Não queria vê-la aos prantos como acontecera em seu décimo quinto aniversário, antes da fatídica queda no Poço Come Ossos. Não queria que ela se sentisse suja, usada, humilhada como havia lhe confessado, temendo os próprios desejos...

Lembrou-se do gosto e do cheiro do sangue dela, ao curar sua ferida. Lembrou-se de seu teatro meticuloso como professor, das aulas que ela exemplarmente assistia e participava. Lembrou-se dos almoços juntos, das noites que invadira seu quarto e silenciosamente velara seu sono, do inesperado abraço ao achar _divertido_ a maneira com que ela, pela primeira vez na vida, se zangou com ele. Lembrou-se de como Rin seguia seus próprios instintos, esperando o momento certo para que ele pudesse contar-lhe a verdade, sabendo dos sinais, do sobrenatural que envolvia-o, sabendo de Jaken. Mesmo assim, mesmo com todos os perigos e as manipulações de sua matriarca, a Imperatriz Satori, mesmo com a constante ameaça do demônio da escuridão, Yami; Rin _continuava_ seguindo-o, acompanhando-o.

Porque ela _gostava _deste Sesshomaru. E isto não o fazia se sentir _sozinho_. Mas, o que este Sesshomaru estava a _sentir_ por ela?

A criança que sempre o acompanhara deu, por fim, espaço para a jovem que perseguia seus instintos. Uma combinação única entre o zelo do passado e o forte desejo do presente. O Lorde, tão analítico e meticuloso nos próprios planos, sinceramente não entendia a força que aquela humana tinha sobre ele. Era algo além do que um simples sentimento de posse, desejo, capricho. Embora esses também dessem um tempero peculiar... E também era algo além de carinho, zelo e proteção – porque desde que crescera, Rin despertara coisas em Sesshomaru que, quando criança, não existiam.

Ironicamente, o príncipe Youkai achava agradável aquele gosto agridoce em vê-la contrariá-lo tão facilmente... Seria isso _gostar_? Sesshomaru _gostava _de Rin? Era _isso_ o que ela sempre quis _ouvir_ dele? Mais do que bonecas de porcelana, flautas de bambu e quimonos de seda cara, era _isso_, uma _simples palavra_, que iria cessar com todas as inseguranças da pobre garota humana? Isso iria parar com que Rin sofresse e se sentisse humilhada? Isso... A faria _voltar_ para a era feudal com ele?

Se Sesshomaru dissesse que _gostava _de Rin desde... Desde _sempre_, ela se _lembraria_ de _tudo_? O teatro que obrigava-o a permanecer em um mundo que não pertencia aos demônios, finalmente acabaria?

Um lapso de esperança brilhou nos viscosos olhos do Youkai. Talvez este fosse o _último e definitivo sinal_ para que as lembranças de Rin despertassem de vez, sem que sua mente sofresse com os lapsos temporais. Se este fosse o real desejo do coração dela, o qual não conseguia sequer compreender e confessar – como havia falhado em seu décimo quinto aniversário, aos prantos – Rin finalmente poderia estar em paz consigo mesma e escolheria _voltar_ com Sesshomaru para a era à qual pertenciam.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste precisava _tentar_.

**...**

- Rin. – A voz do demônio soou calma e envolvente, quando virou-se em um belo giro, os olhos fitando-a imediatamente.

A menina havia corrido bons passos para alcançá-lo, fios rebeldes caíam-lhe pelos olhos achocolatados, desmanchando levemente o coque que prendia seus longos cabelos castanhos. Afobada, ela já não imaginava onde estavam seus amigos da escola – Hirano, Chisato e Mioshi – simplesmente os deixara para ir ao encontro de seu professor, não entendia o porquê do senhor Sesshomaru ter desaparecido de repente, mas seu coração inquietava-se com a mínima possibilidade de ser culpa dela, de ter feito algo errado que pudesse tê-lo chateado.

- Perdão, senhor Sesshomaru. – As palavras saíram sem sua permissão, automaticamente.

Sesshomaru permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, suas expressões completamente enigmáticas. Deu dois passos em direção à menina, ficando bastante próximos. Novamente silêncio, enquanto pessoas continuavam a caminhar em direção ao lago – a celebração das lanternas iria começar _logo_.

Rin engoliu em seco, sentiu suas bochechas corarem completamente. Era simplesmente impossível respirar tão próxima àquela infinidade âmbar que insistia em fitá-la, odiava ter seu espaço invadido de maneira tão banal pelo senhor Sesshomaru, as pernas bambearam, jurou que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, quando finalmente ele falou:

- Por que pede desculpas à este Sesshomaru?

Seus olhos piscaram, surpresos – a voz do professor de história nunca soara tão casual como agora. Onde estava aquela figura tensa, de maxilar rígido e olhos fulminantes que acabara de presenciar momentos antes? Onde estava aquele senhor Sesshomaru ameaçador, ordenando-a para que fossem embora?

- E-Eu... E-eu apenas p-pensei que tivesse feito a-algo errado... – Xingou-se mentalmente, nunca havia gaguejado tanto na vida. Céus, ela estava perdida!

- Não seja tola.

Os finos e alvos dedos do Lorde percorreram preguiçosamente até à face da menina, colocando gentilmente as mechas rebeldes do cabelo dela para trás da orelha. Rin sentiu um nó sufocar seu coração, sua pressão abaixando, os joelhos tremendo.

- Respire, Rin. – Ordenou em um sussurro, seus rostos bem próximos.

Desesperada, em um simples meneio de cabeça, ela engoliu profundamente uma boa camada de ar, inspirando de maneira bruta. O que ele _pretendia _fazer? O sangue coloriu ainda mais suas bochechas.

Infelizmente, antes que ela pudesse distinguir qualquer coisa, Sesshomaru afastou-se e começou a caminhar – mãos nos bolsos da calça, rosto inexpressivo, passos métricos. Rin permaneceu amuada na mesma posição em que fora deixada, sua cabeça rodopiava demais para poder ter qualquer cognição do que havia acontecido.

- Vamos. – Ele ordenou calmamente, sem virar o rosto na direção dela.

- P-Para onde? – Rin engoliu em seco, os olhos cabisbaixos imaginando que ele a levaria embora como pretendia anteriormente, mesmo sem ela saber o motivo.

- Para o lago.

A menina se virou abruptamente. O que o senhor Sesshomaru havia dito?

- Mas... O senhor disse para nós irmos embora...

- Este Sesshomaru _mudou de ideia_.

- Como?! – Sua pergunta soou mais desesperada do que imaginava, envergonhando-se imediatamente. Alcançou-o em poucos passos, ficando ao seu lado, andando juntos na mesma direção das outras pessoas. – Digo... Por quê?

Sem que ela percebesse, os olhos dourados do Youkai atingiram o céu – escuro e ligeiramente _avermelhado_. Céu cor de sangue, anunciando o _eclipse lunar _numa noite de inverno, um prelúdio... Respirou, calmamente. Se seus planos derem certo, tudo acabaria _esta noite_.

- É seu primeiro festival de inverno. Pensei que _gostaria_ de participar da celebração das _chouchin_.

Rin sorriu, timidamente, olhando em direção aos próprios pés. O senhor Sesshomaru estava preocupado em agradá-la, acompanhá-la naquilo que ela gostaria de fazer...? Brilhantes olhos castanhos foram de encontro aos viscosos dourados por um instante. Ela sentiu-se grata, ele, confortável. E assim caminharam em direção ao lago.

**...**

Afastados da multidão, Rin e Sesshomaru caminharam até um ponto tranquilo próximo às margens do lago – grilos cantarolavam, o cheiro de grama molhada invadia as narinas do demônio, as águas dançavam calmamente, ondulando o fraco reflexo de uma lua cheia branca que pairava no céu cada vez mais avermelhado – o eclipse estava _muito_ próximo.

Rin ajeitava seus cabelos no coque, desamassava as compridas mangas alaranjadas de seu quimono – belo presente do senhor Sesshomaru. Estava radiante, era a primeira vez que iria celebrar um _matsuri _com uma _chouchin_! Em plenos sorrisos, listava mentalmente as preces que gostaria de fazer – pelos seus pais falecidos, os parentes das crianças do orfanato em que crescera, pelo pai de seu amigo Souta que também havia morrido há muito tempo, como contara mamãe Higurashi, pelos sapinhos parentes do senhor Jaken também, por que não?

Afinal de contas, depositar as luzes das _chouchin_ nas calmas margens de um lago ou rio era uma antiguíssima tradição japonesa, conhecida como _Tooro Nagashi_ – literalmente, Luzes da Paz. As lanternas feitas de papel de seda em armações de bambu levariam as preces até o outro mundo, homenageando _todos_ os antepassados.

E então, naquele momento, Rin sorriu gentilmente, aproximando-se do senhor Sesshomaru – o qual permanecia intacto, olhando para o céu.

- A lua está linda hoje, não é? – Perguntou timidamente.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste sentiu a presença da humana ao seu lado, próximos às margens do lago – ela já segurava sua lanterna, ainda apagada, esperando o momento certo para começar a celebração. Mesmo assim, seus olhos gélidos não desviaram da lua cheia.

- Seu _amigo_, Hirano, estava certo. Essa será uma noite de _eclipse_.

- Não tem problema. – Sorriu mais abertamente, encarando-o com olhos amigáveis. – Os sentimentos de paz de todas essas pessoas essa noite não deixarão que maus presságios aconteçam.

- O que estava fazendo?

Rin sorriu. O senhor Sesshomaru estava incomodado com algo, e certamente não iria lhe contar.

- Escrevendo preces para meus pais. O pai de Souta e... – Deu uma breve pausa. – Pensei se poderia escrever preces para os antepassados do senhor Jaken. – _E para seus antepassados também... _– Completou timidamente em pensamento.

- Quanta bobagem. – Disse rispidamente. – Estes festivais humanos não são importantes para _nós_.

- Certamente que não... – Um sorriso melancólico coloriu as feições de Rin. Sesshomaru virou-se ligeiramente para tentar compreender seu tom de voz, mas é interrompido por ela: - Olhe, está começando!

Luzes tímidas começaram a flutuar pelas águas do lago, pouco a pouco – homens, mulheres, idosos e crianças depositavam suas lanternas nas margens, mãos dadas, sorrisos complacentes, olhares nostálgicos, verdadeiras e singelas homenagens à todos os entes queridos que se foram.

Rin colocou gentilmente sua _chouchin_ nas águas, procurando pelo fósforo dentro da manga de seu quimono. Sesshomaru nada fez ou disse...

Desengonçada, ela não conseguia encontrar os fósforos, até que sua lanterna começa a ser levada pelas ondulações do lago, afastando-se cada vez mais da margem.

- Ai não, droga! – Desesperou-se, entrando no lago em pensar duas vezes, completamente atrapalhada. – Eu ainda não acendi a vela da minha _chouchin! _– Continuou a entrar cada vez mais, tentando alcançar a lanterna... – Quase lá, quase lá...

Contudo, Rin sente algo encostar em seus pés, uma superfície gelada e escamosa por sob sua pele – provavelmente um peixe. Assustada, ela grita em um pulo desesperado, acabando por afastar a lanterna ainda mais e, consequentemente, desequilibrando-se!

- Aaah! Mas... Hm?

Algo, porém, não a deixa cair de cara com a água. Algo a segurou firme, mantendo-a de pé, aproximando a lanterna até suas mãos novamente – era o senhor Sesshomaru. Posicionado logo atrás de Rin, o Lorde, com sua alva mão na fina cintura da menina, entrega a lanterna de papel para ela e... Os fósforos também!

- Você... Deixou isto cair.

- Os fósforos! – Rin sorri, pegando-os. Ela então percebe quão _próximos_ os dois estavam – podia sentir a métrica e quente respiração dele em sua nuca, sua mão ainda segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto as calmas águas do lago molhavam suas vestes pelos corpos encostados um no outro.

Rin acende finalmente a vela da _chouchin_, sorrindo para Sesshomaru. Ela deposita-a na água e deixa que elas a levem até o outro mundo, carregando preces à todos os antepassados das pessoas que lhe eram _importantes_.

- O que está fazendo? – Os olhos âmbares do príncipe demônio fitam as feições concentradas da garota de olhos fechados.

- Rezando pelos meus antepassados. E também para os _seus_. – Sorri. – Sei que o senhor não se importa, mas...

- Não. – Ele responde. – Mas é adequado.

Silêncio.

- Você não tem medo, Rin?

- Medo? – Rin vira-se, as mãos de Sesshomaru ainda em sua cintura. A infinidade âmbar questiona-a sob o céu avermelhado – ela não percebe que o reflexo da lua cheia de outrora aos poucos estava se cessando nas águas do lago.

- Seu coração está batendo muito rápido, posso ouvir. Tanto quanto os tambores do festival que celebram a homenagem aos mortos.

- Eu não tenho medo se estou do seu lado...

- Posso sentir um _ritmo_ pelas palmas de minhas mãos. – Ele prossegue, intacto. – Seu coração tem o mesmo ritmo dos tambores que tocam no festival. Por quê?

As mãos de Sesshomaru percorrem a cintura da garota até o centro, em seu coração – frias, muito frias, por sob a fina seda alaranjada. Rin estremece, esquecendo-se de respirar.

- Por que esse _ritmo_? Por que... Você não tem medo?

- Não tenho... Medo... Se estou do... Seu lado... – Ela sussurra, os olhos fechados.

- Por quê? – A voz do demônio é calma e sem vida, seus olhos não se desviam por um momento qualquer.

- Porque...

- Você sabe que não vim deste mundo.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Por que não tem medo?

- O senhor não vai me fazer nenhum mal...

- Poderia, se quisesse. – Sua voz escorre vaidade, como sempre. Levemente suas garras aparecem, contornando o delicado queixo da jovem humana – um único arranhão poderia rasgar facilmente pele e ossos. Humanos... Tão frágeis e quebradiços...

- _Você _não quer. – Rin permanecia de olhos fechados, não respirava. Mas soava misteriosamente decidida. Como poderia seguir seus instintos tão cegamente? Ela ainda não sabia de toda a verdade!

- Você quer saber quem este Sesshomaru é... _O que_ este Sesshomaru é?

- Sim. Eu... Preciso...

- Por que?

- Quero te ajudar...

- Tola! – As mãos repletas de garras levantam o rosto de Rin pelo seu queixo, e mesmo assim ela ainda não abre os olhos. – _Você_ quem precisa de ajuda. Demorei _muito _até finalmente te encontrar, Rin...

Rin lembra-se de seu sonho. O sonho de todas as suas noites – a colina, a relva, o velho e conhecido quimono laranja, seus cabelos amarrados como de costume, a lua cheia que paira em um céu límpido. E _ele_, a beleza do senhor Sesshomaru pelo reflexo da lua – sobrenatural, que a envolve e a chama de uma maneira que jamais conseguiria explicar – sua armadura medieval, duas espadas embainhadas, apenas um braço, marcas demoníacas pelo rosto, longa cauda de pelagem prateada e macia... Um único chamado: _Rin, finalmente te encontrei_.

Por que ela precisava de ajuda? O que ele sabia?

- O que o senhor sabe...? – Mais sussurros, os olhos ainda mais fechados, tentava vasculhar sua mente, apenas vapores de lembranças distorcidas vinham-lhe no momento. Estava perdida, sua cabeça rodopiava, o que estava acontecendo?

- Respire, Rin.

Silêncio.

- Eu... Sonho com o senhor todas as noites... – Lágrimas correm por seus olhos ainda fechados. A pele fria de Sesshomaru não solta seu rosto.

- Este Sesshomaru sabe.

- Por que? Por que isso tudo? Por que eu deveria ter medo?

- Você precisa se lembrar, Rin. – Diz, simplesmente. O coração dela bate cada vez mais rápido, incomodando o Lorde das Terras do Oeste. – Respire.

O momento do _eclipse_ se inicia. A escuridão pouco a pouco, no _ritmo_ dos batimentos cardíacos do coração da jovem, começa a engolir a brancura da lua cheia – o céu avermelhado espanta o cantar dos grilos, as pessoas aos poucos voltam para suas casas. Está tarde. _Muito tarde_.

- Lembre-se Rin. – Ordena o Youkai, calmamente.

- Não consigo... Minha cabeça... Dói...

- Lembre-se de mim...

- Quem é o senhor? O que é o senhor?

- Lembre-se...

- Posso vê-lo como é verdadeiramente? – Em um sôfrego sussurro, o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas de dor e angústia, Rin abre finalmente os olhos.

Ele estava como em seu sonho – longos cabelos prateados que emolduravam um belo rosto de marfim, marcas avermelhadas, demoníacas, uma meia lua em sua testa, olhos viscosos como o mel, caninos à mostra, mãos repletas de garras afiadas, sua armadura de guerra, duas espadas embainhadas e uma felpuda cauda.

- _Você_ é uma espécie de anjo...? – Pergunta, completamente abobalhada com a bela visão tão próxima de si.

- Certamente não. – Diz, pretencioso.

- Por que... Veio até mim?

Sesshomaru enlaça-a pela cintura, as garras desenhando o contorno do queixo e maçãs do rosto de Rin. A respiração quente do Youkai invade seu pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha. Silêncio inquietante... Cortado por um único e decisivo sussurro em seu ouvido:

- Porque... Este Sesshomaru _gosta muito_ de você, Rin.

Os olhos dela dilatam. E em um salto, Rin finalmente lembra-se de respirar – seu coração para por um momento e todas as lembranças de uma vida vem novamente:

Órfã. Vilarejo. Um anjo caído e ferido. Lobos. Tenseiga. Senhor Jaken. Naraku. InuYasha e seus amigos. Tessaiga. Bosques e trilhas. AhUn. Infância e crescimento. Vitória. Vovó Kaede. Musashi. Presentes. Visitas. Dúvidas. Inseguranças. _Desejo_. Juventude. Mudanças no corpo. _Medo_. _Muito medo_. Vergonha. Aniversário. Lágrimas. Meidou Zangetsuha. Poço Come Ossos. E...

E ao voltar a bater no mesmo ritmo o seu coração, a lua sucumbira à escuridão do _eclipse_ – seria um longo inverno sem neve.

- Rin!

Os fortes e esguios braços de Sesshomaru seguram o leve corpo da jovem antes que pudesse cair nas águas do lago – ela desmaiara após tanto esforço. E em um salto, o demônio leva-a em segurança de volta para seu apartamento.

Na escuridão entre as árvores do parque municipal, _nebulosas_ brilhavam incessantemente – logo tudo iria acabar.

**...**

**Quanto tempo hein?**

**Desculpem a demora, a faculdade tem me apertado muito e fica impossível me dedicar bem às histórias!**

**Finalmente a Rin lembrou de tudo hein? O que será que vai acontecer agora? Eles vão voltar para o Poço Come Ossos ou não? Pros mais esquecidos, é bom dar uma relida nos capítulos anteriores, ainda mais que eu tô demorando a postar, pra não esquecer de outros detalhes importantes do enredo**

**Espero que os leitores assíduos desta história tenham ficado felizes com esse capítulo. Não vou decepcioná-los abandonando o barco, até porque é a reta final que tá chegando e tudo que eu guardei de mais especial pra escrever vai vir por agora (principalmente no próximo... Apartamento... Rin recupera memória... Sesshomaru entendeu o que é gostar de alguém... ;))**

**Juro que valerá a pena essa história loooonga e cheia de detalhes :P :P**

**Vou tentar postar mais frequentemente por aqui, mas dia 21/12 eu entro de recesso mesmo, então é certo acabar tudo antes do fim do ano, prometo!**

**Um beijo enorme e obrigada pelos reviews, as mensagens e td mais (: M.**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII: **_Laços  
_**Songfic: **_Shinjitsu no Uta (Canção da Verdade) – Do As Infinity  
_

**Nota da autora: Gostaria de dedicar este capítulo à F. F. Black que, mesmo tão atolada de coisas esse fim de ano como eu, foi de grande ajuda para que eu conseguisse chegar até aqui com esse projeto. **

**Nota da autora 2: A música pertence à trilha sonora oficial de InuYasha.**

Caminhos escuros. Sonhos que terminam. Mas há pessoas que se recusam a deixar de sonhar...

Seus olhos dourados fecharam-se para a escuridão do eclipse lunar, a noite era de um frio cortante. Sesshomaru sentia os lençóis a roçar a pele alva, macia, _quente_. No quarto, apenas a respiração leve daquele gentil ser que dormia em sua cauda felpuda – Rin, a humana de formas sinuosas, da pele aquecida, do cheiro pueril e almiscarado, dos longos cabelos de avelã.

Deixou a mente vagar pelas lembranças de um caminho obscuro, seu próprio passado esquecido.

_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete wo  
(O sol manchado de vermelho)_

_Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
(Tem iluminado tudo, o agora e o que já se foi)_

Já não sabia há quanto tempo ela dormia, embora aquele instante de eternidade lhe dessem tantas sensações – sentir a maciez e a agradável temperatura com a possibilidade do tato, o aroma tão próximo a invadir seu olfato, o som tranquilizante de sua respiração...

Por mais mulher Rin havia se tornado, ela sempre o lembraria da infância – porque as crianças são capazes de coisas incríveis. Depois de algumas lições, ele sabia que era parte da natureza humana a invenção, a criatividade, o amor e o sonho. E era nas crianças que isso se revelava em sua forma mais pura e devastadora.

A imaginação de uma criança é capaz de tudo. E se o tudo não for o suficiente, ela é capaz de ir além. Mas os seres humanos crescem e em algum momento de suas vidas algo se quebra na mente antes infantil. Algo sutil, que quase nunca se pode precisar quando e onde acontece. Mas é ali que se inicia a demolição de todo o mundo idílico da imaginação e começa a tornar as pessoas _adultas_.

Seria essa uma das vantagens de envelhecer? A memória se apura com a idade e as coisas vêm à tona. Geralmente as coisas que merecem ser _lembradas_. Reflexões profundas sobre como os seres humanos vivem e até onde querem – ou estão dispostos – a chegar.

O príncipe demônio agora entendia que esta era uma história sobre escolhas difíceis entre opções simples. Sobre o que fazer quando se deve decidir entre viver e amar ou se esconder pelo resto dos dias entre as franjas do medo.

Uma lanterna para as escuras estradas do ser. Mundos distintos, munidos apenas de suas _chouchin_, iluminando caminhos de volta a um passado antes esquecido...

...Mas _lembrado_. Ele não saberia mensurar, nem prever o que e como, mas Rin havia se lembrado _dele_, porque gostava de sua companhia – e isto a fazia ser _sua_.

_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
(O que eu imaginei junto a este pôr do sol)_

_Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?  
(É mais do que minhas próprias mãos podem realizar?)_

Inalou novamente o cheiro – rosas, almíscar, pureza e um toque aveludado. Era a fonte de seu desejo velado, o começo de estranhas _mudanças_ que ele aos poucos presenciara em seu próprio ser – solidão, medo, cuidado, proteção, anseio, declaração, companhia. _Gostar_.

- Está acordada?

A humana se mexeu levemente. Suas mãos apalparam a cauda felpuda que a envolvia por todo o corpo, aquecendo-a. Um longo suspiro, olhos ainda fechados – Rin se perguntava se estava realmente em sua cama, se aquilo era apenas um gostoso cobertor ou...

- Eu... Estava preocupado.

A voz era gentil, apesar de soar quase maquinal. Garras percorreram mechas do cabelo dela bem devagar – aquilo era... _Carinho_?

- Está com medo de abrir os olhos, Rin? – A infinidade âmbar fitou-a por longos segundos, tentando desvendar sutis rugas na testa da jovem, no vão esforço de fingir expressões tranquilas de um sono ininterrupto.

- Sim.

- Por que?

- Não quero descobrir que isto é um _sonho_.

Caminhos escuros. Sonhos que terminam.

- Mas há pessoas que se recusam a deixar de sonhar... – Sua voz era suave, aquecendo o coração da garota que dormira em seus braços.

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
(Por favor, me ensine como viver)_

_Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo  
(Um pouco mais vulnerável do que agora)_

Rin finalmente abriu os olhos e encarou-o, não entendia mais nada.

As lembranças invadiram sua mente despreparada como uma onda que joga um frágil corpo ao abismo. Dor, confusão mental, medo, insegurança. De maneira tímida as peças de um desconexo quebra-cabeças tentavam se encaixar – lembranças do passado e a aventura presente, neste mundo o qual ela pensava que pertencia. Mas ainda tinha _tantas dúvidas_... A Meidou Zangetsuha que aparecera, seu corpo que conseguira ultrapassar as barreiras temporais do Poço Come Ossos, a família da senhorita Kagome sabendo de tudo, a visita inesperada e atrapalhada de Jaken, as dores e sonhos constantes e, principalmente, o estranho comportamento de seu senhor, Lorde Sesshomaru.

Ruboresceu ao imaginar há quantas noites ele velava seu sono. Além de todos os sinais que pretendera mostrar-lhe aos poucos. Por que aquele teatro...? Seu mestre _jamais_ feriria o próprio orgulho tendo que conviver com seres humanos, se passando por um deles! Professor de história em um pacato colégio de Tokyo. E pensar o quanto ela sofrera nas mãos de comentários maliciosos a seu respeito, e o quanto se preocupara ao ouvir tantas teorias e lendas urbanas que envolviam o senhor Sesshomaru.

Mesmo desconhecendo seus propósitos – ela ainda não podia alegar que, apesar de ter recuperado a memória, havia entendido as intenções do Lorde – o único lugar que Rin deveria estar era ao seu lado. Todo o seu corpo, mente e espírito lhe ordenavam exatamente isso, ela não poderia negar sua intuição, desde criança o acompanhava. E estava grata e muito satisfeita por seu senhor não a ter decepcionado, fora onde teve que ir para resgatá-la, como sempre o fizera.

Porém... Se disfarçar de um humano e se _aproximar_ tanto assim... Por que?

- Não quer me contar o que está te perturbando? – Tentou novamente, paciente e gentil.

Rin sentiu a cauda felpuda abraçar-lhe ainda mais. A pele dos esguios dedos cheios de garras que acariciavam seu couro cabeludo era gélida como aquela escura noite de eclipse. O Lorde das Terras do Oeste era frio como uma nevasca no ápice do inverno, mas os longos pêlos prateados de sua cauda aqueciam-na afetuosamente. Rin sentiu-se envergonhada, mas ainda sim, estava _protegida _naquele abraço, naquele cafuné.

Com as bochechas vermelhas, ela afundou seu rosto na tentativa de esconder a timidez – sabia que aquele _abraço_ indicava nenhuma inclinação de seu mestre em soltá-la. Lembrou-se do primeiro abraço que deram...

_- Você me pertence Rin._

Desde seu décimo quinto aniversário, tudo havia mudado. E ela sabia que não precisaria daquele acidente com o Poço Come Ossos para tal – suas confissões, tão íntimas e a tanto renegadas, já eram suficientes. Rin mostrara que o _desejava_. E agora estava ali, aninhada ao seu senhor, desejando-o profundamente... Queria agradecer pelos esforços em ir salvá-la, queria envolver seus braços em seu esguio tronco, ratificar que pertencia a ele, que precisava dele! E, sobretudo, queria sanar _dúvidas_, e poder _sonhar_ – sonhar que o senhor Sesshomaru realmente dissera que gostava dela, de sua companhia, que ela era uma fêmea humana, inferior, mas que era _suficiente _e _importante_. Sonhar que não mais precisava se esconder e voltar a agir e ser quem verdadeiramente era ao lado dele, acompanhando-o, como nos fáceis tempos da infância.

Aquele silêncio incomodava Sesshomaru. Mesmo que sua protegida precisasse de tempo até recuperar a cognição de todos os fatos – presentes e passados – ele confessava sua _ansiedade_. Seu plano aparentava ir corretamente, mas ainda havia um _inimigo_ para derrotar, um adversário para destruir. E ainda faltava a _confirmação_ de Rin para acompanha-lo de volta à era feudal, pois este Sesshomaru não pretendia passar por cima de suas decisões, não depois de tanto tempo esperando e desvendando seus reais _sonhos_ para com ele.

_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
(Por favor, me ensine como viver)_

_Ikite yuku sube oshiete yo  
(Um pouco mais vulnerável do que agora)_

Disposto a fazê-la falar, levou a garra de seu indicador até o pescoço dela e arranhou levemente a pele exposta até o limite imposto pela cara seda alaranjada do quimono que ainda vestia. Sentiu a textura macia arrepiar-se, cada poro correspondendo de maneira única sob sua sobrenatural visão, os músculos estremeceram acompanhados de um suspiro quase inaudível – não fosse seus aguçados sentidos.

Rin afundou ainda mais seu rosto. Ela teimava em falar... Em contrapartida, seu corpo respondia exasperado todo o desejo emanado das profundezas dos instintos demoníacos de Sesshomaru. O Youkai inalou o forte cheiro que invadiu o pequeno quarto, arremessando-o para um turbilhão de sensações e maus pensamentos. Impressionava-se a todo o momento como aquela fêmea humana dominava-o tão facilmente!

- Seu silêncio tenta esconder em vão o que este Sesshomaru já sabe. – Ele lutou contra um sorriso soberbo, sua garra teimando em acaricia-la em um ritmo erótico.

- Por favor... – Rin estremeceu, o corpo enrijecendo, lutando contra as investidas egoístas de seu mestre. Ela ainda não se sentia segura, preparada... Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que tudo não passava de um _sonho_.

Seus dourados olhos eram um verdadeiro enigma, presos à tudo que vivera ao lado da garota. O ser que deveria proteger, como seu pai, o general InuTaisho gostaria. O ser que domava seus instintos e sucumbia sua solidão, antes tão acostumado à esta. O ser que contrariava facilmente seus meros caprichos por poder e conquistas, seu orgulho aristocrata e sua leal disciplina de um nobre guerreiro.

- Depois de tantos esforços para fazê-la lembrar de tudo, por que imploras?

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
(Você não vai me corromper nem um pouco?)_

- Meu senhor, eu... – Ela não mais gaguejava, mas suspirava e murmurava, perdida, as mãos trêmulas agarrando a cauda felpuda.

- Olhe para mim, Rin.

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
(Desse jeito, ainda que eu me ferisse)_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
(E perdesse tudo à minha volta)_

Sua esguia e gélida mão tocaram o delicado queixo aquecido da garota, fazendo-a mirar em seus olhos âmbares, misteriosos, inexpressivos, de uma infinidade viscosa. Rin engoliu em seco, os lábios rosados entreabertos, implorando mentalmente para que pudesse ler os pensamentos de seu senhor e assim, finalmente poderia assassinar toda a angústia em seu peito, o anseio de ser _correspondida_ em seus sentimentos e não meramente usada.

- Meu senhor, eu... Tenho medo.

- Medo?! – Uma de suas sobrancelhas arquearam na testa marcada pela meia lua. – No festival seu coração palpitava como os tambores para a celebração dos mortos. Você não tinha medo.

- Não esse medo. – As bochechas ruboresceram ainda mais, deixando o cheiro superficial do ar entre os dois ainda mais forte – cheiro e gosto de seu sangue.

- Conte-me o que te atormenta. Eu preciso saber.

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
(Essa canção da verdade iria fluir no meu coração)_

- Por que veio até esse mundo rodeado de humanos?

- Para te salvar.

- Mas... Por que?!

- Este Sesshomaru já te disse, Rin; sei que não esqueceu: você me pertence.

Rin fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele acariciando seu rosto. As garras traçavam um longo trajeto da nuca até o contorno do maxilar, queixo e por fim, lábios – rosados, brandos, mas _secos._

- S-Sim senhor. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar.

- Isso não responde todas as suas perguntas.

Abriu os olhos de súbito, castanhos curiosos e confusos a fitar dourados velados e inexpressivos. Não compreendia se aquela entonação era propriamente de uma pergunta, uma sugestão ou uma afirmação – mas sem dúvidas, o senhor Sesshomaru _queria_ mais. Mais confissões. Mais... Demonstrações.

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
(Essa disputa provavelmente irá continuar)_

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no as  
(Por aquilo que é mais precioso, eu me tornei rebelde)_

Em um muxoxo presunçoso, seus dedos esguios prosseguiram o caminho – pescoço, clavícula, ombros, contornando a seda alaranjada que caía pelos braços. Rin prendeu a respiração – era impossível não se arrepiar pelo contato de uma pele tão fria e sem vida em toques gentis, desacelerados, arranhando levemente a textura alva e quente de sua pele. Ela ainda estava aninhada em seus braços, as pernas sentindo um ligeiro desconforto, não ousando se moverem naquele abraço, naquele colo. Tentava compreender aquelas dúbias ações – hora parecia-lhe estar totalmente _encurralada_ em seus fortes braços, como uma presa prestes a ser sufocada pelos olhos sedentos de um predador de beleza irresistível; hora sentia-se envolvida em um carinho protetor, em dedos hábeis que mostravam antigos conhecimentos em como _despir_ belas damas e concubinas atrás de biombos medievais, pelo cheiro de incenso que poluía o ar, entre suspiros e suores...

O Youkai novamente inalou, mas dessa vez aproximando seu fino nariz de marfim até a ponta encostar na testa de Rin, roçando-o em seus cabelos escuros como a noite de eclipse, inspirando um aroma sedutor, expirando um desejo selvagem, característico de sua natureza demoníaca. Suas mãos automaticamente apertaram os braços frágeis da humana, lutando para não estraçalhar sua pele macia e cheirosa. Um rosnado baixinho ecoou das profundezas de seu peito, caninos à mostra, língua sedenta.

- Sinto falta... Do gosto do seu sangue.

Relutante, Rin engoliu em seco pelo susto de excitação tomando conta de seu corpo virginal. Era constante a presença daquela lembrança – quando seu senhor Sesshomaru, ainda sob as vestes de um professor, curara sua ferida após uma atrapalhada queda em um barranco. Encarou seu Lorde – pálido como uma bela estátua de marfim, prateado como a lua cheia, belo e intocável como um verdadeiro _anjo_.

- Por que me olhas assim? – O Lorde perguntou, confuso pelo brilho amedrontado nos olhos amendoados dela.

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
(Não dei importância para as coisas)_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
(Nem mesmo aqueles sorrisos gentis de estranhos)_

- Eu não poderia imaginar...

- ...O quanto você _afeta_ este Sesshomaru?

Disse suavemente, enquanto desceu seu rosto ao encontro da orelha esquerda dela, retirando fios de cabelo que atrapalhavam com a ponta do nariz. Respirou intensamente, concentrando toda a leva de odores que emanava daquele lugar. Puro como rosas, envolvente como canela e mirra. Rin sentiu os lábios dele roçando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto suas frias mãos passeavam por suas costas, deixando a seda massagear sua pele.

- Infelizmente não entendia perfeitamente seus sentimentos... _Humanos_. – Sesshomaru prosseguiu, um leve tom de deboche, aristocrata. – E fomos interrompidos naquela conversa pelo acidente que a levou a este mundo.

A jovem estremecia a cada sílaba metricamente entoada naquela inexpressiva e educada voz que parecia tragar seu corpo, sua essência, seu cheiro em vários sussurros ao pé do ouvido.

- Portanto, não tive a _oportunidade_ de _corresponder_ àquilo que você esperava deste Sesshomaru.

- Como poderia saber o que eu esperava? – Sua voz saiu entrecortada, as mãos alcançando o peitoral do príncipe demônio, contornando sua armadura relutantemente.

- Seu _cheiro_. O motivo de meus tormentos, a explicação de muitas dúvidas, a causa de outras tantas.

- Mas... Meu senhor não é dado a sentimentos humanos.

Sesshomaru prendeu a respiração por um breve momento, um arrepio percorrendo a espinha. A voz sedutora de uma adolescente desastrada demais para _jogar_ havia voltado – como a primeira vez que Rin havia se zangado com ele. A lembrança da sapeca criança que conhecera dissipou-se totalmente, dando de fato lugar para uma _mulher_, capaz de ser tão traiçoeira como todas as belas concubinas e Youkais que este Sesshomaru já havia tomado em seus braços, satisfazendo seus mais ridículos desejos.

Mas Rin não era assim. Ela era _muito_ além de um capricho.

Esboçou um sorriso sarcástico, isso o fazia _gostar_ ainda mais de toda a situação – já que agora aprendera mensurar o _gosto_ por algo, ou alguém.

- De fato, não me importo com sentimentos humanos. – Prosseguiu friamente, sugando a pele do lóbulo da orelha dela. _Sua bela Rin_, a humana por quem estava perdidamente e ironicamente _apaixonado_. – Embora deva concordar que há algo de interesse mútuo. O que me faz estar inclinado a _gostar_ de sua companhia...

- Compreendo. – Em um longo suspiro, a jovem fecha os olhos, tentando fragmentar e juntar cada nova peça, nova sensação. Estava nos braços de seu senhor, finalmente! Estava a ouvi-lo confessar milhões de mudanças que sofrera por sua causa, estava a entender o quão afetado ele se encontrava por ela. Somente por ela.

- Aprendi muito sobre seus estranhos comportamentos humanos nesta era a qual não pertenço. – Novamente suas garras passearam pela nuca, face, pescoço e ombros.

- Estou curiosa a respeito.

- Curiosa? – Sesshomaru mordiscou levemente a orelha de Rin, sugando o sangue que brotou da pequena ferida em seus caninos com prazer, deliciando-se com cheiro e gosto e pele completamente arrepiada. – Vocês humanos têm mania de _entrelaçar _os corpos como as mãos, abraços...

Um curto gemido dela não pôde ser suprimido, o cheiro contínuo de excitação e de entrega assombrando os instintos do hábil Youkai. Rin sentiu seu corpo ficar cada vez mais leve, mais dominado por aquele abraço.

- Posso sentir seu cheiro, Rin. – Murmurou em uma respiração sôfrega, mãos insaciáveis que percorriam costas, cintura, descendo até os quadris, puxando fios de cabelos negros como a lua nova.

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
(Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão)_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete  
(E quando a dor for desaparecer)_

- _Culpa sua_. – Confessou, finalmente, entregando-se à sorte, aos braços do demônio prestes a possuí-la. _Eu o amo... Eu o amo... – _Era tudo o que pensava, saciando anseios há muito escondidos, caindo no abismo de uma história de caminhos escuros.

- Certamente. – Sorriu contra o pescoço dela, novamente o agridoce gosto de ser facilmente contrariado pelas sutis provocações daquela fêmea humana – pura como uma criança, sedutora como uma mulher. – E _isto_ é culpa sua.

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
(Aí então, você poderá corromper-me)_

Rin sentiu toda a face queimar quando percebeu a nítida ereção tocar-lhe as pernas entrelaças, próximas ao colo de seu senhor. As mãos ainda tão principiantes tremularam sob o tórax dele, podia sentir um forte calor agora emanando de ambos os corpos – mesmo o de seu mestre, com a pele fria como o inverno.

Silêncio.

- Se não for um sonho... – Ela sussurrou, complacente. – Esperei muito para que esse dia chegasse.

- Muito? – Os olhos dourados encontraram com os dela.

- Muito. Desde menina, pequena. – Envergonhou-se perante o Lorde, sempre tão belo, impassível, de tirar o fôlego, enquanto ela permanecia o mesmo desastre de sempre. – Tenho o senhor como um primeiro namoradinho, desses que colhemos flores para agradar e esperamos o dia em que estaremos crescidas suficientemente para casarmos. – Engoliu em seco, impressionada com a própria coragem. – Sonhos de _criança_, sem maldades. Mas que com o passar do tempo mudam de forma como nosso corpo ao crescer e esses hormônios e...

Sesshomaru por um momento tentou se lembrar como era ser _criança_. A pureza despretensiosa em olhos âmbares, as brincadeiras e as pequenas ambições que aos poucos começavam a brotar – havia se passado _tantos acontecimentos_ desde então, séculos atrás, em sua vida no palácio de sua matriarca, o Castelo dos Céus. Ele conseguiria se lembrar de tudo?

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
(Eu sempre olhei para o passado, para os castelos no céu)_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
(Quando eu poderei segui-los?)_

- Que tolice... – Disse por fim.

Rin piscou duas vezes, decepcionada com tamanha interrupção. Os olhos tentaram fugir daquele abraço, completamente acanhada. Mas, para seu espanto, ele prosseguiu:

- ...Você continuar me chamando de _senhor_. Quando está zangada tende a falar _você _e não percebe.

Um sorriso bobo coloriu suas feições delicadas, os olhos a brilhar na mesma tonalidade que o Lorde costumava ver quando ela era uma criança – inocente e devidamente alegre por causa disso. Isso o _tranquilizava_. Muito. Era demasiado agradável acertar as demonstrações que Rin esperava deste Sesshomaru.

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
(Essa canção da verdade será meu guia)_

- Se me permite, eu gostaria de tentar uma coisa. – Disse o príncipe demônio, lembrando-se de um oportuno filme de DVD.

Sua mão pegou o delicado queixo da garota, aproximando o rosto até o seu frio e branco como marfim. Por instantes, Rin pôde sentir a cor âmbar concentrar-se ainda mais naqueles instigantes olhos, prendendo sua respiração, chamando-a... Podia sentir o cheiro de seu Lorde, alguns longos fios de cabelo prateado a encostar em sua pele, a outra mão pressionando seu corpo ao dele, acariciando suas costas.

E então, seus lábios abriram-se em um ritmo devagar, _entrelaçando-se_ logo em seguida, sentindo a maciez, o gosto, línguas se explorando carinhosamente. O primeiro beijo de Rin. E de Sesshomaru também – considerando ser mais uma estranha mania dos seres humanos e seus _laços_.

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
(Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão)_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete  
(E quando a dor for desaparecer)_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
(Essa canção da verdade irá fluir no meu coração)_

E ao último toque, separando seus lábios, um riso desdenhoso cantarolou pela fria e máscula voz de Sesshomaru.

- O que foi? – Os olhos de Rin piscaram algumas vezes, confusos. Suas bochechas coradas.

- Não consigo entender o que você é Rin. E, principalmente, o que você faz comigo.

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
(Agora, por favor, corrompa-me só um pouco)_

- Isto é engraçado, por acaso? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- É _interessante_.

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
(Por favor, só corrompa-me, um pouco)_

O olhar antes frio e impassível, por um breve momento, deu lugar a algo mais insensato e sedutor, recheado de prazer.

Por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, aqueles dois corações pertencentes à mundos distintos contemplaram os _laços_ que os atavam – encurralavam sua racionalidade, contrariavam todas as probabilidades e, sobretudo, _purificavam_ uma longa e escura noite de eclipse lunar, fria e sem vida naquele inverno sem esperanças. O mundo sucumbia à escuridão, mas na segurança daquele quarto, Sesshomaru tomou em seus braços o cheiro pueril e almiscarado que há tanto perturbava seu _coração demoníaco_.

Ou talvez fosse apenas uma lenda há muito esquecida em pergaminhos antigos. Talvez... Não se pode saber, de fato, à respeito de sussurros, juras de amor, dor e prazer, sangue e pureza, escuridão e luz por sob o cheiro velado de incenso e mirra, suspiros e suores.

Enfim, são apenas caminhos escuros. Sonhos que terminam. Mas há pessoas que se recusam a deixar de sonhar...

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
(Essa canção da verdade será meu guia)_

**...**

**Finalmente o capítulo mais esperado de todos. O momento que fecha um ciclo e inicia-se um novo. Pois é, amados, a história já entrou na reta final. Como Sesshy mesmo disse, temos um inimigo para derrotar e outros mistérios para sanar.**

**Consegui retomar um bom ritmo de escrita para não prejudicar vocês e nem maltratar meu coraçãozinho (sim, porque esta escritora que vos fala surta em um tanto de ideias e estudos sobre os personagens do anime e não poder escrever de uma vez é sacanagem!). Escola, sempre tomando nosso tempo né? Hahah**

**Portanto, gostaria de fazer um apelo a esta altura do campeonato. Um apelo justo, muito justo. Se você leu até aqui é porque realmente gosta e se interessa pela minha fic não é mesmo? Só peço, encarecidamente, que mande um review, unzinho só, nesse capítulo, dizendo que acompanha já tem tempo, dizendo o que está achando, etc. Muitos lindos leitores fazem questão de comentar sempre e eu fico muito grata e feliz por isso. Mas sei que devem ter outros por ae que acompanham essa saga e por preguiça, timidez ou descuido, não comentam.**

**Eu fiz esse capítulo com muito carinho e cuidado para entreter você leitor, trazer uma história de qualidade e só estou pedindo em troca um review. Não precisa comentar sempre, nem farei chantagem de X reviews posto um novo capítulo. É um pedido sincero que me deixaria muito honrada :)) E eu teria mais noção sobre o alcance dessa história.**

**E ah, se não der pra comentar por falta de login no site, manda uma mensagem no meu Facebook. O link tá no profile, vai lá, não se acanhe, eu responderei toda feliz, quem sabe não possamos ser colegas?**

**Caso esse apelo tenha funcionado (mimimi hahah), e sem querer pedir demais, também ficaria feliz se recomendassem essa história pros seus amigos loucos por InuYasha como você. É sempre bom ver nosso trabalho sendo divulgado e valorizado, mas sobretudo, ter novos contatos, novas possibilidades de críticas e elogios.**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo! Já aviso que não terá Sesshy + Rin, mas acredito que irão gostar, porque praticamente todos os personagens secundários da trama (Inu, Kagome, Kohaku, Souta, etc etc) irão aparecer e as peças do quebra-cabeças aos poucos vão terminar de se juntar.**

**E um último aviso: as emoções não param! Tenho uma GRANDE e OUSADA surpresa aguardando nosso amado Sesshy nos próximos capítulos. Algo bolado há muito tempo pra deixar vocês de boca aberta. Espero não decepcionar.**

**Um grande beijo! S2 M.**


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX: **_Invernos passados (parte 1)_

Inquieto, ele caminhava de um lado para outro. O clima sinistro pairara naquela paisagem bucólica desde quando a lua sucumbira à escuridão, em um eclipse inesperado. Mais do que isso – já pressentira aquele incômodo há semanas atrás.

_A neve se recusa a cair quando a lua é engolida pela escuridão... _– Pensava.

De fato, era um estranho inverno. A princípio não se importava nem um pouco, já tinha problemas demais para resolver do que dar ouvidos às premonições de camponeses supersticiosos, preocupados com o futuro incerto de suas colheitas naquele tempo tão instável, em que a neve se recusava a cair, mas o frio fazia-se presente de maneira fúnebre.

À parte, ele não gostava de dias frios de todo modo. Traziam _lembranças _desnecessárias... O inverno era uma estação sem vida, estação dos mortos, das árvores caducas, sem suas coloridas flores e folhas, da grama seca e quebradiça por sob os pés e, principalmente, do céu acinzentado, como se estivesse de _luto_ por algo.

E em seu coração, ele também estava de _luto_. Em um longo e distante inverno passado, seu pai havia morrido, na tentativa de salvar sua mãe, e também de salvá-lo... Era apenas um pequeno filhote na época, sem capacidade de se defender e de defender sua família da fúria de _seres que diziam ser humanos_. Um filhote que representava uma suposta ameaça, apenas por ser quem era – diferente, nem Youkai, nem humano.

Bufou, arrogante. Os tolos humanos acabaram por arder nas chamas que destruíram o castelo feudal, sua mãe conseguira se safar. Mas a vida de seu poderoso pai fora desperdiçada. Tudo porque ele ainda era frágil e pequenino demais...

Os punhos se fecharam em desgosto próprio. Invernos tornavam o peso que carregara a vida inteira – o peso de ser _diferente_ – ser ainda maior. Não obstante, invernos posteriores àquele triste e abafado acontecimento, sua mãe também falecera. Em paz, pelo menos. Cumprira seu destino naquele mundo, sua função enquanto _humana_, era hora de sua alma percorrer outros caminhos. Mas, só de pensar o quanto ela _sofrera _em vida, tentando protegê-lo... Enfurecia-o! Afinal de contas, seu rosto em prantos ao ver a própria cria ser renegada explicitamente pelos nobres feudais, apenas porque queria brincar de bola com eles... Aquela cena simplesmente não saía de sua mente!

Os olhos acobreados mesclaram-se com o tom melancólico que tingia o céu acinzentado por sob sua cabeça. Em frente, a Árvore Sagrada congelava aos poucos naquele clima sem vida, o tronco levemente trincando, as folhas todas caídas. O eclipse era apenas o clímax de uma estação que servia como prelúdio para uma tragédia. E certamente, a pureza e brancura da neve se recusavam a cair dos céus em tempos assim... Tão inóspitos.

- InuYasha...?

A doce e conhecida voz retirou-o de seu momentâneo transe. A tristeza que emanava de seus olhos instantaneamente aumentou.

_Eu tenho mais problemas para me preocupar do que esse clima maluco! _– Pensou.

- InuYasha? – Repetiu por achar que ele não ouvira, pousando sua delicada mão em seu ombro. – Estava preocupada com você, não o vi o dia todo...

- Está tudo bem comigo, Kagome. – Respondeu rispidamente, afastando-se dela, em direção à árvore.

Kagome olhou-o por um breve momento, aflita. Algo perturbava seu marido no âmago de seu coração e, conhecendo-o tão bem como conhecia, o turrão lutaria com todas as forças para supostamente não incomodá-la com seus próprios problemas – o que acabava deixando-a furiosa; tanto tempo juntos e aquela irritante teimosia permanecendo!

- Não vai me dizer, pelo menos, onde esteve? – Respirou profundamente, tentando soar o mais educada possível.

- Rá! – Fez seu típico muxoxo, recusando-se a olhar nos escuros olhos dela. _Escuros como um eclipse_...

- InuYasha... – Kagome suspirou, exausta. – _Por favor_.

As orelhas caninas mexeram-se involuntariamente, incomodadas com aquele longo suspiro e o fraco tom de voz. Era nítido que, a cada dia que passava, o estado de saúde de Kagome só piorava – estava fraca, exausta, abatida. E não somente isso evidenciava o quão instáveis as fendas temporais permaneciam, aquele _estranho_ inverno não poderia ser outra coisa.

- Você é uma boba! – Os punhos novamente se fecharam, a voz estremecia na vã tentativa de passar-lhe alguma segurança. – Eu só estava vigiando as redondezas e...

- Por quê? – Ela se aproximou, decidida. – Desde quando aparece algum Youkai por essas bandas? Todos sabem que as terras de Musashi abrigam _àquele_ que destruiu a Joia de Quatro Almas. InuYasha, eu _sei_ quando está mentindo!

Irritado, o hanyo virou-se de supetão, apontando seu indicador, com sua garra afiada, para o rosto da sacerdotisa:

- _Quem _é aquele que destruiu a Joia? Ou melhor, _o que _ele é?!

- Não estou te entendendo.

- Rá! – Virou-se novamente, guardando suas mãos nas longas mangas de seu _haori_ vermelho, feito do pêlo do rato de fogo, a vestimenta que salvara sua mãe do incêndio de invernos passados. – Já percebeu que você _nunca_ menciona "meio Youkai"?

- Ora essa! – Kagome aproxima-se, puxando a orelha canina de InuYasha, completamente possessa. – Acha que ser meio humano, meio demônio faz _alguma diferença_? Será que você vai ficar como _seu irmão_ e não superar essa _bobagem _até hoje?!

_Meu... Irmão..._

Os acobreados olhos novamente renderam-se ao tom de melancolia, dissipando qualquer indício de irritação para com a garota humana. InuYasha suspira, encarando a Árvore Sagrada completamente sem vida, um vento gelado percorre sua sensível pele.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora nesse frio, Kagome. – A voz, antes arrogante e estridente, volta a um tom de delicadeza que raras vezes havia transparecido para ela.

- Então... É isso que te incomodou o dia todo. – A sacerdotisa sorri timidamente, entrelaçando sua mão nas cheias de garras do hanyo. – Eu estou bem, InuYasha, de verdade.

- Mesmo que não tenham ocorrido mais desmaios e dores como aquelas, você ainda está fraca demais! – Suas mãos apertam as dela, sem perceber. – E simplesmente não consigo... Não _posso_ ficar aqui parado, vendo tudo isso sem nada fazer!

- Tenho certeza que _Sesshomaru_ vai encontrar a saída.

Novamente, lembranças de invernos passados jorraram na cabeça do hanyo. Na época, a neve cobria as redondezas de um vilarejo qualquer que InuYasha – ainda criança – havia se escondido e refugiado. Pouco tempo se passara desde a morte de sua mãe e agora, a pequena cria deveria se virar sozinha naquele ambiente de guerras civis e de ódio nos corações tanto de humanos, quanto de Youkais.

E fôra nessa inverno que _eles _se viram pela primeira vez...

Sesshomaru estava de passagem, como sempre – InuYasha ainda não sabia que o destino das trilhas do meio irmão pelas terras feudais era, justamente, a pérola negra no olho direito. Seu objetivo, simplesmente, a _Tessaiga_.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste dizimava qualquer coisa que atrapalhasse seu caminho, sempre em frente, jamais mudando de rota – mesmo que para isso trucidasse tropas de soldados, camponeses inocentes, aldeias e plantações inteiras, monstros e suas tocas, etc.

Assim, InuYasha viu-se interposto no caminho do nobre e assassino demônio. O faro de Sesshomaru notara algo _peculiar_ e _fedorento_ em meio ao terrível odor de sangue após aquelas milhares de mortes causadas. A pequena e assustada cria pôde ouvir – por suas sensíveis orelhas caninas, apesar de ainda inexperientes – aquela voz _fria_ como o inverno chamar por seu servo peçonhento.

- Jaken.

- _Ssssim ssssenhor Sesssshomaru?_

- Ache essa criatura de cheiro _nojento_ que está escondida aqui. E mate-a.

Sem querer e assustada, a criança demônio fez algum barulho e, logo em seguida, terríveis chamas dissiparam-se vindas de um cajado de duas cabeças. InuYasha, instintivamente, cobriu-se com seu _haori_ vermelho, safando-se sem querer.

Porém, Sesshomaru aproximou-se em lentos e inaudíveis passos, os olhos âmbares totalmente sem vida, o rosto inexpressivo. E viu o hanyo escondido nos escombros.

- O que temos aqui? – Perguntou, retoricamente. – Quão _fedorentos_ são esses filhotes de demônios e humanos... Um verdadeiro erro da natureza, uma aberração entre todas as espécies. – Petulante.

InuYasha fitou-o nos olhos, finalmente. Estava amedrontado e confuso, não entendia por que tanto _ódio_ vindo de humanos e de demônios para consigo – simplesmente por ser quem era...

- _Messstre, não suje suasss mãos com esssse imundo, deixe que Jaken cuide dessste serviço._

- Espere. – Respondeu, rispidamente. De repente a brisa gélida do inverno exalou uma leva de odores _característicos_ para o Lorde. Ele _reconhecia_ aquela parcela de cheiro!

Por um breve momento, o pequeno InuYasha pôde ver _espanto_ nos olhos sem vida do belo e adulto demônio, de cabelos sedosos e prateados como o seu.

- Não pode ser... – Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta do lugar. – Então, é _você_. O maldito _destino_ fez com este Sesshomaru tivesse o desprazer de ver o _erro_ de meu pai, a escória de minha família. Então, a cria daquela humana desprezível _ainda_ não morreu. – Sua voz subiu meio tom, tornando-se macabra, junto ao som de garras venenosas fervendo em longos e finos dedos que contorciam em suas mãos. Ele estava furioso. E o brilho de seus olhos estava sedento por _sangue_.

Não se recordava direito como pôde ter escapado. Por muito tempo, aquele nome assombrou-o noite pós noite. Sesshomaru. Um rosto belo e que sempre lhe pareceu bastante familiar, rondando seus piores pesadelos até o dia que se tornou um destemido adulto e não mais poderia se assustar com nada. Por falta de escolha. Simplesmente por ser quem é.

- InuYasha? – A sacerdotisa chamou-o novamente, preocupada.

- Kagome... – Suspirou, nostálgico. – Por que toda essa fé...? Sesshomaru é um _Youkai_. Um demônio, só se importa com o poder, com sua ambição por conquistar mais terras e vencer inimigos. É o seu orgulho que o move. Não acredito que vá voltar com Rin sã e salva.

- Rin foi responsável por muitas mudanças nele...

- E daí? Não se pode _mudar totalmente_ o coração de um demônio! Acha que Sesshomaru, se conseguir salvar a garota, vai se tornar um _humano_? Por um acaso acha que _eu_ posso me tornar um humano?!

Sua voz soou desnecessariamente enfática. Invernos insistiam em tornar a cabeça de InuYasha repleta de lembranças – agora se recordando do dia que prometera à Kikyou que usaria a Joia de Quatro Almas para se tornar um humano.

- Me... Desculpe... Eu... Não quis dizer isso, Kagome. – Sussurrou, arrependido.

- Não, você está certo. – A sacerdotisa mirou em seus olhos, sorrindo complacente como de costume. – Você é um _meio Youkai. _Sesshomaru é um Youkai completo. Vocês não irão se tornar humanos... Mas eu ainda acredito que ele e Rin irão conseguir voltar para esta era.

- Quanta besteira. – Bufou, truculento.

- InuYasha, só porque o inverno seca as plantações, não quer dizer que a primavera nunca virá. – Sorri novamente, encostando sua mão no tronco morto da Árvore Sagrada. – Se Rin caiu no Poço Come Ossos e, se Sesshomaru _quis_ ir até minha era para salvá-la... Não acha que boas mudanças podem finalmente se _concretizar_?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Seus olhos piscaram, confusos com aquelas misteriosas palavras.

- Sesshomaru será sim, para sempre, um Youkai. É da natureza dele, mas... – Seus olhos se fecham em uma expressão fofa. – Acredito que Rin vai poder ser capaz de fazê-lo superar seu _orgulho_.

- E então?

- Então a _neve _vai lavar essa _escuridão_. E os dias voltarão a ser ensolarados, com flores e folhas. – Sorri, sabiamente. – Sabe, InuYasha, eu entendo bastante o que se passa com a Rin...

- Por que as fendas temporais estão perturbando suas mentes? – Perguntou, demasiado preocupado.

- Não. – Respirou levemente, em uma longa pausa. – Porque tudo o que ela quer é ser _correspondida_.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Kagome olha para a Árvore Sagrada, com saudades de casa, lembrando-se de todas as aventuras que vivera quando tinha 15 anos, mesma idade de Rin. Imagens peculiares de Kikyou e _seu_ InuYasha voltaram à mente... Um desejo singelo que ela sempre guardou – e por um momento pensou em pedir à Joia de Quatro Almas – simplesmente queria _estar perto de InuYasha_... Mesmo sabendo de seu _laço_ com outra.

- Não é nada. – Sorri, por fim. – Invernos sempre trazem muitas lembranças, né? Vamos para casa, você não pode passar pelo Poço Come Ossos de todo modo, no vilarejo pelo menos está quentinho.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas de volta para a aldeia, observando o estranho inverno que não queria nevar, mas, em compensação, trazia _muitas _lembranças de volta.

**...**

- Isso é ruim, muito muito ruim!

A vozinha ecoava do céu, imerso na escuridão de um eclipse que já durava _semanas_.

- Em vez de ficar reclamando, velho Miyuga, você poderia me ajudar a encontrá-lo! – Reclamava outra voz peculiar.

A pulga Miyuga pulava de um ombro para outro, aflito, incomodando seu hospedeiro... Digo, seu _velho amigo_, o ferreiro Toutousai. Eles voavam em cima da incrível vaca de três olhos, que soltava mugidos estrondosos como trovões, fogo pela boca e fumaça pelas narinas. **(são ou não são mucho heroicos esses dois, hein? haha)**

- Toutousai, nessa escuridão toda, é impossível encontrar aquele _velho_! – Berrava o miudinho. – E, além do mais, eu queria estar no pêlo macio de algum cachorro bem quentinho, esse inverno é um dos mais frios de toda a minha existência secular!

- Ora essa, seu frouxo! – Zombava o ancião de olhos esbugalhados e pele enrugada. – Não percebe que esse clima traz mau agouro? Com certeza Sesshomaru irá passar maus bocados muito em breve, precisamos nos antecipar!

- Ah, Toutousai, veja! Ali está ele!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Eu reconheço a gigantesca folhagem de _Bokuseno_ à milhas distantes.

- Se é assim, vamos lá!

E batendo suas esporas, a vaca voadora desceu dos céus com seus mugidos, adentrando na mais densa floresta de todo o Japão feudal – a casa da magnólia de 2000 anos, Bokuseno.

O frio rigoroso trincara o espesso tronco da magnólia, muitas de suas folhas estavam caídas, flores que sempre nasciam ao pé de suas raízes haviam murchado, a floresta parecia ter hibernado, como última tentativa de superar aquele terrível inverno.

- Maldição, será que chegamos tarde demais? – Desesperava-se a pulga. – Se Bokuseno hibernou, estamos perdidos! Se a lendária magnólia de 2000 anos não aguentar este inverno, quer dizer que todos nós sucumbiremos às trevas!

- Pare... De... Drama...

Uma voz áspera, grave e rouca, que exalava poeira de cômodos antigos e esquecidos, soou pelas vielas escuras entre a vegetação densa daquela floresta.

- Bokuseno, é você? – Pergunta Miyuga, maravilhado.

- Claro que... Sou eu... – Falava, lenta e fracamente. – O que vocês... Dois... Fazem... Aqui...? Essa gritaria... Está perturbando... Meu sono... – E então um rosto talhado no tronco da árvore emergiu das profundezas. O rosto de Bokuseno.

- Você está quase sem forças meu amigo. – Suspirou Toutousai, encostando sua mão no tronco da árvore. – Seus galhos não parecem mais fortes como antigamente, quando eu moldei as bainhas das espadas do General InuTaisho.

- Toutosai... Este inverno... Você veio por... Causa deste inverno e... Deste... Eclipse...

- Sim. A última vez que nos vimos foi quando tive o prazer de pegar novamente alguns de seus galhos para moldar a bainha da _Bakusaiga_... Sesshomaru havia acabado de despertá-la, juntamente com seu novo braço.

- Bokuseno, achamos que chegou a hora da _profecia_ que nosso General nos contou, finalmente se concretizar. – Disse Miyuga.

Atrás da folhagem e espinhos de alguns arbustos, dois curiosos ouviam a conversa entre os anciões.

- Fique quieto, seu sapo asqueroso! – Reclamava em baixo tom o Youkai raposa Shippou, um adolescente elétrico e mulherengo, de longos cabelos ruivos e espessa cauda.

- _Masss, masss... Esssses espinhosss estão machucando o pobre Jaken... _– Choramingava o leal servo do príncipe Youkai.

Ao perceber que Toutosai havia deixado sua casa, no pé de um grande vulcão, Jaken travara uma longa discussão para convencer Shippou de se transformar e ajudá-lo a seguir o ferreiro. Desde sua volta da era atual, o pequeno Youkai anfíbio estava muito preocupado com seu Lorde, não entendia porque tanta demora em resgatar Rin e, principalmente, suas intenções em se disfarçar de um _humano_!

Inconformado por mais uma vez não poder acompanhar seu mestre, Jaken não sabia por onde Lorde Sesshomaru havia estado por tanto tempo antes de finalmente entrar no Poço Come Ossos. Quem ele teria consultado? Por que a instrução de se disfarçar de um humano? Por que tanta demora em retornar?

- Se eu não estivesse realmente curioso sobre esse eclipse sinistro que dura há dias... Jamais teria deixado meu posto de vigiar do Poço Come Ossos para ajudar você, seu desastrado. – Praguejava Shippou.

- _Quem liga para essste eclipse? Eu essstou preocupado com o bem essstar de meu messstre!_

- Você tem muita sorte de ainda estar vivo depois de tê-lo desobedecido, isso sim. – Diz, dando-lhe uma bofetada na testa. – E é um incompetente mesmo! Misteriosamente consegue passar por um Poço lacrado há anos e, quando volta, não sabe como tudo aconteceu!

- _Faça silêncio, seu pessstinha! Preciso ouvir o que elesss falam sobre Bakusaiga!_

- Bokuseno, acha que este eclipse...? – Indagava Miyuga do outro lado da clareira na floresta.

- A floresta... Está dormindo... Desde que... A lua desapareceu... – Respondia a magnólia, com dificuldades. – Não há... Outra... Resposta...

- Então é verdade. – Diz Toutosai, uma mão em sua barbicha, pensativo. – O senhor da escuridão resolveu cobrar a sua dívida.

- Sim... Satori... E InuTaisho... Já previam isso...

Jaken, escondido, tudo ouvia. Lembrava-se da expressão aterrorizadora de completa indiferença no belo rosto da Imperatriz do Castelo dos Céus, mãe de seu mestre. Desde que encontrara Lorde Sesshomaru, quase nada soube dela e de seu pai... Mas quando o príncipe demônio havia descoberto a Meidou Zangetsuha na Tenseiga – sua espada herdada – procurara a matriarca para aperfeiçoar a técnica.

- O nascimento de Sesshomaru foi um grande acontecimento na vida do general Taisho, tanto quanto a chegada do senhor InuYasha. – Ponderava Miyuga.

- Sim... Os filhos... De InuTaisho... Cada um... Possui um poder... Único... Um papel... No destino... Destes mundos...

- Por isso Tessaiga foi dada à InuYasha, para protegê-lo enquanto meio Youkai e para que ele salvasse e protegesse o mundo dos humanos das ameaças malignas, incorporadas na Joia de Quatro Almas. – Dizia Totousai. – E Tenseiga para Sesshomaru, para que ele entendesse a dádiva da vida e, meneando a espada do outro mundo, tivesse compaixão a cada escolha de tirar o sopro que movia seu inimigo derrotado.

- Só que Sesshomaru ainda não cumpriu seu destino. – Interrompeu Miyuga. – Senhor InuYasha se tornou o protetor do mundo dos homens. Mas Sesshomaru deve proteger o mundo dos mortos, da _escuridão_...

Os olhos esbugalhados de Jaken sequer piscavam. O que eles queriam dizer com _destino? Mundo das sombras?_ O que o pai do senhor Sesshomaru havia planejado para o final?

- Sesshomaru... Precisa _derrotá-lo_... Somente assim... A Meidou... Irá _desaparecer_... E a escuridão... Será... Selada...

- Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. – Falava Miyuga, olhando para o negro céu:

General Taisho, o grande Dai-Youkai senhor dos cães, havia se casado com a Imperatriz do Castelo dos Céus, senhora Satori. Obviamente não por amor, ela era uma megera sem coração – temida por todas as Terras do Oeste. Arrumada a cerimônia e, após vencer a batalha com os demônios Gatos de Fogo do Leste, o clã Taisho foi o mais poderoso daquela era. Período de equilíbrio entre homens e demônios.

Havia uma sacerdotisa em um vilarejo nas montanhas, senhorita Midoriko, por quem mestre Taisho sempre cultivou profundo respeito. A sabedoria desta humana acabou por modificar o _coração_ de nosso mestre de tal forma que ele pôde se _apaixonar_ por uma mulher tempos após, a senhora Izayoi. Unir-se à uma criatura de natureza diferente era algo totalmente novo e inaceitável, tanto para seu filho Sesshomaru – um adulto já tão ambicioso e petulante na época – quanto para sua parceira oficial, a Imperatriz.

Infelizmente ele não pôde viver para se despedir da amiga, a qual teve um triste destino, lacrada na Joia de Quatro Almas, destinada a lutar com Youkais que queriam apagar sua luz espiritual para toda a eternidade...

Mas por muito tempo, antes desta era de escuridão por causa da Joia, o General e a Imperatriz governaram com poder e estratégia as Terras do Oeste, eram dois grandes guerreiros, uma dupla fenomenal. E, na ambição de promover uma linhagem forte, destemida, disciplinada, poderosa e _sábia_, tiveram sua primeira cria.

O primogênito do senhor Taisho nasceu no inverno, em uma noite de eclipse lunar. Assim, deram o nome de Sesshomaru, que significa algo como _perfeição que mata, _ou _ciclo da destruição da vida_. Um nome imponente, sabiamente escolhido pela Imperatriz.

E realmente – Prosseguia Miyuga em suas divagações – em muito se pareciam os dois. A meia lua na testa mostrava claramente que Sesshomaru havia herdado toda a beleza e frieza fatal da senhora Satori. Mesmo assim General Taisho muito se orgulhava de sua cria, com uma inteligência, estratégia e autocontrole invejáveis. Não me surpreendeu que desde cedo Sesshomaru se revelasse um grande guerreiro, disciplinado, fazendo jus ao sangue nobre que corria em suas veias.

- Mas o verdadeiro poder de Sesshomaru estava oculto em seu próprio corpo. – Interrompeu Totousai, deixando-se lembrar séculos atrás, quando fôra solicitado seus serviços pelo General:

Invernos após, quando o primogênito do senhor InuTaisho era uma criança, fui convocado para uma reunião no Castelo dos Céus. Eu já havia forjado Tessaiga para meu mestre e há algum tempo conversávamos sobre retirarmos uma lasca de sua lâmina e forjar uma nova espada com ela... A princípio não entendia muito bem os planos do General, mas compreendia seu tamanho poder em manusear duas espadas mágicas, além da espada Conquistadora dos Mundos, Souunga.

É irônico imaginar que Tessaiga iria parar nas mãos de seu segundo filho, InuYasha e que, da lasca desta espada, nasceria Tenseiga, dada à Sesshomaru. Ainda mais peculiar a batalha que uniu ambos os irmãos para lacrar Souunga, uma vez que esta arma amaldiçoada não poderia cair nas mãos de mais ninguém, após a morte do General.

Nesta reunião, a sacerdotisa Midoriko também estava presente. Ouvi as preocupações dela e de meu mestre à respeito do equilíbrio entre homens e demônios, parecia que uma longa era iria se iniciar, uma era de escuridão, guerras e mortes. De fato, como dito por Miyuga, um eclipse lunar é sempre um prelúdio de tempos ruins.

Mal sabia eu que isso se concretizaria em breve com o lacre da sacerdotisa Midoriko na Joia de Quatro Almas, com o despertar do Dai-Youkai dragão Ryuukossei – o que exaustou nossos mestre em uma luta para lacrá-lo de volta – e, por fim, com a sua morte tentando salvar a senhora Izayoi e seu filho InuYasha do incêndio do castelo dela.

Penso que a Imperatriz Satori não quis ajudá-lo na época por sentir-se traída. Não traição de um amor, sua natureza jamais permitiria _amar_ alguém. Mas ver seu grande marido largar todas as conquistas das Terras do Oeste em prol de uma humana deve ter sido difícil. Sem contar no gênio terrível de Sesshomaru... – Bufou, irritado. – Um jovem Dai-Youkai adulto preocupado em herdar todas as espadas mágicas do pai, de superá-lo em força e poder... Tão orgulhoso, tão arrogante!

Não entendo realmente como ele herdou _Bakusaiga_. Não entendo porque com o seu nascimento veio este eclipse. As coisas realmente são todas entrelaçadas por causa do destino, mas... Por que logo Sesshomaru foi o prelúdio da era de escuridão cristalizada na existência da Joia de Quatro Almas?

Enfim. Naquela época eu nada sabia de nada disso. E nem poderia imaginar! Naquela noite, depois que sacerdotisa Midoriko retirou-se de volta para seu vilarejo, tive outra conversa com o General. Ele pediu que examinasse seu primogênito e para o espanto de todos, vi que Sesshomaru guardava consigo, dentro de seu corpo, a espada _Bakusaiga_.

Jaken e Shippou ouviam tudo perplexos. Muitas informações que entrelaçaram tantas vidas em épocas diferentes – era como se o destino já soubesse que o nascimento dos filhos do General Taisho iria mudar aquele mundo.

E, cada vez mais curiosos, eles prosseguiram ouvindo as divagações dos anciões naquela noite escura:

- Sesshomaru é mesmo um aristocrata imbecil. – Continuou velho Miyuga. – Mas as vezes me pergunto se seu ódio para com os humanos, e especialmente para com o senhor InuYasha não tenha lá suas justificativas...

Além de sua natureza Youkai, herdada principalmente da mãe, ele nunca pôde conhecer de fato seu destino, deve ter se sentido um mero joguete do pai por muito tempo! Parecia que tudo se centrava em InuYasha e na Tessaiga e que ele e a sua herança, Tenseiga, eram apenas coadjuvantes.

Mas não contesto a sabedoria do General. Tampouco da sacerdotisa Midoriko que o aconselhava. E até mesmo da Imperatriz... Afinal, Sesshomaru teve que se desapegar por conta própria da Tessaiga, da sede por poder e conquistas para ser _digno_ de manusear a _Bakusaiga_.

Tudo foi um lento e doloroso processo, desde seu nascimento. Até mesmo superar a perda da técnica Meidou Zangetsuha para o meio irmão... Sesshomaru cresceu muito de uns tempos pra cá.

- Sim... – Completou Totousai. – Após a descoberta da Bakusaiga, percebi grandes instabilidades e problemas entre o mundo dos mortos e o Castelo dos Céus nascendo. No inverno subsequente, quando Sesshomaru já era mais crescido, _eles_ apareceram...

Mestre Yami e seu servo, Shishinki. Vieram saudar o General e a Imperatriz pelo nascimento de seu primogênito e propuseram um _acordo_. Algum acordo de paz, uma vez que o General InuTaisho se preocupava em manter o equilíbrio entre humanos e demônios naquela era. Assim, eles prometeram entregar Bakusaiga à escuridão e, em troca, Yami e seu exército seriam aliados do Castelo dos Céus, entregando a Pedra do Inferno como símbolo de lealdade.

Shishinki permaneceu mais tempo no palácio, como diplomata, um cavaleiro da escuridão convivendo entre os servos da Imperatriz. Mas à mando do submundo, ele traiu o General, tentou _assassinar_ Sesshomaru enquanto dormia, era apenas um filhote na época. Por sorte o senhor Taisho pôde interceder, usando a Tessaiga para destruir o cavaleiro.

Ele não achou que Shishinki pôde ter escapado, mas foi o que se comprovou tempos depois, com o retorno do cavaleiro negro para vingar a ferida que desfigurou seu rosto, jurando matar os dois filhos do General.

Tentando não eclodir uma verdadeira guerra entre o mundo dos morto e o Castelo dos Céus, – o que dizimaria toda a humanidade nas Terras do Oeste – General Taisho, antes de se livrar de Shishinki, roubou e copiou a técnica suprema ensinada por seu mestre Yami, a Meidou Zangetsuha. Assim, manteria o senhor das sombras sobre controle por algum tempo...

Ele não poderia dá-la à Sesshomaru, pois este já possuía sua própria espada, Bakusaiga, para batalhar. E assim nasceu Tenseiga, a lasca da Tessaiga que não tirava a vida de ninguém, ela possuía a energia do submundo, cortando os mensageiros da morte, revivendo as pessoas e, sobretudo, guardando a Meidou Zangetsuha para ser útil a um outro guerreiro. O que iria ser destinado à InuYasha posteriormente.

Miyuga olha para Bokuseno, pensativo:

- Mas um novo eclipse se formou desde então. Após o fim da escuridão da Joia de Quatro Almas e o destino cumprido do senhor InuYasha, chegou a hora de Sesshomaru mostrar seu poder. Yami recuperou suas forças no submundo e mandou Sesshomaru para uma era que não pertence mais aos demônios. Ele quer destruir Bakusaiga e recuperar a joia com a qual presenteou o Castelo dos Céus, hoje sob a proteção da Imperatriz Satori.

Jaken soluça assustado, recordando-se do colar que guardava uma pedra roxa no pescoço da Dai-Youkai, a qual fôra responsável por reviver a criança Rin pela segunda vez! Agora o anfíbio tinha certeza que esta pedra permitira que Lorde Sesshomaru penetrasse no Poço Come Ossos, afinal, era uma extensão da energia demoníaca desse tal de Yami como a própria Meidou Zangetsuha. Além disso, tudo indicava que este Jaken só pôde ir, momentaneamente, ao encontro de seu mestre para ajudá-lo pela vontade da Imperatriz.

- Totousai... Miyuga... – Disse Bokuseno. – Se Sesshomaru... Não destruir... A força de... Yami... E não... Destruir... A Meidou... Zangetsuha... Este mundo... Sucumbirá...

- Sim, velho amigo. – Diz Totousai. – Me espanta que este inverno tenha conseguido retirar quase todas as suas forças. Sesshomaru não tem muito tempo. E eu não sei como a Imperatriz pretende ajudá-lo a partir de agora.

- Sesshomaru herdou essa terrível mania de não contar seus planos dela. – Reclamou Miyuga. – Yami pode estar usando o fato do acordo feito entre ele e o clã Taisho para _confundir_ Sesshomaru. E por maior autocontrole possua, é muito fácil provocar ira no orgulho e ego dele... Ainda mais se sentir traído pela própria mãe.

- Ele... Estará bem... Enquanto... Aquela... Garotinha... Humana...

- _Essstá falando da Rin?!_

- Jaken! – Grita Shippou.

O pequeno Youkai anfíbio não aguenta tanta aflição e sai de seu esconderijo, caminhando em direção aos anciões.

- _Tudo isssto é culpa dela! _– Berrava em prantos. – _Messsstre Sessshomaru essstá em apurosss porque esssste Yami sequesssstrou Rin. E a Imperatriz só piorou tudo o ajudando nessste plano maluco! Agora elesss jamaisss voltarão daquele mundo esssquisito e, pior de tudo, sssenhor Sessshomaru poderá perder Bakusaiga!_

- É aí... Que você... Se engana... Pequeno Youkai... – Respondeu sabiamente a velha magnólia. – Aquela... Garotinha... Que conheci... Junto de você... Poderá salvar... Sesshomaru e... A todos... Nós...

**Continua na parte II.**

**...**

**Ei pessoas, tudo bem? Capítulo longo, cheio de informação e de menções. Vocês ficaram muito perdidos? Espero realmente que não (:**

**Faço menção à vários episódios, como aquele que a mãe do InuYasha chora quando ele, pequeninho, a abraça segurando uma bola de futebol; Bokuseno também aparece em outros episódios do anime; o clã dos Gatos de Fogo do Leste e, claro; Satori e a pedra do inferno; além do Shishinki, aparecem no Kanketsu-Hen.**

**Além disso a morte do pai do InuYasha e a menção da Souunga, como já citada antes, é do terceiro filme InuYasha – A espada conquistadora do mundo.**

**Muitos detalhes mas é que eu adoro costurar coisas sabe? Então juntei Midoriko e Joia de Quatro Almas com Bakusaiga e ficou isso tudo hahah Pelo menos responde como a Pedra do Inferno pôde ajudar o Sesshomaru, o aparecimento do Jaken foi por causa da Satori, além da origem do nosso amado anti-herói né? Ai, Rumiko-Sensei, você ainda me deixa doida costurando taaanta coisa que a senhora deixou no ar... :( Por que não teve um anime só do Sesshy depois né? heueheu**

**Bacana que fiz de propósito a Satori parecer bem má no começo, mas no fundo não é.. Quis esse joguinho pq o Sesshy começou assim tb no anime, vilão mas no fundo simpatizou td mundo.. É apenas coisa de destino e da própria natureza dele hahah**

**A parte do Inu e da Kagome é um agrado a todo mundo que curte esse casal e, claro, sem deixar de lembrar dos antigos problemas deles com a Kikyou ~pra mim eles serão forever, mesmo que eles pareçam ter superado haha~**

**Na parte 2 teremos Miroku e Sango (como um agrado pra quem curte esse casal tb), e a última conversa esclarecedora, que será entre Kohaku e Satori! Além da descoberta de um antigo pergaminho pelo Souta ;)**

**A trama tá fechando galera! E a surpresa pro Sesshy logo logo aparece! Capítulo 25 acabo essa história (nhaaa D:), é meu teto, como toda pequena saga de animes (reparem, tem no mínimo 26 episódios).. Então, se vcs ficaram firmes e fortes até hj, não percam o final! Comentem, me animem a continuar escrevendo, quero terminar esse grande projeto por vcs :))**

**Abraços! M**


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX: **_Invernos passados (parte 2)_

"_Quem poderia mensurar a maldade nos corações dos deuses? Quem poderia mensurar a bondade nos corações dos demônios? Esta é uma história sobre escolhas difíceis entre opções simples. Sobre o que fazer quando se deve decidir entre viver e amar ou se esconder pelo resto dos dias entre as franjas do medo. Caminhos escuros. Sonhos que terminam. Mas há pessoas que se recusam a deixar de sonhar..."_

Os olhos castanhos escuros tornaram-se melancólicos, sentia como se uma lâmina afiada estivesse milímetros de sua garganta, a respiração pesada, mãos frias.

"_Das profundezas da escuridão, da paz celestial que emana do céu. Uma criatura ressurgirá para selar o destino de um mundo cercado pelo ódio, a carnificina, o poder e a ambição. A guerra nos corações dos homens irá cessar, das cinzas devastadoras causadas pela sede do poder, uma luz branca clareará os caminhos escuros da humanidade."_

Uma luz branca. Uma pequena _chouchin_ a iluminar caminhos que levavam ao passado.

"_O demônio branco e a espada relâmpago – sua natureza destinada à pureza antes somente pertencida aos deuses. A lenda da pureza dos corações demoníacos, um pequeno ponto de luz cercado das trevas corrompidas pela maldade. O mundo será salvo por um demônio..."_

- Sesshomaru... – Amedrontado, acaba por deixar cair ao chão o _pergaminho_ com escrituras japonesas antigas. – Rin está em apuros!

**...**

- Sango, acalme-se!

Os apressados passos dele encontravam dificuldades na grama seca pelo tempo rigoroso, de folhagem quebradiça e traiçoeira por sob seus chinelos de madeira – qualquer pisada em falso, poderia cair! Em sua ajuda, apenas um antigo cajado foleado à ouro herdado de seu pai, um não tão respeitado monge budista.

- Kohaku, onde está você, Kohaku?!

Seus ouvidos atentos podiam ouvir os gritos abafados da delicada e feminina voz que tanto aprendera a amar, dia após dia. Seu coração inundou-se de culpa, era ainda muito difícil relembrar épocas tão conturbadas para ambos – tudo o que ele mais desejava era poder protegê-la de toda e qualquer eventual dor, colocando-a acima de quaisquer objetivos, até mesmo a sua própria sobrevivência. Afinal, seria isso amar alguém, não seria?

Um sorriso faceiro, mas que denunciava desespero, fez-se presente no mesmo momento que ele tocou sua mão direita, onde há muito houve uma ferida que só cicatrizaria com apenas uma condição. Um buraco que poderia tragá-lo, prevendo um destino cruel que se aproximava a cada dia. Mesmo assim ele nunca se importara, não mais desde que conhecera a _dor_ dela, muito maior e complexa – dor em ver seus entes queridos mortos em um verdadeiro massacre, dor em suportar ver seu irmão mais novo, único sobrevivente, sendo manipulado tal qual uma marionete sem vida.

Novamente, culpa consumindo seu coração. Ele a amava tanto! E faria de tudo para reconfortá-la, para cessar os gritos de sua busca interminável. E o céu por sob sua cabeça, enquanto ainda corria pela floresta, continuava negro e sem vida...

- Sango! – Em um sôfrego suspiro de alívio, Miroku, o monge budista, finalmente conseguiu encontrar a rápida ex-exterminadora de Youkais.

Jogou-se por cima da linda moça com toda a sua força, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos púrpuros, certificando-se que suas pernas e braços estariam suficientemente entrelaçados, que ela não escaparia dele, levada pela cegueira do medo.

- Miroku, ele foi embora! Eu disse... – Ela chorava como uma criança, trêmula. – Eu disse para ele não se envolver nisso!

- Fique calma Sango! – O monge era, sem dúvidas, extremamente prudente em sua fala, o tom de voz metricamente decidido, mas seus olhos para com ela sempre seriam gentis. – Kohaku não é mais uma criança, ele terá Kirara para ajudá-lo. Todo esse tempo seu irmão treinou muito para ser um grande exterminador.

- Mas... – Em um impulso, os braços da moça agarraram o pescoço do monge, pousando sua cabeça tão exausta nos ombros dele. – Esse eclipse, essa aura maligna... Eu disse para ele não se envolver com os problemas do Sesshomaru!

- Shhh... – Deu-lhe um afável beijo na testa, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda próprio dos longos cabelos lisos e castanhos dela. – Ele é o grande amigo da Rin, amigos fazem de tudo para nos ajudar. Ou você se esqueceu do quanto a senhorita Kagome, Shippou e InuYasha nos ajudaram?

- Mas eu não sei para onde Kohaku possa ter ido!

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Miroku, um sorriso que tentava passar o mínimo de conforto para Sango, apesar do coração do monge estar tão inquieto quanto o dela, principalmente após o surgimento do eterno eclipse.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada por agora, mas eu confio que Sesshomaru está próximo de por fim a isso tudo, descobriremos a face do nosso inimigo e lutaremos todos juntos, lado a lado, como antigamente!

A forte exterminadora limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos pintados de carmesim, segredando em seu íntimo a paz do silêncio tão comum entre os dois, o quanto ela era grata pela prudente e determinada companhia do monge, seu esposo.

A face do inimigo realmente estava próxima. E ela, disposta a lutar com todas as suas forças pelos seus amigos.

**...**

- Vovó Kaede, por que o céu ficou escuro de repente?

A velha sacerdotisa olhava para o negro céu, coberto por um eclipse que já durava semanas. Suas rugas – sábias marcas deixadas pelo tempo – aparentavam ainda mais seriedade por sob o semblante taciturno. A criancinha que a chamara continuava a puxar seu quimono, olhinhos travessos de uma época lúdica e inocente da vida.

Vencida pelo cansaço, a educada chefe daquele vilarejo em Musashi voltou sua atenção para o pequeno curioso, sorrindo ao ver o quanto ele a lembrava do costumeiro jeito hiperativo e sapeca de Rin, quando esta ainda era uma criança também.

- Sesshomaru. – Aos poucos vieram à tona as lembranças de seu próprio semblante sério e a voz rouca e decidida, chamando o Youkai para uma breve conversa, antes que este partisse novamente em suas longas e desconhecidas peregrinações.

À época, Naraku havia acabado de ser derrotado. A gigantesca aranha fora sucumbida pela união dos poderes daqueles bravos amigos, incluindo o príncipe Sesshomaru e sua mais nova espada adquirida, a Bakusaiga.

O vilarejo estava aos poucos sendo reconstruído, plantações mortas, casas destroçadas, rios contaminados pelo poderoso veneno de Naraku. E, para piorar, InuYasha encontrava-se cabisbaixo desde que voltara da Meidou Zangetsuha, dizendo que, apesar de ter conseguido salvar sua amada Kagome, esta tivera que ficar para sempre em sua era, lacrada pelo Poço Come Ossos.

O silêncio de Sesshomaru estendeu-se por muito tempo, olhos âmbares completamente indiferentes, em um leve tom de tédio, a fitar a envergadura frágil da velha sacerdotisa.

- Agora que Naraku foi derrotado... – Kaede prosseguiu, determinada. – O que pretende fazer com Rin?

Os experientes e atentos olhos da anciã perceberam um leve franzir de testa vindo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. De fato, Sesshomaru parecia questionar os propósitos de levar a criança humana ainda consigo em suas peregrinações por poder e conquistas – parte da natureza demoníaca dele. Pelo estender do silêncio, a sacerdotisa ainda inferia se havia alguma remota possibilidade daquele Youkai completo estar levando em consideração a possível _falta _que Rin o faria, caso ele declinasse de sua companhia. Sem dúvidas, comparado aos assombros que um dia ele cometera na província de Musashi atrás da Tessaiga de InuYasha, Sesshomaru muito mudara desde o dia que Rin começou a segui-lo.

- Você sabe que ela é apenas uma criança humana. Correu muitos riscos o acompanhando atrás de sua vingança contra Naraku. Ela não tem família e nem condições de ficar sozinha, mas novos tempos de paz começarão...

O maxilar do Youkai permanecia rígido, enquanto seus olhos fechavam-se despretensiosamente. Era impossível desvincular o ar sempre arrogante do Lorde, principalmente se tratando de assuntos como _sentimentos_ e _seres humanos_.

- Proponho que eu vá conversar com ela, convencê-la a ficar aqui na aldeia comigo e com os outros. Cuidaremos bem de Rin e você poderá visitá-la sempre. – Ela falava. – _E assim se tornará cada vez mais acostumado com humanos_. – Completava em pensamento.

- Rin pode fazer o que bem quiser.

Foi tudo o que disse, virando-se em um perfeito giro e caminhando indiferente para longe dali. Kaede sabia que seria difícil para os dois se separarem, como bem sabia que era a melhor escolha para o crescimento daquela alegre criança e, por fim, como também bem sabia que se isso realmente acontecesse, Sesshomaru _sempre_ viria vê-la, não importasse como, quando e onde fosse.

Desde então, quando Rin se mudara para a aldeia, os dias de Kaede coloriram-se em tons amarelos vívidos, antigamente monocromáticos pelo eterno luto de sua irmã mais velha, Kikyou.

A mente vagou entre a beleza de sua irmã, a sacerdotisa responsável por purificar a Joia de Quatro Almas – e de trágico destino –, para a beleza pueril de Rin, agora na flor da mocidade em seus 15 anos. Seu coração permanecia aflito com o incerto destino dela, a queda no Poço Come Ossos tiravam das mãos de Kaede – bem como de seus heroicos amigos – a oportunidade de poderem fazer alguma coisa para salvá-la.

Tudo estava ligado à Sesshomaru, o meio-irmão de InuYasha. Era esperado que o príncipe demônio retornasse com sua antiga protegida o quanto antes da era de Kagome, entretanto, dias e mais dias passavam pelos experientes olhos da sacerdotisa e nenhum resultado novo. Pelo contrário, estranhas tonturas e dores em Kagome começaram a aparecer – consequência da instabilidade nas fendas do tempo – e, por fim, aquele _eclipse_.

Há dias o céu sucumbira em total escuridão, alarmando os pobres e supersticiosos camponeses, amedrontando mulheres e crianças. Ela era a mais velha anciã da aldeia, chefe espiritual e temporal, deveria zelar por seus protegidos... Houve épocas atrás tragadas pela guerra, fome e desespero nos corações humanos, tempos comandados pelo retorno da Joia de Quatro Almas e das terríveis ameaças de Naraku. Mas agora era _diferente_. Kaede não poderia aconselhar InuYasha e seus amigos sobre os novos tempos de tormenta porque ela simplesmente não sabia o que se passava também. Os bravos heróis deveriam esperar de braços cruzados, tudo estava sob a responsabilidade de Sesshomaru. Restava que ela rezasse, muito, para proteger sua querida amiga Rin, para que os maus agouros não caíssem novamente sobre as terras de Musashi, para que a luz de um novo tempo de paz iluminasse aquele céu vencido pelas trevas.

**...**

"_Há muito tempo, houve um belo príncipe. Herdeiro de grandes poderes, invejável estrategista como guerreiro, sangue nobre e afiada inteligência, dono das mais paradisíacas e férteis terras, vigiadas do alto de um imponente palácio que ficava entre as nuvens."_

- S-Sesshomaru... – Um sussurro sensual seguido de suspiros trêmulos, suores pela pele, calor emanando da carne.

"_Mas infelizmente a grandiosidade deste guerreiro era escondida como a luz da lua em um eclipse. Seus dotes ficavam em detrimento de seu orgulho, sua avareza, sua inveja, sua maldade para com o próximo, sua injustiça para com os mais fracos, sua arrogância para com os mais fortes, sua falta de amor..."_

- Você é minha, Rin. – A voz masculina sibilava em tons imperativos, músculos contraindo e relaxando, garras e dentes e língua. Toques aveludados, feridas de um desejo devastador. – Você é _somente _minha.

"_Seus ancestrais – de grande sabedoria daquela linhagem de sangue nobre e demoníaco – já previam que o destino do príncipe aristocrata seria trágico. Entretanto, após o rápido e equivocado julgamento, perceberam que, ao contrário do que sequer poderia imaginar, o coração dele pulsava, batia como um ser vivo. Ele não era totalmente frio, uma pequena luz brilhava no mais profundo interior de seu ser, despercebida pelas trevas que cobriam sua aura."_

- Eu quero que volte comigo. – Ele ordenava em sussurros ao pé da orelha, seguidos de gemidos sofridos de luxúria e pureza corrompida. – Volte comigo para a era a qual pertencemos e eu o farei _minha fêmea_.

"_Por causa de sua alma singular, seus antepassados lhe presentearam com uma grande e poderosa arma. A espada relâmpago, grandeza infinita capaz de desintegrar os corpos de todos os seus inimigos. Representava sua coragem e, sobretudo, a grande capacidade de mutação em seu ser – se o príncipe crescesse o suficiente, não em poder ou conquistas, mas em compaixão; ele então se tornaria digno da espada Bakusaiga."_

- Sua fêmea...? – Dois grandes e confusos olhos, ainda dispersos pelo nevoeiro de prazer que emanava de seu corpo, fitaram a infinidade dourada. Seu coração deixou-se tomar de emoção, mas um medo gritava no fundo de seu ser. Medo de que ao retornar, _tudo_ voltasse novamente. Ela já conseguia distinguir as antigas lembranças de inseguranças, a não aceitação e, sobretudo, _a indiferença_. Somente naquele novo mundo a qual não pertenciam ela pôde ouvir dele tantas confissões – o que a garantiria que, na era feudal, tudo voltaria como antes? Desvinculou-se de seus braços musculosos, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol simples de sua cama.

- O que se passa, Rin? – Ele perguntou imediatamente. Muitas tentativas, muita dedicação para finalmente atender aos anseios da jovem e bela mulher que tomara para si. Quando finalmente pensava que seu plano havia dado certo, que seus objetivos haviam sido conquistados, novamente ela se mostrava fugidia – tal qual seu décimo quinto aniversário.

"_Uma criatura diferente veio ao mundo em uma noite de eclipse. Prelúdio de tempos de trevas, destino de iluminar aquele mundo. Ele estava determinado a não poder amar como um humano, mas também não poderia odiar como um demônio. Seu coração híbrido, apesar de sua natureza completa, iria traçar rumos de muitos seres. E então as trevas sucumbiriam à luz da espada relâmpago."_

- _Você_... Nunca poderá me amar como eu o amo, não é mesmo? – Ela finalmente se virou, grandes olhos amendoados questionando a frieza e indiferenças das expressões daquele belo rosto. Lágrimas sem aparente motivo desciam em sua pele aquecida, a noite de seus sonhos acabara por se tornar seu mais terrível pesadelo.

- Não. – Foi tudo o que ele respondeu.

Duas nebulosas, infinitas como a escuridão do inferno, _sorriram_. Era chegado o momento.

**...**

Kirara, uma espécie de Youkai felino, conhecia aquele caminho muito bem. Voava pelas grandiosas nuvens das terras do oeste, suas patas em chamas a conduzir seu amigo e dono, Kohaku-Kun, a um acerto de contas.

A gata não era uma Dai-Youkai, seus poderes e forças jamais se comparariam a algum grandioso demônio, mas sua raça possuía a dádiva de viver por longínquos anos a fio. Pelos olhos felinos, avermelhados como o fogo, ela vira a conquista e desintegração de inúmeras terras, a ascensão e decadência de vastos impérios, a sabedoria e loucura de muitos homens. Por _milênios_, as terras orientais ganharam novos contornos, como um longo e difícil jogo de xadrez – a cada novo movimento de peça, uma nova disposição no tabuleiro da vida se formava.

Jurara fidelidade à tribo de exterminadores de Youkais, sendo cuidada e adestrada pela grandiosa sacerdotisa guerreira, senhorita Midoriko. Viu a origem da Joia de Quatro Almas de perto, sentindo a dor no coração da humana em seu último sacrifício para lacrar Youkais desgarrados, tentando evitar um mundo envolto em desgraças. Mas Kirara sabia que a ambição no próprio coração dos homens não iria evitar o desequilíbrio entre as forças do bem e do mal – fatalmente, uma nova peça de xadrez se moveu, e o mundo de guerra, fome e miséria entre humanos e demônios cristalizou-se, por fim, na existência da Joia.

Midoriko era venerada e também odiada por sua sabedoria. Mas possuía um grande aliado e amigo, o poderoso general do clã Taisho, os cães demoníacos que nasceram nas terras do oeste. InuTaisho e Midoriko compartilhavam planos, filosofias e, sobretudo, preocupações para com o destino daquele mundo. Muitas foram as vezes que Kirara conduziu sua dona para reuniões com o general, o qual morava em um gigantesco castelo nos céus.

Séculos depois, o demônio felino fazia novamente o mesmo percurso. Kohaku uma vez esteve no palácio – quando Sesshomaru quis aperfeiçoar a técnica da Meidou Zangetsuha incrustrada em sua espada Tenseiga. Para tal, encontrou-se com sua mãe, a Imperatriz daquelas terras, Satori No Taisho. Mas agora, outros assuntos levavam o jovem exterminador de Youkais ao encontro da Imperatriz – tratava-se do futuro de Rin.

- Por que envolveu ela?!

Sua arma feito de ossos carregados de aura maligna dos Youkais exterminados dizimava os demônios de pequeno poder, guardas do castelo. Kirara rugia e ajudava o amigo, permitindo que ele chegasse cada vez mais próximo à sala do trono.

- Menino, você é muito barulhento.

A voz de Satori era fria e completamente sem vida, apesar do timbre ser muito bonito. A beleza da Imperatriz era totalmente ornamentada com as sedas mais caras, joias e ouro, lábios pintados de carmim, olhos viscosos como mel. Estava sentada em seu trono, uma leve expressão de tédio a moldar sua linda, mas traiçoeira, face.

- Eu sei que você entregou o colar que possuía para o senhor Sesshomaru. Eu me lembro de que ele foi o responsável por nos tragar para dentro da Meidou Zangetsuha! – Ameaçava Kohaku, destemido.

- Sim, eu me lembro de ter o entregado para meu amado filho... Sesshomaru. – O fonema _S_ sibilava como uma serpente venenosa ao mencionar o nome da própria cria, nenhuma reação era demonstrada. – E me lembro de você também, menino.

- Eu sou o amigo da Rin!

- Ah sim... – Uma longa pausa, entediada. – A garotinha que acompanhava Sesshomaru quando vieram para saber mais da Meidou Zangetsuha.

- Foi você, não foi?! – Kohaku preparava sua foice para o ataque, furioso pela desumanidade nos olhos da Imperatriz. – Você quem criou a Meidou que levou a Rin para outro mundo!

- Não.

Foi tudo o que ela proferiu, simplesmente. Os olhos de Kohaku arregalaram-se em total espanto, lágrimas que teimavam a se conter no desespero em não saber do paradeiro de sua amiguinha. O garoto, confuso, finalmente larga sua arma no chão, suplicando:

- O que está acontecendo? Por que a Rin não volta? Por que... Envolver ela?!

- Porque a humana _ama_ Sesshomaru.

Castanhos interrogativos se encontraram com dourados totalmente frios. Satori conseguia ser pior do que o próprio filho – não desperdiçaria nenhuma palavra a mais em seu discurso conciso e hermético, o tom de voz sempre constante, inexistência de qualquer emoção em sua voz.

- Diga-me, menino – Ela prosseguiu, levantando-se do trono. – O fragmento da Joia que estava incrustrado em seu pescoço, o que aconteceu com ele? – Mirou seu olhar em direção à Kirara, a qual se encontrava imóvel, observando tudo.

- A Joia foi destruída. Uma sacerdotisa de coração puro **(Kikyou) **me concedeu a dádiva de outra vida. Estou seguindo o conselho que a senhora me deu em não desperdiçá-la.

- Uma sacerdotisa pura... Como Midoriko?

- A senhora conhece a lenda? – Kohaku estava cada vez mais intrigado com tudo o que provavelmente a Imperatriz tinha conhecimento. Afinal, ela vivera muitos séculos a mais que sua jovem vida.

- Não importa. – Seus olhos âmbares fecharam-se, despretensiosos.

- Senhora Satori, quem criou aquela Meidou Zangetsuha?! Quem é o inimigo de Sesshomaru?

- Criança, há muitas lendas que existiam bem antes de você existir. E assim como a sua vida, o tempo de uma lenda é finito, apesar de parecer perdurar por toda a eternidade. O tempo desse mundo como você o conhece está gradativamente mudando... – Ela olhou para a escuridão do céu, seguida de Kohaku. – A Pedra do Inferno ajudou Sesshomaru a seguir com seus objetivos, mas apenas o _coração_ dele poderá salvar a todos nós.

- A Rin e ele... Ficarão bem?

- Menino – Satori aproxima-se de Kohaku, fitando-o por longos segundos. Ele não ousaria adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça da Imperatriz nesse momento. – Desde o dia que a vida daquela humana foi drasticamente mudada pela Tenseiga, ela pegou para si um papel muito importante no destino desse mundo. Eu nunca entenderei a capacidade de vocês, seres humanos, sacerdotes ou não, em _purificar_ a maldade, seja onde ela estiver, até mesmo nas profundezas de um _coração demoníaco_.

- Purificar? Mas, demônios são maus por natureza. Eles... Podem amar como os humanos?

- Eu pensava que não. – Algo que lembrava um ligeiro sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Satori, recordações de invernos passados, quando via mudanças inimagináveis no comportamento de seu marido, InuTaisho. – Porém, nunca vi Sesshomaru tão... _Desesperado _como no dia em que me encontrou para pedir _ajuda_. Seus olhos só enxergavam uma única coisa: _proteger_ aquela humana. Então, fiz o que pude. O poder da Pedra do Inferno permitiu que a garota conseguisse suportar estar naquele mundo por algum tempo, mesmo que para isso tenha perdido suas memórias originais e se agarrado a lembranças ilusórias de uma vida criada naquele outro mundo.

- Rin... Não se lembra de nada? Nem de mim?

- Não, ela já se recordou. Olhe. – Apontou seu dedo com sua garra venenosa para o céu. – Eclipses lunares sempre são o prelúdio de tempos difíceis... Logo, tudo estará acabado. Isso só foi possível porque Sesshomaru tem mudado bastante. – Silencia-se, nostálgica. – Subestimei ao pensar que ele jamais conseguiria descobrir Bakusaiga incrustrada em seu próprio corpo, mas parece que aos poucos a sua alma de guerreiro está evoluindo. Eu o ajudei porque quero que encontre seu poder máximo, quero que descubra o _ataque supremo _de Bakusaiga. E porque preciso defender minhas terras e meu castelo do poder do Guardião do inferno.

- Guardião do inferno? Técnica suprema?

- Sim. Quando Sesshomaru nasceu, muitos demônios ambicionaram Bakusaiga, uma espada mágica que apenas guerreiros predestinados herdam. Por isso, fizemos acordos diplomáticos com legiões de clãs para protegermos nossas conquistas... Mas o Guardião do inferno quer Bakusaiga para si de toda maneira, ainda mais por questões de vingança. E depois de séculos observando Sesshomaru, ele descobriu sua única fraqueza: a humana que o ama. Por isso foi ele quem criou a Meidou Zangetsuha para encurralar Sesshomaru em um mundo que não mais pertence aos demônios. – Silêncio. – Jamais poderia prever que uma única vida salva por Tenseiga poderia trazer tamanho desfecho.

Suspirou levemente em arrogância, recordando-se da sabedoria do marido general e tudo o que ele via, muito além do que poderiam os olhos indiferentes e sem vida da Imperatriz.

- Menino, é nosso interesse mútuo que Sesshomaru descubra a técnica suprema da espada relâmpago, para isso, ele terá que passar pelo _último_ e mais _doloroso_ estágio de mudança. Somente assim ele derrotará Yami, o Guardião do inferno. E somente assim salvará a humana das colisões temporais de dois mundo diferentes.

E das trevas do céu, pequenos pontinhos brancos surgiram, caindo vagarosamente até o chão.

- Chegou a hora.

**...**

- Vovô, vigie o Poço Come Ossos!

Souta Higurashi guardava o pergaminho antigo em sua mochila, apressado.

Tudo o que lera, com bastante dificuldade pela caligrafia antiga, havia perfeitamente se encaixado com suas suspeitas! Já não saberia dizer se ao ir para o porão do templo na procura de seu gato de estimação Buyo, e em vez disso ter encontrado o pedaço de papel velho foi um mero acaso ou um destino esmagador – mas estava disposto a proteger Rin. Fossem lá os motivos, planos e objetivos do medonho senhor Sesshomaru, Souta não permitira que Rin corresse tantos perigos por estar envolvida.

Prelúdios piores invadiam a mente do adolescente, enquanto pedalava rumo ao apartamento dela, próximo a sua casa. Os desmaios sofridos, o estranho eclipse lunar e as ameaças de seu mundo, e do mundo onde agora viviam sua irmã e InuYasha, começarem a desmoronar! Algo muito além de sua vontade e conhecimento manipulava a todos feito meros marionetes.

- Rin e a mana estão em perigo! – Pensava alto, pedalando o mais rápido que podia. – Alguém quer alguma coisa do senhor Sesshomaru, e vai impedi-lo de resolver tudo da melhor maneira possível!

De tão afobado, ele não percebeu que finalmente começava a _nevar_ na cidade de Tokyo. E gradativamente, pelo caminho que passavam os pneus de sua bike, o concreto do asfalto, as paredes das casas, os postes nas esquinas... Aquele cenário urbano dissipava-se feito uma névoa, dando lugar a florestas e vilarejos medievais.

O mundo contemporâneo e feudal estavam entrando em colapso. Finalmente aquele inverno nevava.

**...**

**Oi gente (: Eu tentei ser mais dinâmica nesse capítulo, apesar de vir cheio de informação tb. Fazendo um compêndio das respostas dadas, temos:**

**1) O contrato feito entre o inferno e o castelo dos céus (Satori e Yami) depois que o Sesshy nasceu e eles descobriram que nele havia a Bakusaiga incrustrada: ele ocorreu porque a espada é uma herança predestinada aos guerreiros mais fortes, que nascem com um coração especial. Muitos demônios temem esse poder e queriam guerrear contra os Taisho para roubar o artefato. A diplomacia do clã dos cães do oeste estava funcionando, até Yami ordenar que Shishinki, seu cavaleiro, tentasse assassinar nosso amado Sesshy**

**2) A história de Yami, sua espada e detalhes de sua ligação com Shishinki, InuTaisho e Satori: Yami é o guardião do inferno, a extensão da sua aura maligna é a própria Meidou Zangetsuha. Shishinki aprendeu essa técnica e era o cavaleiro de maior confiança de seu mestre, tanto que foi mandado como diplomata para aplicar um golpe contra os Taisho mesmo após de, supostamente, assinar um acordo de paz entre o castelo dos céus e o inferno. Agora não só a Bakusaiga ele almeja, mas tb vingança por ver seu cavaleiro derrotado e depois morto, nutrindo um ódio enorme por Sesshomaru**

**3) A técnica suprema da Bakusaiga e porquê o Sesshy teve que ir em outra era para poder aperfeiçoá-la: A técnica ainda não foi totalmente revelada (atentem-se pra um capítulo que ele luta contra um Oni na estação de metrô e usa Tenseiga e Bakusaiga juntos, mas eu ainda vou responder isso melhor)... Mais as mudanças gradativas e dolorosas, que aceleraram quando ele se viu em situação de risco na era contemporânea (uma era que não pertence aos demônios), acrescido de ter percebido que Rin era quem ele queria proteger (ela é a maior responsável por qse todas as grandes mudanças no coração dele), tornaram Sesshomaru cada vez mais forte e logo ele descobrirá seu verdadeiro poder ;)) Obs: o próprio título da fic mostra muito isso!**

**4) Os poderes da pedra do inferno capazes de iludir Rin e transportar nosso casal pelo lacrado Poço Come Ossos: Como visto, Satori não é tão má, é apenas da natureza dela ser ~antissocial~ hahah Ela sobretudo quer que o filho aperfeiçoe Bakusaiga e, com medo da Rin ser o ponto fraco dele para ser manipulada pelo Yami, ela protegeu a menina dos colapsos do mundo contemporâneo criando ilusões de qe ela pertencia aquele lugar, mesmo que pra isso ela perdesse a memória (o que exigiu mt esforço do Sesshy e, no fim, esse esforço será totalmente recompensado)**

**Espero que esteja clareando! Próximo capítulo temos A GRANDE SURPRESA que eu mencionei :DD Vcs vão ficar de cara, juro hahahh Obrigada por todos os comentários e por estarem cmg nessa longa história até hj! Fica o convite pra vcs conhecerem outras fics minhas (tem do Piratas do Caribe, tem de um anime chamado Vampire Princess Miyu, comecei uma história original por agora tb chamada How to be a Lady, enfim, tô sempre na ativa!)**

**Bjs bjs, M (:**


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI: **_Distúrbios no tempo_

_- Você... Nunca poderá me amar como eu o amo, não é mesmo?_

A doce e tão conhecida voz ecoou por seus sensíveis ouvidos, tons e semitons de um timbre feminino a cantarolar melancolia, como música de um piano a traduzir o som de lágrimas silenciosas. Uma pergunta sobre um assunto complexo, acrescida de um pronome de tratamento raramente usado por ela. _Amor. Você._

O reinar de uma infindável pausa fez-se presente, sequer a respiração dela era audível – talvez, tivesse se esquecido de puxar o ar quente que emanava de ambos os corpos.

Aquelas palavras eclodiam pouco a pouco na mente analítica do Youkai, sempre se encontrando em situações estranhas que demandavam um esforço absurdo para compreender o mínimo sobre os _sentimentos_ _humanos_. Enquanto ele estivesse em sua presença, aquela jovem mulher de cabelos amendoados o bombardearia com quebra-cabeças desconexos, reações inesperadas, mistérios indecifráveis, necessidades insupríveis.

Não se tratava simplesmente de um combate entre forças, armas poderosas, presas e garras, extintos selvagens, ataques e boas estratégias de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Aquela batalha penetrava no mais profundo do ser, no abismo que representava o limiar entre _desejo_ e _sentimento_. E por mais que ele se esforçasse, em seu interior nada havia. Absolutamente nada – vazio e frio como o vácuo.

Os olhos âmbares miraram o infinito, perpassando duas grandes íris castanhas que brilhavam insegurança – e esperavam uma _resposta_. Mas até mesmo no sem-fim, ele não iria encontrar as palavras almejadas. Vazio, apenas.

Os caninos rangeram em desagrado, afinal, era vergonhoso para o príncipe demônio cão _perder_ uma batalha, mesmo quando esta era relacionada a campos até pouco tempo totalmente desconhecidos por sua natureza maligna. Ele somente reconhecia a conquista, a matança, o poder e o terror.

_Amor_...

Percebeu então que aquilo, simplesmente, não lhe dizia respeito. Não era dado a motivos para mentir, mesmo prevendo as consequências. A escolha caberia a ela, a humana que o forçara a tantos _alvoroços_. Caberia à Rin se ela quisesse retornar a era feudal e se tornar a sua fêmea, local de grande valor e nobreza no clã Taisho. Cabia a ela findar com aquela procura enfadonha, aquele teatro sem escrúpulos, aquela vida estúpida em um mundo que não mais pertencia aos demônios.

Se ela se recusasse, ele nada faria. Não a forçaria nunca mais – _isso_ foi entendido. Uma vez compreendido o erro, não o repetiria. Ela nunca mais choraria por se sentir invadida como o fez em seu décimo quinto aniversário.

Mas ele sabia que o choro era _inevitável_. Fraqueza da natureza humana, fraqueza do ser quem ela era. Rin era fraca, isso somente comprovava todas as impossibilidades lógicas e comportamentais entre dois seres de naturezas distintas quererem ficar _juntos_.

Ele não poderia ter se permitido inebriar pelo cheiro dela, ter se permitido descobrir que gostava da companhia dela e, sobretudo, ter se permitido tomá-la dócil e urgentemente em seu corpo... Antes nunca a tivesse levado consigo após salvar sua vida com Tenseiga. Antes nunca mais tivesse continuado a visitá-la depois de decidir deixá-la no vilarejo de InuYasha em Musashi. Talvez assim não haveria expectativas, frustrações, desejos incompreensíveis, sonhos impossíveis e, sobretudo, ameaças ocultas como a sombra da noite naquela era contemporânea.

Enfim, os erros e acertos não o interessavam mais. Estava feito. Ele não iria mais longe do que aquilo – porque, apesar do gosto amargo, deveria admitir: ele _não era capaz_.

Um demônio é incapaz de amar. A resposta estava dada. E lágrimas silenciosas rolaram daqueles olhos castanhos...

_Eu sinto muito, Rin. _– Pensou, inconscientemente, no ápice de empatia que um Dai-Youkai sequer ousaria imaginar algum dia sentir.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste, príncipe Sesshomaru, havia mudado muito ao ponto de sentir muito por ela. Mas ainda sim, não era capaz de sentir o _amor_.

**...**

O mundo preguiçosamente desmoronava além da varanda daquele humilde kitnet. A paisagem urbana de Tokyo, recheada de concreto, poluição dos mais variados tipos, trânsito e tecnologia; mesclava-se heterogeneamente com um cenário tipicamente bucólico, de grama verde e fresca, extremamente arborizado, com montanhas ao fundo.

Aos poucos a lua cheia desse instante presente tornava-se a mesma que em tempos passados, coberta pela infinita escuridão do eclipse. À medida que delicados flocos de neve finalmente deixavam o mais alto céu para pousarem sobre o chão, espaços antes preenchidos misturavam-se com a morbidez de uma floresta esquecida – dois mundos, dois tempos, duas eras estavam tornando-se apenas _um_.

Souta percebeu pela pressão dos pneus de sua bike que a ciclovia antes no asfalto transitava para uma estranha e aparente maciez de um gramado. Esfregando seus escuros olhos, incrédulo, o adolescente presenciava o rompimento de barreiras temporais, tão desesperadamente frágeis que derretiam como um verdadeiro quadro surrealista! **(menção ao quadro "A persistência da memória" do meu amado Salvador Dalí)**

Inesperadamente, no ritmo do pulsar de suas próprias veias, o apartamento de Rin, próximo ao templo Higurashi; desaparecia e reaparecia como uma miragem, alternando com pequenos e humildes casebres de madeira, típicos de vilarejos antigos. A rua dava lugar a plantações alagadas de arroz, postes tornavam-se frondosas árvores, carros em mutação com carroças e arados e, por fim, pedestres anônimos com suas roupas de marca, ternos e vestidos, transformavam-se em idosos, camponeses e crianças com quimonos simples e rostos assustados.

- Pelos deuses, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sua voz saía entrecortada, suava frio, as mãos trêmulas com dificuldades para segurar o freio da bicicleta.

Olhou para os céus, sentindo os flocos de neve caírem em sua testa, pálpebras e cílios. Sob sua cabeça, a escuridão ainda fazia-se presente, envolvendo um mundo na mais profunda treva que aos poucos entrava em colapso.

Em um sobressalto, ainda pelas nuvens, Souta, que apenas cursava o 1º ano do Ensino Médio, jurou ver um menino aparentemente da mesma idade, com vestes de guerreiro, voando em cima de uma espécie de felino monstruoso que rugia imperiosamente por sob suas afiadas presas.

Assustado, deixou sua bicicleta cair, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo, a mente cada vez mais pesada, uma intrigante falta de ar. Tentou conectar a imagem surreal que acabara de ver, na última e vã tentativa de achar que tudo não passava de uma ilusão... Mas a intuição tomara as rédeas de seu cérebro, percebendo que sua vizinhança, o templo Higurashi, o colégio e todos os demais lugares que faziam parte da sua rotina, deram lugar a um cenário medieval, onde monstros e demônios habitavam livremente, voando pelas nuvens e andando pela floresta.

E então, o pequeno garoto sentiu medo, absoluto e mortal como nunca havia sentido na vida. O corpo chacoalhava, a cabeça rodopiava zonza, o coração disparado. Seu instinto de sobrevivência alertava-o a sair dali o quanto antes, mas para onde ir?! A quem recorrer?! Sua casa desaparecera juntamente com toda Tokyo, seus familiares provavelmente haviam se perdido no tempo, Rin continuava em apuros e, pior! Sesshomaru não receberia o pergaminho das mãos dele, porque ele era fraco... Fraco e medroso!

Lágrimas teimaram em descer de seus olhos, punhos fechados tentando encontrar as últimas forças para manter-se de pé e agir de alguma maneira! Mas, mesmo no desespero, a sorte resolvera sorrir de repente...

- Souta!

Virou-se de supetão, reconhecendo aquela voz há tanto tempo distante. Seus olhos de um castanho escuro brilharam naquela imagem bem a sua frente, como se acabasse de presenciar um milagre, um sorriso amplo formou-se, levando-o a correr para os braços da jovem de vestes sacerdotais, longos cabelos escuros e lânguida voz. Em um abraço urgente e gentil, o adolescente agradeceu aos céus por poder reencontrá-la, reencontrar sua irmã mais velha, a quem não via há tantos anos; Kagome Higurashi.

- Mana! Eu estou muito preocupado! – Dizia desesperado, checando aquele corpo que o abraçava e afagava com tanta familiaridade.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Souta. – Ela dizia. – Como você cresceu!

- Uma tragédia muito grande vai acontecer se o Sesshomaru não salvar a Rin! – Urgência brotava de suas palavras.

- Então você realmente os conheceu? Estão todos bem?!

- Não sei mais, eu tentei alcançá-la, porém... Não sei como cheguei aqui... – Sua cabeça doía.

- Tudo bem, não se esforce. Nossa era e a era feudal estão entrando em colapso, não temos muito tempo!

A sacerdotisa conduziu-o pelas plantações alagadas de arroz com pressa, chegando rapidamente à conhecida clareira na floresta de Musashi, onde se encontravam a Árvore Sagrada e o Poço Come Ossos – onde deveria estar o lar daqueles dois irmãos, o templo Higurashi.

Em um suspiro de alívio, o adolescente logo avistou seu avô e sua mãe, com olhares perdidos tanto quanto os dele, porém mais calmos após terem sido encontrados por sua querida Kagome, agora uma poderosa e destemida sacerdotisa.

- Não se separem, irei proteger todos vocês. – A jovem moça dizia, segurando com precisão seu arco, munida de várias flechas em suas costas.

- Mana, precisamos encontrar o Sesshomaru!

- Souta, por favor, preciso que fique aqui com Mama e o vovô...

- Mas mana! – Ele suplicava, segurando as longas mangas da veste sacerdotal. – Encontrei um pergaminho antigo no templo, tenho _certeza_ que ele contêm as _respostas_ que Sesshomaru precisa para resolver tudo isso e...

- Um _pergaminho_?!

A voz masculina e estridente, de trejeitos decididos e levemente irritados, soou pela clareira, interrompendo-o. Souta virou-se prontamente, otimista por reconhecer quem era:

- Me dê esse pergaminho, Souta.

Tratava-se de InuYasha, com suas costumeiras orelhas caninas, os longos cabelos prateados, olhos de um cobre envelhecido que brilhavam juventude, haori vermelho feito da pele do Rato de Fogo e, claro, sua inseparável e poderosíssima espada Tessaiga. Em passos largos e destemidos, aproximou-se dos Higurashi com ar heroico, seguido de seus amigos guerreiros – a exterminadora de Youkais Sango, o monge budista Miroku e a velha chefe do vilarejo, sacerdotisa Kaede.

- InuYasha... – Kagome suspirou, lutando contra a fraqueza que emanava de seu corpo, afinal, mais do que nunca as duas eras estavam se chocando e tanto ela, quanto Rin, as viajantes do Poço Come Ossos, sentiam as consequências. Apesar dos pesares, ela _lutaria bravamente_, não importunaria seu amado marido, o hanyo que por tantas vezes protegera sua vida.

- Se esse pergaminho contêm as respostas para sabermos quem é o maldito que está causando toda essa bagunça – Continuou o meio demônio cão, bufando arrogante. – Então não temos tempo a perder!

- Seja quem for, é muito poderoso... – Retrucou Kaede, sentindo o frio da _morte_ emanando entre os flocos de neve que caíam.

- Rá, não me importo! Chega de esperarmos pelo lerdo do Sesshomaru, nossos mundos estão desmoronando, temos que lutar! – Gritou, tomando o pergaminho envelhecido das mãos trêmulas do adolescente.

- Não precisam desse pedaço de papel...

Dos céus, uma nova voz surgiu, juntamente com o rugido felino de um monstro. Assustadoramente, pensava Souta, o mesmo menino de sua idade, quem vira momentos antes; apareceu na clareira, de olhos castanhos claros preocupados por sobre sardas em suas bochechas.

- Kohaku! Kirara! – Gritou Sango, aliviada.

- Por onde esteve todo esse tempo? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Estive atrás de respostas, e consegui. – Ele disse. – InuYasha... Eu sei quem é o inimigo. Precisamos salvar a Rin o quanto antes!

Do outro lado, entre as árvores da floresta, Shippou corria com Jaken em seu encalce, preocupado cada vez mais pelas estranhas mudanças no cheiro do vento.

Muito próximo, todos logo iriam estar reunidos.

**...**

Rin enrolou-se mais nos lençóis, desejando desesperadamente que pudesse sumir dali, uma estranha necessidade de morrer como, talvez, as pessoas cansadas possuíam necessidade de dormir. O ar estava carregado – e ela sequer poderia imaginar outra causa além do silêncio mórbido e cortante que por muito se delongava entre eles.

Seu coração dividia-se entre a inconstante e profunda raiva que queria desaguar em mais lágrimas salgadas que há muito avermelharam e irritaram seus olhos chocolate, e entre o sentimento de culpa por ter arriscado intrometer-se a perguntar coisas que não devia.

Ela realmente não devia ser tão insensata, imprudente, imbecil a ponto de deixar-se levar por um otimismo enganador, um impulso de desejo que cegou o pouco de bom-senso que possuía! Mas... Em contrapartida, ele também não deveria ser tão rude, insensível, egoísta, orgulhoso e _desumano_!

Raiva e culpa e choro e soluços e mãos trêmulas que agarravam o lençol e o cheiro de desejo que ainda emanava daquele quarto e de seu quimono agora no chão e a neve que só percebera naquele momento caindo lá fora e uma escuridão que representava o vazio de seu coração partido e o quanto fora tola e...!

- Respire, Rin.

Calmo, ele cortou o silêncio com aquela métrica frase. Nenhum tom acima do adequado, nenhuma pausa além do necessário, respiração regular, timbre inexpressivo, volume suficientemente audível. Hermético como uma fórmula matemática e quase tão sensível e tocante quanto um robô.

Rin fulminou-o com castanhos ardentes, desejando ainda mais que pudesse sumir dali, desejando que aqueles lobos a tivessem levado quando criança, que jamais pudesse ter sido salva por Tenseiga, que jamais pudesse ter conhecido e admirado e seguido e _amado_ o _seu_ senhor Sesshomaru!

Desejou que jamais tivesse o desejado, que jamais tivesse _declarado _em pleno seu décimo quinto aniversário este sentimento ao mesmo tempo sagrado, profano e vergonhoso... E por fim, desejou que a Meidou Zangetsuha que a carregara para aquela era _nunca_ mais tivesse permitido que ela se lembrasse dele e de toda a dor que lhe causava!

Rin desejou morrer, naquele instante. Simplesmente se esquecer de respirar, para todo o sempre.

Entretanto, subitamente diante de seus olhos ainda salgados pelas próprias lágrimas, a jovem garota presenciou a inesperada mudança no comportamento de seu Lorde. Os olhos frios e âmbares que antes miravam o infinito, estreitaram-se ameaçadoramente, suas pontudas orelhas mexeram-se em alerta, garras venenosas contorcendo-se pelas mãos e pulsos com marcas demoníacas.

E, em um salto, Sesshomaru já estava de pé, sacando Bakusaiga.

- Seu cheiro polui o ar, verme asqueroso. – Diz friamente, ameaçador. – Apareça!

Rin leva as duas mãos ao encontro de seu peito, sentindo o pulsar acelerando a medida que sua pele esfriava como nunca – por que não havia percebido a neve e o eclipse que pairavam lá fora, pela sua varanda?

De repente, uma forte tonteira invade suas frágeis têmporas, a mesma dor insuportável que sentira semanas atrás no templo da família Higurashi. Por sob seus olhos amendoados, cenas desconexas da cidade de Tokyo mesclando-se com o familiar vilarejo de Musashi rodopiaram como visões, lembranças de sua real vida na era feudal colidindo com as falsas lembranças e ilusões que ganhara após viajar pelo Poço Come Ossos. Ela debatia-se de dor, estava entrando em colapso como as próprias fendas temporais.

- Rin! Rin! – E, por um instante, a voz de Sesshomaru não soou aplacada e sem vida como de costume. Um meio tom de _desespero_ fez-se presente em seu belo timbre.

- Sesshomaru. – Da escuridão, duas nebulosas surgiram em uma gargalhada diabólica. – Eu havia lhe dito... _Você é fraco._

- Yami. – Respondeu o Lorde das Terras do Oeste em um sussurro. Ele estava _furioso_.

- Diga-me, apreciando a noite de eclipse?

As mãos do Dai-Youkai Taisho apertaram sua espada relâmpago, sua ira só não o fazia destruir todo o local em um fulminante e impulsivo golpe porque a sua disciplina enquanto guerreiro e, sobretudo, sua frieza enquanto estrategista, não o permitiriam. Antes de aniquilar o inimigo, ele precisava das últimas _respostas_.

- Eu vou perguntar somente uma vez. O que você quer deste Sesshomaru?

Rin gritava de dor, contorcendo-se na cama bem atrás das costas do príncipe demônio. Um eco de culpa e urgência crescendo no mais profundo abismo dele...

- Já lhe disse. Você é _fraco_. Não merece Bakusaiga. E, portanto, vim reivindicá-la para mim. – Yami arrastava sua voz com altivez e extrema confiança, causando um leve bufar de desprezo da parte de Sesshomaru.

- Pensa que é capaz de roubar a espada que nasceu do meu próprio corpo? – A voz aristocrata subtendia fúria e _muito orgulho_. – Yami, como você é patético.

- Não, meu caro Sesshomaru... – Um leve sorriso formou-se nos finos lábios do Guardião do inferno. A neve, repentinamente, _aumentava_ para uma verdadeira tempestade lá fora. – Você quem ainda não percebeu quem está encurralado...

Os olhos âmbares estreitaram-se em direção a tempestade de neve que caía lá fora. Mais gritos estridentes da pobre garota humana. Sesshomaru, definitivamente, havia perdido a paciência.

- Ah, na na na na... – Ironizou Yami em um muxoxo. – Se eu fosse você, não atacaria com Bakusaiga, afinal, até mesmo um golpe de segunda categoria por um guerreiro que não conhece o verdadeiro poder dessa espada poderia desintegrar todo esse apartamento...

- Que seja. – Irritado, Sesshomaru _larga_ sua espada, contorcendo suas garras venenosas. – Acabarei com você de todo modo. Morra!

Sorrindo abertamente, o cão vigilante do inferno desvia com extrema facilidade dos golpes do Lorde, enquanto aos poucos a tempestade de neve e a escuridão do eclipse selavam os últimos momentos de colisão entre aqueles dois mundos.

- Vê, Sesshomaru? – Yami retoma a palavra. – Logo essa era e a sua irão tornar-se apenas _uma_, envolto pelas minhas trevas! – Gargalha.

- Nada disso me interessa. Devo apenas _proteger a vida de Rin._

- Escolha errada. – Mais um sorriso, como um verdadeiro ultimato. – Como disse, _você é fraco_.

Na distância de um instante, Sesshomaru sente sua espada Tenseiga pulsar, enquanto um brilho estranho ronda Bakusaiga, a qual estava no chão. A cada pulsação da espada herdada de seu poderoso pai, Rin gritava e esperneava de dor, seguida de gemidos do próprio Lorde das Terras do Oeste, o qual leva suas garras às têmporas, ajoelhado e imobilizado por um turbilhão de dor e confusão que invadiram sua mente!

Yami gargalha, segurando finalmente a espada relâmpago, enquanto a tempestade de neve engolia o mundo lá fora. Tenseiga, por fim, para de pulsar, ao passo que Rin finalmente desmaia e, enquanto Sesshomaru, este cai com os longos e sedosos fios de seu cabelo tampando seus olhos ainda desfocados pela forte surpresa.

- Você nunca se perguntou como eu soube o ideal momento de disparar minha Meidou Zangetsuha para capturar a fêmea humana que tanto protege? – Provoca o Guardião do inferno. – Nunca se perguntou por _quanto tempo_ estive a te _observar_ para, após o surgimento de Bakusaiga de seu corpo e a eclosão da lenda que previ juntamente aos seus pais, roubá-la de si?

Com dificuldades, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste mira seus olhos na direção da voz arrogante de seu inimigo. E não para sua surpresa, mas para uma estranha linha de desespero que nunca havia presenciado em toda a sua secular existência, Sesshomaru viu o rosto adolescente do aluno _Hirano Shimizu_.

- É parte da minha natureza demoníaca, esconder minha própria natureza como as trevas envolvem o mundo noite pós noite. – Dizia o adolescente, apesar de duas infinitas nebulosas brilharem no lugar dos olhos. – Eu estive de tocaia por _muitos séculos_, príncipe Sesshomaru, a espreita do dia que conheceria sua _fraqueza_ para, finalmente, pôr meu plano em prática, vingar a morte de meu cavaleiro Shishinki e roubar Bakusaiga! E você nunca sentiu ou suspeitou da minha presença por todo esse tempo!

Sesshomaru ofegava em um cansaço que _nunca_ havia sentido! Suas mãos tremiam, seu peito arfava com dificuldades para respirar, o coração acelerava um pulso antes tão estável que sequer era audível – como se fosse um verdadeiro cadáver frio. Não reconhecendo o próprio corpo, o Youkai tenta focar sua visão em direção ao inimigo, mas sentia-se completamente tonto! E, por fim, percebeu que sua antes sensível audição, o tato preciso e o olfato extremamente apurado... Simplesmente haviam _sumido!_

- O que... Você... Fez ao meu corpo... Maldito?! – Murmurou com dificuldades pela dor que estraçalhava aos poucos todos os seus antes compactos e fortes músculos.

- Ah, isso? – Com a lâmina de Bakusaiga em mãos, Yami levantou o queixo do oponente, retirando longos e sedosos _fios de cabelo negro_ que tampavam _olhos castanhos escuros._ – Esqueci-me de mencionar... Já que finalmente você cedeu à sua fraqueza por ter deixado levar pelos encantos da jovem humana – Sorri, soberbo. – Meus poderes aumentaram consideravelmente e pude não apenas retirar a minha energia demoníaca por todo esse tempo no colégio, como também agora _acabei retirando a sua própria_.

- Impossível... – O orgulho do Lorde foi estraçalhado como vidro que estilhaça ao despencar no chão.

De olhos arregalados, ele fecha os punhos em total descrédito, arfando na vã tentativa de levantar-se dali e contra atacar, mas não sentia seus poderes sobrenaturais, sua força vital demoníaca, a grande fonte de energia do clã Taisho, de verdadeiros e temidos Dai-Youkais, a linhagem máxima de demônios! E levando suas mãos à própria face, Sesshomaru se deu conta de que realmente havia se transformado em um _ser humano_, tal qual seu asqueroso e vergonhoso meio irmão hanyo a cada primeira noite de lua nova do mês.

Yami gargalhou, chutando-o pois estava completamente fraco e imobilizado pelas estranhas mudanças corpóreas e até mesmo espirituais! Ainda no chão, o príncipe demônio tentou alcançar com suas mãos Tenseiga, próxima de si, mas os pés calçados pela bela armadura do Guardião do inferno pisaram-no:

- Essa espada que não corta inimigos é inútil. Seu pai foi realmente muito cruel em sequer deixar a cópia de minha Meidou Zangetsuha para si, hein? – Gargalha. – Até nisso seu meio irmão estúpido o _superou_! Sesshomaru... Não percebe o quão _fraco_ é? Não superou InuYasha e Tessaiga, não é digno de Bakusaiga e, ainda por cima...

Suas mãos acariciaram o queixo da jovem Rin, ainda desmaiada, a qual se encontrava agora nos próprios braços de Yami!

- ...Caiu na mesma fraqueza que Inu No Taisho. Francamente, esperei tantos séculos para ver a sua derrota por causa de uma _fêmea humana_?! Sesshomaru, você jamais será apto a manusear Bakusaiga, não é o guerreiro branco destinado como está escrito na lenda.

- Para onde... Está levando... Rin... – Murmurava, quase desacordado.

- Ah, ela? – Yami sorri, afetado. – Digamos que é apenas um _mero capricho_ meu roubar _tudo o que lhe é mais importante_. Sua espada e essa fêmea humana. – Risos. – Bem, se me dá licença, agora tenho uma vingança a cumprir contra sua matriarca e o Castelo dos Céus.

- E-Espere!

- Ah, sobre a Imperatriz Satori... Eu _menti_. Ela sempre foi minha inimiga, na verdade estava tentando realmente ajuda-lo. Deve estar muito decepcionada com a própria cria em ver que é incapaz de aperfeiçoar o golpe supremo da Bakusaiga, até mesmo na chance eminente quando veio para outra era.

- Maldito, espere...!

- Bem, não importa mais. Logo minha tempestade de neve engolirá tudo... – Yami passa pela porta de entrada, sequer dando-se conta do pequeno cachorrinho Fluffy que latia protegendo o lar. – Ah, Sesshomaru... – Volta-se para o Lorde, o qual ainda se encontrava imobilizado no chão. – De presente, lhe deixo com esse pedaço de metal velho que você chama de espada Tenseiga e, claro, o gosto único de _destruir todo seu ridículo orgulho aristocrata em se tornar o ser que mais desprezou por toda a sua vida... Um ser humano._

- Não... Rin... Ele está levando... A Rin... – Murmurou Sesshomaru no restante de suas última forças, desmaiando por fim. Flocos de neve caíam por sobre seus longos cabelos negros, a pele agora mortal congelando naquele frio.

As paredes do apartamento da adolescente, por fim, desaparecem por completo como tudo o que restava de cognição entre eras feudal e atual, restando somente um amplo espaço coberto por escuridão e uma longa tempestade de neve – atemporal, de ar pesado, mergulhado na infinidade das trevas.

- Eu lhe disse, Sesshomaru... – A voz de Yami ecoou no abismo, enquanto ele desaparecia levando Bakusaiga e Rin consigo. – Você é _fraco_, como seu pai, o general InuTaisho.

Lorde Sesshomaru agora era... Um ser humano.

**...**

**Então, curtiram? Hahahah**

**Na verdade duas surpresas foram reveladas nesse capítulo né. Ok, MUITOS já sacaram que o Shimizu era do mau, outros até acertaram que ele era o próprio Yami, então nem vou me delongar muito, não foi uma surpreeeeesa tanto assim.**

**Mas, agora... O QUE ACHARAM DO SESSHY SE TORNANDO HUMANO? Hahahaha Putamerda, quando me veio o estalo na época, eu morri de ansiedade pra por no papel de forma convincente, porque, cara, é simplesmente a forma mais cruel de estraçalhar o ~pequeno~ orgulho dele heueheu E ainda rouba a única espada que não foi herança do pai e A RIN! :P**

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Claro que capítulo que vem terá bastante ação pros que gostam de lutas e capítulos dinâmicos, fiz questão de juntar a galeroooona toda pra batalha épica final contra Yami, então pros fãs de InuYasha, aconselho acharem a OST do anime, principalmente as faixas das músicas de luta para lerem com muita empolgação, porque promete!**

**Não vou dar dica nenhuma como nosso Sesshy vai sair dessa roubada ;)) E bem, acho que praticamente só falta responder uma pergunta agora: QUE GOLPE SUPREMO DA BAKUSAIGA É ESSE MINHA GENTE?**

**Enfim, espero que estejam tão animadas quanto eu, porque agora é reta final da reta final!**

**Por último, gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial à Ruh-Chan que há pouco me mandou um review mucho fofo (e eu respondi toda empolgada né menina? Hahah) e a parte sem dúvidas mais linda foi quando ela disse que minha história a inspirou a fazer uma fan art do Sess/Rin, algo que há um tempo não fazia**

**Eu só queria dizer que me senti extremamente honrada em poder te inspirar e fico mais do que feliz em ver que minha história a agradou, a forma como escrevo, o enredo, enfim. Saiba que faço tudo com muito carinho, cuidado e ler comentários assim me animam a continuar no projeto :')**

**Pros curiosos, segue o link (com espaços pro FF não bloquear) da fan art, um desenho muito lindoooo! Diz ela que foi inspirado no capítulo XVIII, Laços, quando a Rin se encontra ainda desmaiada nos braços do Sesshomaru, envolta na cauda quentinha dele, onw :33**

** www . flickr fotos / ruhchan / 8472070254 /**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez Ruh-Chan, pelo desenho, pelo comentário e pela indicação da história (:**

**E a todos, muito obrigada pelos sempre presentes comentários tb! (em especial pra Shiia-Chan, sua fofa!) Até a próxima pessoal! M**


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII: **_Catarse  
_**Songfic: **_Exile Vilify – The National_

**Nota da autora: Esse capítulo foi MUITO difícil de fazer pela complexidade psicológica do personagem, os detalhes, as sensações que eu queria passar além do que está escrito, enfim, além de ser mais um capítulo songfic, nomeei algumas partes especiais com nomes sugestivos. E a música foi escolhida a dedo pra mostrar todos esses detalhes, não só pela letra, mas também pela melodia. Espero que leiam ouvindo-a, senão não será a mesma coisa e não compensará o trabalhão que me deu!**

**Nota da autora 2: Música da soundtrack oficial do jogo Portal 2.**

**Parte 1: **_Subconsciente_

A neve caía em mais um inverno de céu escuro, trazendo consigo o prelúdio de uma paz celestial, um silêncio majestoso, entretanto, frio e sem vida.

Seus ouvidos podiam ouvir o tilintar de um pequeno sino ao longe, anunciando uma grande caravana composta de rostos cansados, inexpressivos, atentos apenas ao incessante caminhar por milhas, atravessando colinas cobertas pelo gelo, enfrentando o vento rigoroso, figuras disformes naquele cenário monocromático e vazio. Afastado, a criança olhava atentamente para cada membro, todos em passos sincronizados, pareciam sequer respirar ou deixar viver o pulso que corria pelas veias – verdadeiros seres fantasmagóricos de passagem pela neve. Apesar da iminente ameaça naquela visão surreal, o pequeno em nada se moveu, continuando no mesmo lugar a observar todos os passos da caravana, sentindo-se estranhamente _atraído_.

Repentinamente, não mais se podia ouvir o barulhinho do sino, percebendo que o último membro chegara, puxando um grande caixão de madeira, arrastado pelo gelo. Diante da cena gótica, levemente macabra, os olhos do pequeno curioso arregalaram-se – duas grandes íris douradas, tão viscosas quanto o mel, salientes pela pele bastante pálida, feita de marfim.

- Isto o que acaba de ver é chamado de _funeral_. – Uma conhecida e fria voz ecoou por seus atentos ouvidos, vinda atrás de si.

Virou-se, novamente curioso, ainda podendo sentir os vários flocos de neve a cair em sua pele de tato extremamente sensível, porém totalmente resistente àquelas baixas temperaturas; afinal, o inverno era a estação quando _nascera_, a estação que mais condizia à sua natureza...

- Funeral? – Perguntou, absorto em sua curiosidade.

- Eu não repito duas vezes a mesma coisa que disse. – Cortou-o rispidamente, mas sequer demonstrando qualquer sensação de impaciência ou chateação para com ele. Simplesmente, _nada_ poderia ser extraído daquela voz feminina de timbre calmo, porém frio, metricamente pausado, devidamente entoado, maquinal.

- Não consigo entender o porquê desta cerimônia. – Os pequenos olhinhos âmbares miraram a infinidade monocromática daquelas colinas cercadas por neve, sem saber ao certo o que procuravam...

- Isto é adequado, afinal de contas, nós somos praticamente imortais, em nada tememos a _morte_. Por que cultuaríamos cerimônias como essa? – Perguntou retoricamente, sua linha de raciocínio totalmente hermética e lógica guiando a curiosidade da criaturinha pálida ao seu lado.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, descansando aqueles pares de dourados e sobrenaturais olhos no eclipse que pairava sobre a lua, mergulhando os céus em uma profunda escuridão.

- Veja, _Sesshomaru_... – Novamente a voz feminina chamou-o a atenção, sibilando calma e subliminarmente como o assobio de uma serpente, sempre a postos para dar o bote. – Mesmo que tente procurar no infinito, jamais compreenderá o que se passa no coração desses seres inferiores e errôneos, os _seres humanos_. Para eles, o inverno é a época de cultuar os antepassados que se foram, presos a lembranças de vidas passadas, como o frio é o prelúdio de uma estação rígida e pouco fértil.

- _Mamãe_, eu não entendo... – Resmungou a pequena cria, um Youkai filhote com poucas décadas de existência, encarando sua matriarca, bela, elegante e de ar sempre furtivo.

- Nós somos demônios, Sesshomaru, nós não somos dados a entender seres que não os da nossa espécie. Lembre-se disso...

Diz por fim, caminhando com seu longo e belo quimono pela colina, desaparecendo entre os flocos de neve na paisagem monocromática.

- Lembre-se e não estará desperdiçando tolos esforços... Diferentemente do que seu _pai_ está tentando fazer.

A voz da Imperatriz Satori ainda ecoou pela nevasca, deixando o pequeno príncipe Sesshomaru, apenas uma criança na época, a olhar por horas o eclipse lunar naquela noite de inverno, procurando no infinito não mais os motivos dos tais seres humanos quererem cultuar e temer a morte, mas sim, no por que o seu pai, o grande general Taisho, estaria perdendo seu tempo fazendo estas mesmas perguntas.

**...**

**Parte 2: **_Desespero_

Ele ainda era capaz de distinguir o longínquo e disforme som do sino ainda a tilintar, soava grave e demorado como música em baixa frequência adentrando um oceano inexplorado chamado subconsciente.

_Exile  
(O exílio)_

_It takes your mind again  
(Ele toma conta da sua mente outra vez)_

Seus olhos ainda permaneciam fechados, mas podia ver a si mesmo nos pequenos e vindouros anos da infância, os mesmo flocos de neve a caírem sob sua face, a caravana ao longe passando como fantasmas de lembranças distantes. Por fim, distinguiu o som métrico da voz de sua progenitora, a Imperatriz, palavras certas como fórmulas matemáticas fixando sua mente a não perder tempo tentando alcançar o intangível.

_Exile  
(O exílio)_

_It takes your mind again  
(Ele toma conta da sua mente outra vez)_

_Naquela época, eu ainda era um filhote... A morte parecia tão lendária, tão temível e certa..._ – Pensava, sua masculina e calma voz conectando todos os fragmentos estilhaçados de uma lembrança há muito esquecida, como tentar limpar a visão tentando distinguir realidade do sonho.

Sentiu o frio penetrar no mais profundo de seu ser, suas mãos agarraram o gelo compacto que preenchia todo o local, ainda de olhos fechados deixou a _dor_ transpassar uma pele antes flexível e extremamente resistente, agora dando lugar à sensibilidade quebradiça, como uma irrisória folha de papel sendo capaz de cortar suas mãos, dedos e juntas.

_You've got sucker's luck  
(Você tem a sorte de um fracassado)_

_Have you given up?  
(Já pensou em desistir?)_

Suas unhas estavam curtas e sujas, não mais fortes e afiadas garras venenosas serviriam de ajuda, tampouco o calor eminente do interior de seu ser, protegendo-o das baixas temperaturas... Agora, _ele tremia_, apenas – músculo e bater de dentes, juntas e epiderme doloridas e cortadas, um corpo que aos poucos perdia calor e vida para aquele inverno.

_Does it feel like a trial?  
__(Parece tentador?)_

_Does it trouble your mind  
(Isso pertuba a sua mente)_

_The way you trouble mine?  
__(Da maneira que você pertuba a minha?)_

Finalmente abriu os olhos, íris castanhas escuras desfocadas em arredores invadidos pelo branco da nevasca, absolutamente mais nada. Poderia estar em qualquer lugar ou lugar nenhum, não mais importava – afinal, aquele novo eclipse lunar dera boas-vindas a um verdadeiro colapso temporal, duas eras distintas tornaram-se _uma_, vórtice do limbo, espaço para as almas esquecidas como um verdadeiro purgatório.

_O sino e o caixão pareciam objetos de outro mundo para mim naquela época... E quantos corpos depois eu vi desfalecer? Quantos corpos sucumbiram em minhas mãos? Eu fui concebido em eras de guerras civis, dominadas por demônios... Aos poucos me esqueci daquela cena do funeral, porque a morte esteve presente por todos os dias de minha longa existência, caminhando ao meu lado, mas nunca na minha direção... _– Continuou absorto em seus longos pensamentos. Sesshomaru _sempre_ estava pensando, meditando, sendo tragado por sua impecável e perfeccionista linha de raciocínio. Sesshomaru era uma verdadeira reticências.

_Exile  
(O exílio)_

_It takes your mind again  
(Ele toma conta da sua mente outra vez)_

_Exile  
(O exílio)_

_It takes your mind again  
(Ele toma a conta da sua mente outra vez)_

Teve absurdas dificuldades para se levantar, seus músculos simplesmente não queriam obedecer a seus comandos, levados pela fraqueza da fome, do impacto, da violência e, por fim, do frio extremo. Tremia desoladamente, levando as próprias mãos bem a frente de seu rosto, analisando-as em meio a nevasca, obtendo cognição de cada nova forma corporal, nova sensação, novo defeito, nova fraqueza.

_Well, you lived so much  
(Bem, você viveu tanto)_

_Have you given up?  
(Já pensou em desistir?)_

_Então... Isso é ser um humano...?_ – Perguntou-se retoricamente, uma leve curva a moldar seus lábios roxos em estado quase de hipotermia, ironizando a própria condição de _verme_ rastejante a qual se encontrava; a mão que antes estraçalhara tantos corpos e conquistara tantas terras, simplesmente parecia que iria se desmanchar a qualquer momento, tão fraco tornou-se.

_Does it feel like a trial?  
__(Parece tentador?)_

_Does it trouble your mind  
(Isso pertuba a sua mente)_

_The way you trouble mine?  
(Da maneira que você pertuba a minha?)_

As vezes, a pior forma de chorar é rir de si mesmo. E Sesshomaru, ao compreender a profundidade daquela situação, finalmente riu... Desesperadamente.

_Does it feel like a trial?  
__(Parece tentador?)_

_No, you're thinking too fast  
(Não, você está pensando rápido demais)_

_You're like marbles on glass  
(Você é como mármore no vidro)_

Seus novos dedos, munidos de uma nova forma de tato – bem como outras novas formas em seus demais sentidos – tocaram as longas mechas do agora cabelo negro, descobriram o contorno do próprio rosto, os caninos desaparecidos, as orelhas arredondadas, parando por fim ao tocar em seu peito, o qual guardava um até então imperceptível coração...

_Vilify  
(Desprezar)_

_Don't even try  
(Nem adianta tentar)_

E então ele sentiu. O pulsar firme, absoluto, _persistente_. Estava bem ali, num ritmo desconhecido, bombeando sangue por todas as suas veias e artérias, nutrindo o pouco que restava daquele corpo frágil como se feito de papel, fazendo-o arfar na dificuldade de obter mais oxigênio, exausto em respirar naquele ambiente aberto e extremamente frio. Sentiu o centro vital que faziam seus músculos teimarem em contraírem-se e tremerem para _sobreviverem_, em quaisquer circunstâncias.

_Vilify  
(Desprezar)_

_Don't even try  
(Nem adianta tentar)_

Sesshomaru sentiu, então, pela primeira vez em toda a sua secular existência, que aquele corpo _vivia_! Era quente e por isso sofria – o inverno gélido, monocromático e fantasmagórico não mais condizia com a natureza daquela existência, agora queria roubar-lhe o próprio pulsar. Mas Sesshomaru ainda _vivia_, precisava sentir _calor_, a aconchegante temperatura que emanava de sua circulação sanguínea, que fazia seu coração bombear cada vez mais rápido como se o alertasse que não poderia perdê-lo!

Os olhos miraram novamente a infinidade branca, como nos longínquos tempos de infância. Os flocos de neve caíam sem parar, trazendo-o estranhas miragens ao horizonte que separava a escuridão do céu com a pureza da neve. Por vezes, jurou ver a caravana de humanos a levarem um novo caixão para o esquecimento, certamente ele estava no vórtice do limbo, o limiar entre sonho e realidade, onde almas esquecidas eram deixadas no purgatório... Seria o seu próprio funeral? Teria o implacável fim chegado para aquele corpo agora mortal?

_You've got sucker's luck  
(Você tem a sorte de um fracassado)_

_Have you given up?  
(Já pensou em desistir?)_

_Does it feel like a trial?  
(Parece tentador?)_

Ouviu o tilintar dos sinos aproximando-se vagarosamente, à medida que sua respiração ficava cada vez mais fraca. Talvez, a hora havia chegado...

_Does it trouble your mind  
(Isso pertuba a sua mente)_

_The way you trouble mine?  
(Da maneira que vocês pertuba a minha?)_

_Does it feel like a trial?  
__(Parece tentador?)_

_Did you fall for the same  
(Você caiu nas mesmas)_

_Empty answers again?  
(Respostas vazias de novo?)_

_O temor à morte não deve ser tão ilógico no fim das contas... _– Pensou, lembrando-se da sensação de atração e medo ao encontrar com a caravana pela primeira vez. – _Teme-se aquilo que não se conhece... Assim são o seres humanos com a morte. Passam suas finitas e curtas vidas a imaginar o momento final, algo a princípio tão simplório como fechar os olhos e envolver-se na escuridão. Ninguém dirá o que vem antes ou depois da eterna escuridão, nascemos e morremos apenas, a vida nada mais é que esse intervalo que nossa memória guarda. Mas o além não pertence aos seres humanos... E por isso eles têm medo._

_Vilify  
(Desprezar)_

_Don't even try  
(Nem adianta tentar)_

_Vilify  
(Desprezar)_

_Don't even try  
(Nem adianta tentar)_

_Vilify...  
(Desprezar...)_

**...**

**Parte 3: **_Ambição_

Uma corrente de vento gelada chamou a atenção de sua desfocada visão, alcançando Tenseiga, a espada herdada por seu pai Inu no Taisho, jogada alguns metros adiante.

Fragmentos de novas lembranças dançavam na memória turva de Sesshomaru – cenas cotidianas no Castelo dos Céus, os jantares com a nobreza, as lições duras e enigmáticas de sua mãe, a neve que cobria todas as suas vastas terras nos invernos subsequentes e, por fim, as várias e aplicadas aulas de luta com seu pai.

_Pai..._ – Arrastando-se com dificuldades, Sesshomaru finalmente consegue pegar Tenseiga com suas frias mãos.

InuTaisho sempre fora um grande exemplo para o príncipe demônio, sinônimo de destreza, inteligência, força, agilidade, equilíbrio, resistência, liderança e, sobretudo, _poder_. Desde filhote passou a conhecer as diversas histórias e pergaminhos que contavam os grandes feitos de seu progenitor, dos primórdios até a formação do incrível clã de demônios cães do oeste, culminando no longo reinado por estas terras e o contrato/casamento com a Imperatriz dona do Castelo dos Céus. O casal governou com estratégia e sabedoria, adquirindo respeito dos aliados e, sobretudo, temor dos inimigos.

Do general, Sesshomaru aprendeu o significado basilar da _disciplina_, valor supremo que movia um guerreiro. Condutas e posturas dignas apenas de verdadeiros aristocratas, aquilo que o diferenciava de reles e patéticos Youkais. Não importasse sua força, estratégia ou tino visionário, se ele sempre fosse disciplinado, poderia resistir e conquistar _tudo_ o que almejasse.

Desde então, crescera à espera do dia que finalmente pudesse superar o pai, para ser motivo de orgulho para ele e para si próprio. Se Sesshomaru atingisse o ápice, sendo o mais temível e poderoso Dai-Youkai, seria digno de herdar todas as terras do oeste, digno de obter seu título de nobreza e, sobretudo, de apoderar-se das armas de seu pai – principalmente a espada Tessaiga, capaz de dizimar 100 Youkais inimigos com um único golpe. Ele almejava obter poder e conquistas ainda maiores que o grande general cão, seguiria caminhos gloriosos em batalhas!

Dia pós dia, disciplinado em alcançar seus altos objetivos, Sesshomaru alimentou-se de orgulho e vaidade própria, tornando-se um exímio e temido guerreiro, mas enterrando em um abismo esquecido significados nunca bem compreendidos, ensinados pelo próprio InuTaisho, como a _compaixão_ e a _amizade_.

Para Sesshomaru, eram simplesmente tolices, detalhes irrisórios que nada importavam. Seu caminho era o da dominação, fazendo jus ao instinto máximo de seu clã, do sangue nobre que corria por toda a sua linhagem.

Compaixão, amizade, medo da morte... Tudo isto soava _mortal _e _irrisório_ aos olhos do príncipe aristocrata. Não obstante, décadas seguiram-se e cada vez mais o pequeno filhote de rápida destreza e invejável inteligência tornou-se um jovem demônio adulto _orgulhoso_ e _arrogante_. Sesshomaru já se sentia preparado para tomar o lugar de seu pai, herdar todas as terras, armas e títulos de nobreza, seguir o caminho da dominação – tingido pelo rubro sangue dos inimigos que dizimaria como míseros vermes!

E foi nessa mesma época ele finalmente percebeu o que as palavras de sua mãe quiseram dizer...

_Nós somos demônios, Sesshomaru, nós não somos dados a entender seres que não os da nossa espécie. Lembre-se disso... Lembre-se e não estará desperdiçando tolos esforços... Diferentemente do que seu pai está tentando fazer. _– Repetiu mentalmente o mesmo discurso proferido séculos atrás, em invernos passados. Sesshomaru segurava a Tenseiga com firmeza, sentindo cada músculo lutar para manter o agora pesado objeto em mãos, apesar de toda a sua circulação sanguínea já ter praticamente desaparecido dos membros periféricos, deixando a pele arroxeada, típica de verdadeiros estados de hipotermia.

A lâmina da espada incapaz de cortar as vidas de seus inimigos reluziu lembranças ainda mais fragmentadas – à medida que o frio rigoroso daquela nevasca aumentava, a mente do Youkai vagava perdida, nos últimos suspiros entre o desmaio e o completo fim daquela existência. Os olhos de íris castanhas e humanas ficavam cada vez mais turvos, o sino de uma caravana irreal continuava a soar pelo horizonte monocromático, mas agora seguido de uma nova e conhecida voz...

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

Sim. Ele podia se lembrar da insistência de seu pai em perguntar-lhe aquela tola e incoerente pergunta...

Muitas foram as discussões entre eles ao longo daquele período entre o fim de sua adolescência e início da vida adulta. Sesshomaru já não era mais um filhote, mas também não possuía a experiência secular de um demônio no ápice da vida adulta. Simplesmente tudo estava prestes a começar a se encaixar para ele, naturalmente certa _ansiedade_ e exacerbada _arrogância_ em querer agarrar o mundo com as próprias mãos era esperado, algo que ocorre entre todos os adolescentes.

Entretanto, o princípio de rebeldia do Dai-Youkai começava a ficar fora dos limites, extravasando a arrogância suportável em seu comportamento cego pelos grandes objetivos em superar o próprio pai, os quais estavam cada vez mais próximos de serem conquistados, vindos com o prelúdio de sucessão no clã. Sesshomaru começou a ocupar-se em seguir InuTaisho nas várias vezes em que este desaparecia, deixando por horas o Castelo dos Céus, suas obrigações enquanto guerreiro e governante das terras do oeste e esposo da Imperatriz.

Desde quando ele era apenas uma criança, seu pai começou a agir de maneira estranha... Certa vez ouviu dos criados do castelo que após o seu nascimento os tempos mudaram, _tempos difíceis _haviam chegado como maus presságios em uma noite de eclipse. E por causa disso, o general Taisho acabara perdendo uma estimada _amiga_ e _aliada_, não muito tempo depois de Sesshomaru completar as primeiras décadas de vida. Certamente ele não se lembrava e não se importava com quem era essa mulher, afinal só sabia que era apenas uma sacerdotisa humana que conquistara a frágil confiança do coração tolo de seu pai. _Compaixão e amizade_, valores que ele nunca havia entendido. **(menção à morte da sacerdotisa Midoriko e aparecimento da Joia de Quatro Almas)**

Mas os anos se passaram e InuTaisho foi se distanciando cada vez mais, desaparecendo com maior frequência, por mais tempo... O que certamente foi despertando a curiosidade do filho adolescente.

_Como fui tolo naquela época... Demorei tanto para descobrir o real motivo do comportamento estranho de meu pai. _ – Pensava.

Pela lâmina da Tenseiga, Sesshomaru pôde ver um _rosto_ há muito esquecido: longos cabelos negros, belo quimono com as sedas mais caras, lábios pintados de carmim, olhos submissos e meigos, pele bastante alva. Era apenas uma reles fêmea humana, fétida, limitada, digna de asco.

Seu nome era Izayoi.

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_ – Novamente a voz de seu pai ecoou pelo vento gélido da nevasca, como o uivar de criaturas canídeas.

Determinado em entender o que se passava com o general, Sesshomaru, naquela época, resolveu continuar a segui-lo, principalmente levado por uma nova obsessão: entender aquela frase que sua mãe pronunciara invernos passados quando ainda era um filhote, frase nunca esquecida pela sua mente analítica.

Aos poucos as peças foram se encaixando e os comportamentos estranhos de InuTaisho culminaram na _descoberta_ em uma tarde florida de primavera, época em que brotam flores de cerejeira por todo o bosque...

Sesshomaru recordava-se que se escondera entre as árvores naquele dia, horas a finco sem respirar, o que na verdade não era nenhum grande esforço vindo de um poderoso demônio aristocrata como ele, simplesmente para não deixar ser descoberto.

_Foi naquela tarde de primavera... A primeira vez que vi aquela humana. _– Pensou, apertando Tenseiga contra seu peito.

Izayoi era filha de um senhor feudal daquela região. Todos os dias caminhava escondida pelo bosque, fugindo do enfadonho dia-a-dia do castelo e de seus afazeres enquanto membro da nobreza. Gostava da simplicidade e beleza da natureza, dos fáceis motivos que encontrava para sorrir apenas por estar naquele lugar.

E então Sesshomaru viu o general Taisho, também escondido entre as árvores, um pouco mais próximo, observando a humana colhendo flores – uma ação tão patética e sem motivo, típica daqueles seres limitados. Uma ação patética suficiente para prender as atenções de seu pai, até então exemplo maior de _poder _– poder o qual Sesshomaru sempre almejara para si...

A nevasca caía incansavelmente no meio do nada, cobrindo aos poucos o agora corpo humano quase cadavérico que se encontrava deitado, segurando contra seu peito a espada capaz de reviver 100 vidas, Tenseiga. E pela respiração descompassada e fraca, Sesshomaru ainda conseguia ver as lembranças das flores de cerejeira caindo calmamente, o rosto da humana e, claro, o rosto de seu pai, Inu no Taisho.

_Finalmente naquele dia compreendi o que minha mãe quis dizer em não perder tempo tentando entender seres que não os da nossa espécie. A compaixão de meu pai o aproximou de mundos totalmente diferentes do nosso. Eu apenas... Nunca entendi... Aquele estranho brilho nos olhos dele, sua expressão de tranquilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo atento a todos os movimentos e reações daquela fêmea humana... Eu nunca pude entender... Porque ele insistia em passar horas escondido, todos os dias, a observá-la... _– Ele pensava, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo em seu rosto de pele congelada. – _Seja como fosse, não fiquei mais tempo frequentando aquele lugar. Eu... Não queria admitir o que porventura poderia acontecer. E, de fato... Jamais saberei quando e como eles trocaram as primeiras palavras. Jamais saberei... O que aconteceu na distância de um instante entre aquele brilho nos olhos de meu pai e o desencadear de sua morte tentando proteger aquela humana e o bastardo InuYasha. _**(menção ao terceiro filme InuYasha – A espada conquistadora do mundo, quando o papai do Sesshy morre tentando proteger Izayoi e o InuYasha do incêndio do castelo, etc)**

InuYasha. O fruto proibido entre uma humana e um Dai-Youkai. A prova cabal da fraqueza do maior exemplo de poder que Sesshomaru tinha. Seu pai havia falhado, drasticamente. Não era digno de suas armas, de suas terras, de sua força. Era fraco, mesquinho, estúpido em ter compaixão e... _Amor_ por seres asquerosos como vermes, os tais seres humanos. Perdera toda a sua credibilidade, o seu tempo, tentando se aproximar e entender seres inferiores.

Seu pai não era mais o exemplo a ser seguido. Não mais o objetivo a ser conquistado com disciplina. Era a vergonha da família, o traidor que caçoara do próprio primogênito!

Tessaiga para InuYasha. Sesshomaru havia sido traído pelo próprio pai... E _jamais_ esqueceria!

Tenseiga para Sesshomaru.

A neve continuava a cobrir aos poucos seu corpo fraco e hipotérmico, já não mais sentia o peso de Tenseiga em seu peito, sua turva visão já não mais distinguia o que eram os flocos que caíam de um céu envolto pela escuridão ou as lembranças das flores de cerejeira daquela fatídica primavera e, por fim, seus ouvidos já não mais distinguiam o tilintar do sino da caravana funérea ou a voz de seu pai, o traidor, a uivar pelos ventos gélidos:

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

**...**

- Esse cheiro... – Sussurrou para si, em total estado de alerta. – Pessoal, fiquem atentos! Eu sinto o cheiro do inimigo se aproximando!

Após seu grito de aviso, InuYasha correu pelas colinas cobertas de neve, suas orelhas caninas movendo-se inquietas, garras contorcendo-se furiosas, mãos preparadas para desembainhar a espada Tessaiga a qualquer momento.

Àquela altura, Jaken e Shippou, regressos da reunião que tiveram com a magnólia Bukoseno, já haviam conseguido alcançar todos os demais: Kohaku, Kirara, a exterminadora Sango, o monge budista Miroku e, por fim, a sacerdotisa reencarnada Kagome e todos os membros de sua família Higurashi.

O grupo encontrava-se no meio da neve, por sob um céu engolido pelas trevas do eclipse, _mais nada_.

A clareira da floresta de Musashi que abrigava a Árvore Sagrada e o Poço Come Ossos, a qual representava o espaço temporal do templo Higurashi no mundo contemporâneo, simplesmente havia _sumido_. Engolida pela neve, a era feudal havia desaparecido após mesclar-se com o mundo atual. Agora nada mais restava senão o limiar monocromático de um céu negro e a brancura desesperadora da neve incessante.

Dois mundos haviam entrado em colapso. Este seria o cenário da batalha final.

- Kagome! – Gritava o hanyo em preocupação, mas sempre olhando os arredores em estado de alerta. – Como você está se sentindo?

- O ar está bastante carregado, mas eu estou bem. – Disse a sacerdotisa, sendo ajudada pelo irmãozinho mais novo, Souta, a se manter de pé.

- A senhorita Kagome deve estar sentindo toda essa energia maligna que está nos rondando. – Interrompeu Miroku, tentando acalmar o amigo meio Youkai.

- Nosso inimigo se aproxima numa velocidade muito grande. – Sussurrou Sango, percebendo a inquietude de sua mascote Kirara.

- Maldição... – Rosnava InuYasha. – Kagome está assim porque o idiota do Sesshomaru _falhou_ com sua missão! Se os dois mundos continuarem a se chocar, se nós não sairmos desse limbo, ela pode... Pode...

Os punhos do hanyo fecharam-se em descrença, a sensação de impotência e fúria tomando conta de todo o seu ser. Porém, entre os flocos de neve que caíam incansavelmente, uma delicada mão pousou no ombro de InuYasha, seguida da tão conhecida voz que emanava carinho:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, InuYasha. – Sussurrou Kagome, tentando esconder em vão sua dificuldade em respirar. – Nós nos reunimos novamente, todos nós. – Apontou ao redor, fazendo com que os olhos acobreados de seu companheiro pudessem ver seus amigos preparados para a batalha, destemidos. – Tenho certeza que conseguiremos vencer mais uma vez. – Sorri.

- Rá! – Impaciente como sempre, o meio Youkai segura a mão de Kagome, seguindo com seus típicos trejeitos e gênio difícil: - Não me interessa quem seja esse inimigo idiota! Não vou deixar com que faça essa bagunça no meu mundo dessa maneira!

E, sacando Tessaiga, InuYasha grita pelos ventos:

- Venha, nós estamos preparados!

**...**

**Parte 4: **_Delirium_

**catarse  
** .se **  
**_**sf (gr kátharsis)**_ **1** Purgação. **2** Purificação. **3** **Psicol** e **Med** Método de purificação mental que consiste em revocar à consciência os estados afetivos recalcados, para aliviar o doente dos desarranjos físicos e mentais oriundos do recalcamento. **(Dicionário Michaelis)**

Das poucas certezas do mundo, duas eram implacáveis: não se esqueça de acreditar em algo, bem como não se esqueça de respirar.

O gelo cobria sua pele frágil, quebradiça, fria. Aos poucos, lentamente, o pulsar de um coração que há pouco percebera existir, agora perdia forças a cada palpitar, mesclando-se ao nada, o limiar entre sonho e realidade, esquinas do limbo, onde almas esquecidas foram deixadas no purgatório.

Um. Dois. Três.

Nenhuma reação.

Seus olhos sequer encontravam forças para fechar. O vento uivava palavras imponentes.

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

No horizonte monocromático, a caravana de humanos passava sincronizada, um caixão de madeira a ser arrastado, envolto de flores de cerejeiras caindo de um eclipse de primavera e ilusão. Ele não distinguia mais nada – mas o sino continuava a tilintar, irritantemente.

Um. Dois. Três.

_Alguém... Para proteger? Quem?_

O caminho que ele havia escolhido foi o da dominação. Guerras, conquistas, lutas, disciplina de um guerreiro.

_Pai... Não foi o suficiente...? Eu... Não fui o suficiente? Por que?!_

Tessaiga para InuYasha. Tenseiga para Sesshomaru.

O rosto de Inu no Taisho não percebia o apelo do próprio primogênito – estava muito ocupado tentando entender aquela humana Izayoi. Por que ela colhia flores todos os dias naquele bosque? Por que os humanos temiam a morte?

_Pai... Olhe para mim! Esqueça-a... É inútil entender sentimentos humanos... Pai!_

_Sesshomaru. _– A voz sem vida de sua mãe interrompeu-o. – _Nós não somos dados a entender seres que não os da nossa espécie... Lembre-se, Sesshomaru._

Ele havia se transformado em um humano. E aos poucos estava morrendo.

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

_Sesshomaru, você é fraco._

Um. Dois. Três.

Reaja! Esse será o fim do Lorde das Terras do Oeste?! Reaja!

_Você é fraco._

Não se esqueça de acreditar em algo. Não se esqueça de respirar.

_O meu caminho... É o da dominação..._

O sino continuava a uivar pelo vento, flores de cerejeira cobriam um caixão, o céu desabava na neve de sino e...

Um. Dois. Três.

_Senhor Sesshomaru! Me salve!_

Aquela voz. Aquela voz de criança... Quem é? Abra os olhos!

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

_Lembre-se Sesshomaru... _

_Me salve, senhor Sesshomaru!_

_Sssssenhor Sessssshomaru!_

_Somos todos amigos._

_Lembre-se Sesshomaru... Lembre-se e não estará desperdiçando tolos esforços... Diferentemente do que seu pai está tentando fazer._

_Sesshomaru... Você é fraco._

Suas mãos moveram-se com dificuldade, nunca antes a neve havia sido tão implacavelmente pesada. O eclipse tingia o céu de escuridão, ares monocromáticos, limiar entre sonho e realidade. Purgatório.

Um. Dois. Três.

Seu coração começava a palpitar mais forte, inspire, expire. Não se esqueça de respirar. Mova seus músculos, agarre-a, agarre-a!

_T-Tenseiga..._

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

A espada capaz de salvar 100 vidas, lâmina que cortava os mensageiros do outro mundo, que retornava com as almas esquecidas no _inferno_. Tenseiga, deitada no peito de Sesshomaru, pulsava no mesmo ritmo de seu coração.

Não esqueça de respirar. Não esqueça de acreditar em algo. Sesshomaru, no que você acredita?

_Pai... Senão o caminho da dominação... Qual o caminho?_

O que está por trás das flores colhidas na primavera? Por que os humanos são tão imprecisos? Por que têm medo da morte?

_Eu só queria ser a sua... Companhia. Senhor Sesshomaru._

_Alguém... Para proteger..._

_Você nunca poderá me amar... Como eu o amo, não é?_

_Sesshomaru... Você é fraco._

_Lembre-se, Sesshomaru..._

...Bakusaiga. Yami. Poço Come Ossos. Eclipse. Humano. O sorriso _dela_.

Um. Dois. Três.

_Rin!_

E num sobressalto, de olhos arregalados, Sesshomaru engasgou com o ar que havia esquecido de inspirar. Suas lembranças dissiparam-se como névoa, Tenseiga permanecia pulsando em suas mãos. _Agarrou-a_, firmemente. A circulação sanguínea aos poucos voltava, um coração que teimava em sobreviver.

Ele era um humano agora. E sentia-se _vivo_!

Inspire. Expire. Não se esqueça, não se esqueça! Reaja!

- Meu dever é proteger Rin. Finalmente, este Sesshomaru _entende_.

Mirou o céu negro, já não mais ouvia o uivar do vento, tampouco o sino da caravana longínqua. Sua alma voltara do purgatório. Ele tinha um inimigo para derrotar.

_Sesshomaru, você é fraco._

- Yami. – Levantou-se com dificuldades, apoiando-se em Tenseiga. – Eu sou Sesshomaru, herdeiro das terras do oeste, dono de Bakusaiga! Eu fui o escolhido!

Repentinamente, o peso da neve não parece tão intransponível assim. Ou seria o peso do seu próprio orgulho dilacerado?

Ele era um humano. Que seja.

Um. Dois. Três.

Fúria pulsava em seu sangue humano. Pela primeira vez, sua frieza dera lugar à raiva, ao impulso, ao sentir-se vivo!

Agora Sesshomaru _odiava_ como um ser humano poderia odiar. Somente um ser humano poderia amar.

- Eu devo proteger Rin... Nada substituirá... O que a companhia de Rin representa para este Sesshomaru. Ela é _minha_! Yami, maldito, não sairá vivo! Como ousa roubar o que é meu? Como ousa chamar este Sesshomaru de fraco?! – Rosnava.

_Tenseiga. Mostre-me o caminho para a batalha. Para salvar Rin._

Um. Dois. Três passos destemidos.

A batalha final está prestes a começar.

Temos um inimigo para derrotar.

**...**

**Oi pessoal! Primeiramente, desculpem a demora pra postar... Mas é porque esse capítulo FOI DIFÍCIL PRA CARALHO DE SER ESCRITO!**

**Sabe o que é refazer um capítulo 18237626201 de vezes porque NUNCA estava bom o suficiente? Então se porventura este em especial tiver mais erros do que o comum, já me explico antecipadamente que foi porque eu o reli menos do que o costume pra não correr o risco de apagar de novo pra refazer, SENÃO NUNCA IRIA TERMINAR! x_x**

**A ideia de transformar um personagem frio, introspectivo, orgulhoso pra porra em um ser humano foi muuuuito megalomaníaca! Tive que me valer de conceitos psicológicos, songfic, narração simbolista, frases surreais, enfim! Pra soar o mínimo de convincente pra mim, considerando todo o contexto louco de dois mundos em colapso, limbo, etc... Só mesmo essa escrita cheeeia de mensagens subliminares e afins pra dar conta!**

**Se ficou muito porra louca, parecendo que fumei maconha, me desculpem hahah Mas o contexto pediu! E ainda sim não achei bom o suficiente! E eu levo fics a sério mesmo, caralho x_x**

**Confesso que tô tensa! Aff! Me desculpem, podem criticar nos comentários, MAS NADA DE CRÍTICAS QUE EU DEMOREI A POSTAR, OK? Sério, eu entendo que tá na reta final e vocês estão doidas pra me verem postando, mas já me expliquei o trabalhão que deu pra escrever esse capítulo, por isso a demora ok?**

**Então, NA BOA, só vou levar em consideração um review com críticas AO CONTEÚDO (porque sempre podemos melhorar né?), mas reviews escritos a toa do tipo: vc demorou a continuaaaar etc, NA BOA, não levarei em consideração nesse capítulo.**

**Enfim, DESCULPEM o desabafo! Tô tensa, hahaha.**

**Próximo capítulo sim, teremos lutas, sangue, etc como prometido! Vou encher de ação pra desaguar toda a minha tensão com esse capítulo de agora hahah Se não posso bater em alguém, que eu possa bater na imaginação escrevendo as cenas de luta hauahau**

**Enfim, espero que quem realmente tenha consideração pelo meu trabalho e pela história que tenha compreendido a complexidade desse capítulo. Eu só gosto de coisas bem feitas, sou uma chata nisso, logo, só postei quando fiquei minimamente satisfeita com o resultado. Não é todo dia que uma fic traz o Sesshy se transformando em humano né? Então espero de coração que tenham gostado!**

**Se tiverem críticas palpáveis, fiquem a vontade! Eu adoro lê-las! S2**

**E quanto ao título do capítulo, coloquei a explicação no dicionário não foi a toa. Catarse é o nosso purgatório psicológico, nas minhas palavras. Não somente o cenário de limbo, surreal (mundo coberto de neve) é uma menção ao purgatório enquanto conceito religioso, mas TODO o capítulo é a catarse máxima do Sesshomaru – ou seja, engolir o próprio orgulho e, pela primeira vez, se redescobrir enquanto ser frágil como um ser humano é. Reconhecer as fraquezas e perceber o que vale a pena acreditar (no caso, na companhia da Rin).**

**A última mudança drástica foi dada. Não foi a toa que mudei a natureza dele. Como o título da fic sempre apontou: um demônio foi purificado, ou corrompido pelo amor de uma humana, como vocês preferirem ver. Almas são purificadas no purgatório. Catarse é nosso purgatório psicológico. É essa a ideia.**

**Por isso as frases loucas e sem nexo como um verdadeiro delírio. Por isso minha insatisfação pq foi difícil pra caralhooo escrever tudo isso. Por isso a música escolhida a dedo. ENFIM por isso esse comentário enorme de desabafo hahah.**

**Falam 3 capítulos pra acabar. Obrigada por estarem comigo até hoje! Como escrever cenas de luta é bem mais fácil, não vai demorar tanto, VIU? Enfim, não vou pedir comentários, princípios éticos de ficwriter aqui hahah**

**Mas pra aquietar o coraçãozinho das leitoras mais desesperadas, NÃO, eu NÃO vou abandonar o projeto, ok? Mesmo que demore etc. Então, inté! Continuem firmes e fortes no barco! M.**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII: **_A alma de um guerreiro_

**Nota da autora: Fiz uma playlist que, basicamente, é a soundtrack de fundo que me inspirou durante todo esse capítulo :) Convenhamos que cenas de luta e aventura não são nada sem uma boa música de fundo, né? E nisso a OST de Inuyasha não peca, é muuuito boa! Caso alguém realmente queira ouvir enquanto lê, segue o link pra vocês. Geralmente quando lemos demoramos mais que o decorrer da música né? Então também escrevi o início e final de cada parte da playlist em cada parte do capítulo, caso alguém queira acompanhar assim também. Espero que gostem!**

**Link (escrevi assim pro site não bloquear): youtube ponto com /watch?v=6yXqxSp8Q78**

**Parte 1: **_Pesadelo _**(0:00 à 2:04)**

Ela estava novamente ali. Reconhecia o topo da colina, a brisa brincando com seus cabelos castanhos e uma incrível lua cheia, tão branca e imperiosa, pairando em um céu sem nuvens, tranquilo.

Já não sabia por quantas noites sonhava com aquele lugar... Parecia-lhe curiosamente familiar, como se tivesse vivido toda a sua infância entre clareiras de florestas, colinas esverdeadas, paisagens tipicamente bucólicas. E agora, estava mais uma vez ali, apesar dos consideráveis anos mais velha, flor da mocidade.

Observou o quimono que trajava, também soava tão costumeiro como todo o resto – uma seda simples, alaranjada, de bom corte em seu corpo adolescente.

Apesar da familiaridade com aquele ambiente, ela se sentia aflita. A beleza da lua e das estrelas não aquietava seu coração tão descontraído na maior parte do tempo. O ar estava carregado, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar, uma angústia aparentemente sem explicação.

_Isso é só um sonho_. – Pensou consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar.

Todavia, o som calmo da brisa passando pela grama orvalhada foi interrompido por algum ruído ao fundo. Ela se virou, ligeiramente assustada, percebendo que passos ecoavam calmamente, em um ritmo perfeito, aproximando-se cada vez mais...

- Q-Quem está aí? – Balbuciou, amedrontada.

Não era de se assustar ao finalmente conseguir enxergar o novo visitante. Era _ele_, mais uma vez – o mesmo que esteve presente em todos os sonhos passados, sempre a chegar sorrateiro pela colina, acompanhado pela brisa fria da noite iluminada pela lua. Ele estava ali mais uma vez, parado próximo a ela, respiração inaudível, expressões enigmáticas, silêncio absoluto.

Apesar de saber que aquele era o _mesmo_ sonho de todas as suas noites, por que, _especialmente dessa vez, _ela se sentia tão... Aflita?!

Por infindáveis segundos eles se entreolharam, nenhuma palavra ousou a ser proferida. O vento chamava para brincar as longas e sedosas mechas daquele cabelo prateado, o qual emoldurava um rosto magnífico, cercado de marcas avermelhadas, demoníacas. Em sua testa, estava cravada uma lua crescente, imponente como aquela que pairava no céu por sob suas cabeças. Suas orelhas pontudas, acrescido dos olhos âmbares e uma felpuda cauda completavam aquela imagem poderosa, ameaçadora, mas, sobretudo, _bela_.

- Rin. – Ele disse, finalmente, descansando seu _único_ braço nas duas espadas embainhadas em sua nobre armadura de guerreiro.

_Finalmente encontrei-a_.

- Finalmente... Me encontrou...? – A jovem sussurra para si, ainda ligeiramente perdida, recordando-se aos poucos da mesma frase, aquela mesma cena, todas as noites naquele sonho.

Mas, ainda sim, por que ela continuava tão aflita?!

- Acorde.

- C-Como...?

Os olhos amendoados voltaram-se para a infinidade dourada, a qual fitava-a incessantemente. O que ela havia acabado de ouvir? _Acorde_?

_Isso é apenas um sonho... _– Repetiu mentalmente, à medida que o temor crescia em seu coração. – _Se isso é apenas um sonho, eu vou conseguir acordar, certo? Eu vou..._

- Quem é você? – A pergunta saltou de seus rosados lábios sem perceber, atônita com tamanha angústia sem motivo. – Tem alguma coisa errada... Esse... Não é o meu sonho de costume...

- Isso porque você já sabe quem sou. E quem você é. – A voz masculina soou implacavelmente sem vida, não movendo um músculo sequer, permanente em encará-la. – Você já se lembrou, Rin. De tudo.

- Me lembrei?

Sua cabeça doía, como nunca havia experimentado tamanha dor antes em sua vida!

As delicadas mãos moveram-se em direção às têmporas, instintivamente, contorcendo-se de tanta agonia. Sob sua visão periférica, apesar de turva, ela percebeu que a lua cheia _desmanchava-se_ lentamente no céu sem nuvens, dando lugar a uma total escuridão que engolia toda a paisagem natural. E, vagarosamente, começou a _nevar_.

- Acorde Rin. – O belo visitante de seus sonhos ordenou, imperioso.

- E-Eu não sei do que tenho que me lembrar! Por favor... Isso dói! – Ela choramingava, falando com dificuldades. – O que está acontecendo? Q-Qual é o problema?!

- Você precisa acordar. Para finalmente se juntar a mim.

Rin conseguiu levantar seu rosto, desesperando-se ao ver que o belo homem de aparência sobrenatural também começava a se desmanchar. A voz fria e sem vida ainda conseguiu ecoar pelos ventos, até desaparecer totalmente por fim.

Ela tentou se levantar de supetão, uma força desconhecida clamando para que seguisse aquele belo homem, onde quer que tenha ido! O desespero aumentava gradativamente com a escuridão do céu e a brancura da neve encobrindo todo o cenário.

_Acorde, acorde! Isso é apenas um pesadelo, acorde! _– Esperneava mentalmente, sua cabeça doía, seus batimentos acelerados, a respiração descompassada.

Não queria se esquecer da imagem daqueles olhos âmbares, como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. E, por um milésimo de segundo, Rin viu-se nos tempos da infância, sorridente e despreocupada, caminhando por bosques arborizados tão familiares, de mãos dadas com alguém que lhe passava uma estranha sensação de proteção e zelo:

_Senhor Sesshomaru... Senhor Sesshomaru... _– A criança sibilava, contente.

- Qual o problema, Rin-Chan?

Repentinamente, uma nova voz inundou os sentidos perturbados da pequena, cortando-a de seu subconsciente. Rin tentou focar sua visão em direção ao novo visitante, ofegante e desesperada.

- Q-Quem está aí? – Gritava em meio ao nada monocromático.

- Ora essa, já se esqueceu? – Ele soava jovial, levemente afetado e despretensioso, aproximando-se cada vez mais. – Não me diga que não se lembra mais do seu colega de classe?

- Colega de classe... – Sussurrou para si, novas desconexas lembranças despertando, o colégio de Tokyo invadindo sua mente, desde as quadras de esportes, à sua visão privilegiada do pátio pela janela da sala de aula. – Sim! Eu me lembro! – De repente ela grita, afoita. – Hirano... É você não é? Hirano, por favor, me ajude!

- Claro Rin-Chan...

Da penumbra coberta de neve, apareceu um jovem garoto colegial, com seus 15 anos de idade, cabelos curtos e sorriso bobo. A adolescente não pensou duas vezes antes de correr em sua direção, ansiosa por romper com tamanha aflição que estava sentindo, por sair o quanto antes daquele pesadelo!

Mas, ao piscar de olhos amendoados, Rin percebe que _duas nebulosas_ esperavam-na.

- ...Terei o prazer em ajudá-la – Ele continuou, macabramente convidativo – Mas para isso, você só precisa _acordar_.

E no limiar de um instante, uma figura assustadoramente demoníaca deu lugar ao que parecia ser Hirano Shimizu, seguido de gritos desesperados e o abrir de olhos.

_Acorde Rin._

**...**

**Parte 2: **_A face do inimigo _**(2:05 à 4:19)**

InuYasha e seus amigos estavam a postos, em círculo, cada qual designado para vigiar uma área específica em seu determinado campo de visão. Porém, nada mais se via, a não ser escuridão e neve...

As mãos repletas de garras do hanyo seguravam com firmeza Tessaiga, orelhas caninas de audição extremamente apurada, atentas a qualquer novo ruído que se formasse. O vento frio começava a ficar mais rígido, atrapalhando-os com uma nevasca pessimista, ao passo que o céu permanecia absorto nas trevas.

- Fiquem atentos. – Ele tomou a palavra, decidido e corajoso como um verdadeiro líder. – Posso sentir o cheiro do inimigo, ele está se aproximando! – Um rugido inaudível ecoou das profundezas de sua garganta, irritado pela dimensão que o problema estava alcançando. – _Merda, Sesshomaru, onde você se meteu? _– Perguntava-se mentalmente, um misto de preocupação e raiva pela aparente incompetência do aristocrata meio irmão.

Kagome havia dado ordens expressas a Souta para que cuidasse de sua mãe e do avô, acompanhada por Sango que designara Kohaku a zelar pelas gêmeas e o filho mais novo. As amigas encontravam-se lado a lado, Hiraikotsu devidamente posicionado nas costas da bela exterminadora, bem como o arco sacerdotal munido da primeira flecha purificadora de Kagome.

O monge budista apertava contra o próprio peito seu báculo ornamentado em ouro, olhos púrpura perspicazes, sondando todo o cenário, analisando possíveis estratégias de luta. Próximo de Miroku, o jovem Shippou flexionava suas pernas de raposa, apto a dar velocidade a qualquer momento, seguido de Jaken, o atrapalhado servo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste e seu inseparável Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

- Ei, sapo asqueroso. – Cochichou a raposa, ainda vigiando o perímetro. – Aposto que quando ganharmos essa batalha, você estará escondido debaixo da neve, tremendo de medo, enquanto eu sairei vanglorioso.

- _Ora essssa, seu moleque metido! _– Resmungou. – _Esssste Jaken irá acabar com qualquer inimigo que tenha atrapalhado os planosss do senhor Sesssshomaru. O Bassstão de Duassss Cabeçasss é um presente do próprio messstre, irei honrá-lo!_

- O que, esse cuspidor de fogo ambulante? – Implicou Shippou. – Pois saiba que agora crescido, com nota máxima no exame da raposa, eu irei derrotar muito mais inimigos que você!

- _Acha messssmo? _– Jaken desdenhou em uma risada esganada. – _Eu duvido!_

- Muito bem, temos uma aposta?

- _Fechado! Veremosss quem irá derrotar maisss inimigosss. _– Assobiou o pequeno demônio.

- Quietos, seus idiotas! – Reverberou InuYasha, em total posição de defesa: pernas flexionadas, forças no punhos que sustentavam o grande canino em forma de espada, orelhas em alerta.

- InuYasha... – Kagome, ainda fraca, apesar de destemida, sussurrou para o companheiro.

- Eu sei. – Diz, simplesmente. – Ele está aqui.

Repentinamente o céu pareceu escurecer-se ainda mais, amedrontando os sentidos aguçados da velha sacerdotisa Kaede, a qual era assessorada por Kohaku e Souta a protegerem aqueles que não poderiam lutar. Uma forte energia maligna inundou aquele cenário monocromático, fazendo os corações dos jovens e corajosos combatentes pulsarem cada vez mais, completamente em alerta. E, por fim, a neve parou de cair.

- Ora, ora, ora...

Dos céus, sob as cabeças do grupo reunido, ouviram uma voz grave e masculina, prepotente e sorrateira, o que lembrou-lhes, por um breve momento, da maldade do próprio Naraku. Obviamente, isso acabou por tirar InuYasha do sério:

- Rá, seu idiota, vai ficar se escondendo nas trevas até quando? Apareça! – Ele berra como um cachorro a ladrar em alerta.

- Eu não sigo ordens de um meio youkai repugnante. Mas, se está tão afoito por _diversão_...

Subitamente um poderoso e preciso golpe atingiu as colinas cobertas de neve, causando uma estrondosa explosão que acabou por jogar o grupo no chão como se fossem meros dominós. Apenas InuYasha, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu manter-se em posição, apoiado por Tessaiga fincada no chão.

- Maldito! – Esbravejou, sem nenhum paciência. – Mostre sua cara, de uma vez por todas!

Uma gargalhada cheia de escárnio foi a única resposta dada. E pelos olhos acobreados do hanyo, ainda agitado em averiguar se todos os demais estavam bem, apareceu a figura de um homem com longos cabelos negros, armadura elegante e escura, um sorriso macabro seguido de dois orifícios totalmente envoltos por trevas, como verdadeiros buracos negros.

Não bastasse a surpresa do grupo em ver finalmente a face do inimigo, Kagome chama a atenção, desesperada, para o frágil e desmaiado corpo de Rin a ser carregado pelo braço esquerdo dele.

- Rin-Chan! – Ela grita assustada, levando as mãos à boca.

- Seu... – Rosnou InuYasha num ranger de caninos.

- Vejo que você é o bastardo de Inu no Taisho. – O inimigo larga a jovem prisioneira no chão coberto de neve sem a menor cerimônia, formando um círculo negro ao redor do corpo dela, como uma barreira mágica para mantê-la aprisionada, mesmo ainda desacordada.

- Quem é você?! – InuYasha, em um girar de punhos, aponta Tessaiga na direção dele, sua expressão cada vez mais furiosa.

- Eu sou Yami. – Ele sorri triunfante. – Aquele que irá destruir toda sua linhagem.

**...**

**Parte 3: **_Coragem de um herói _**(4:20 à 5:38)**

- Destruir minha linhagem? – As mãos do meio youkai apertam Tessaiga com força, um sorriso destemido iluminando a sua face.

E com a voz sempre altiva, seguido pelo reposicionamento dos demais amigos guerreiros com suas respectivas armas, InuYasha prossegue:

- Não me interessam as suas rixas passadas com meu pai, muito menos com o idiota do Sesshomaru. Mas tenha certeza que não irei deixar fazer o que quiser com o mundo em que eu e meus amigos vivemos!

- Mas que cachorrinho barulhento. – Yami ri. – Foi tão fácil acabar com Sesshomaru... Acha que será páreo para mim? Um verme que não é nem humano e nem youkai!

Vozes irritadas dançavam na mente dela, como música em baixo volume. Aos poucos foram tomando forma, tornando-se mais distintas e claras, bem como sua visão deixando de estar turva e a pele percebendo as baixas temperaturas e a textura fofa, mas cortante, da neve. Levemente Rin conseguiu abrir os olhos, um turbilhão de lembranças invadindo sua mente, sentia o peso do mundo nas costas fracas. Até que, finalmente, ela consegue ver o demônio de seus pesadelos em posição de ataque contra...

- InuYasha! E Kagome-Chan! Ah, Kohaku e Souta-Kun! – Ainda tonta pelo desmaio e todo o ar carregado daquele ambiente monocromático, Rin grita por seus amigos, os antigos da era feudal e os novos da era atual, em um sobressalto, lágrimas de alívio em seus olhos.

- Rin! – Kohaku e Souta, os quais cuidavam dos idosos, mamãe Higurashi e os bebês, sorriem aliviados.

A jovem tenta se levantar e correr de encontro aos colegas, mas repentinamente sente-se presa, suas pernas simplesmente não conseguiam se mover para além do círculo negro circunscrito.

- Vejo que acordou... – Yami vira-se para encará-la, fazendo a pobre menina tremer de medo. – Teve _bons sonhos_, Rin-Chan? – Pergunta maldoso, sua voz mudando do timbre grave para o jovial timbre de Hirano Shimizu.

- Você! Você quem fez com que eu caísse no Poço Come Ossos! – Rin começa a gritar, tudo fazia sentido agora, todas as peças haviam sido encaixadas! – Diga o que fez com o senhor Sesshomaru! Diga! – Chorava alarmada, desesperada por sair daquele cárcere.

- Maldito, onde está Sesshomaru? – Era a vez de InuYasha interromper, seu tom de voz mais furioso.

- Eu já disse, hanyo patético. – Yami volta-se para o oponente, soberbo. – Irei destruir a linhagem de Inu no Taisho. E agora é a sua vez de morrer!

**...**

**Parte 4: **_Onis do inferno_ **(5:39 à 6:35)**

Da brancura imaculada da neve, a um simples manejar de mão do senhor do inferno, criaturas horrendas começaram a brotar, disformes e de corpos pesados, rostos desfigurados, presas e dentes famintos por sangue e almas.

- Deem boas-vindas aos meus servos. – Gargalhava Yami.

Era um verdadeiro ato covarde, ele assistia ao longe, próximo de sua prisioneira Rin, uma luta completamente desproporcional, não em forças, mas em número, afinal a quantidade de ogros provenientes do submundo era imensamente maior que os guerreiros!

- Cuidado! – Alertou Miroku, sempre analista. – Yami consegue controlar _onis_, não deixem que capturem seus corpos, poderão devorá-los num piscar de olhos!

Os ogros eram lentos, mas terrivelmente numerosos, brotando em quantidades exponenciais a cada novo golpeio que eliminava um anterior. Era uma verdadeira batalha com hidras.

- Droga, eles são muitos! – Rosnava InuYasha.

O hanyo, sempre muito impaciente, golpeava com suas garras no tronco, braços e pescoço dos ogros, chutava seus corpos e pulava nas alturas atacando costas e a parte traseira das coxas, imobilizando-os. Um rápido impulso na neve e a dança de sangue retornava, piruetas e esvoaçar de longos cabelos prateados.

Kagome ofegava em total concentração em um reunir de forças absurdas para manter-se de pé, sabia que enquanto o mundo permanecesse em colapso por causa de Yami, ela e Rin sentiriam as consequências. Mesmo assim provava sua força e coragem, as quais só haviam aumentado desde a morte de Kikyou, em manejos precisos e incansavelmente repetidos em pegar suas flechas purificadoras, culminando em uma mira extremamente certeira a qual destrinchava os corpos putrefatos com seu poder espiritual.

Sango rodopiava o longo _boomerang_ feito de carcaças energizadas de youkais, destruindo uma leva considerável de oponentes em linha. Com saltos precisos, Hiraikotsu retornava a suas mãos para novamente ser lançado.

Apesar de estarem se saindo bem na luta, Miroku começava a perceber a lógica de Yami, o qual permanecia afastado a metros consideráveis, a salvo de ataques pela grande leva de ogros que serviam como verdadeiras muralhas humanas ambulantes.

Golpeou no estômago mais um morto vivo com seu báculo dourado, conseguindo ganhar alta velocidade, algo muito difícil para um ser humano comum, alcançando InuYasha. O hanyo estava prestes a usar o Kaze no Kizu da Tessaiga para se livrar da grande e inconveniente quantidade de onis, mas é parado pelo monge budista a tempo:

- Espere InuYasha! – Berrou Miroku.

- Idiota, não me atrapalhe! – O meio youkai desvia a espada antes que pudesse atingir o amigo acidentalmente, uma carranca extremamente irritada.

- Se você usar o Kaze no Kizu ficaremos ainda mais em desvantagem!

- Você enlouqueceu, Miroku?! Com isso poderei acabar com até 100 deles, não percebe que estão em maior quantidade?!

- Não seja teimoso! Você quem não percebeu que a cada oni que conseguimos exterminar, dois ou mais reaparecem do anterior, se não mudarmos nossa estratégia seremos tragados por um verdadeiro exército de ogros!

- Maldição... – Rosnou InuYasha, finalmente acompanhando a linha de raciocínio do amigo. – Mas se não exterminarmos os ogros, Yami continuará se escondendo e não conseguiremos um ataque frontal nunca!

- InuYasha!

A rígida linha de tensão entre InuYasha e seus amigos, absortos até então na batalha, é quebrada inesperadamente pelo grito de uma conhecida voz...

- Ses... Sesshomaru? – Os olhos acobreados do hanyo se arregalam, surpresos.

**...**

**Parte 5: **_Ódio _**(6:36 à 7:29)**

Um. Dois. Três passos. Câmera lenta para tentar captar a eternidade de alguns segundos, pausa completa na batalha.

Pelos olhos assustados de aliados e inimigos, ele seguiu decidido em sua direção. Arrastava com dificuldades suas pernas, joelhos tremiam, a neve continuava um estúpido obstáculo para sua pele congelada, dedos sem garras, arcada dentária sem caninos, fragilidades até então completamente desconhecidas.

Olhos acobreados não acreditavam no que viam! A voz que o chamara continuava a mesma, arrogante e imperiosa, mas seus aguçados ouvidos caninos agora percebiam a novidade de uma respiração ofegante, cansada, como se aquele ser estivesse lutando para permanecer vivo.

Olhos púrpura e estrategistas tomaram a dimensão do problema. A profundidade da transformação que ele presenciava agora, diante de si, deveria ter sido uma ruptura extremamente difícil, com sequelas que ele não ousaria prever. Não agora. A batalha ainda se configurava muito instável para premeditar algo.

Olhos gentis sentiram-se aliviados. Ele está vivo, Rin-Chan ficará feliz, era o que ela pensava. Ainda sim, compreendia a fraqueza que aquele novo ser sentia, pois o céu envolto por trevas e a energia maligna que carregava aquele limbo também estavam deixando-a exausta, cada vez mais.

Olhos pintados de carmim admiraram-se. Em toda a sua longa jornada de exterminadora de youkais, nunca havia presenciado algo como aquilo... Talvez teria sido um castigo pior do que a própria morte para ele, pensava.

Olhos amarelos e esbugalhados emocionaram-se, perplexos. Seu mestre havia voltado, seu grande mestre, pelos Deuses, ele está vivo! Choros melodramáticos de tamanha alegria e devoção, tanto que ele demorou a perceber uma _pequena_ mudança e, obviamente, acabou por desmaiar pela surpresa.

Dois pares de olhos joviais estavam completamente sem reação, tamanho o susto. Cada qual havia tido a oportunidade de conviver com aquela grande figura de poder inimaginável, seja na era feudal, seja na era atual. E a preocupação deles com a sua colega Rin só aumentava...

Os passos continuaram, silêncio absoluto no campo de batalha, como se o tempo tivesse parado. E ele seguia em seu rumo, pouco a pouco, decidido.

Olhos... Não, _nebulosas_, presenciaram aquela cena. E permaneceram em silêncio.

Por fim, olhos amendoados, mergulhados no sal de lágrimas de desespero, alívio, preocupação, ansiedade, medo. Um turbilhão de sentimentos e de lembranças. Nunca ela imaginaria a reviravolta em sua vida desde que caíra no Poço Come Ossos. Mas agora nada mais importava. _Ele_ estava ali. Nunca falhava, mais uma vez ele veio por ela, para salvá-la, para vê-la, como prometera: onde quer que você esteja. E seu grito não pôde ser suprimido.

- Senhor Sesshomaru!

Sua voz ecoou e atingiu olhos que um dia foram âmbares, mas tornaram-se castanhos escuros, bem como cabelos que um dia foram prateados como a lua, mas tingiram-se pela mesma escuridão que o eclipse imortal.

Ele que um dia fora um dos demônios mais fortes de seu tempo, conquistador de vastas terras.

Mas agora era _humano_. E sentia _ódio_.

**...**

**Parte 6: **_Disciplina _**(7:30 à 8:38)**

- Sesshomaru. – As nebulosas de Yami brilharam como uma verdadeira explosão, engolindo constelações em um negro viscoso.

Silencioso e elegante como um cisne, Sesshomaru saca Tenseiga, apontando-a em direção ao oponente, aumentando a curiosidade e surpresa de olhos assustados que circulavam o humano em posição de ataque no meio do campo de batalha.

- Ei, Sesshomaru, mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – Esperneava InuYasha, ainda munido de Tessaiga e atento a qualquer movimento de Yami.

Suas orelhas caninas moviam-se em contrariedade, teimando em acreditar que sua visão ficara embaçada, simplesmente era impossível que o idiota de seu meio irmão estivesse sob aparência... Humana!

Rin, ainda aprisionada, leva suas mãos ao coração, sentindo um pulsar diferente tomando conta de todo seu corpo. O mesmo pulsar de Tenseiga nas mãos dele...

- Mas que patético! – Gargalha Yami, metros suficientemente distante, com onis próximos para qualquer eventualidade protegerem-no. – Não bastasse a humilhação que o fiz passar transformando-o em humano e deixando-o para morrer no limbo, ainda insiste em lutar?! E com essa espada?! Que eu saiba Tenseiga é uma mera _lasca_ da verdadeira herança de Inu no Taisho, Tessaiga. Uma mera conveniência para aprisionar a _minha técnica_ até que pudesse ser passada para o filho bastardo! Um pedaço de lâmina qualquer, tão fraca quanto você, Sesshomaru!

- Sua técnica?! – InuYasha interrompe, ainda mais perdido. – Droga, o que está acontecendo aqui? A Meidou Zangetsuha era uma técnica do Shishinki, eu mesmo liquidei o maldito com a Tessaiga anos atrás!

- InuYasha. – A voz de Sesshomaru permanecia baixa, coesa e metricamente pausada. Mas para o espanto de todos os presentes, eles nunca haviam ouvido um timbre tão assustadoramente _furioso_. – Essa é a minha batalha. Não se meta.

- _Senhor Sesssshomaru... Tensssseiga...? Não... Ele esssstá... Pulsando de ódio!_ – Jaken esbugalha seus olhos ainda mais, boquiaberto ao ver uma reação tão macabra vinda de seu mestre. Ele _nunca_ havia o visto _tão_ zangado!

- Ouça, Sesshomaru. – Diz Yami. – Eu sou a escuridão do inferno, guardião da entrada do submundo. Mas Tenseiga _não_ irá me ferir... – E vagarosamente, ele se transforma em Hirano Shimizu. - ...Posso mudar minha energia demoníaca, como me fiz passar por um humano sem você perceber. E também posso mudar a energia de _outras pessoas_, como pôde constatar. – Sorri. – Tenseiga não poderá me destruir, ao menos que eu volte a minha verdadeira forma. E então, o que um reles _ser humano_ poderá fazer a respeito?

- Você subestima este Sesshomaru.

Novamente, retumbou uma voz mergulhada em ódio, fria e sem vida...

- Pode tirar meus poderes e Bakusaiga, continuarei a ser o mesmo! Eu fui treinado por meu pai para ser um _guerreiro_, Yami, por acaso sabe o que isso significa?! – Aos poucos o tom de voz baixo e conciso dava lugar a semitons mais altos e imponentes. – Sabe o que é ter disciplina?! O que é visualizar um objetivo, uma conquista e medir _todas_ as suas forças para alcançar?! Acha que não sou digno da própria espada que saiu de meu corpo?! Não perdoarei que tenha subestimado este Sesshomaru ao ponto de ousar me humilhar. Assista ao seu fim. Um guerreiro não descansa até que tenha exterminado a sua presa. – Pausa, sinistramente. – E você é a minha presa, Yami.

_- Senhor Sesssshomaru esssstá furioso! _– Desesperava-se Jaken, ao passo que Rin permanecia muda em seu cativeiro, assustada com tudo aquilo.

- Yami levou Bakusaiga consigo? – Perguntavam-se Sango e Miroku entre si, enquanto InuYasha se irritava cada vez mais por continuar perdido na conversa.

- Se Tenseiga não irá feri-lo – Sesshomaru continuou calmamente, guardando a espada e estreitando os olhos_._ – Irei matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

**...**

**Parte 7: **_Orgulho _**(8:39 à 9:46)**

- Fraco como o pai. Os dois filhos de InuTaisho são uma verdadeira escória, acabarei com todos! – Grita o guardião do inferno, irritado pela autoconfiança do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Apesar da forma humana de Hirano Shimizu, a extensão de seus poderes conseguia alcançar fortes golpes contra seus oponentes. – Meidou Zangetsuha!

- Ele também domina a técnica da Meidou! – Gritou Sango.

As lâminas lunares possuíam Sesshomaru exclusivamente como alvo, ao passo que os ogros servos de Yami se encarregavam de ocupar e cansar os demais guerreiros, incluindo InuYasha. Mesmo sendo um forte meio youkai, a quantidade de onis não parava de crescer a cada golpe de suas garras ou de Tessaiga, fazendo-o perder a paciência.

- Merda Sesshomaru! – Grita já ofegante pelo cansaço. – Por que Yami é capaz de dominar a Meidou Zangetsuha?!

Seu meio irmão simplesmente ignora-o, extremamente concentrado em desviar de cada lâmina, considerando a desvantagem em não mais atingir altas velocidades com facilidade. Mesmo assim, para o espanto de todos, principalmente de Miroku, a nova forma humana que o limitava não impedia com que Sesshomaru tivesse ótimas performances, desviando com destreza dos incansáveis golpes de Yami/Hirano em giros perfeitos, saltos precisos, além de muito impulso e força em suas pernas para manter um ritmo considerável de corrida em direção clara ao seu oponente.

- Parece que o ódio está movendo-o cegamente, ele sequer sente dores ou cansaço, apesar da sua condição humana e já debilitada. – Analisava Miroku, cada vez mais admirado. – Sesshomaru _não vai parar_ até matar Yami com as próprias mãos... – Conclui, sentindo o peso que aquelas palavras provinham.

- _Messstre Sesssshomaru é um guerreiro nobre, nada maisss seria esssperado do que seu grande poder, messssmo se encontrando como um... Um... _– Jaken engasga na própria fala, sentindo muitas dificuldades em admitir que o humano de longos cabelos escuros e nenhum resquício demoníaco um dia fora o temível príncipe Sesshomaru Taisho.

- Maldição, eu não vou ficar olhando esse idiota se matar por causa do seu orgulho ferido! – Esbravejou InuYasha, tomando dianteira, desviando de onis inconvenientes que só atrasavam sua vida.

Novas Meidous se formaram vindas de Yami, dessa vez mais velozes e oblíquas, obrigando Sesshomaru a recuar alguns metros para desviar das lâminas lunares. E novamente saltos e giros precisos, exemplares como um verdadeiro guerreiro.

- Cuidado senhor Sesshomaru! – Rin berra, desesperada. O fato de vê-lo desprotegido como um humano deixava-a atordoada, acrescido do problema de estar presa dentro do círculo assistindo uma batalha sangrenta envolvendo todos os seus amigos. – Por favor... – Ela implora, chorando. – Não morra!

E por um milésimo de segundo, os olhos agora castanhos escuros do Lorde arregalam-se, surpresos. _Ela está chorando de novo..._ – Pensa.

- Meidou Zangetsuha!

Desperto de seu momentâneo deslize, Sesshomaru vê uma nova lâmina, originada na direção oposta, a engolir o resquício do ataque de Yami que poderia atingi-lo com tudo e tragá-lo para a escuridão do inferno. Um segundo de distração e seria fatal.

- Não precisa me agradecer, idiota. – Rosnou InuYasha, ofegante, atrás das costas de seu meio irmão. – Mas que inferno Sesshomaru, você vai se matar se continuar lutando _nesse estado_ e...

De repente um barulho oco interrompe o discurso preocupado do hanyo, seguido das bocas dos demais guerreiros completamente abertas em surpresa. Sesshomaru acabara de se virar em um perfeito giro, disparando um _soco_ certeiro no rosto do meio irmão! **(se alguém tá ouvindo a música/vai ouvir, essa parte eu imaginei sincronizada com os tambores tocando no final hahah)**

- Não acredito que esses dois vão ficar com briga de irmão numa hora dessas! – Resmungou Shippou, um pouco mais afastado, incendiando vários onis com seu fogo de raposa, enquanto Jaken sequer reagia com tamanho espanto.

- InuYasha, Yami é a minha presa. – O Lorde diz pausadamente, seu tom de voz ainda mais furioso. – Se você se intrometer de novo, _eu te mato_.

- Idiota! Mesmo que você seja o melhor guerreiro do mundo, mas não é mais um quase imortal! – Latia InuYasha, raivoso.

- Não me atrapalhe. – Ele ameaça, dando as costas para o hanyo, simplesmente. Mas em baixo tom de voz, completa, dizendo: - Vá fazer algo de _útil_. Liberte Rin.

Olhos acobreados sequer piscaram, tentando conectar tudo o que acabara de acontecer. E sem esperar, Sesshomaru retorna sua corrida de encontro ao inimigo, desviando bravamente das lâminas lunares.

**...**

**Parte 8: **_Poder da sacerdotisa _**(9:47 à 10:56)**

- Sesshomaru, seu idiota. – InuYasha sorri, fora convencido. – Eu já entendi.

Sesshomaru deixara InuYasha encarregado de libertar Rin da barreira do círculo negro enquanto ele se ocuparia a eliminar sua presa, Yami. Os demais não deixariam que os onis interferissem, lutando contra o cansaço em permanecer acabando com cada novo membro que surgia do exército de ogros do inferno.

- Kaze no Kizu!

Em um poderoso golpe, InuYasha consegue eliminar vários dos monstros, ganhando velocidade para ir de encontro à Kagome, deixando profundas fendas no chão para trás.

- Kagome, venha comigo! – Ele pega-a pela mão, colocando-a em suas costas e rapidamente dá um forte impulso na colina coberta de neve, atingindo uma altura considerável em seu salto. – Precisamos libertar a Rin, consegue fazer isso? – Sua voz permanecia enérgica como a de um verdadeiro líder, apesar de um nó na garganta em constante preocupação com as consequências que sua companheira poderia estar sentindo após os mundos terem entrado em colapso.

- Eu consigo! – Respondeu a sacerdotisa de maneira destemida, já pegando uma nova flecha. As vezes, ela sequer lembrava a adolescente frágil e insegura que fora outrora, quando havia acabado de chegar à era feudal. – Precisamos nos aproximar mais!

- Certo, segure-se!

Os pés de InuYasha tocavam o chão apenas para um novo impulso, estraçalhando com suas garras afiadas qualquer oni maldito que aparecesse na sua frente, para logo atingir grandes alturas de novo, aproximando-se com rapidez do local mais afastado onde encontrava-se a jovem Rin.

Kagome pega seu arco, tensionando a corda o suficiente para dar o impulso preciso na flecha purificada já posicionada. Ela já não mais precisava pedir o poder e a mira da falecida Kikyou emprestados, porque ela não era apenas a sombra de uma reencarnação. Ela era _Kagome_.

_Mamãe, por que me chamo Kagome?_ – Ela lembrou os tempos quando era criança perguntando à sua mãe, enquanto InuYasha aproximava-se cada vez mais do alvo.

_Foi por algo que vi. _– Respondeu mamãe Higurashi, sempre com seu sorriso complacente. – _Algo como esta forma brilhava em seu peito quando nasceu. _– Desenhou na mesa uma pequena estrela em forma de quadrados circunscritos pelo mesmo ponto central. – _A estrela que tem essa figura se chama Kagome._

Sua mãe, na verdade, conseguira ver a Joia de Quatro Almas no corpo da filha ao nascer. Desde então, Kagome havia encontrado o seu próprio poder. E iria usá-lo...

- Agora! – Grita, mirando a flecha em direção a uma fileira de onis que vigiavam Rin presa no círculo. – Flecha, atravesse até alcançar a barreira que aprisiona Rin-Chan... – Ora, purificando a arma. – Vá!

O poder de Kagome era capaz de ver a estrela na barreira, fazendo com que a flecha, logo após lançada, desaparecesse, não parando e atingindo nenhum ogro, mas reaparecendo diretamente no alvo, acertando-o com seu poder espiritual.

E assim, a flecha conseguiu quebrar a barreira.

- Você conseguiu! – Parabeniza InuYasha preparando-se para resgatar Rin e levá-la a um lugar seguro. Mas o hanyo sente o peso do corpo de Kagome cair sob suas costas, rumo ao chão. – Kagome!

A sacerdotisa, já muito debilitada pelas circunstâncias do limbo, desmaiara com tamanho esforço, sendo salva pelo meio youkai a tempo antes de espatifar-se no chão.

- Droga... Aguente firme. – Ele sussurra para a amada, segurando-a em um dos braços e se livrando dos onis insistentes que tentavam alcançá-lo com o outro. – Miroku, Sango, peguem a Rin e levem-na para perto dos outros, agora! Eu vou levar a Kagome!

**...**

**Parte 9: **_Juntos _**(10:57 à 12:12)**

- Hiraikotsu!

Após lançar sua arma, Sango acaba caindo de joelhos, ofegante pelo cansaço. A exterminadora estava lutando bravamente há horas, mas o exército de onis sequer parecia sofrer um arranhão, sempre brotando mais e mais monstros da neve.

- Sango!

Miroku corre em direção a sua esposa, preocupado. Suas mãos pousam gentilmente no ombro da amada, olhos púrpura brilhando intensamente, receoso.

- Está tudo bem comigo. – Ela sorri em resposta, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

- Não minta para tentar aliviar a situação! – As fortes mãos do monge budista, porém sempre gentis para com a exterminadora, agarraram-na pelos braços, obrigando Sango a mirar a profundeza púrpura. – Você está exausta de tanto lutar e esses ogros só se multiplicam! Se eu... Se eu... Pelo menos ainda tivesse minha Kazaana... – Miroku aperta a própria mão direita, onde um dia estivera a cicatriz de um buraco negro. – Então eu poderia engolir todo o exército sem muitos problemas e...

- O que você está dizendo?! – Grita sua bela mulher, alarmada. – Nós derrotamos o Naraku, todos juntos e graças a isso você conseguiu se livrar daquela maldição, graças a isso nos casamos e constituímos nossa família! – Leves lágrimas nasceram nos seus olhos pintados de carmim.

- Sango... – Sussurrou Miroku, abraçando-a.

- Você me disse que ficaríamos juntos, lutaríamos juntos, lado a lado, como nos velhos tempos. Então, _senhor monge_, recobre suas forças e sua fé, temos um inimigo para derrotar! – Sorri.

Um beijo apaixonado é interrompido, porém, pelo pedido de ajuda de InuYasha. Em um olhar rápido de cumplicidade, exterminadora e monge estavam novamente a postos, preparados para alcançar Rin e terminar o resgate.

- Kohaku, por favor, cuide das crianças e da família da Kagome-Chan. E quando InuYasha trouxê-la, ajude-o também, certo? – Ela pedia, dando um beijo nas gêmeas e no filho mais novo, seguida de Miroku.

- Tome cuidado, irmã. E traga a Rin em segurança, por favor. – Kohaku pegou sua foice também feita de ossos de youkais, olhos castanhos claros destemidos, recheados de sardas nas bochechas. Viu se afastar a irmã mais velha que sempre lhe foi um exemplo, rumo à batalha. Agora que ele finalmente retornara ao que restou de sua família e de seu clã, não iria decepcionar Sango.

- Kirara! – Gritou a exterminadora, posicionando-se na garupa do grande youkai felino, acompanhada por Miroku, alçando voo rapidamente.

- Muito bem, nós também vamos ajudar. – Diz Shippou fechando os punhos e correndo em direção aos diversos onis que se encontravam no caminho do resgate. – E então, sapo enrugado, preparado para a nossa aposta?

**...**

**Parte 10: **_999 _**(12:13 à 13:08)**

- Poder de Buda!

Miroku lançava diversos amuletos carregados com sua forte energia espiritual, desintegrando os corpos putrefatos dos ogros em seu caminho. Kirara voava baixo, permitindo que Sango também jogasse seu Hiraikotsu capaz de cortar vários oponentes em um único golpe.

- Aqui seu ogro horroroso! – Grita Souta.

Kohaku atacava os monstros com sua foice após as armadilhas do jovem Souta, ambos da mesma idade trabalhando em conjunto, cada qual à sua maneira, para atrair os onis e exterminá-los, não permitindo que se aproximassem de vovó Kaede, vovô e mamãe Higurashi, bem como dos filhos de Sango e Miroku.

- Hiraikotsu! Miroku, estamos quase chegando, consigo ver a Rin daqui.

- Muito bem Kirara, vamos descer mais. – Responde o monge.

Quando o youkai felino atende ao pedido, um oni sem um dos braços, cambaleando como um verdadeiro morto-vivo, tenta puxar o monge budista pela perna, atrapalhando o próprio equilíbrio de Kirara, guiada por Sango.

- _Basssstão de Duasssss Cabeçassss!_

A esganada voz de Jaken, em uma ordem, faz a cabeça do velho abrir a boca, saltando labaredas de dentro, queimando instantaneamente o oni, permitindo com que Miroku se libertasse para continuar seu caminho até Rin.

- _Você viu, sua raposa metida, esssste Jaken já tem 999! _– Diz, vanglorioso. Entretanto, os vários barulhos no campo de batalha abafam a voz de Shippou em resposta. – _O que você dissse? Não essstou te ouvindo._

- 996. – Um golpe certeiro na cabeça. – 997. – Uma mordida na orelha, acabando por arrancá-la. – 998. – Garras, não tão afiadas, mas suficientes para rasgar mais um alvo. – 999. – E finalmente, Shippou lança seu fogo de raposa num grupo de onis próximo de si e de Jaken, acabando por queimá-los por completo. – Bem, acho que na verdade foram 1010 com esse último. Quanto foi a sua marca até agora mesmo? Eu também não consegui te ouvir. – Pergunta, em um sorriso maldoso.

- Rin!

Miroku finalmente consegue alcançar a jovem, a qual corria desesperada de dois onis que estavam perseguindo-a desde que se libertara da barreira mágica. Com um golpe certeiro do Hiraikotsu de Sango, o monge aterrissa após a eliminação dos monstros, estendendo sua mão para a jovem:

- Segure firme, vamos levá-la até onde a senhorita Kagome e os demais estão, em segurança. – Grita.

- Não! – Repentinamente, a adolescente solta da mão de Miroku, correndo na direção oposta.

- Rin-Chan, onde está indo? – Grita Sango.

- O senhor Sesshomaru! Ele precisa da sua espada para lutar! Hirano a roubou, eu vou recuperá-la para o senhor Sesshomaru!

- _Essssspere Rin!_

**...**

**Parte 11: **_Confronto_** (13:09 à 14:11)**

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, Sesshomaru continuava desviando dos diversos ataques e investidas de Yami, usando Tenseiga para aniquilar os ogros, criaturas do submundo, quando necessário.

Suas pernas conseguiam manter um ritmo impressionante na corrida em direção ao inimigo, muito além da capacidade de qualquer homem médio, embora para o Lorde, aquele novo corpo só estava a demonstrar suas numerosas limitações e fragilidades.

_Tenseiga não será capaz de cortá-lo em forma humana. Ela é uma espada da cura, só é útil para aniquilar os onis do submundo. _– Pensava, sequer desviando sua exímia concentração da dança de Meidous que aceleravam o ritmo cada vez mais. – _Este corpo não é resistente, logo cederá ao cansaço. Preciso de uma espada que corte meu inimigo... Uma espada como Tessaiga... Ou Bakusaiga!_

- Meidou Zangetsuha!

A nova onda lunar atingiu proporções inimagináveis, engolindo tudo o que via pela frente, incluindo os próprios servos do guardião do inferno que se encontravam no caminho. Sesshomaru, em um salto perfeito, foi obrigado a recuar, parando exatamente com seus dois pés calçados pela armadura metros atrás.

Mesmo com a grande desenvoltura de um verdadeiro guerreiro nobre, era a primeira vez que o príncipe do clã Taisho estava _ofegante_.

- Vamos, Sesshomaru, está cada vez mais divertido! - Ironizava Yami. – Apesar de estar em forma humana, minha aura maligna consegue se estender para formar quantas Meidous eu quiser, posso ficar a eternidade nessa dança! Diga-me, já se sentiu exausto em uma batalha alguma vez na sua vida?

De fato, o Lorde estava realmente esgotado, seus músculos já não conseguiam promover os mesmo impulsos, força e velocidade, seu rosto nunca antes esteve tão abatido. Arfante, ele deixa suas mãos caírem sob os joelhos, reclinando as costas na tentativa de engolir mais ar. Aquele novo coração, insistente e pulsante, teimava em seguir as mesma batidas provenientes de Tenseiga, mesmo estando embainhada.

Um. Dois. Três.

Sua audição não era mais aguçada como antes, mas ele conseguiu perceber. O pulsar de seu coração e espada chamavam-no para continuar, não desistir, seguir a diante. Pois metros a frente, Bakusaiga, ainda nas mãos de Yami, também _pulsava_ na mesma frequência.

_As espadas, elas querem se unir à mim..._

- Yami. Faça exatamente o que ensinou ao seu cavaleiro Shishinki, use toda a técnica da Meidou Zangetsuha. Não será o suficiente para me aniquilar... Porque eu estou apenas começando. – Ele sussurrou, sentindo os fios negros de sua franja tamparem seus olhos.

- Maldito, farei engolir o seu orgulho novamente! – Rosnou Yami. Lembrar o rosto desfigurado de seu cavaleiro por Inu no Taisho, e depois a sua morte pelas mãos dos irmãos Taisho, simplesmente tirava-o do sério!

Sesshomaru recuperou o fôlego e retornou à sua corrida, sacando Tenseiga e aniquilando qualquer oni que se atrevesse entrar em seu caminho. Yami era a sua presa, somente ele poderia aniquilá-lo.

Um. Dois. Três. Pulsavam Bakusaiga, a espada relâmpago e Tenseiga, a espada da cura.

_Não perdoarei que tenha chamado este Sesshomaru de fraco! Verá o que é ser um verdadeiro guerreiro! _– Pensa, atingindo uma velocidade ideal para um salto espetacular, conseguindo a vantagem de metros adiante, podendo alcançar Yami pelo ar. – Maldito... MORRA!

E por um milésimo de segundo, o guardião do inferno sentiu-se acuado. Olhos castanhos escuros transformaram-se em âmbar incandescente, os longos fios de cabelo negro tornaram-se prateados...

- Inu... No Taisho...? – Yami sussurrou, perdido.

Sem tempo para reagir, completamente atônito, ele sentiu uma lâmina reluzente cortando-lhe a carne, espirrando sangue que corrompia a imaculada brancura da colina de neve, gerando uma dor incrivelmente desproporcional em seus músculos, nervos e tendões, culminando em um grito de desespero e ódio.

A visão de suas nebulosas perderam o foco, ao passo que seu corpo, não mais sob a forma de Hirano Shimizu, contraía-se no chão. Seu braço direito, o qual segurava Bakusaiga, fora decepado!

E então, Yami finalmente pôde ver o semblante inexpressivo de Sesshomaru, apesar de ofegante e humano, segurando Tenseiga banhada em seu próprio sangue.

- Seu verme... C-Como pôde... – Gemeu de dor, não compreendendo ao certo o que havia acontecido, o que havia realmente visto.

**...**

**Parte 12: **_Descuido_** (14:12 à 15:13)**

- Sesshomaru... Ele acertou Yami com Tenseiga...!

InuYasha, apesar de ainda ocupado com os vários onis que tentavam atacar Kohaku e seus sobrinhos, bem como Kagome, desmaiada e a sua família, viu o que havia acabado de acontecer, deixando-o completamente espantado.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Jaken, em outro lado do campo também batalhando com os monstros, perceberam a figura atônita do amigo hanyo, direcionando seus rostos imediatamente para o confronto entre Sesshomaru e Yami, deixando-os de olhos arregalados, boquiabertos.

Sesshomaru permanecia em silêncio, frente a frente com o inimigo multilado. Sua mente completamente analítica, mesmo com as interferências dos impulsos humanos que agora corriam em suas veias, tentava coordenar todos os fatos ocorridos.

Por um breve intervalo de tempo, ele voltara a ser um youkai completo. E mais, o pulsar de Tenseiga atingira a mesma frequência de Bakusaiga, tornando a espada capaz de reviver até 100 vidas uma lâmina de luz incandescente, _pura_. E nesse mísero segundo de deslize, a forma humana que Yami adotava simplesmente havia desaparecido, sendo capaz de ser golpeada pela espada do outro mundo.

Mas agora, tanto Tenseiga, ensanguentada nas mãos de Sesshomaru, quanto Bakusaiga, próxima ao braço que fora decepado, haviam se silenciado. Ele não ouvia mais nenhum pulsar...

Porém, o silêncio que reinava absoluto fora quebrado pela gargalhada desdenhosa e macabra de Yami, o qual, mesmo sem um dos braços, conseguiu se levantar, novamente sob a forma de Hirano Shimizu.

E suas nebulosas nunca haviam estado tão negras...

**(Continua na parte II)**

**Sobre a estrela Kagome, é uma menção ao episódio 16 de InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen, chamado A barreira de Hitomiko.**

**A aposta do Jaken e do Shippou foi uma singela homenagem a dois personagens do Senhor dos Anéis que eu adoooro (principalmente no filme): o gostoso do Legolas e o atrapalhado do Gimli.. Quem curte a trilogia e qualquer obra do Tolkien sabe que elfos e anões tem uma rixa danada né? Hahah Daí quis levar a aposta que os dois fazem no segundo filme, As Duas Torres, nas falas do Shippou e Jaken :)**

**Seguinte, a batalha final ainda não acabou! Muahaha**

**Próximo capítulo será o ÚLTIMO, se não sair ainda hoje, sairá até amanhã ;) E continuaremos com a playlist de onde paramos, não percam! Tem muita surpresa e as últimas respostas a serem resolvidas, então até lá! M**


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV: **_O fim de um pacto, o nascer de novos tempos_

**Nota da autora: Finalmente o último capítulo! Já vou logo me adiantando aqui do que nos comentários finais para dizer que uma última surpresa os espera no epílogo! E por fim, tomei a liberdade de escrever algumas considerações finais à parte, é opcional a leitura dessa nota, obviamente hehe. Sobre a playlist do capítulo passado, vamos prosseguir de onde paramos, ok? Segue o link novamente pra quem quiser ouvir parte por parte.**

**Link (escrevi assim pro site não bloquear): youtube ponto com barra watch?v=6yXqxSp8Q78**

**Parte 13: **_A pedra do inferno _**(15:14 à 16:17)**

Ao longe, ouviu-se o retumbar de um poderoso trovão.

Os olhos assustados de dois pacatos anciões, a pulga milenar Miyuga e o ferreiro dos montes de lava Toutousai, miraram seus orbes esbugalhados rapidamente para o céu. Entretanto, ainda trêmulos de espanto, eles perceberam que nada de novo havia acontecido por sob suas cabeças, uma vez que a escuridão do eclipse sem fim continuava espessa e majestosa nas alturas.

- Será que estou delirando? – Perguntou Toutousai, coçando sua careca com uma mão e espichando sua mísera barbicha com a outra. – Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? – Ele se virou para o velho amigo, prontamente.

- Ah sim, meus ouvidos milenares jamais falharam! – Ponderou Miyuga, cobrindo suas várias patinhas nas longas mangas de seu minúsculo haori. – Um trovão gigantesco colidiu nos céus, é óbvio!

- Não sejam tolos.

Repentinamente, uma voz assustadoramente sem vida interrompeu a concentração dos anciões. Suas peles enrugadas pelo tempo arrepiaram-se de maneira automática, já reconhecendo aquele timbre feminino, frio, maquinal e tenebroso...

- Senhora Imperatriz! – Ambos curvaram-se em um ato de submissão, medo e respeito.

- Pergunto-me o que os meus servos, os quais devotaram toda lealdade ao meu falecido marido, fazem tão _longe _do campo de batalha...? – Satori aproximou-se pouco a pouco, suas palavras soavam traiçoeiras como o chocalho de uma cascavel.

- B-Bem... N-Nós não conseguimos alcançar Jaken e Shippou... D-Digo... Não que a senhora deva conhecê-los ou lembrar-se das feições deles, m-mas... – Miyuga tomou a palavra, gaguejando desesperadamente, suando frio.

- Estávamos todos reunidos com Bokuseno, a magnólia de 2000 anos. – Interrompeu Toutousai, um pouco mais calmo. – Seu estado era preocupante, estava quase hibernando antes de... Antes de...

De repente, o velho ferreiro cai em si e percebe ao seu redor todo o ambiente caótico proveniente da colisão das duas eras, feudal e atual. Tudo o que eles mais temiam estava acontecendo exatamente naquele momento, por sob seus olhos cansados pelo tempo.

- Bokuseno desapareceu. Como todo o resto. – Os olhos âmbares da Imperatriz fecham-se, despretensiosos. Nenhum pesar podia ser inferido de seu tom de voz completamente vazio.

Um silêncio macabro fez-se presente, enclausurando os pobres corações dos velhinhos.

- O que será de nós agora...? – Murmurou Miyuga.

- Não fale como se o _destino_ pudesse ser incerto em algum momento na existência de qualquer criatura! – Satori repreendeu-o, assustando a desolada pulga que jamais esperaria uma reação tão ríspida vindo da própria Imperatriz.

- P-Perdão, senhora! – Curvou-se novamente, temendo a própria morte antecipada. – M-Mas...

- Não diga tolices. O _destino_ é apenas um. Não há como escapar de suas teias. _Tudo_ neste e em todos os outros mundos e tempos, absolutamente _tudo_ está ligado.

- Senhora... – Não haviam palavras suficientes em Toutousai para expressar o quanto estava atônito naquele momento.

- Se a garota humana rompeu o lacre entre dois mundos distintos, ela não é a única responsável. Sequer Sesshomaru... – Ela pausa, intencionalmente, dourado viscoso queimando no mais profundo de seus olhos sábios. – Ele não possui controle _nenhum_ da situação. E logo aprenderá isso.

- Senhora... – Novamente o ferreiro tenta retomar a palavra, engolindo em seco pelas dificuldades. – O pacto... O pacto que o senhor general Taisho e a senhora Imperatriz... Fizeram com o guardião do inferno... Digo... Bakusaiga... O Sesshomaru... Ele... – Divagava em seus próprios rodeios.

- Sesshomaru precisou passar por muitas _mudanças_ para conseguir manejar Tenseiga. E por fim, Bakusaiga.

- Sim, o próprio general me advertiu sobre isso quando fui incumbido de forjar Tenseiga, lasca de Tessaiga, bem como de me preparar para quando precisasse ajudá-lo com Bakusaiga. Mas... Senhora... Eu... Jamais poderia imaginar...

- ...Que seria preciso todo esse _alvoroço_ para completar todas as mudanças necessárias? – Satori virou-se e encarou o velho Toutousai, seus olhos sempre furtivos, os quais velavam tantos mistérios, profundos e longínquos como eras passadas.

- Senhora, o que será de nós? – Miyuga interrompeu, choramingando.

- Diga-me, _pulga_, por um acaso o filho bastardo de meu falecido marido está presente nesta batalha?

O sarcasmo da Imperatriz escorria como veneno de seus lábios pintados de carmim, apavorando ainda mais o pobre servo ancião, o qual pula rapidamente para atrás das orelhas pontudas de Toutousai, na vã tentativa de proteger-se da ira e ciúmes da matriarca dos Taisho.

- Ora, um meio Youkai merece o guardião _covarde_ que lhe foi incumbido por meu marido. – Zomba, arrogante. – Mas não é meu papel questionar as escolhas do falecido, ele sempre soube do _destino_, agiu como agiu prevendo as consequências... – Divagou, olhos âmbares completamente sem sentimentos, mergulhados em lembranças antigas do fim de seu matrimônio.

- A senhora pretende esperar o momento adequado para _interferir_ na batalha? – Pergunta Toutousai.

- O meu papel não é este. – Satori caminha mais alguns passos à frente, sempre elegante e leve como uma pluma, apesar do clima mórbido do ambiente envolvendo a todos. – Esta batalha é de Sesshomaru. O último estágio da _grande mudança_ está prestes a acontecer para que ele descubra de uma vez por todas o golpe supremo de Bakusaiga. É o seu _destino_, selado desde o momento que descobrimos a espada relâmpago incrustada em seu corpo.

- E qual seria esse último estágio de mudança?!

A voz medrosa de Miyuga ecoou por trás das orelhas de Toutousai, irritado por ter que imaginar que algo _muito pior_ ainda poderia acontecer para que se cumprissem os destinos de todos, não bastasse todo aquele caos em tons monocromáticos.

Satori simplesmente mirou a linha do horizonte que dividia o céu negro e as colinas cobertas pela brancura imaculada da neve, deixando banhar-se por um silêncio contemplativo, extremamente profundo. Em suas delicadas e alvas mãos, recheadas de garras venenosas e marcas de Dai-Youkai; um objeto redondo, ornamentado por uma corrente de pérolas, _brilhava_ incessantemente.

- Também não é o meu papel prever o futuro. Do destino, ninguém é dono. – Responde, por fim.

Suas mãos apertaram com força a joia púrpura, a _pedra do inferno_, herança direta do general Inu no Taisho. Presente dado por Yami quando o pacto entre o seu clã e o inferno fora feito.

- Espero que mestre InuYasha esteja bem... – Lamentou Miyuga, preocupado.

- E o teimoso do Sesshomaru também. – Completou Toutousai.

Subitamente, um novo estrondoso trovão explodiu nos tímpanos cansados dos dois anciões, assustando-os.

- O que está acontecendo?! – Reclamou a pulga, trêmula.

E no limiar de um instante, os velhos viram de relance uma _rachadura_ formando-se na pedra a qual a Imperatriz segurava, olhando sempre para frente, como se conseguisse enxergar os rumos da batalha a várias milhas distante.

_Então, ele foi ferido... _– Pensa, dizendo por fim: - No tempo certo, cada um cumprirá o seu papel.

Satori limita-se a fechar novamente as mãos. Mãos que guardavam o objeto que representava o pacto. O objeto final que selaria o seu papel no destino.

**...**

**Parte 14: **_Fúria _**(16:18 à 17:25)**

- Diga-me Yami, será capaz de honrar a postura de um guerreiro e conseguirá lutar _sem um dos braços_?

A voz de Sesshomaru soava confiante, apesar de extremamente sem fôlego. Naturalmente, o seu imenso orgulho fora massageado ao desferir um golpe certeiro na fração de segundos em que retornara à verdadeira forma de demônio, conseguindo decepar o braço direito do inimigo. Braço o qual ele próprio por muito tempo não pôde usufruir.

Mas o Lorde das Terras do Oeste não estava satisfeito. Recuperar Bakusaiga, sua espada legítima, não iria satisfazê-lo. Tampouco resgatar Rin, certificando-se de que sua vida estaria agora em segurança. Muito menos aquele ato vaidoso em caçoar do ferimento do asqueroso guardião do inferno, umas vez que o próprio Sesshomaru já experimentara o gosto azedume de tamanha humilhação quando seu meio irmão, hanyo estúpido, arrancara seu braço na primeira de muitas lutas subsequentes pela posse da espada Tessaiga.

Não, nada disso bastava...

A _vergonha_ em ter seus poderes perdidos, deixado para trás para morrer aos poucos no sofrimento de um novo corpo, limitado e doente, consumia-o em _ódio_ por dentro. Algo que atingira tamanhas proporções justamente devido à sua nova condição. Um coração humano permitia queimá-lo de _ódio_, justamente ele, Sesshomaru Taisho, que sempre fora aplacado, hermético, completamente racional e sem nenhuma empatia para com o próximo.

Destruir a existência maldita de Yami era _pouco_. A morte seria uma dádiva concedida, assim como o próprio guardião do inferno negara a este Sesshomaru, permitindo o desgosto de viver, mesmo que por instantes, em um corpo humano, um coração humano... Uma _alma _humana.

Ele sempre fora vingativo, confessava. Caprichoso e egoísta também, tudo deveria sair exatamente do seu jeito para não importuná-lo. Mas agora era diferente... Agora, naquele momento, no campo de batalha, Sesshomaru _sentia-se vivo_ com o seu ódio, e não apenas vivia por ele, como quando vagou incansavelmente atrás de sua vingança contra Naraku.

Justamente aquele novo coração humano, transformado por Yami, seria a raiz crucial da _humilhação_ de seu inimigo.

Sesshomaru viveria, apesar de todos os ferimentos, limitações e contratempos naquele corpo humano. Viveria enquanto sentisse ódio!

Em contrapartida ao pulsar confiante do Lorde, duas nebulosas sedentas pelo sangue do adversário nunca haviam brilhado tão intensamente...

- Como ousa... Danificar o meu corpo... O corpo capaz de conter minha energia maligna sem perder a extensão de meus próprios poderes... O corpo que jamais poderá ser destruído por armas do outro mundo, _espirituais_ e armas deste mundo, _corpóreas_! – Sussurrou Yami.

Levado por sua extrema fúria, ele aos poucos começava a se transformar novamente, da aparência humana na identidade de Hirano Shimizu para uma criatura demoníaca completamente horrenda, gigantesca e poderosa!

- Droga, Sesshomaru! – Berra InuYasha, o qual presenciou toda a reviravolta na batalha ao longe, guardando a saúde de sua companheira, Kagome, que desmaiara. – Você não consegue deixar esse seu orgulho idiota! Ainda está em desvantagem, pare de provocar o Yami!

- Cuidado! A energia maligna está triplicando!

Os gritos de atenção do monge Miroku conseguem avisar Sango, Jaken, Shippou, Kohaku, Souta e os demais para a nova leva de onis do inferno que reaparecia das antigas carcaças dos que haviam sido mortos. Mas dessa vez, os ogros pareciam muito mais ferozes e _velozes_ do que antes, seguindo o ritmo furioso do mestre do inferno.

- Pelos Deuses, é uma verdadeira legião agora! – Espanta-se a exterminadora de Youkais, posicionando prontamente o seu Hiraikotsu para o ataque contra _milhares_ de onis.

- Maldição Sesshomaru! Saia já daí! – Berrava impaciente o meio irmão, sentindo-se totalmente impotente em não poder alcançá-lo, estando Kagome desmaiada em seus braços. – Yami está se transformando _na sua verdadeira forma!_

À medida que a legião de ogros atacava com extrema facilidade o grupo de guerreiros, em um infinito menor número de membros; Yami transformava-se cada vez mais, apesar dos ferimentos no braço, transparecendo pouco a pouco a forma de um gigantesco cão demoníaco de pelagem negra, a besta guardiã da porta do inferno.

Quanto à Rin, recém liberta da barreira mágica que a aprisionava; esta corria ofegante justamente em direção ao furacão, destemida. A cada passo sôfrego, seu coração pulsava em angústia e desespero:

_O senhor Sesshomaru foi transformado em humano por minha causa! Se Hirano conseguir voltar à sua verdadeira forma, não teremos chances nenhuma! Tenseiga não pode feri-lo! Eu preciso... Eu preciso recuperar a Bakusaiga para o senhor Sesshomaru! _– Pensava entre prantos.

Ao se aproximar cada vez mais, Rin conseguia sentir que sua vida esvaía pelos dedos, podendo desmaiar a qualquer instante como acontecera com a sacerdotisa Kagome. Estar perto do responsável por colidir as duas eras distintas era seguir em direção à própria morte!

Mas ela não se importava, reunia forças do mais profundo de seu ser e prosseguia na corrida em direção ao senhor Sesshomaru. Já estava perto suficiente, agora bastava alcançar o braço decepado de Yami, antes que este completasse sua transformação, para entregar Bakusaiga novamente às mãos do dono legítimo.

- Senhor Sesshomaru, por favor, não morra!

_Rin...?_

Ao reconhecer a voz desesperada da jovem, Yami e Sesshomaru voltam-se em sua direção, enxergando o que estava prestes a acontecer...

- Maldita! – Rosna uma voz possuída, a voz do guardião do inferno, ainda não totalmente transformado na besta. – Pensa que conseguirá escapar com vida tentando roubar o que _me pertence_?!

- Rin! Afaste-se!

Sesshomaru corre em direção à menina, a qual conseguira roubar Bakusaiga, totalmente encurralada pelo golpe que estava prestes a ser dado por Yami!

Em um salto com certa dificuldade, pela limitação daquele maldito corpo humano, o Lorde consegue empurrar Rin para longe, fazendo com que ela caísse fortemente, sendo amortecida por sorte pela neve.

- S-Senhor Sesshomaru...

Ainda com a visão turva, ela tenta se levantar, preocupada se o seu plano havia dado certo. Repleta de ferimentos leves, Rin finalmente consegue limpar o seu campo de visão, seus olhos amendoados alcançando o guardião do inferno, _arfante _e ainda gravemente ferido, em retorno à forma comumente de Dai-Youkai, com suas longas madeixas negras... E, por fim, alivia-se ao conseguir enxergar o seu senhor, mesmo que ainda sob a forma humana, mas munido de Tenseiga em uma das mãos e _Bakusaiga_ na outra.

_Obrigado, Rin._

O Lorde pensa, dissipando quaisquer indícios de irritabilidade em saber que ela sempre se metia em apuros tentando ajudá-lo... Não importava agora, ele estava _aliviado_ em vê-la desperta, mesmo ferida superficialmente e sem conseguir se levantar da neve.

E num gesto preciso e elegante, digno de um verdadeiro samurai, ele saca as duas espadas em direção ao inimigo, mirando-as frente a frente ao rosto de Yami:

- Venha.

**...**

**Parte 15: **_Encurralado _**(17:26 à 18:12)**

- Pensa que estando ainda sob a forma humana, conseguirá me destruir seja com Tenseiga... Seja com Bakusaiga?

Yami havia sido interrompido e não conseguira se transformar para a sua verdadeira forma. Seu braço direito havia sido decepado pelo maldito primogênito de Inu no Taisho. E agora, a garota humana havia conseguido reaver Bakusaiga para Sesshomaru.

Mesmo assim nenhum passo foi dado para trás.

Castanhos escuros, humanos, do Lorde das Terras do Oeste fitaram por vários segundos a expressão do inimigo – tranquila, não hesitante, certeira. Um silêncio angustiante tomara todo o campo de batalha, arrepiando as espinhas dos demais guerreiros que haviam se ocupado com os onis.

Os olhos púrpuras do monge budista, sempre atentos, analisavam cuidadosamente toda a situação. De fato, Yami havia dito a verdade. Apesar de seu grave ferimento, era incrível a capacidade que o guardião do inferno possuía de manter o equilíbrio de sua aura maligna, conseguindo desferir inúmeros ataques com a Meidou Zangetsuha – a própria extensão de sua energia demoníaca – sem com isso prejudicar sua estratégia de defesa, a qual consistia em preservar o seu corpo mantendo-o sobre a aparência que lhe convir, quer fosse humana, quer fosse Youkai.

Logo, nem Tenseiga, a espada capaz de cortar os mensageiros do outro mundo, nem Bakusaiga, a espada capaz de desintegrar os corpos dos inimigos impossibilitando regenerações, seriam capazes de feri-lo!

- Nem uma espada espiritual, nem uma espada corpórea serão capazes de destruir Yami. Então, qual será a arma ideal? – Perguntava-se Miroku.

- Eu estou intrigada... – Sango, sempre ao seu lado, rapidamente consegue acompanhar a linha de raciocínio do marido. – Por que deixar Sesshomaru vivo com Tenseiga?

- A humilhação de transformá-lo em humano seria pior que a própria morte... – Concluía o monge, precipitadamente.

- Não, Miroku. Eu quis dizer... Por que levar Bakusaiga e não Tenseiga, _juntas_? Se ambas são inúteis contra ele, poderiam ser poderosas armas para conquistar tanto o mundo dos vivos como o dos mortos, pelo menos. – Indagava a exterminadora. – É estranho... Parece que Yami precisa manter as duas espadas _separadas_ a todo custo... Ele não é capaz de usar Bakusaiga, como o Sesshomaru não é capaz de usar a Tessaiga do InuYasha, mas...

- ...Mas vê-la nas mãos do Sesshomaru, mesmo sob a forma humana, ainda mais junto à Tenseiga... Representaria uma _ameaça_? – Prossegue Miroku. – Por quê?

- Quando Rin-Chan conseguiu roubá-la, ele se sentiu ameaçado... Apesar de não deixar explícito, você viu quando ele parou com a sua transformação para a verdadeira forma de Youkai!

- _Assss formas de grandessss cãesss são extremamente poderosasssss... Masss elasss não permitem que o Youkai possa pensar rapidamente, caso seja encurralado, por exemplo. Logo, são monsssstros enormessss, masss com pouca capacidade de reação àsss surpresasss do inimigo... _– Interrompe Jaken, o qual ouvia toda a conversa.

- Então, se Sesshomaru possui as duas espadas agora, Yami não irá se arriscar expondo o seu corpo na forma original... – Diz o monge. – Mas se esconder atrás dos onis também não seria eficaz, afinal, a Tenseiga é capaz de cortar os servos do outro mundo.

- O que será que ele está preparando agora? Ainda me parece confiante demais... – Dizia aflita Sango.

- Por que aponta as katanas em minha direção, Sesshomaru? – Yami prossegue com suas provocações, passos distantes dos demais guerreiros, seu tom de voz retornando à ironia costumeira. – Já disse, nem uma espada corpórea, nem espiritual, irão me matar enquanto eu puder transformar minha aura maligna ao meu bel prazer. – Sorri, afetado.

O vento gélido perpassa as colinas de neve, bagunçando os longos cabelos agora negros de Sesshomaru. Analítico e extremamente concentrado, o Lorde tentava encontrar alguma razão que o fizera retornar à sua verdadeira forma de Youkai completo, mesmo que por alguns instantes. Mas, infelizmente, absolutamente nada plausível vinha à sua mente, tudo estava completamente silencioso dentro de si, não sentia mais o pulsar das espadas, tampouco de seu próprio coração, o qual se consumia em puro ódio segundos atrás.

Mas...

- Você está encurralado, Yami.

- O que disse?

As nebulosas do guardião do inferno acinzentam-se por um breve momento, espantado pela conclusão tão confiante de Sesshomaru, a voz fria sempre aristocrata e altiva, mesmo humilhado naquela forma degradante e inferior – um corpo humano que padecia pouco a pouco pelo frio, fome e cansaço.

- Não tem coragem de se transformar em sua verdadeira forma agora que estou completamente armado. Tampouco em arriscar um ataque frontal sabendo que posso arrancar-lhe o outro braço. – Sesshomaru dizia, pausadamente, sua voz irritantemente arrogante de maneira proposital. – O que irá fazer? Se esconder atrás de seus servos patéticos até que Tenseiga acabe um por um?

Silêncio cortante, seguido de vários olhares assustados pela poderosa astúcia do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Principalmente os de Miroku, perplexos em como Sesshomaru prosseguia presunçoso mesmo estando visivelmente debilitado pelo corpo humano.

- Vamos Yami, o que irá fazer? Este Sesshomaru já disse... Estou apenas _começando_.

- _Ssssenhor Sesssshomaru! _– Idolatrava Jaken aos fundos, seus olhos esbugalhados e amarelados brilhando em total admiração. – _Como esssperado do messsstre, sempre dando a volta por cima! Vencemossss! Ha ha ha_

- Não... – Rin murmura para si, sentindo um nó atando a sua garganta. – Hirano... Ele não está furioso ou preocupado com tudo isso... Ele está... Rindo?!

Repentinamente, Yami _gargalha_. Uma risada maléfica, diabólica e completamente debochada. Os olhos agora castanhos escuros de Sesshomaru estreitam-se, levemente irritado por não compreender o que estava se passando na cabeça de seu inimigo.

Porém não foi preciso muito tempo para que todos aqueles olhares duvidosos percebessem a magnitude da situação...

Sango e Miroku posicionam-se para o ataque, instintivamente, mas logo se dão conta de que absolutamente _nenhum_ oni se aproximava para iniciar uma nova luta. Milhares de ogros do submundo, completamente parados, como se estivessem sobre ordens expressas para permanecerem assim.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta-se Miroku, rugas de preocupação em sua testa.

Do outro lado do campo de batalha, o monge budista percebe sob sua visão periférica que uma figura conhecida aproximava-se de Sesshomaru e Yami, passo a passo...

- Miroku, a Kagome está sozinha, desmaiada na neve! – Sango corre em socorro da amiga, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

_Não pode ser..._ – O monge budista pensa, assustado.

- O que está planejando, maldito? – Sesshomaru, do outro lado do campo de batalha, ordena respostas, impaciente, suas duas espadas ainda em posição de ataque.

- Não percebe? Eu não preciso me esconder, tampouco cansar o meu corpo ainda ferido. – Repentinamente, as nebulosas de Yami aumentam seu brilho fúnebre, enquanto o braço que restava leva a sua mão até o local da chaga deixada pelo maldito primogênito de InuTaisho. – Posso muito bem arrumar uma espécie de _coringa_ para terminar esta batalha por mim. E eu diria até que será ironicamente _divertido_, da maneira que tudo se arrumou... – Sorri, afetado.

Tardiamente, devido aos seus agora sentidos humanos, a audição de Sesshomaru o faz perceber que alguém se aproximava lentamente atrás de si, como se estivesse marchando ou perambulando em completo transe. E ao virar-se, castanhos humanos são surpreendidos pelo o que veem:

- InuYasha...

O meio irmão encontrava-se ligeiramente curvado, garras visivelmente maiores contorciam-se em suas mãos inquietas, pés perfurando a brancura da neve em ansiedade para um salto mortal, sua franja prateada escondendo levemente dois orbes completamente rubros, seguido de marcas demoníacas pelo rosto e o rosnar furioso entre caninos afiados.

- Afastem-se! – Grita Miroku para todos os demais amigos, incluindo a família Higurashi. – InuYasha foi transformado em um Youkai _completo_! Ele não distingue amigos e inimigos nessa forma! Ele é uma _ameaça _à todos!

- E então Caim matou Abel... – Yami sussurra, irônico.

Um breve silêncio fez-se, olhares amendrontados e assustados por todos os lados. **(quem tá acompanhando a playlist, essa é a parte em que fica silencioso para depois passar pra próxima parte da faixa)**

- Mate-o.

**...**

**Parte 16: **_Humilhação _**(18:14 à 19:15)**

Tomado por uma sede insaciável de sangue, fúria que abrasava seus músculos e tendões, pulsar inebriante que consumia seu coração frágil, InuYasha arfava, rosnava e pôs-se em direção ao alvo, não distinguindo nada mais ao seu redor – nem amigo, nem inimigo.

Havia se tornado uma besta, movido pelo instinto puro de _matar_ qualquer coisa que entrasse em seu caminho, seus dentes e língua suplicavam por sangue, garras exigiam pele, ossos e músculos completamente dilacerados, uma verdadeira carnificina estaria armada, caso nada ou ninguém o parasse!

Adquiriu uma velocidade incrível em saltos eloquentes, usufruindo de todo o novo aparato de seu corpo em forma completa de Youkai, ainda que no fundo não estivesse preparado para tanto poder que corria em suas veias, herança do clã Taisho. Ainda que seu coração sucumbisse caso não fosse parado, pois a besta em algum momento seria abatida, a falta de controle traria a sua própria desgraça.

E Yami gargalhava, satisfeito. Irmão contra irmão, teria ele diversão melhor?! Sua vingança iria se completar, aniquilaria dois cachorros com uma cajadada só. Recuperaria Bakusaiga, o objeto de desejo que culminara com toda a sua rixa contra os Taisho, destruiria os dois herdeiros do grande General Cão das Terras do Oeste e, por fim, _humilharia _ainda mais Sesshomaru.

Pensou que transformá-lo em humano seria suficiente para dilacerar o ego do arrogante príncipe demônio, mas havia se enganado, o Lorde mostrara-se mais insistente do que o esperado, disciplinado como o pai nas batalhas. Sedo assim, ver o hanyo, filho bastardo o qual herdara a grande arma do patriarca, espada Tessaiga, em _papéis invertidos_, Sesshomaru humano e InuYasha Youkai completo, lutando até culminar em suas próprias mortes, era um deleite imensurável!

- O que está acontecendo com o InuYasha?!

O jovem Souta, pobre adolescente da era atual que se viu tragado para todo aquele caos, não conseguia conceber a imagem do cunhado em formas tão monstruosas! Suas mãos trêmulas tentavam afagar os longos e escuros cabelos da irmã mais velha, Kagome, a qual ainda se encontrava desmaiada. Ao seu lado, Sango protegia seus filhos, sendo amparada por mamãe e vovô Higurashi, bem como da sacerdotisa Kaede.

- Eu nunca poderia imaginar que esse Yami pudesse ter tanto poder... – Impressionava-se Miroku, aproximando-se dos demais, sempre pensativo. – Não bastasse poder transformar sua própria energia maligna, ele foi capaz de transformar a de Sesshomaru em um humano e fez o inverso com InuYasha!

- Não se preocupe, Souta. – Kohaku aproxima-se do mais novo amigo, tentando tranquilizá-lo, eram apenas alguns anos diferentes. – Este não é o _verdadeiro_ InuYasha, é apenas um truque, uma transformação. Tenho certeza que no _fundo de seu coração_, o InuYasha que todos conhecemos ainda está lá.

Sem esperar por um agradecimento, o jovem exterminador de Youkais pega sua foice feita de ossos de demônios aniquilados, castanhos claros destemidos em feições sérias por sob as bochechas cheias de sardas. Logo, põe-se a correr em direção ao centro da batalha.

- Kohaku, não vá, é perigoso! – Grita Sango, alarmada.

- Eu preciso ajudar a Rin, irmã! – Ele responde, sequer virando-se para trás. – Ela está perto demais do senhor Sesshomaru e do InuYasha, se não sair de lá, poderá morrer!

- Kohaku... – Murmura a desolada irmã mais velha, sentindo a mão amável de seu marido pousando em seus ombros.

- Inu... Inu... Yasha...

Ouviu-se um sussurro, perdido.

- Vejam, a senhorita Kagome está recuperando a consciência! – Chama o monge, aliviando todos os demais.

Afastados daquele ponto, Sesshomaru desviava com bastante dificuldades dos ataques furiosos do meio irmão. O hanyo simplesmente estraçalhava tudo o que via pela frente, incluindo os próprios onis servos de Yami, os quais dotados de pouca inteligência e rapidez, não conseguiam fugir a tempo.

- InuYasha! – O belo timbre de Sesshomaru atingia semitons imperativos, soando audível o suficiente para que o meio irmão conseguisse ouvi-lo mesmo estando ocupado com todas as suas investidas e ataques. – Pare de rosnar e destruir tudo ao seu redor, você sequer consegue se reconhecer!

Completamente inútil. O hanyo continuava a persegui-lo, uma diferença descomunal de forças e agilidade! Aquele corpo humano, já totalmente exausto pelo decorrer da longa batalha, não mais conseguia desviar em saltos acrobáticos e passos sincronizados com perfeição, mesmo com toda a habilidade e treinamento que Sesshomaru possuísse enquanto nobre guerreiro.

Aquele corpo havia chegado ao seu _limite_.

- Não é irônico, Sesshomaru? – Yami provocava de longe, assistindo satisfeito a batalha mortal entre os dois gladiadores. – No fim de tudo, o bastardo do meio demônio ainda conseguiu lhe superar inclusive _nisso_, ele viverá como um Youkai completo e você padecerá humilhantemente como um reles ser humano. – Gargalha.

Castanhos escuros estreitam-se em irritação, ele não poderia dar atenção aos comentários asquerosos de Yami enquanto tivesse InuYasha em seu encalce, atacando por todos os lados como um cachorro raivoso.

_Herdeiro de Tessaiga... Bastardo de meu pai com uma fêmea humana... Detentor da Meidou Zangetsuha que este Sesshomaru aperfeiçoou com Tenseiga... E agora... Irá me matar transformado em um Youkai completo?!_ – Pensa, sentindo o retumbante pulsar do ódio dominando novamente, pouco a pouco, o seu coração _humano_.

- Isso é patético! InuYasha _nunca_ será um verdadeiro Youkai! Como este Sesshomaru _nunca_ será um humano! – Sesshomaru grita, mesmo sabendo que o meio irmão sequer reconhecia a realidade, mero joguete na história.

E por um instante, o Lorde quase não consegue se defender do golpe certeiro das garras retalhadoras de InuYasha, neutralizando o ataque com as lâminas de Tenseiga e Bakusaiga entrelaçadas em _x_, feito um escudo.

- Não adianta, Sesshomaru. – Yami retoma a palavra. – Ele não irá parar até que eu ordene. Você sabe que não pode se defender e esquivar o resto da vida, seu corpo humano está _exausto_... Um corpo humano que não possui energia maligna suficiente para usar o poder de Bakusaiga e agora usa-a porcamente como um mero escudo!

_Você é fraco Sesshomaru. Você é fraco._

O timbre grave e arrogante de Yami não deixava a mente do Lorde em paz, irritando-o profundamente com aquele circo de horrores, tornando-o impotente para golpear InuYasha e acabar com tamanha palhaçada de uma vez por todas, aniquilando a existência parasita do guardião do inferno por fim!

E de repente, Sesshomaru pôde sentir novamente o pulsar uníssono de Tenseiga e Bakusaiga, no mesmo ritmo de seu coração furioso...

Um. Dois. Três.

- Está quase acabado. – A voz da Imperatriz Satori, a segurar a pedra do inferno, milhas distantes dali, ecoa com o vento gelado do inverno.

**...**

**Parte 17: **_Instante _**(19:16 à 20:24)**

- Pelos Deuses, eles vão se matar! – Gritou Souta, alarmado.

Olhos assustados por todos os lados, castanhos claros e escuros, púrpuras e pintados de carmim.

_InuYasha..._ – Kagome pensava, tentando abrir os seus próprios olhos. Lutando para despertar!

O céu negro aos poucos começava a se desmanchar, poluindo a brancura sagrada da neve, sujando as colinas, engolindo o pouco que restava do limbo na mais profunda treva.

- Os mundos estão terminando de se chocar! – Grita vovó Kaede, apavorada. – Seremos tragados pela escuridão como todo o resto!

Do outro lado do campo de batalha:

- Rin!

- Kohaku!

- Venha, vamos embora daqui, depressa! – O exterminador estende sua mão para a amiga de longa data, tentando desviar dos onis que impediam-no de se aproximar mais.

A jovem mira seus olhos amendoados em direção à batalha, seu corpo bambeava cada vez mais, sentia a vida se esvaindo pelos dedos à medida que a escuridão tragava aquele mundo, ela e Kagome iriam sucumbir...

_Senhor Sesshomaru... _– Rin pensa, presenciando a terrível batalha entre o seu senhor e InuYasha.

Um novo trovão, seguido de mais uma rachadura há milhas distantes.

- Falta pouco. – A Imperatriz permanecia intacta, sem mover um músculo sequer, contemplando o horizonte.

- InuYasha! – Sesshomaru arfava, seus dentes rangendo cada vez que era obrigado a escutar as gargalhadas de Yami ao fundo. – Não terei piedade, se for preciso, eu o matarei para que não interfira no meu caminho! Este Sesshomaru irá matar Yami!

Um. Dois. Três.

_Inu... Yasha..._ – Kagome permanecia desacordada. Suas expressões transpareciam que sentia dor, muita dor! Travava uma batalha interna para encontrar forças e despertar.

- Com a senhorita Kagome ainda desmaiada, não sei quem será capaz de despertar o InuYasha da sua transformação... – Dizia preocupado Miroku.

E o céu continuava engolindo todo o limbo.

- Ah Sesshomaru, você é tão _fraco_. – Yami sorria, sarcástico.

_Sesshomaru... Você tem alguém para proteger?_

- Vamos embora, Rin! – Suplicava Kohaku, aos berros.

- Não! O senhor Sesshomaru veio até outra era para me salvar, é meu dever ajudá-lo! – A jovem responde, destemida. Repentinamente o seu coração começa a pulsar cada vez mais forte. – Porque eu sou a _companhia_ dele. E eu o _amo_!

Um! Dois! Três!

_Tenseiga e Bakusaiga... _– Sesshomaru pensa, enquanto tentava se esquivar das incansáveis investidas do meio irmão possuído. – _Elas voltaram a pulsar, juntas ao meu coração, mas... Que novo pulsar é esse? É acelerado e não possui ritmo certo... É inconstante, porém marcante..._

Uma nova rachadura se formou, cobrindo aquela joia com desenhos em nervuras. Trovões e escuridão cobriam o céu.

- Você alguma vez previu tudo isso... Meu marido? – Satori divagava com o vento gélido do inverno. E por um simples momento, _tristeza_ ecoou do belo timbre de sua voz.

- Morra, Sesshomaru. – Yami murmura, suas nebulosas brilhando incessantemente.

E na distância de um instante, as garras de InuYasha, pela primeira vez, _rasgam_ a pele de marfim do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, ferindo-o de raspão no braço que uma vez fora decepado por Tessaiga.

- Não, senhor Sesshomaru! – Rin grita, correndo instintivamente na direção dele.

- InuYasha! – E Kagome em um engasgo, finalmente consegue abrir os olhos.

- _Nósss vamossss ser engolidossss pelasss trevasss, é o fim! _– Jaken, apavorado, agarra-se nas pernas de raposa de Shippou.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

- InuYasha, maldito! Acorde deste transe, este _não é você_!

Um grito de ódio saiu das profundezas de Sesshomaru, seu corpo humano exausto encontrando forças no pulsar das duas espadas, levando a lâmina de Bakusaiga à sua frente:

- Se é assim, morra!

- Não se aproxime! Rin! – Kohaku grita, alarmado.

Um... Dois... Tr...

- A mudança final... Acaba de começar. – Diz Satori fechando seus olhos âmbares.

Não mais se ouviam os trovões.

E não mais se ouviu o pulsar do coração de Rin, dilacerado pela lâmina da espada relâmpago.

**...**

**Parte 18: **_Destino _**(20:25 à 22:30)**

Os olhos de amêndoas perderam o foco com facilidade, aquele ambiente monocromático deixava-a extremamente tonta, o corpo pesado parecia finalmente começar a descansar, para o seu alívio nunca havia antes se sentido tão... _Flutuante_...

Seus ouvidos desatentos ainda conseguiram flagrar alguns sons indistintos...

O choro e grito de preocupação de Kagome, ao se levantar no mesmo instante e correr para os braços do marido, mãos sujas de _sangue_ abraçando-a desesperadamente e os olhos antes rubros e assassinos voltando ao acobreado gentil e costumeiro de InuYasha.

Suspiros tristes e assustados dos Higurashi, de Miroku e de Sango, abraçando-se em família, certificando de que cada ente querido estava a salvo, seguidos do gaguejar de bocas abertas dos assustados Jaken e Shippou.

Mas ela não conseguiu distinguir o som que veio na direção de duas profundas nebulosas. Ou talvez não houvesse som nenhum...

Não importava. Não mais. Ela estava caindo... Caindo... O corpo leve perdendo o que restava do pulsar, suas pálpebras ficando cada vez mais pesadas, a pele já não se incomodava mais com o frio daquele inverno. Porque ela estava caindo...

- NÃO, RIN!

Duas fortes mãos acomodaram o seu corpo, repousando-o na maciez do chão coberto de neve. Uma neve que não era mais branca, mas tingida de um _vermelho_ bastante vivo.

Pela visão turva, ela jurou poder mergulhar no céu negro, de madeixas sedosas que tocavam-lhe a face repleta de ferimentos leves. E somente se deu conta que se tratava daquele belo rosto de marfim, _alarmado_, encarando-a, após também perceber uma dor aguda devorando todo o interior de seu abdômen, queimando-a por dentro, deixando-a com dificuldades para respirar.

- S-Senhor... Sess...

- O que você fez? – A voz sem vida e concisa, costumeira do Lorde, ainda tentou retornar, afetada por um ou dois tons desafinados por causa de um _desespero_ angustiante. Sensação nunca antes experimentada pelo antigo coração de Dai-Youkai.

- InuYasha o feriu, eu não pensei duas vezes... Em vir ajudá-lo... – Rin murmurava fraca e roucamente, olhos que teimavam em ficar abertos para contemplar aquela beleza incrível, mesmo humano, ele era tão bonito...

- Não se mexa. – Sesshomaru ordenou, tentando _mentir_ para si mesmo que possuía o _controle_ da situação, como sempre o manteve por toda a sua vida secular. Mas no fundo, aquele coração humano dilacerava-se cada vez que seus olhos perplexos presenciavam a lâmina de Bakusaiga perfurada no abdômen de Rin, banhando a neve com o seu _sangue_.

Um único instante. O mesmo decorrer de segundos que haviam permitido que ele recuperasse a verdadeira natureza demoníaca, ferindo o inimigo, foi o mesmo tempo necessário para que Rin em um impulso saltasse na frente de Sesshomaru, encontrando-se exatamente entre sua espada e InuYasha possuído.

E esta era a consequência.

- Acho que é a terceira... E última vez... Que vejo minha vida se perder de mim. – Ela sussurra, um sorriso melancólico bordando com dificuldades os seus lábios cada vez mais sem cor.

As duas mãos de Sesshomaru, cobertas pelo sangue dela, foram de encontro ao seu rosto cansado, retirando fios do cabelo chocolate da testa, confortando-a com algo que ele aprendera somente com ela– algo chamado _carinho._

- S-Senhor S-Sesshomaru... – Sussurrou, uma calor tão _gentil_ tocando-lhe todo o rosto. – Sabe... Eu sempre quis que o senhor me visse tocando flauta... Sabe aquela pequena flauta de bambu que meu lorde me deu quando era uma criança...? – Seus olhos tentavam focar no rosto dele, mas um longo epitáfio cobria toda a sua mente.

Silencioso, o príncipe Taisho apenas assentiu em um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, jamais pausando em afagar-lhe os longos e desgrenhados cabelos.

- ...Eu quis viver tantas coisas na era feudal com o senhor... Mas nunca tive a oportunidade...

- Não... Se esforce... – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu proferir, um nó atando sua garganta, suas expressões estavam... _Tristes_...?

- Mas... Eu não fui infeliz... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Levarei comigo... As lembranças da era contemporânea e de tudo que tive oportunidade de fazer e descobrir ao lado do senh... De _você, _Sesshomaru...

_Você nunca poderá me amar como eu o amo, não é?_

De repente, ele segura o frágil corpo de Rin em seu colo, pressionando-a contra seu peito, cuidadoso em não encostar na lâmina de Bakusaiga ainda cravada em seu abdômen. Era um _abraço_, outra novidade aprendida convivendo somente com ela, algo tão _humano_ e essa estranha mania deles em entrelaçar os corpos e as próprias _almas_...

Suas mãos apertam-na contra si, insistente, tentando captar em seus cabelos e pescoço aquela fragrância única de rosas e almíscar, pureza e lascívia, carinho e desejo, proteção e dominação que ele sentia apenas por ela, Rin. A _sua _Rin.

Mas seu olfato não era mais o de um Youkai, apesar de todo o sangue que escorria daquele corpo, quase nada pôde sentir...

Foram preciso muitas mudanças e um longo tempo dedicando-se a compreender as expectativas daquela fêmea humana de cheiro único. Entender o significado da _companhia_ de alguém, da estima, proteção e zelo, do _carinho_ e dos _desejos_ velados, originados no mais profundo de seu ser até então esculpido em gelo. Mas o calor morno do corpo de Rin, do _sorriso_ de Rin, abrandaram a existência secular deste Sesshomaru, desde a época que ela não passava de uma criancinha até tornar-se uma mulher adulta com os seus anseios, pronta para ser tomada em seus braços, satisfazer suas luxúrias, promover um prazer que ele nunca havia provado em nenhuma outra fêmea...

Prazer tal tão devastador quanto a _dor_ que ela era responsável por ele estar sentindo naquele momento, o _medo_ que ele, pela primeira vez, sentiu em não ser o suficiente para agradá-la e protegê-la, temor em falhar. Um gosto doce de mel que se mesclava com o azedume das circunstâncias do implacável destino, uma sensação complexa e avassaladora, profunda nas vãs tentativas em explicá-la, classificá-la... Uma tristeza contínua naquele agora _coração humano_, pulsante, em comunhão com um afeto _quente_ capaz de suportar os mais rigorosos invernos de eclipse lunar...

Seria isso... Amar...?

- Senhor Sesshomaru... – O murmúrio fraco da jovem desperta-o de seu profundo transe, um sorriso acolhedor iluminando a face suja e cheia de feridas dela.

Um longo silêncio se fez, apenas.

Um... Dois...

Sua audição falha já não conseguia perceber com clareza aquele pulsar, não por ser agora um humano, mas pelo pulsar estar tão fraco, volátil como a névoa do mar... Facilmente perdendo-se entre os seus dedos, como tentar segurar em mãos água corrente...

Três...

- ...O que é isso...? É a primeira vez que eu vejo o senhor... A _chorar_.

Uma lágrima. Uma _única_ lágrima tocou a maçã do rosto de Rin. Úmida, quente, _amável_ e... _Pura_. Abrandando o mais profundo de sua alma, uma paz que sussurrava: _Está tudo bem agora._

E assim, Rin finalmente fechou os olhos, adormecendo em um sono sem volta, mas sorrindo, _feliz_.

Já não havia mais nenhum pulsar.

**...**

**Parte 19: **_Purificação _**(22:31 à 23:34)**

Ela estava morta.

Morta em seus braços.

Morta por sua culpa.

Morta por sua espada.

Ele sempre quisera uma espada. A espada herdada de seu pai. Para obter forças, poder e conquistas. Dilacerar clãs inimigos, tomar longínquas terras, ser digno de todo o título de nobreza e sangue aristocrático que corria em suas veias.

Um capricho. Vaidoso, presunçoso, tão fútil...

Arrogância e orgulho moviam os seus passos, trilhavam seu caminho. O caminho da dominação, em que a força seria o único instrumento necessário para tal.

Ele era um príncipe demônio do mais alto escalão. Superaria o pai, custasse o que custar, eterna vergonha para si e para a família, aquele que um dia fora o seu maior exemplo de nobre guerreiro, padecendo irresponsavelmente por causa de um ser inferior, mesquinho, verme parasita, uma humana.

Deixando, consequentemente, para trás um filho bastardo, seu meio irmão. Obrigando-o a ter que conviver com a eterna desonra na forma híbrida daquele asqueroso hanyo, um simples erro nas trilhas do destino, uma criatura que não pertencia a nenhum lugar. Seu meio irmão. Que carregava parte do mesmo sangue nobre do clã Taisho. E que herdara a tão desejada espada de seu próprio pai, que um dia fora um grande general.

Ele fora traído. E humilhado. Por seu pai. Por culpa do maldito meio Youkai bastardo.

Deixado apenas a lasca para si. Com uma técnica suprema, de difícil aprendizagem, capaz de levar seus inimigos para a mais profunda escuridão do inferno. Mas seu pai havia planejado outros rumos novamente... A técnica, no fim, também pertenceria ao meio irmão. E a espada herdada para si, uma mera lasca, não era capaz de cortar nenhum inimigo, inútil para o caminho da dominação.

Era apenas uma reles espada da cura...

Que havia curado-a. Curado uma criança humana. Um pulsar insistente e curioso. Um único gesto, uma decisão ingênua. Que trouxe mudanças avassaladoras.

A criança suja que fedia a lobos, aos poucos voltou a falar. E a tagarelar e cantar e colher flores e correr desatina por aí e se meter nas maiores enrascadas. Aos poucos, inseriu-se no cotidiano de seu grupo, seguindo-o nas suas peregrinações por uma mera vingança caprichosa, um motivo fútil para preencher seus longos dias que já duravam alguns séculos de existência.

Aos poucos aquela criança tornou-se mais um motivo que preencheu os seus dias. Sem ele perceber...

...Ele havia mudado. Gradativamente. Aprendido a conviver com os mesmos seres que desprezou por tanto tempos atrás. Ela era uma espécime em miniatura de uma fêmea humana. Um dia se tornaria uma fêmea humana desenvolvida. Como aquela por quem seu pai ficava horas apenas observando. Uma expressão no rosto do progenitor que ele jamais iria entender.

E as mudanças prosseguiram. Ele superou seus traumas, mesmo nunca compreendendo as tramas do destino que seu pai sempre enxergou. Não importava mais, ele havia superado, pois era um guerreiro disciplinado, maior do que uma herança de família, maior do que a existência híbrida de seu meio irmão, maior que uma mera vingança caprichosa contra um inimigo que fora definitivamente aniquilado no fim.

Até nascer Bakusaiga. Ele recuperou o seu braço, decepado humilhantemente pelo meio irmão na primeira de muitas batalhas subsequentes pela herança do pai. E havia, finalmente, conseguido uma espada para si.

A sua espada, não uma simples herança. Capaz de desintegrar os corpos de seus inimigos, impossibilitando regenerações. Não uma espada da cura, mas uma arma para as batalhas, espada relâmpago, a qual ele usaria com destreza, agilidade, elegância e sabedoria.

Mas, novamente, o destino pregou-lhe peças. Trouxe-lhe o gosto amargo de sentir-se um mero joguete, de ser manipulado por teias que ele era incapaz de se livrar.

Uma espada que esteve incrustada em seu corpo desde o seu nascimento. Uma história que nunca lhe fora contada. Um pacto longínquo entre o Castelo dos Céus e o próprio inferno. Uma tentativa de traição, uma vingança que no futuro iria envolvê-lo...

...E envolveria ela. A importante companhia dela. O sorriso dela. O corpo dela. O cheiro único de rosas e almíscar dela. A preciosa vida e alma dela.

Ela que sempre o acompanhou, desde criança. Ela que fora deixada num simples vilarejo de humanos, visando o seu próprio bem, sua segurança. Foram obrigados a se separar. Mas, curiosamente, ele sempre retornava, para se certificar de que tudo estava em ordem, presunçosamente não queria que nada saísse de seu controle.

Mas ela cresceu e se desenvolveu. Tornou-se um belo espécime de fêmea humana. Ainda era a mesma, aquela criancinha que ele salvara. Entretanto... Também estava diferente, intrigante, ele não conseguia prever com a mesma facilidade costumeira os desejos dela, as vontades dela, os pensamentos dela. Ele... Já não conseguia ser o suficiente naquela forma. Não correspondia as expectativas de um ser humano para consigo. E por que aquilo o importava tanto?

E o destino quis interferir. Para o bem e para o mal, ela caiu. Adentrou outro mundo, o qual não pertencia mais aos demônios. Obrigou-o a segui-la, para salvá-la e consequentemente, para finalmente entendê-la. Teve que se conter, tanto pelo cheiro único e inebriante dela, quanto pelo teatro mesquinho e enfadonho que se viu obrigado a realizar em um colégio de Tokyo. Rodeado de humano fétidos. Mas tudo seria necessário, nada substituiria a vida dela!

E o inimigo zombou de si... Por um capricho e desejo fútil por sua espada, a extensão de seu próprio corpo, de sua aura maligna. Um desejo por uma espada, algo que ele já sentiu tempos atrás... Um pacto e uma vingança que ele se viu inserido, destinado desde o seu nascimento. Ele superaria, enfrentaria com destreza, elegância, sabedoria, força e disciplina. Ele venceria. Isso não importava.

Mas... Nada justificaria ter envolvido... Ela...

Ter colocado em perigo a preciosa vida dela...

E agora ela estava _morta_.

Morta em seus braços.

Morta por sua culpa.

Morta por sua _espada_.

E essa espada, de uma vez por todas, destruiria o inimigo!

Pois nada substituiria a vida dela. A preciosa vida de Rin. _Sua _Rin.

Agora ele sentia. Consumia-se... Em ódio... E _amor_.

Um. Dois. Três.

**(Parte que corresponde ao silêncio na playlist, hehe:)**

Satori, milhas distantes, deixou seus belos olhos âmbares bastante abertos, um silêncio fora cortado por um último, forte, retumbante e poderoso trovão, o qual abalou as colinas de neve, estremeceu um céu que engolia tudo pelas trevas, forçando-o a parar.

E por fim, uma última rachadura no exato meio da pedra do inferno. Responsável por fazê-la _quebrar_, por inteiro.

- A última mudança se concretizou. O demônio branco destinado, acaba de _nascer_...

**...**

**Parte 20: **_O golpe _**(23:35 à** **24:50)**

- O-O que... E-Está acontecendo...? – As nebulosas de Yami nunca haviam estado tão foscas, completamente espantadas. – E-Essa... E-Energia... Não! Não pode ser!

- Olhem, o céu, ele está clareando novamente! – Grita o jovem Shippou, apontando para acima das cabeças de todos os seus amigos, reunidos.

- Miroku... – Sango sussurra.

- InuYasha... Você consegue sentir? – Kagome aperta os braços do companheiro, retornando seus poderes espirituais repentinamente, em proporções incríveis.

- Essa aura... É benigna! – Os olhos púrpuras do monge budista brilhavam encantados com tamanho poder.

- Ela é... Do Sess... Sesshomaru! – Os acobreados e corajosos olhos do hanyo voltam-se, imediatamente, para o meio irmão.

Um.

A longa franja negra que cobriu a _única_ lágrima desperta daqueles olhos castanhos, pela primeira vez em toda a sua secular vida; pouco a pouco tornava-se novamente _prateada_, seguida por orbes âmbares, viscosos como o próprio mel, brilhando numa intensidade nunca antes presenciada por todos aqueles guerreiros.

O sal imaculado de sua lágrima mesclou-se ao vermelho vívido do sangue _puro_ dela, agora sem pulsar, gentilmente embalsamada pelos mensageiros da morte para o outro mundo, sua alma estava em paz.

Mas elehavia _falhado _em protegê-la...

Um esplendoroso trovão retumbou nos frágeis tímpanos de todos os guerreiros quando Sesshomaru retirou Bakusaiga do corpo de Rin, estremecendo-os, arrepiando-os completamente. Diversos olhos assustados presenciando uma _transformação _jamais imaginada!

Marcas demoníacas retornaram com seus contornos ao longo do rosto de marfim, braços e pulsos. Uma lua crescente e poderosa desenhou-lhe a testa. Garras e caninos afiados, sedentos pela completa destruição do inimigo.

- Yami... – Ele sussurrou. Um novo e ainda mais estrondoso trovão se formou.

Dois.

O guardião do inferno assistia atônito a total perca de controle de seus poderes, suas nebulosas mergulhavam em completo medo, sequer conseguia se mover!

- Maldição, eu não consigo manter a transformação de Sesshomaru... Ele está... Ele está... – Gaguejava, desesperado.

- ...Ele está sendo _purificado_. – A voz da Imperatriz Satori ecoou no vento gélido do inverno, calma e sem vida.

De repente, uma aura infinitamente reluzente emanava de todo o corpo restaurado, belo e incrivelmente poderoso do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, ao passo que os céus perdiam a escuridão do eclipse para a luminosidade majestosa de uma lua cheia, antes engolida pelo eclipse.

- ...Você roubou a espada que nascera de meu próprio corpo. Roubou o meu precioso tempo obrigando-me a conviver naquela era contemporânea. Roubou os meus próprios poderes de Dai-Youkai, deixando-me na desonra de viver em um reles corpo humano, fraco e limitado...

A cada longo e pausado sussurro do príncipe Sesshomaru, todos os presentes sentiam um calor emanando da brancura da neve, como se o limbo estivesse se tornando o paraíso. E em um único momento, a completa legião de milhares de onis simplesmente _definhou_.

- Não é possível! – Grita Miroku, trêmulo. – As espadas...

...Estavam se unindo. Em _uma só_.

- ...Mas Yami, o que este Sesshomaru nunca perdoará... É a _morte_ da _minha_ Rin.

Três.

Um novo trovão se formou no instante que a mão iluminada do Lorde saca uma espada feita da mais pura e branca luz celestial.

Ele havia se tornado o mais poderoso espécime de Youkai lendário de todas as eras e tempos. O demônio branco.

- Não! Maldição! Não! – Grita Yami, um gesto horrendo do mais puro desespero que qualquer criatura viva poderia sentir.

**(Ta-dam! A parte final da playlist, arrepiem-se com o último retumbar dessa música:)**

- Morra.

E ao simples sussurro de Sesshomaru, Bakusaiga e Tenseiga, a união de uma espada corpórea e uma espada espiritual, golpeiam fulminantemente o ínfimo guardião do inferno, extinguindo completamente a sua existência.

As trevas nunca mais tingiram aquele céu. Tudo estava acabado.

**...**

**Parte final**

- Espere Sesshomaru!

A voz corajosa de InuYasha ecoou no que restava das colinas de neve, pouco a pouco derretendo sob um céu que dava boas-vindas a um esquecido amanhecer, a luz amena do sol iluminando as faces cansadas e admiradas de todos os guerreiros.

Os esplendorosos bosques da era feudal nunca antes haviam estado tão verdes, agraciados pela bucólica companhia das plantações de arroz, estábulos e o tão conhecido vilarejo da província de Musashi, com os seus pacatos e simples moradores indo e vindo de um lado para outro, seguindo as suas rotinas como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao mesmo tempo ouvia-se as buzinas dos diversos carros, bem como o tilintar incansável do metrô a passar no subsolo, acompanhado de vozes inquietas dos moradores da capital nipônica recheando as ruas com suas variadas construções de concreto e propagandas em todos os arredores.

E entre o limiar destes dois mundos, apenas a grandiosidade da Árvores Sagrada, bem como o caricato Poço Come Ossos, eram as únicas similaridades presentes, ora na clareira da floresta do InuYasha, ora no cenário tranquilo do templo Higurashi.

Kagome presenciava tudo aquilo admirada, seu coração completamente dividido entre a satisfação e calmaria em rever o mundo em que vivera tantas aventuras, o mundo o qual passava seus atuais dias na companhia do marido meio demônio, meio humano; e entre a nostalgia e aflição em recordar sua antiga rotina de colegial em Tokyo, intensificada ao perceber o seu lar, o templo de sua família, tão próximo de si...

Mas a medida que os vultos iam e vinham, a bela sacerdotisa também percebe que os seus próprios familiares, mamãe e vovô Higurashi, bem como de seu já crescido irmãozinho Souta, que há tanto não se reencontravam, tornavam-se translúcidos, como fantasmas de lembranças distantes. O que, obviamente, começou a desesperá-la...

- Os mundos estão voltando, cada qual ao seu devido lugar no destino.

Uma bela voz feminina, porém totalmente sem sentimentos, interrompeu o desatino da pobre Kagome, seguido dos olhares surpresos de seus amigos.

A elegante Youkai caminhou calmamente ao encontro do grupo, seus longos e ornamentados cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e friamente serenos, uma familiar lua crescente na testa e marcas demoníacas no belo rosto de marfim, dos lábios pintados e um requintado quimono feito da mais rara seda, adornado por uma felpuda cauda.

- Quem é você? – InuYasha pergunta, intrigado, não conseguindo desviar os seus olhos acobreados daquela imponente figura feminina.

Satori encara o mestiço por longos e perturbadores segundos, ignorando-o simplesmente por fim, voltando suas atenções para Kagome de novo:

- Menina, você é como a jovem que padeceu. – Ela diz sem rodeios, atando os corações dos amigos que ainda se encontravam muito abalados pela surpreendente morte de Rin.

- _Senhora, por favor, se lembra ainda dessste humilde servo, conte-me, o que aconteceu?_ – Jaken toma a palavra, curvando-se perante a Imperatriz, ainda extremamente choroso.

- Nada além do que estava presente no destino de todos vocês. – Ela responde enigmaticamente, mirando sua infinidade âmbar no rosto melancólico do pequeno Kohaku dessa vez. – Este nosso encontro já estava escrito nos pergaminhos do destino. Agora é o momento de o tempo retomar o controle perdido pelo caos causado por Yami.

- O que vai acontecer à minha... Família...? – Kagome repentinamente pergunta, sendo amparada pela gentil mão do companheiro a pousar em seu ombro.

- Você fez uma escolha, menina. Seu tempo no outro mundo não existe mais. Aceite.

E pela implacável voz da Imperatriz, a jovem sabia que nunca mais veria os seus familiares novamente, sendo que as viagens pelo Poço Come Ossos estavam, para toda a eternidade, lacradas por fim. Mas a gentil mão cheia de garras de InuYasha, acariciando-a, bem como a certeza de que agora avô, mãe e irmão estariam em segurança, abrandaram o pobre coração da sacerdotisa.

- Pequeno Youkai... – Satori retornou, dirigindo-se ao demoniozinho sapo.

- _Meu nome é Jaken, senhora..._ – Ele resmungou.

- Diga-me, Sesshomaru está _satisfeito_ com a evolução final de seus poderes e de sua espada Bakusaiga?

A pergunta soava no limiar entre ingenuidade e hipocrisia, sempre pela voz furtiva e completamente hermética da Imperatriz, de difícil interpretação.

Nesse momento, os olhos melancólicos do grupo de guerreiros voltaram suas atenções à Sesshomaru, o qual caminhava alheio passos a frente, o corpo morto de Rin em seus braços delicadamente, suas duas espadas, novamente separadas, embainhadas em sua armadura que contracenava com a bela aparência de um completo Youkai.

- _Na verdade, senhora, essste Jaken pensa que a perca de Rin jamaissss compensará a incrível evolução da grandiosidade de meu messsstre..._ – O pobre demoniozinho sussurrou, não conseguindo ele mesmo conter as lágrimas pela lástima que ocorrera à criancinha irritante que sempre o fizera imensurável companhia.

- Então, meu _filho_ está triste? – Satori diz, novamente sem nenhuma emoção, surpreendendo todos os demais, em especial InuYasha. Mas esta prossegue, não dando tempo para que o hanyo pudesse incomodá-la com seu oceano de perguntas: - Sesshomaru, onde pensa que vai?

Quanto ao Lorde das Terras do Oeste, este simplesmente para de caminhar no mesmo momento, sequer virando o seu rosto em direção à matriarca, tampouco dando-lhe alguma resposta.

- Fugir não irá exaurir a sua _dor_. – A Imperatriz prossegue, fechando seus sábios e serenos olhos âmbares. – Agora entende que há coisas acima de seu controle, não é?

- Este Sesshomaru não compactua com um destino que tira a vida de uma inocente.

Um silêncio esmagador queimou os corações dos pobres guerreiros, divididos entre a dor pela morte de Rin e a pena de todas as consequências para com Sesshomaru. De toda a complexidade de sensações, uma mescla de susto e admiração tingia todos aqueles olhares perdidos, pelo menos.

- Está a dizer que não importa ter descoberto o golpe supremo de Bakusaiga, a espada que saiu de seu próprio corpo? – Indaga Satori, curiosa. – A espada relâmpago é capaz de se unir à Tenseiga, aniquilando _qualquer_ inimigo, corpóreo ou espiritual. Somente um _demônio branco_ é capaz de manusear tamanho poder, deveria estar orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter evoluído para tal estágio.

- Orgulhoso...?

Sesshomaru simplesmente sussurra, rasgando-se em ironia, voltando a caminhar para longe dali. InuYasha tenta segui-lo imediatamente, sendo impedido pelo gesto sábio e compreensível de Kagome, a qual parecia ser a única mais próxima de entender o amargo gosto de impunidade pela perca de algo que lhe é tão precioso sem possuir culpa nisso. Sim, ela compreendia Sesshomaru, pois saber que não veria sua família nunca mais, prestes a desaparecer quando as duas eras retornassem à estabilidade novamente, lhe era uma grande injustiça.

- Espere, Sesshomaru. – Satori retorna, calmamente. – Não pense que a conquista de tamanho poder lhe será completamente inútil. _Vocês _ainda possuem uma chance para com o destino...

- Diga-me o que fazer. – O Lorde responde, simplesmente, novamente sem deixar de dar às costas ao grupo.

- Toda decisão trás consequências e, necessariamente, perdas. Seu pai perdeu sua nobre posição, sua família, seu castelo e sua vida por uma escolha. Até onde você estaria disposto em _ceder_ para salvar pela terceira vez a vida desta humana?

Diz a Imperatriz, deixando InuYasha cabisbaixo, logo em seguida. Mas dessa vez, a mão de sua companheira acariciando-o gentilmente lhe dá forças e pelo menos um alívio em saber que ele, no fim, fizera a escolha certa ao abdicar do desejo de se tornar um Youkai completo através da Joia de Quatro Almas.

A todos, sempre caberia uma escolha...

Um eterno silêncio fez-se presente, atando os ansiosos corações dos guerreiros, interrompido apenas pelo ultimato de Satori no Taisho:

- A escolha é sua. Diga-me, Sesshomaru... _Você tem alguém para proteger?_

**...**

**A seguir, epílogo.**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo: **_Eternidade _**(versão 1)**

As árvores tingiam sua visão com um esverdeado fresco e sereno, a grama já começava a ficar orvalhada naquele crepúsculo que tingia o céu em tons alaranjados, passarinhos retornavam para seu repouso noturno enquanto cantarolavam melodias tranquilas entre as flores coloridas que se encontravam em seu caminho.

Seus passos silenciosos trouxeram-no novamente àquela clareira, extremamente familiar a todos os seus instintos de nobre Youkai. O olfato extremamente sensível percebia o odor característico da flora presente, da grama e folhagem aos musgos impregnados nos troncos das frondosas árvores. O tato sentia a maciez da terra fértil por sob seus pés calçados naquela elegante armadura. O paladar poderia prever o gosto das variadas frutas já maduras na recente primavera que nascia após um rigoroso e longo, demasiado longo inverno.

E, por fim, sua aguçada audição denunciou em seu _coração_ o momento tão esperado...

Ah, sim... Um coração. Mudado, ele confessava em seu interior. Apesar de não poder mensurar o quanto e como... Mas o suficiente para que sensações que não eram costumeiras de sua natureza demoníaca, como por exemplo, a _ansiedade _que sentia naquele instante.

Fechou seus olhos âmbares, despretensioso. Era no mínimo irônico retornar àquele local, àquele momento específico, estando ele realmente _mudado_. Estando ele afetado para todo o sempre na importância das lembranças de um corpo e alma que por certo tempo tornaram-se humanos. E na magnitude que tudo isso implicaria em sua secular vida dali em diante...

Novamente, seus ouvidos atentos flagraram ruidosos passos através da grama orvalhada. Como sempre,_ ela _era tão desatenta, atrapalhada e barulhenta...

- Sei que está aí. Rin. – Ele diz, esboçando a curva do início de um sorriso.

Era exatamente como ele se recordava. De trás de um tronco velho, ela finalmente saiu.

Entretanto dessa vez ele, Sesshomaru, não estava ferido. Não precisara ter sido salvo pela barreira de Tenseiga após lutar pela enésima vez contra InuYasha por causa de Tessaiga. Tampouco possuía apenas um dos braços. E claro, dessa vez não iria tentar assustá-la com seu olhar rubro e assassino, sempre desferido contra alguma ameaça.

Pelo contrário...

- Seja bem-vinda. – Ele diz, sua voz hermética, concisa e fria soando o máximo convidativa possível. Afinal, mesmo mudado, ele ainda era o demônio de sempre, príncipe aristocrático.

Mas sabia que no fundo isso não importaria para ela, como não importou no passado. E de fato, como esperado, sua infinidade âmbar e brilhante encontrou um par de olhos amendoados que cintilavam em repleta curiosidade.

Rin... Ela era a mesma, ele pensou _alegremente_.

Uma garotinha de aparentemente 4 anos de idade, longos cabelos chocolate desgrenhados por sob seu rosto suado, trajava um quimono pobre e simples de tecido velho, expressões leves e infantis, em conjunto a um olhar intenso em curiosidade, mas silencioso.

Ah sim, nessa época ela não falava, ele se lembrou imediatamente...

- Deve estar se perguntando como eu sei o seu nome. – Sesshomaru prossegue, dando dois passos a frente.

Mas Rin, por um momento, rejeita e fica meramente receosa, fazendo-o parar.

- Você não precisa ter medo de mim.

E então, pela primeira vez em sua secular vida, Sesshomaru se _curva_, um dos joelhos apoiado no chão, seguido do equilíbrio invejável na outra perna, ficando numa altura confortável para o campo de visão da pequenina garotinha.

- Aproxime-se... – Sua voz soou completamente gentil, seguido de seu braço direito, aquele que havia sido decepado, estendido para ela.

Pouco a pouco, a pequena Rin se aproximou, encantada com a beleza singular daquele educado homem de cabelos prateados como a lua que lentamente nascia por sob suas cabeças, a mesma desenhada na testa dele, um rosto de marfim cheio de marcas avermelhadas que contornavam braços e pulsos também, orelhas divertidamente pontudas e lindos olhos dourados que encaravam-na incessantemente...

- Meu nome é Sesshomaru. – Ele diz, por fim, fazendo-a pegar em sua mão instantaneamente.

Senhor Sesshomaru, ela pensa, ainda calada pois há muito desaprendera a falar pelos traumas de infância. Mas ele, o senhor Sesshomaru, parecia ser bom para ela. E assim, Rin permitiu-se sorrir.

- _Senhor Sessssshomaru, senhor Sesssshomaru, onde você esssstá?_

Uma voz esganada, sibilando nervosamente fonemas _s_ como uma serpente, ecoou dos céus, seguido do forte rugido de um demônio draconiano de duas cabeças alçando voo.

Rin olhou para o alto, uma mescla de espanto e curiosidade ainda maior.

- Não se preocupe. _Somos todos amigos_. – Sesshomaru tenta tranquilizá-la, lembrando do tom de voz complacente da humana matriarca dos Higurashi a proferir essa frase tão cheia de significado.

Lembranças recentes de um mundo infinito, de outra era. Seus poderes de demônio branco permitiram-no fazer uma escolha... Que pelas tramas do destino, previam consequência e perdas...

Tudo bem. Ele teria toda a _eternidade_ do mundo para fazê-la se lembrar mais uma vez, e _esperar_ o momento certo.

O importante era que uma nova chance fora dada para a vida de Rin, fora dada para ambos, retornando momentos antes de quando ela fora salva por Tenseiga. O futuro mudaria, certamente, uma vez que apenas o tempo voltara e mudara para ela, mas uma coisa era certa – este Sesshomaru estaria bem se Rin concedesse segui-lo novamente.

- Vamos?

O Lorde levanta-se, pegando na mão da criancinha. Seu costume, como de praxe, seria o de peregrinar sem rumo, apenas satisfazendo os seus momentâneos desejos, agora que finalmente havia encontrado-a novamente.

E quanto à Rin, esta o seguiu, instintivamente, com um largo sorriso cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Pois o senhor Sesshomaru seria bom para ela.

**...**

**Epílogo: **_Flores de cerejeira _**(versão 2)**

O sino do colégio de Tokyo havia tocado, anunciando o fim da aula.

Ela havia começado com o pé esquerdo, uma vez que acordara atrasada naquela manhã devido ao despertador inútil, justo no primeiro dia de aula! Culpa de sua mania de dormir pesadamente, tanto que nunca conseguia se lembrar dos sonhos que tinha durante a noite.

Desastrada, a jovem colegial de 15 anos, trajando seu típico uniforme do 1º ano do Ensino Médio – saia xadrez, meias 3/4, boina e suéter de uma azul marinho sóbrio, seguido de uma bolsa marrom – despede-se de suas mais novas amigas de classe, Chisato e Mioshi já no pátio do colégio.

De repente, ela para por alguns instantes. Por sob seus olhos de amêndoa, via a grandiosidade da capital nipônica, Tokyo, a qual admirava-a demais, uma vez que ela acabara de se mudar do campo, vinda de um pacato orfanato nas terras de Hokkaido. Por ser uma boa aluna, havia conseguido bolsa integral em um dos melhores colégios daquela cidade grande, estava determinada a dar o seu melhor!

Bem, mas primeiro ela precisava encontrar um emprego de meio expediente para conseguir manter seu humilde kitnet naquele bairro. Talvez encontrasse algo no antigo templo Xintoísta que vira no caminho para a escola, pensava.

Entretanto, a jovenzinha logo é acordada de súbito de seus pensamentos e planos pelo latido animado de um simpático cãozinho de pelagem branca, da raça Akita Inu, abanando seu rabo em total animação para consigo.

- Ei, olá amiguinho! – Ela diz numa expressão fofa, abaixando-se para afagar a pelagem macia do filhote. Já não havia mais ninguém no pátio da escola, todos os alunos haviam seguido seus rumos para o almoço. – Está perdido? – Pergunta, olhando os arredores na tentativa de encontrar algum possível dono.

Subitamente, o desengonçado cãozinho põe-se a correr freneticamente, dirigindo-se para uma área mais afastada do colégio, atrás das quadras de vôlei das aulas de educação física.

- Ei, espere!

Afobada, a menina corre em direção ao cachorro. Logo, ela se dá conta de que havia chegado à parte externa do colégio, próximo ao muro que fazia a divisória, tão afastada que nem mesmo o zelador deveria ir muito por lá. E admirada, ela contempla em silêncio a beleza das diversas árvores plantadas naquele terreno íngreme, infinitas pétalas de suas copas floridas caindo levemente, dançando com o vento...

- Eu nem me dei conta de que o inverno já acabou. – Ela murmura para si, sorridente. – As flores de Sakura, as cerejeiras, ficam lindas na primavera!

Bastante alegre, a colegial começa a brincar sozinha, aproveitando o momento a sós, tentando pegar as pétalas que caíam das cerejeiras. Entretanto, devido ao seu jeito desatento e por causa do terreno irregular e bastante íngreme, ela acaba tropeçando nos próprios pés, pronta para cair com tudo no chão!

Mas...

De olhos fechados e assustada pela queda, ela percebe tardiamente que uma mão forte segura-a pelo braço, retomando o seu equilíbrio ao fazê-la encostar no tronco de um corpo de estatura bem maior que o seu e de músculos compactos e rígidos.

- Você está bem?

A menina finalmente abre os olhos de amêndoa, levantando o seu rosto e admirando-se instantaneamente com a beleza masculina de um jovem rapaz de longos e sedosos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos escuros e enigmáticos por trás de um par de óculos sóbrios, pele de marfim e uma voz de timbre encantador, apesar de soar séria, maquinal e sem vida.

Envergonhada por estar tão próxima dele, ela se afasta prontamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem enquanto se curva em gesto de agradecimento.

- Você deveria ser mais prudente. – Ele diz seriamente.

De relance, a menina ouve a advertência daquele rapaz que parecia ser alguns bons anos mais velho do que ela, o qual trajava um belo terno risca de giz cinza que caía-lhe perfeitamente em seu corpo esguio.

- O que faz aqui?

Ele pergunta, novamente aquela voz sem coração e sua beleza estonteante deixando-a perdida, receosa, mas com uma curiosidade imensa, afinal, ele não poderia ser um aluno do Ensino Médio, por não trajar o uniforme preto costumeiro. Quem seria então?

- O gato comeu a sua língua? – Ele provoca despertando-a de seu momentâneo transe, soando irritantemente arrogante, colocando suas mãos no bolso da calça de maneira casual.

Ela cora instantaneamente, praguejando mentalmente por estar numa situação como essa, sozinha num lugar afastado com um desconhecido arrepiantemente lindo. Mas para a sua sorte, o filhote de Akita retorna de lugar nenhum, latindo contente até chegar aos pés dela.

- E-Eu e-estava procurando esse fugitivo. – Ela tenta soar casual, mas sua ansiedade fora pega pelos seus gaguejos. Droga!

- É seu animal de estimação? – O rapaz pergunta, sem muito interesse.

- Não! Encontrei hoje na saída da aula. – Ela diz prontamente, recebendo uma lambida carinhosa do mais novo amigo.

- Bem, ele parece ter gostado de você...

- Se eu não encontrar o dono talvez adote. – Sorri, afagando os fofos pelos brancos. – Que nome acha que deveria dar para ele? – Repentinamente pergunta, não contendo a própria curiosidade em puxar assunto com o estranho, apesar de ainda sentir suas bochechas queimando.

- Tudo é válido. – Ele fecha seus olhos, despretencioso, enquanto limpa os óculos com um lenço que estava no bolso de seu paletó. – _Menos Fluffy, claro_.

Repentinamente a mocinha encara o rapaz, admirada, por longos minutos, um silêncio incômodo fazendo-se presente. E as flores de cerejeira não paravam de cair pelo vento.

- Algum problema? – Ele pergunta.

- Nada... Só é estranho... Parece que eu o conheço de algum lugar... Mas... Não me lembro de onde...

- Dos seus sonhos? – Provoca, dando um passo a mais para próximo dela que retornara a ficar completamente envergonhada.

- Ah não, não tenho costume de me lembrar dos meus sonhos...

- Isso é bom. – Diz, enigmaticamente. – Talvez tenhamos nos conhecido de algum lugar mesmo e você não se lembra, _ainda_.

A voz fria e sem vida soava misteriosa, fazendo agora ela a se aproximar do estranho instintivamente, uma curiosidade infernal tomando conta de si, um desejo repentino e avassalador de seguir aquele belo rapaz...

- Qual o seu nome? – Ela pergunta, indiscreta. Já não importava mais.

- Sesshomaru. Sou o novo professor de história do colégio.

- Professor?! – Espantada e completamente vermelha, ela se curva em um gesto de respeito. Pelos Deuses, ela estava sozinha num lugar abandonado com um professor?! Um homem realmente mais velho que ela?! – O-Obrigada por me s-salvar, s-senhor S-Sesshomaru!

- Tudo bem. – Sesshomaru responde simplesmente, uma leve curva em seus finos lábios denunciando um sorriso presunçoso. – Você é muito desastrada, tenho certeza de que irá precisar ser salva outras vezes. – Pausa propositalmente, só para ver o sangue se concentrar nas bochechas alvas da pobre estudante. – A propósito, qual o seu nome?

- Rin. Eu me chamo Rin... – Ela sorri, sem jeito.

- Está com fome Rin? Podemos almoçar, _juntos_. – Sesshomaru diz, sua voz hermética no limiar entre uma ordem e um convite, Rin não conseguia interpretar muito bem, o que só aumentava a sua curiosidade ainda mais.

- Bem, na verdade... – Ela já ia se preparar para uma desculpa esfarrapada, quando um ronco inconveniente em seu estômago denuncia o contrário.

- Vamos. – O professor de história ordena, simplesmente, abrindo caminho em um giro perfeito com seus calcanhares. –Fiquei sabendo de uma lanchonete 50' que vende fast food e que tem uma parte de conveniência com CDs e DVDs muito boa, podemos ir almoçar lá, afinal, _também_ sou novo na cidade.

Rin sorri, animada com a proposta e logo pega o mais novo cãozinho adotado em seu colo, de olhinhos brilhando em alegria, pronta para seguir o professor. Mas ela resolve parar, repentinamente...

- Algum problema? – Sesshomaru pergunta, colocando sua longa mecha do negro cabelo elegantemente atrás da orelha. Soava tão... Aristocrático...

- É que... Os modos e o jeito de falar do senhor... Nem parecem ser dessa época. – Ela sorri com o absurdo da própria hipótese. – E como sabe que eu também não sou de Tokyo sendo que não lhe contei essa informação? Por acaso tem forças sobrenaturais? – Brinca em ironia, curiosa como sempre.

Um longo silêncio se fez entre os dois, deixando-a arrependida em ser tão intrometida, o que acabou por queimá-la de vergonha. Entretanto, de repente, a voz fria, mas levemente _afável_ com um sorriso enigmático do professor surpreendem-na:

- Poderes sobrenaturais? Não sei, sou apenas um _humano_ comum. – Diz, uma ironia cortante em suas palavras que Rin não conseguia explicar bem o porquê. – Mas talvez eu tenha sido algo em vidas passadas...

- Sério que o senhor acredita nisso? – Ela pergunta travessa.

- Talvez... Há muitas coisas que você irá descobrir, Rin. No tempo certo... Mas mudando de assunto, gosta de história? Este Sesshomaru será um professor extremamente rigoroso. – Diz, ironizando mentalmente em como sua nova natureza o fazia, necessariamente, levemente mais falante do que estava habituado.

- Isso não me dá medo. – Rin responde com um sorriso confiante. – Sou muito boa nessa matéria! E nem se o senhor fosse um _demônio_, não teria medo!

Ela ri, fazendo uma careta para o professor. Era estranho como se sentia em casa próximo dele, como se o seu lugar fosse seguindo-o, impossível não perder a vergonha em momentos assim quando a sua curiosidade tomava conta de si.

- Um demônio? – O professor pergunta, sarcástico. – É, talvez este Sesshomaru tenha sido algum, em outros tempos...

Sorri, por fim acompanhando-a para o primeiro de muitos almoços subsequentes juntos, naquela nova vida e rotina escolhidas. Uma nova chance. Em um novo mundo.

**...**

**Música de encerramento: **_Long Nights – Eddie Vedder  
_**Nota da autora: Soundtrack do filme Into the Wild (Na natureza Selvagem)**

_Have no fear  
(Não tenho medo)_

_For when I'm alone  
(Para quando eu estiver sozinho)_

_I'll be better off than I was before  
(Eu estarei numa situação melhor do que antes)_

_I've got this light  
(Eu tenho essa luz)_

_I'll be around to grow  
(Eu irei em busca de crescimento)_

_Who I was before  
(Quem eu era antes)_

_I cannot recall  
(Eu não posso lembrar)_

_Long nights allow me to feel...  
__(Longas noites permitam-me sentir...)_

_I'm falling... __I am falling  
(Estou caindo ... Estou caindo)_

_The lights go out  
(As luzes se apagam)_

_Let me feel  
(Permitam-me sentir)_

_I'm falling  
(Estou caindo)_

_I am falling safely to the ground  
(Estou caindo ao chão)_

_I'll take this soul that's inside me now  
(Vou aproveitar esta alma que está dentro de mim agora)_

_Like a brand new friend  
(Tal como um novo amigo)_

_I'll forever know  
(Eu sempre saberei)_

_I've got this light  
(Eu tenho essa luz)_

_And the will to show  
(E a vontade de mostrar)_

_I will always be better than before  
(Serei sempre melhor do que antes)_

_Long nights allow me to feel...  
__(Longas noites permitam-me sentir...)_

_I'm falling... __I am falling  
(Estou caindo... Estou caindo)_

_The lights go out  
(As luzes se apagam)_

_Let me feel  
(Permitam-me sentir)_

_I'm falling  
(Estou caindo)_

_I am falling safely to the ground  
(Estou caindo seguro ao chão)_

**FIM.**

**Obs: Se quiserem ler meus comentários finais e nota de agradecimento, tá no próximo anexo. E SÓ ACHO QUE QUEM LEU ATÉ AQUI E NUNCA COMENTOU, NO MÍNIMO DEVERIA FALAR ALGUMA COISA PELO MENOS NO CAPÍTULO FINAL. E É MAIS QUE OBRIGAÇÃO DOS BONITINHOS E BONTINHAS QUE NUNCA COMENTARAM MAS FAVORITARAM/FOLLOW A HISTÓRIA, HUNF! Hahah Sou dessas de ~apelar~ no fim mesmo :P No mais, é isso rs :)**


	27. ANEXO E NOTA FINAL

**Nota de agradecimento e mimimis finais:**

É, acabou. Foi com muita dor no coração que eu cliquei em "História terminada/Complete".

Foram mais de 6 meses de um projeto que ganhou vida mais sozinho do que com a minha ajuda. Um projeto que comecei por pura chatice, porque num surto nostálgico eu revi todo o anime InuYasha e quis achar fanfics sobre o Sesshomaru (nem precisava ter a Rin no meio), uma vez que ele é meu personagem favorito ever dessa história.

O cara começou como vilão e virou o anti-herói mais simpático da saga (Chupa Kouga! Hahah) E eu nem ligo se alguém é team Kagura ou team Rin, o Sesshomaru em si, a evolução dele foi incrível enquanto personagem, todos os agradecimentos à autora, Rumiko-Sensei, por nos trazer um personagem calado e complexo, que me possibilitou estudos profundos e horas de diversão analisando a personalidade dele s2

Sobre eu, particularmente ser team Rin, digo só uma coisa: se um demônio arrogante, mimado e presunçoso como vimos no começo da história atrás do capricho dele em possuir a Tessaiga, evolui tanto que não só recuperou o braço e uma própria espada, Bakusaiga (atentem-se para o simbolismo disso em que, no fundo, ele recupera o próprio ego ferido sempre à sombra do meio irmão bastardo), por que não ficar com a Rin no futuro? Digo, uma criança cresce, certo? Até concordo que na saga original, enquanto ela é uma CRIANÇA ainda, o sentimento dos dois se assemelha a algo paterno, super fofo mesmo, de tutor e tutelada. Mas as coisas mudam e eu acho muito mais plausível ele evoluir e mudar a longo das mudanças corpóreas e psíquicas da Rin também a medida que ela se torna uma mulher... E ele é um demônio, ia ficar lindo e jovem quando ela estivesse preparada, então vê se não enche, team Kagura hahah

E essa evolução toda, dos dois como casal e do Sesshomaru em particular, porque eu o adoro, esta autora que vos escreve quis passar humildemente ao longo da fic.

E sim, sou chata mermo! Não gosto de fanfics em que no segundo capítulo já tem sexo! Não gosto de pornô! Erotismo é uma aliado lindo quando se quer incrementar uma história, mas sendo a história em si, para mim soa baixo, vulgar e sobretudo vazio! Pronto, falei.

Acho que muita gente vai ter antipatia de mim ao ler isso, outros irão concordar, mas fato é que InuYasha é a categoria que mais tem fanfics e, justamente por isso, mais fics ruins aparecem. E pelo meu desejo de fã dessa história em querer algo de qualidade, que eu me dediquei pra caralho pra escrever essa loooonga história de quase 30 capítulos, com direito a songfics, rever TODOS os episódios que faço menção, não sair da personalidade dos personagens, mesclar universo alternativo com universo real de maneira que soe sempre convincente tanto para mim quanto para os leitores e, claro, sempre melhorar a cada capítulo!

Se eu falhei nos hiatos entre postar um capítulo e outro (leiam: se demorei pra caralho), eu não to nem ae, desculpem hahaha Não digo porque tinha outras coisas pra fazer, também tinha, óbvio, mas não, eu não ia postar nada que já não tivesse bem desenhado na minha cabeça, nenhuma palavra escrita aqui foi sem propósito, para manter a qualidade mesmo que eu demorei e não peço desculpas :P hahaha

Mas como disse, um projeto meu feito com tanto tempo, dedicação e carinho, com AMOR mesmo, lógico que nunca iria ser abandonado, tá doido? Então se alguém duvidou algum dia, só acho que mereço um comentário em agradecimento por ter contrariado você, querido e afobado leitor hahah

Sobre comentários, eu nunca gostei de chantagens emocionais do tipo: solto próximo capítulo se ganhar X comentários... Logo, eu tive a HONRA e FELICIDADE de que cada comentário aqui foi ganho porque MERECI, e eu AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO a todos por isso! Principalmente aos fãs mais fiéis que SEMPRE deixaram um recadinho, mesmo que pequeno, só para dizer "ei, eu to aqui viu, não desanime!"... Mas mais ainda aos poucos que vez ou outras vieram aqui, mas cara, que conseguiram TOCAR MEU CORAÇÃO com comentários LINDOS, LONGOS E CRÍTICAS ÓTIMAS! Obrigada a vocês por me fazer aprimorar enquanto escritora amadora :)

No mais, algumas curiosidades:

Não, eu nunca imaginaria que a história iria ganhar essa proporção! Mas quase tudo foi determinado antes, nunca sentei pra escrever um capítulo sem ter o início e final dele bem desenhado na mente antes.

Sim, o Yami e todo o mistério estava já delimitado na minha cabeça desde o começo. Até mesmo pra eu não me confundir e não confundir vocês. E é complexo mesmo e longo e cheio de detalhes e teve capítulo que pareceu uma bíblia e... Ufa! Mas o importante é que vocês entenderam né? Se não, desculpem a prolixidade e o cansaço na minha dificuldade em ser mais objetiva, mas tentei compensar sempre fazendo um apanhado geral nos comentários.

Sobre os erros ortográficos, de concordância verbal e nominal ou de termos em japonês: Foi mal galeris! Hahaha Nunca tive beta e sempre reli os capítulos no mínimo duas vezes. Se falhei foi porque passou mesmo (não sou nenhum dicionário né) ou pelo cansaço, muitas vezes faço os capítulos e releio no mesmo dia (até mesmo pra não achar que tá uma merda, desistir e apagar tudo sabe? Senão a coisa nunca andava...), e pra piorar, meu horário de serviço com fanfics sempre foram as madrugadas, logo, o sono as vezes batia e não me permitia ficar 100% bão :P

Meu capítulo favorito em escrever? Hm... Pasmem, não foi o que subtende que o Sesshomaru e a Rin finalmente vão para a cama! E foi um capítulo do comecinho, nem sei se lembram, chama A Noite, acho que capítulo VI se não me engano. Bem, por que? Ora, porque foi delicioso fazer um capítulo totalmente psíquico em que o narrador adentra a mente do Sesshomaru e mostra cada mudança gradativa dele se descobrindo desejar a Rin, uma humana pra começar e, depois, a tutelada dele que ele conviveu desde que era criança... Uma das primeiras e várias mudanças que nosso amado Lorde passou ao longo da história toda ^^

E o capítulo que menos gostei? Ah, esse é fácil! É aquele que eu reclamei pra caralho não ter gostado, o Catarse, quando ele se vê em forma humana, acho que é capítulo XXII. E obviamente eu fiquei emburrada porque não achei que foi totalmente convincente e profundo como queria, mas também né, haja ideia megalomaníaca em transformar o cara em humano hahaha

Cês tão vendo como sou chata né? Não queiram conviver comigo, gentem... Sério, tadinho do meu namorado hahahah

Falando nele, obrigada amor por me aguentar tagarelar dessa história com você s2 E pelas horas que não ficamos juntos porque eu tava ocupada inserida no projeto hahah E desculpa, faculdade, mas sim, fanfics são mais legais que o Direito e sempre troco elas por você, chupa! Hahaah (Tadinha é da minha nota final né x_x)

Acho que é isso :P Obrigada também aos amigos e colegas que comecei a fazer graças a essa história ^^ Principalmente à Ruh-Chan pelo desenho fofo que foi inspirado aqui e pela F F Black, minha fofurinha que infelizmente tá sumida (mas pela boa razão e notícia de ter passado na federal ae!), mas que foi crucial pra me aprimorar enquanto escritora nas nossas prosas infinitas sobre InuYasha (sério gente, eram aulas de psicanálise pra entender a personalidade de cada personagem hahaha haja amor e ~falta~ de tempo s2)

Sobre novos projetos com SessxRin? NÃO SEI E NÃO ME COBREM, beijos hahah

Não, mas é sério. Eu não sou otaku e não vivo em razão de InuYasha, nada contra quem é, até acho fofo e adoro conversar com vocês s2 Mas é que eu gosto é de escrever e escrever fanfics enquanto gênero. Tenho outros projetos em mente, livros que quero publicar e meus escritos dedicados exclusivamente a área do Direito (apesar da faculdade ser um porre, eu amor o que faço, graças a Deus!), então não prometo NADA!

Mas se eu ver algum rostinho conhecido daqui em outros projetos meus, simplesmente porque gostam da minha forma de escrita etc, sério, eu vou pedir em casamento com vocês, seus liiiindos! 3

É isso, Deus abençoe a América, viva o Comunismo, não aceitem doces de estranhos e andem na sombra! Hahaha

Maíra Cristina Corrêa Fernandes agradece de coração, na sinceridade ácida dela, o carinho, a disposição, a paciência de vocês! ;)


End file.
